Daydreams come true
by magicsmith
Summary: Some daydreams come true. Some daydreams fail. The Soul Society arc seen from different perspectives. Warning: Lemon, swearing and romance. Ch 35 up at last. IchixRuki, GinxRan, UrahaxYoru etc
1. Orihime

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This story is set before the first visit to Soul Society. Manga naming conventions have been used.

**Daydreams come true**

The noise of the knocking on her door roused Orihime from her daydream. She was dreaming about her possible future, but the insistent tapping made it impossible to continue the daydream. She sighed and got out of bed. She did not bother to put on a dressing gown. It was probably the neighbours looking for their pet cat again.

It was not the neighbours. It was Ichigo.

Ichigo stepped through the door and closed it.

"Um.. Hi, Ichigo. What are you doing.."

But her question remained unasked. Ichigo moved close and placed his lips on hers. Ichigo was kissing her! After a few seconds he moved away from Orihime and her mouth fell open. She felt surprise mixed with pleasure and she blushed. She was just about to say something when Ichigo cupped her chin in his hand and leant close to her again. She closed her eyes expecting another kiss. Instead Ichigo ran his tongue lightly around the outside and then the inside of her lips. The feeling made her tingle.

Orihime backed away a little. She did not know what to do. Here was Ichigo acting like the Ichigo of a daydream, but while she had the daydreams, she did not believe that they would come true. She looked at his face. He was looking into her eyes with a small smile playing around the edges of his lips. It was Ichigo. He looked like Ichigo, he smelt like Ichigo, mostly, but he had not said anything.

"Ichigo. Why are you…….?"

Again her question was not completed as Ichigo took her in his arms and kissed her again. This time his tongue gently probed between her open lips. She felt shy, but gradually opened her mouth to him as his tongue continued with its gentle probing. He gently explored her mouth pausing every so often just to deepen the kiss.

Orihime was pretty inexperienced. She had talked about kissing with her girlfriends, but she had never really experimented, that much. Now it appeared she was going to experience it fully with the man of her daydreams. For a moment she tensed, thinking it might be Kon using Ichigo's body again, but Kon would be grabbing her by now, probably moving toward the bed. Not just holding her and kissing her as she had always hoped Ichigo would. It couldn't be Kon. It had to be Ichigo.

Ichigo broke from the kiss and ran his finger gently down the side of her face. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Orihime smiled back tentatively. She felt her face flush again. The feelings she was experiencing were nothing like those she felt during her daydreams. Her heart beat had quickened. She was trembling slightly. She thought she should say something.

"Do you want some tea?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo kissed her again. All thought was swept away by the emotion of the kiss. Her eyes were tightly closed as Ichigo kissed her, but then his lips left hers and she felt soft gentle touches of his lips on her eyelids, nose, chin, forehead and cheek. His lips then moved down to her neck and he gently kissed her neck and then lightly sucked at the base of her neck. Orihimes' head fell back as the pressure on her neck increased slightly. She could feel her body respond as she relaxed into Ichigo's arms.

Her eyes opened quickly. Was she dreaming? No she was in Ichigo's arms and he was sucking gently on her neck. His eyes were open as he gazed at her skin. Her skin tingled with the realisation of the reality.

Ichigo's lips moved up to her mouth again. He kissed her parted lips and gently encouraged her to explore his mouth with her tongue. When her tongue tentatively entered his mouth he sucked it, so gently, so sweetly, she thought the feeling would overwhelm her completely. The kiss continued and he seemed to teach her through example how he liked to be kissed. She enjoyed it so much. It was affecting her breathing, and made her feel those 'adult' desires she had been warned about in school. The language they used at school made it seem so irrelevant, so boring, so detached. Not like the mix of pleasure and panic she was currently experiencing.

Ichigo broke the kiss and Orihime opened her eyes not sure what to expect. Well, she had some expectations, but was not sure what she wanted. She was responding to her emotions and the whole sudden experience. She looked at Ichigo was gazing at her face. He released his embrace and moved behind her.

Immediately her body tensed. He moved behind her. Why would he move behind her? Her questions were answered as she felt her hair moved off the back of her neck and she felt Ichigo's lips there on the back of his neck as his arms encircled her waist. His lips lingered kissing here, nibbling there, grazing on the back of her neck while she again relaxed into his embrace. She was becoming increasingly aware of a harness pressing into her back. She was uncertain whether to draw away, to tense, or what action to take. If she remained there would he take that as consent to move further? She briefly tensed but Ichigo continued his gentle caressing of her neck which was adding to her arousal. What should she do?

The she felt his hands move up to the bow of ribbon that held the top of her shirt together. The bow was untied even before she could take any action, or voice any protest. She quickly calmed herself. Her shirt was still on. Her breasts were not exposed. But Ichigo must have taken her lack of protest as agreement and quickly all the fastenings of her shirt were undone.

Orihime felt herself blush. What was happening? This was moving too fast. He hadn't attempted to touch her yet but it was only a matter of moments. She wanted him to touch her, but at the same time she wanted the seduction to continue for days, weeks, even longer if possible. If she let him touch her breasts, how would she be able to stop him if he wanted to remove all her clothing and then, and then, have sex? She had to make a decision, quickly.

But Ichigo had released her again and moved from behind her. In the brief time she had allowed her confusion to overcome her, he had removed his shirt. Orihime could not blush any more than she already was. She just stared at Ichigo's naked chest. Sure, she may have seen it previously at a pool, but here in her own room, at night, the sight was intriguing. She could see his muscles, and the way they moved under his skin as he breathed. Oh, yes she wanted to look and to touch. If he was going to be half naked in her room, then so was she. (Orihime was not always perfectly logical when it did not meet with her emotions). She took her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

She heard Ichigo gasp as he finally saw her breasts. She was embarrassed, but also proud as his eyes widened in admiration. She held herself so they were displayed to their best advantage. Quickly she looked at him and noticed his eyes had become heavy lidded and hot. She liked the way he looked when he was intent on her. It made her feel that he wanted her to make the next move. She moved closer to Ichigo so she could run her hand over his smooth chest. The feel of the skin and the muscles under her fingers and palm was so good, so smooth and his skin was warm.

She felt Ichigo's tentative touch. Unlike the kiss, he seemed unsure. She took his hands and made him cradle her breasts. He lost his shyness and was soon touching them, running his hands over them while she continued to run her hands over his chest. Her desire was increasing and before she could help herself she moved her head close to his chest and closed her mouth over one of his nipples. He groaned with pleasure as she drew the nipple between her lips and gently sucked it. After she released his nipple, fully intending to repeat her gentle attack on the other one, Ichigo moved quickly and she felt her left nipple being drawn into Ichigo's mouth. The sensation was amazing, even better than the kiss and much more arousing. He lapped it with his tongue, gently sucked, then increased the pressure. It was Orihimes' turn to groan with pleasure. Ichigo moved to give her other nipple the same treatment.

Amidst the pleasure Orihime tried to think. Oh, God she wanted to have sex, now, right now, here with Ichigo. But she was not prepared. She had nothing to prevent babies and while she would love to have Ichigo's babies, not while she was still in high school. Oh, the feelings were overwhelming, almost. It would be easy, so easy, just to allow the feelings to take over.

As if noticing a change in the Orihime, Ichigo moved his mouth, now warmed further by the contact with her breasts up to her mouth. His lips closed over hers making her thoughts further disturbed and her decisions even more erring to the side of take pleasure now. He pressed himself against her and she felt his cock hard against her. It would only take a moment to say 'yes'.

She broke from his embrace.

"Ichigo. I can't. Not tonight. Not now. Can you give me time? I need to buy something and time to think this through."

Ichigos' eyes were still heavy lidded but now a startled expression appeared on his face. He swallowed, blushed, nodded and picked up his shirt quickly putting it on. He turned to leave, turned again, caught Orihime in a gentle embrace and kissed her very gently on the lips before leaving closing the door firmly behind him.

Orihime watched him go. Had she done the right thing? Was this all a dream? Would he return?

She went back to her bed and lay there thinking over everything that happened, analysing every moment. Occasionally she wondered why Ichigo had not spoken, but quickly dismissed it from her thoughts. These thoughts kept her awake until morning and then it was time to go to school.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Kon walked back to Ichigo's house. That had gone much better than he had hoped. He felt great but frustrated. He had finally gotten his hands on those great bazoongas he had wanted to touch.

He had been unsure how to manage to get that far, but after reading a number of manga's in the house he realised that kissing would be a great way of stopping questions. He was rather surprised at Karin's reading matter, but Isshin had even more of the romantic stuff than any of his children. Unknown to his children Isshin liked to watch certain soaps on daytime television and Kon had learnt a lot about kissing from watching them.

So he had planned his strategy. Wait for a night when he was forced into Ichigo's body, make his way to Orihimes' place and keep kissing her, hoping to get as far as he could. He had got much further than expected and kissing her had been pretty exciting. If only she didn't have so many scruples. Now, he could only hope she didn't act too strange tomorrow to make Ichigo suspicious. First priority, he had to get home before Ichigo.

Due to his Mod Konpaku skills he managed to reach home very fast and jumped through Ichigo's window. He picked up a convenient book and sat at the desk as though engrossed in reading. Within a few minutes Ichigo and Rukia were back. Out with the Kon, in with the Ichigo. Ichigo stood still for a couple of seconds, grabbed Kon, grabbed the book he had been reading and ran for the bathroom ignoring Rukia's questions. When he got to the bathroom he threw down Kon, looked at the book he was reading and asked

"Kon, what in hell excited you so much about elementary physics that gave me a hard on that a cold shower just won't cure? And what have you been eating? My mouth feels like I have been chewing toffee, or something. My jaw hurts a little too. I have no privacy in my bedroom and now no privacy in my body. Hell, how get rid of this hard on quickly, with so little privacy? What have you been doing, Kon?"

Kon said nothing. Let him work for the answers. On second thoughts, Kon got up and ran.

* * *

Authors Note: I don't know why I keep writing about Kon. Maybe because he will do things Ichigo won't, at least for my purposes. Hehehehehe. Or maybe Bwahahahaha. (Insert appropriate evil laugh here if you don't like either of those.) 

Review please.


	2. Ichigo

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Warning: This does contain lemon and swearing. You have been warned.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo watched Kon escape. He decided to let him go, for the moment. The unexplained hard on would make it difficult for him to run. He could always catch up with Kon later and make him explain and then punish him. What the hell had Kon been doing to get his body into this condition?

Now he had to take action. He knew that if he did not relieve the pressure in his groin he would suffer later. Besides, it had been a long time since he had masturbated. He couldn't really masturbate with Rukia sleeping in his wardrobe, and usually he didn't in the bathroom because he was scared of interruptions. As it was late at night and Kon was probably annoying Rukia he might have a few uninterrupted minutes. He knew it would not take long, not the way he felt.

Ichigo stripped quickly and turned on the shower. The shower might cover any accidental noise and would also make clean up faster. Whatever. He didn't really care and was too intent on the pleasure he anticipated. After adjusting the temperature he got into the shower and then grasped his cock. He gasped at the feeling and his cock jerked in his hand. He noticed he was engorged and obviously whatever Kon had been doing, it felt as if he hadn't tried any form of release. Quickly Ichigo lathered some soap and applied to his throbbing cock. It felt good.

It would not take long. Ichigo stroked himself and enjoyed the sensation of the hot water, the soap and his hand moving rhythmically along his shaft. He did not touch the head much as the sensation was just too intense. As he stroked himself he felt a groan escape his throat as the feeling intensified. He grazed the tip of his swollen cock and felt his balls tighten even more. Just a few more strokes. Just one. Now. The semen spurted, hitting the wall as Ichigo leant his head against the cool tiles. His body shuddered with the release and he felt the tension that had been present fade. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and then finished his shower.

As he towelled himself dry he noticed that one of his nipples seemed a little more erect than the other. He shrugged. He would find out what had been happening from Kon. Kon owed him some kind of explanation.

After dressing, Ichigo returned to his room expecting to go to bed without any further incident. On entering his room he noticed Rukia was sitting on his bed, in her (borrowed) panamas. He put the book he had carried back from the bathroom onto his study table and noticed her eyes quickly looked at his face, then down, then at his face again as he walked past.

'It's okay, Ichigo. Kon is hanging from a string outside the window. I have closed the window. I think it's time we had a talk.'

Ichigo sighed. If today had not been filled with enough incident, now Rukia wanted to talk. Probably about his responsibilities and how he should practice more and spend less time doing anything he enjoyed. He had heard it all many times before. Still, he mused to himself, at least he had some enjoyment today.

'Come and sit next to me, Ichigo. I will be able to speak quietly and not wake your family. We really do not want to be interrupted.'

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She wasn't smiling, so it was probably bad news. He thought he saw an unusual expression in her eyes, but didn't know what it could mean. Reluctantly Ichigo sat on the part of the bed that was as far away from Rukia as he could be, while still sitting on the bed. He slouched, prepared for whatever criticism she decided to discuss this time. He would let his thoughts wander as he normally did when she was instructing him. She always said he never listened. May as well prove her true, again.

'What is it, Rukia? Will this take long? I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Look, I'll try to do better at whatever it is. Is that good enough?'

'That is not the subject I wished to discuss tonight, Ichigo.' As she spoke, Rukia moved closer to Ichigo.

He flinched, wanting to escape the slap he expected. He looked at her again. She did not look angry or annoyed. She looked at him intensely, with that same strange expression he had noticed earlier. As she moved closer, one of her hands slipped and accidentally grazed his groin. Accidentally? How could that be an accident?

Ichigo stood up fast. So fast that Rukia sprawled over the bed. He was blushing and embarrassed. Something else she could complain about, though maybe he should complain. She had touched him and his body had responded, a little.

'Rukia, I..um…'

"Don't worry Ichigo. I just wanted to make sure that you had, how should I say this, relieved some of the pressure.'

'What?' What was Rukia saying? Relieved the pressure. Oh, no. His hands instinctively covered his cock. She had noticed his hard on. That was it. She would tell someone or mock him constantly. He may as well let the next Hollow kill him. She would make his life unbearable. Why was he reacting so badly? Why did she have this effect on him?

'I noticed before you rushed out of the room that you had an erection. Obviously you did not cause it as Kon had charge of the body while you were out with me. So Kon was up to something which caused you such obvious discomfort. Now come on, sit down. I won't hurt you, promise. We just need to discuss what we should do in future.'

The relief that Ichigo felt made it possible to sit on his bed. Rukia was not going to tell anyone. She was going to help him work out a plan that prevented Kon from putting him in this embarrassing position. Ichigo smiled at Rukia, and noticed that she had again moved closer to him.

'I think I have the best solution for this situation,' Rukia said. With one deft movement, she undid his pants.

Ichigo would have leapt to his feet again, but Rukia stopped him. He tried to speak, but his breath caught in his throat. Taking advantage of his confusion Rukia released his cock from his boxers. It had hardened somewhat from her earlier contact but he quickly became fully erect at her touch.

'Teenage boys have such high sex drives and fast recovery. Walking around with constant erections, it seems, though you hide it better, usually. How do you, I wonder? It is now obvious to me why your zanpaku-to is so large. Size does matter, to me anyway. I suppose you're a virgin.'

Ichigo was confused. Rukia was holding his cock and asking if he was a virgin. He'd never had anyone else touch it before. It felt, different, but exciting. The mixture of emotions disturbed him. He was embarrassed but hopeful, scared and most of all, horny. Oh, hell, he was so turned on. He looked at his cock in Rukia's hand and the sight excited him even more but his instincts told him to go, to leave, now before anything else happened, his cock wanted to stay right where it was.

'Rukia,' his voice emerged, huskier and strained.' Ur, Rukia, I'm not sure…'

With one swift movement Rukia took his cock into her mouth. Ichigo's words were replaced with a groan.

This was better than masturbating in the shower, better than a wet dream, better than anything he had experienced. The predictable nature of his own movements could not compare to the heat and moisture of someone's mouth. Someone, who seemed to know what they were doing.

Rukia sucked gently at first and then harder. She appeared to have difficulty in fitting the full length of the shaft in her mouth, but the sensation was still intense. Becoming bolder, Ichigo cradled her head in his hands hoping she wouldn't stop. It was one of his erotic daydreams come true. Rukia swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and removed her mouth.

'Why, why did you stop? Are you trying to prove something?' Ichigo protested.

'It all is a bit too one sided for my liking, Ichigo. Of course, I could make you come very easily, but then what pleasure would that be for me? Anyway, as it is your first time…..'

'Why are you assuming that I'm a virgin, anyway?' In his anger at the correct accusation, Ichigo stood, oblivious for the moment to how he looked with his fully erect cock straining out of his pants. Rukia licked her lips before responding.

'Let's see. No girlfriend, no social life, a stack of porn you think is well hidden and oh, yes you talk in your sleep. Anyway, that is not what we are discussing. Take off your clothes. I want to see you naked.'

Ichigo was surprised at her deduction. Maybe the clues were obvious. But it still was not what he was expecting. But if he stripped naked, what then? Maybe she just wanted to embarrass him.

'Why should I take off my clothes, when you are still dressed?'

'Is that what's bothering you?' Quickly Rukia stood and removed her pyjamas. She moved closer to Ichigo and pulled his pants and boxers down. Without consciously attempting to assist, Ichigo obediently moved his feet so she could remove them completely. He was too intent on looking at her body. He knew it was not her real body, but it was the closest he had been to a naked female. Impatiently Rukia tugged at his shirt and without thinking he raised his arms, still staring at her. The removal of his shirt blocked his vision for a moment, but once the shirt was off he kept looking. She was so well formed. He wanted to touch her.

Rukia's embarrassment at his observation added to her impatience.

'Are you just going to stand there, staring, Ichigo? She pushed him closer to the bed. He moved as if in a daze and found that she had again made him sit on the bed. She stood in front of him and her lips came close to his.

'I suppose I should kiss you, because it is your first time.' Rukia gently placed her lips on his. The familiarity of the sensation stunned Ichigo. 'Maybe this is what Kon was doing', he thought briefly before Rukia slipped her tongue gently into his mouth. Involuntarily he grasped her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. The shock of the skin to skin contact coupled with her proximity to his cock made his inclined to break the kiss and explore her body. Rukia kept kissing him probably aware of his instincts. She put her arms around him and teased him gently with her tongue. He responded by plunging his tongue into her mouth. Rukia broke the kiss.

'No, Ichigo. Gently with the tongue. You are not trying to choke me. You are trying to excite me. Stroke the insides of my mouth gently with your tongue. Move your lips against mine. Like this.'

Rukia kissed him again, demonstrating the technique. He tried again and was pleased that this time she continued to kiss him. She started sliding his hands down his back feeling his skin, tantalising him with her touch. In response he touched her breast firmly, but his excitement made him rough.

"Gently, Ichigo, gently. Firm but gentle. I like to be touched, in the right way. If this experience is a source of pleasure for me, it will not be the only time I am prepared to fuck you.'

The sound of that word coming from Rukia's mouth was a shock but also an incredible turn on. This would not be the only time, if he could please her. He wanted to please her, right now. He removed her from his lap, sad to lose that physical contact but also keen to explore and beside the contact was too exciting if he wanted to learn. Rukia reclined on the bed with no further comment.

He gently touched her breast and brought his head down to taste the skin. She tasted like strawberries. She smelt good, her flesh was warm. He moved his mouth to her nipple and gently drew it into his mouth and sucked gently, feeling it harden within his mouth. He glanced at Rukia's face expecting he would see her looking at him sardonically, but her eyes were closed and her breathing had changed. He went to move his head, but felt her hands cup his face as if to keep him there. He stopped sucking and with a pointed tongue, licked her nipple, then sucked it again. Her grasp eased and he moved his attention to her other breast. His cock was throbbing again. All he could think of was how he wanted to plunge into her but knew that she wouldn't let him, yet. He again licked her nipple and then drew it within his mouth.

Rukia sighed. 'That feels good, Ichigo.'

Tentatively he moved his hand down to her mound. He gently touched her slipping his fingers into the slit, feeling her slick and hot against his fingers. Obligingly Rukia moved her legs apart.

'Kiss me, Ichigo. Kiss me, now.'

He moved his lips to hers, continuing to explore her trying to find the place that might inflame her further. Trying to arouse her enough so that he could enter her. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, suddenly business like.

'I have thought about which position would be best, Ichigo. I think for your first time we should not try anything too ambitious.'

"Rukia, why are you even talking about positions? All I want to do is.. is….'

'Yes I am well aware you want to fuck, now. I just thought you might have considered a position.'

To stop further discussion Ichigo let one of his fingers slide into her and explore her entrance as he again kissed her, licking the inside of her lips gently with a pointed tongue. In response he felt her hand encircle his cock. He was now lying beside her, with her breasts against his chest. It felt better than he anticipated, but made his impatience to move on increase. He could tell that her excitement had increased. Maybe if he asked?

'Please, Rukia. Please let me, let me..'

In response she pulled away.

'Just calm down for a moment, Ichigo. If we fucked now you wouldn't last long enough for me. Surely you can tell how close you are to ejaculating.'

'You really know how to destroy the moment, don't you, Rukia? Do you want to play Go or Monopoly while I calm down, or will having a fight be enough for you. Maybe you could push me around a bit. Hell, Rukia. What am I supposed to do? This was your idea. Maybe I should go and have another shower, if you've changed your mind.'

The heat he had been feeling from passion was quickly changing into anger. He wanted to have sex with her, she had touched him, aroused him and now she was taunting him. He began to move away, but she moved instead.

Rukia lay on her back and opened her legs wide. She looked up at him.

"Good, that calmed you down a little. I think now we may continue.'

She took his cock in her hand and encouraged him to position his body above hers. When she was satisfied she encircled his waist with her legs and guided him into her without waiting for a response. Ichigo was too confused to respond and too hopeful. Rukia had deliberately made him angry to distract him. Sure he did not feel so close to coming, but all the same it didn't seem fair.

When Rukia had lodged him at the entrance to her vagina, she used her legs to push him inside. She gasped as he entered her and her eyes widened. Ichigo shut his eyes trying to feel every inch enter her. The sensation was even better than when she took him into her mouth. She was hot and wet and it didn't feel like her mouth, or her hand. He wanted to pause there and just enjoy the new experience, but Rukia was not patient.

'Come on, Ichigo. I need this. I haven't had sex since I got here. I've got needs too.'

Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at her at the same time sliding his cock out and plunging it back in.

'Yeah, your needs. What about mine?' He tried to continue his sentence but the feeling from the movement of his cock within her was too intense to manage the concentration required for talking. It felt so right. Instead he moved his head to kiss her. She responded and moved her hips to meet him every time he plunged into her. He felt the heat, the friction. He leant onto his hands and tried to see how it looked. He could see his cock and it disappearing into her. The sight was enough to make him thrust faster. He wanted to come.

Rukia wrapped her legs around him tightly, stopping his movement. Wriggling but maintaining the contact with his cock, Rukia pushed Ichigo onto his side and then his back. Now she was astride him. She began to move up and down on his cock rhythmically. Almost letting the head escape and then sliding down the length. Ichigo had often wondered what it would be like to be ridden by a woman.

'Sorry, Ichigo. I find I receive more stimulation when I am on top. And you were moving too fast. Hope you don't mind, but I don't really care if you do.'

Ichigo couldn't string a sentence together in his mind, let alone say anything. He just nodded and gazed at her body moving on top of his. He felt as though he was able to penetrate deeper. He thrust up to meet Rukia. The view was better too. He could see his cock entering her.

Rukia quickened her pace and Ichigo knew that he was going to come. Her acceleration lost some of the rhythm, but his cock was now straining. His balls were so tight and he could see that her nipples were erect. Rukia looked flushed.

'Rukia, I'm going to …'

"Kaien, oh, Kaien,' Rukia moaned as she came. The feeling of the convulsing muscles, despite his astonishment at Rukia calling out someone else's name, made Ichigo come, gasping as he did so.

Sex, mused Ichigo once he could think coherently again, was good, but disturbing.

Rukia, after recovering, realised her mistake.

'That was quite good, Ichigo. Don't worry about your family coming in. I have enough energy to use a kido to dampen any noise. I think I'll go to bed now. Later, maybe.'

Rukia quickly retrieved her pyjamas and went into the cupboard, refusing to respond to any of Ichigo's questions. He thought he heard her crying, but the sound was too muffled.

Tired of trying to get a response from Rukia, and exhausted by the events of the day, Ichigo settled to sleep, determined to have sex with Rukia again and make her call out his name. His last thought before he slept was 'Who is Kaien, anyway?'

* * *

Author's note: Probably not what you expected. It's going to be fun writing the next chapter.

Reviews, please. I have spell checked this and re-read it a few times. If there are any mistakes, I apologise, but not too much. Maybe there are gremlins that corrupt my spelling and grammar.


	3. Rukia

Daydreams Come True 3

I do not own Bleach or the characters.

Warning contains lots of crying and some romantic content, lemon and bad language.

R&R

* * *

**Rukia.**

Rukia was trying to sob quietly. She didn't want to be quiet. She wanted to howl, to yell her grief aloud but she did not want anyone to hear. Her feelings were so confusing. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, sexual relief, fear, guilt and pride choked her and made breathing difficult. She wasn't crying out of sadness. Anger sometimes made her cry. That was why she was crying. It wasn't the other emotions, was it?

She huddled in Ichigo's wardrobe with her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her sobbing. She'd heard Ichigo ask if she was okay a few times and knock on the door. He tried to open the door, but she stopped him. Eventually, she heard him return to his bed and silence settled on the room outside.

What had she been thinking? Well, obviously she hadn't been thinking, otherwise she wouldn't be in this mess. How would she be able to face Ichigo tomorrow, or ever? She must stop thinking that way. She must find a solution. Maybe if she identified her problems that would help. Rukia wiped her face and tried to relax. She slowed her breathing and tried one of the relaxation techniques she had been taught in Soul Society. Breathe, visualise a garden with a fishpond. See the fish slowly swimming in the water. Good, she was regaining control.

Now the problems. She must list them without entering into an emotional state.

Problem 1. She was stuck in the mortal world in a Gigai.

Problem 2. Her Soul Reaper powers had been taken from her and they were slow to return.

Problem 3. Without her Soul Reaper powers she could not return to Soul Society.

Problem 4. She was living in a cupboard.

Problem 5. She was attending high school. (Okay, maybe that wasn't a big problem. The truth was she did not want to even think about the next 2 problems. She was delaying).

Problem 6. She had……. Rukia took a deep breath. She had been intimate with Ichigo. Did that disguise the truth enough? She hoped that sugar coating the truth would make it a little easier to acknowledge. No, that was dishonest. Try again.

Problem 6. She'd had sex with Ichigo. Images rose in her mind of Ichigo naked, Ichigo kissing her breast and then…. Stop thinking about the details.

Now, the hardest problem to face. Rukia tried the relaxation technique again. Goldfish swimming, swim, swim, swim: a little self control regained.

It was harder to disguise this problem. It was too hard. She would ignore it. Maybe Ichigo had not heard her say Kaien's name. He might have been too involved in his own pleasure.

Then she remembered the expression on his face she'd briefly glimpsed, before she dashed to the cupboard. He'd heard.

Problem 7. When she came, she said Kaien's name, aloud.

It didn't sound so bad, did it?

Rukia started crying quietly. It was bad. Facing the truth didn't help. The first 3 problems were difficult, but she had managed until now. The last 2 problems were the one's she really had to solve.

In some ways she blamed Ichigo for both the problems. If he didn't look so much like Kaien problem 6 wouldn't have happened, and then problem 7 wouldn't have followed. If they hadn't occurred she could be thinking about solving the other problems.

If she was fair, Rukia knew she could not blame Ichigo for the way he looked. Or that he acted like Kaien sometimes. He even sounded a little like Kaien. It was not his fault. It was her problem. He was also a teenager and they were notoriously horny. Not surprising that he followed her lead with a few token protests. If only he hadn't been so easy and eager and quick to learn. If the kisses hadn't felt so enjoyable. If his cock wasn't so large and if it hadn't felt so good in her hands, her mouth…. Rukia realised the path her thoughts were taking and shook her head. She was acting like a sexually obsessed idiot.

Speaking of idiot's if she had to blame someone, she'd blame that idiotic mod soul, Kon. If he hadn't done something to excite himself, she wouldn't have seen Ichigo's hard on and felt tempted. What had Kon been doing? Serves him right that he was hanging out the window and it was raining. She'd find out what he had been doing, soon enough. Rotten Kon.

Yet Kon was still so very young in the world. He never really thought of the consequences of his actions and did not see peoples' emotions as important. She could blame Kon, partly for problem 6 and 7, but she had to accept some of the blame herself.

She'd felt attracted to Ichigo as soon as she noticed he resembled Kaien closely, but she'd suppressed her feelings. As she worked with him, she began to admire and feel comfortable with him. This morning, her control had been shaken when she had opened the cupboard slightly and seen Ichigo lying in bed, asleep, with a morning hard on. The sheet covered part of the erection, but Rukia had seen enough to interest her in seeing more. She preferred looking at Ichigo when he was asleep. It was more restful than looking at him awake and he wouldn't know if she was staring. If only the sheet would slide down further and reveal more. Rukia quickly shut the cupboard door. What was she doing? Being with teenagers so much must be affecting her. She was not normally aroused this easily, not by just seeing a naked male, but she found herself thinking about possibilities.

When they'd arrived home that evening after killing Hollows, Ichigo's hard on had been clearly visible, even through his pants. When Kon ran back from the bathroom, trying to hug her and gain her sympathy, she had quickly put him out the window. Kon was annoying. She toyed with a few ideas of what she should do before Ichigo returned. Her first thought was she should go to bed, but she wanted to tease Ichigo, just a little. Okay, maybe she had subconsciously been planning to seduce him. She remembered the way his hands had touched her, the way his body felt against hers, the look on his face when she took off her clothes.

Must stop thinking about sex. Must think of a plan to solve problem 7.

The obvious solution was to apologise and explain. Rukia, of course, knew this was the obvious solution, but it was the option she did not want take. She hated apologising to Ichigo. He did not make it easier with his sarcastic comments. He would also demand an explanation and the thought of the explanation made Rukia feel uncomfortable. He would remind her constantly, or use it against her. It would mean he knew something about her that she did not want to share.

After contemplating the matter, Rukia decided get it over with. If she explained now, she might get some sleep and not dread the next meeting with Ichigo. It would be over, finished. She wiped away the traces of her crying as best she could and opened the cupboard. Ichigo was asleep.

Rukia left the cupboard and went over to the bed.

'Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up.'

'Wake, what? Grugh. No.'

Rukia pushed his shoulder. 'Ichigo, wake up. We need to talk.'

Ichigo's eyes opened slightly. He saw Rukia standing by his bed and rubbed his eyes.

'What is it Rukia? I was sleeping. Is there another Hollow?'

'Move over, Ichigo. I want to sit down and talk.'

Ichigo's eyes brightened and he grinned.

'You mean like the last time we 'talked'? I'm quite happy to 'talk' with you, Rukia. Anytime. Here, let me take your clothes off.' He moved closer to her.

Rukia blushed.

'No, I mean really talk, Ichigo. What happened was a mistake and I have to apologise. I'm sorry.'

Ichigo's grin faded and he sighed. He lay on his back and put his hands behind his head.

'So, it was a mistake? I actually thought it was pretty good and you did sort of promise that if you enjoyed it, we might fuck again.' Ichigo deliberately placed a heavy emphasis on the word she had used a few hours before. "I seem to remember you enjoying it. I know my experience is limited, but I think you came. I think you came, saying someone's name. Not mine.'

Rukia was shocked at the anger in his voice, and she started to retreat to her cupboard, to again cry unseen. She had not expected anger. Ichigo, noticing her move, quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. Rukia was crying openly now. Her control had vanished in the face of his anger. The sobs were racking her body and she could not control her shaking. In an uncharacteristically gentle gesture, Ichigo held her close, soothingly rubbing his hand on her back and saying nothing. Rukia continued to cry, but the sobs gradually eased. She did not think she had this many tears.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo. I know that must have hurt you. I did not mean to hurt you.'

'Who is Kaien, Rukia? Is he waiting for you back in Soul Society?'

'He was the vice captain of my division and my friend.'

'And your lover, too, I suppose.' He paused and thought for a moment. 'Wait, _was_ the vice captain. Is he a captain, now?'

'No, he's dead, Ichigo. Dead.'

Ichigo held Rukia again until her sobs eased.

'So you loved him, he loved you and now he's dead.'

'He didn't love me. He was married.'

'So, you weren't lovers. Then why did you call his name out, not mine?' Ichigo asked, with a strange lack of emotion.

"Because,' Rukia paused. 'Except for the orange hair, you look exactly like him.'

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Then his expression changed. He looked hurt and angry. He pushed Rukia away from him and turned his back on her.

'Go away,' he said.

'What? Why? I don't understand.' Rukia was confused.

"Just go. I don't want to talk to you.'

'Ichigo…'

'I know I'm a substitute Soul Reaper, Rukia, your substitute, but I will not be a substitute fuck. I have some pride. You loved this Kaien and fucked me because I look like him. You didn't have a chance with him when he was alive, so you thought if you fucked me it would be like fucking him. That's sick. You used me. I don't like to be used. I don't let people use me. I expect you'll find somewhere else to stay. I don't want you here. Leave.'

'I'm sorry, Ichigo,' Rukia tried to touch Ichigo but he moved further away.

'Don't touch me. Leave.' Ichigo snapped not turning around.

Rukia found herself saying, 'But I don't want to leave you, Ichigo. I love you.'

What? She hadn't expected to say that. Was it even true?

Ichigo turned to look at her. His eyes were cold. 'I didn't think you would be so low, Rukia. I can't believe you. I thought you could at least be honest. Trying to trick me won't help. You're making a bad situation even worse. You don't love me. You think you can say that because I remind you of Kaien.' He spat out Kaiens' name and paused, glaring at her. 'Just go.'

'I love you, Ichigo. I am not trying to trick you.' Rukia said her voice catching in her throat. She knew it was true.

'You don't love me Rukia. You love who I look like. Stop playing games.'

Ichigo was very angry now, his voice had hardened. This was a nightmare. She had to convince him.

'I know it's hard to believe, Ichigo. I have trouble believing it myself. I didn't want to fall in love with you, but I have. I love you more than I've loved anyone. I didn't want to tell you about Kaien because I thought it would hurt you. I don't want to make you angry, or hurt you. I'm so sorry.' Rukia was sobbing again.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. There was a long silence. Rukia continued to cry. She felt helpless and sick. Her body was shaking. If only none of this had happened. She felt so guilty. She tried to get up to leave but her legs would not support her. She fell back on the bed huddled into a ball and continued crying.

'You say you love me?' Ichigo finally said. His voice was cool, giving nothing away and his expression was unreadable.

'Yes, I love you Ichigo.' Rukia said as clearly as she could through her sobs. She wiped her eyes and looked at him, her emotion visible on her face. Another silence.

'Why tell me now? You've manipulated me before now, used me. Why tell me you love me?' Ichigo asked her, more serious than she had ever seen him.

Rukia answered honestly.

'Because I didn't realise how I felt. I only realised I loved you when you wanted me to leave, then I realised how much I'd hurt you. I'd finally worked out you were Ichigo, not Kaien. I thought it might be my only chance to tell you. '

Ichigo had a strange expression on his face. He did not speak, just looked at her. Finally he scratched the back of his head and sighed.

'I guess I love you too, Rukia. When you called his name out last night, I pretended to myself that it didn't matter. I told myself that next time I would make you scream my name. I wanted to have sex with you and drive you so wild you would forget Kaien even existed. That's why it hurt so much when you didn't deny you loved him. Then you told me I look like him. I wanted to kill him and you. It made me jealous. Then I realised my feelings. I felt so bitter. It made me angry. Then, after all that, you tell me you love me. I found it so hard to believe. I thought it was another subtle way to torture me. I wanted to stay angry with you and make you leave, but seeing you so helpless, crying out of control until you couldn't move, gradually made me believe you. You don't cry often, Rukia. You hate to lose control.' He paused. 'But I have one question. How would you have felt, if you were me? '

There was silence in the room as Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other.

'I think I would've been angry too, Ichigo. I would have been so hurt if you had said someone else's name. I think I would have felt worthless, as if I didn't really exist. I wasn't thinking very clearly. I have no excuses. I will try to make it up to you anyway I can.'

Tentatively, Rukia reached out her hand to Ichigo. He hesitated before holding taking it in his hand. Rukia managed to find enough energy to give him a very soggy lopsided smile. He scowled back at her, then gradually smiled.

'I love you Ichigo Kurosaki.'

Ichigo kissed Rukia gently pulling her down beside him. They lay there holding each other close for some time, not saying anything. Rukia felt a measure of relief that the storm of anger seemed to be over. She spoke quietly.

'What do we do now, Ichigo?'

He kissed her again with a little more passion, flicking his tongue between her lips. She responded tentatively. His tongue firmly entered her mouth and she returned his kiss, letting their tongues touch. His hand moved to her breasts.

When the kiss finished, his breath a little husky Ichigo asked, 'Well, you've stopped crying, haven't you?'

Rukia nodded. She did not feel like crying now. She felt a little of the earlier lust return. The kiss had reminded her how much she had enjoyed sex with him and his hands were arousing her even more.

'In most stories I've read, once people say they love each other, they kiss and seal their love. That sounds even crappier spoken aloud than when I read it somewhere.'

'Oh. Well, we've kissed. How do we do the other thing? Seal our love, to use your crappy quote?'

'Hey, my crappy quote is better than your crappy drawings, any day.'

Ichigo started taking off her pyjamas, kissing her body as it was gradually uncovered.

"Well, I've been thinking about positions I'd like to try. Or maybe we could just fuck. You told me earlier you had needs and you haven't had sex since you left Soul Society. I mean it's been so long and you need to make up for all the time you've missed. I'm ready. Remember, I'm a horny teenager with a permanent erection. See.'

Ichigo had finished removing her clothes and tossed the sheet aside to prove his statement. Rukia laughed.

She quickly pinned him down and kissed him. This time he let her take the lead. She nibbled gently on his lips and then let her tongue enter his mouth. While she kissed him, Ichigo hands explored her. Roaming from her breasts to her sides and down, but not at any time touching where she hoped his hands would go. It was as if he was teasing her. Noticing this, Rukia kept her hands and body away from his cock. If he was going to tease her, she would tease him. 'Let's see who will break first,' she thought.

She moved down and started kissing his neck, licking and gently sucking. She didn't much care if she left marks. Actually she preferred to leave marks. That would really embarrass him at school and make a visible claim on him. She flicked her tongue against his Adam's apple and then bit the lobe of his ear gently.

Ichigo lay there, moaning slightly. It was obvious that his neck was very sensitive. She continued kissing and licking his neck, the power she had over his body turning her on even more. She glanced at his cock. It looked more erect than when he removed the sheet. She wanted to touch it, to taste it, to feel it enter her. She was so ready, but Ichigo was holding out on her. She wanted him to beg.

'Rukia, could you please stop,' Ichigo moaned. He was begging!

Rukia again licked his neck. 'Why Ichigo? You seem to be enjoying it. You don't really want me to stop, do you?'

'But isn't it a bit one-sided Rukia? I thought you didn't like one sided sex.'

He lunged, pinning her down and started kissing and licking her neck. He ran his tongue around her ears and then sucked the base of her neck, just where she had been paying the most attention on him.

'Darn,' she thought. 'He worked out I like that.' Without meaning to she moaned.

Ichigo took his time, alternately licking, sucking and then kissing her neck. When her moans became louder Ichigo stopped for a moment.

'I read somewhere, that during foreplay, a person will usually pay most attention to the things that turn them on, so if someone sucks your nipples, they want you to suck their nipples. Obviously you like your neck kissed, but I like my suggestion, too.'

He moved down her body and licked first one nipple and then the other. He gently drew one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and then gradually sucking harder. He released it and then ran his tongue from that breast to the other nipple and again sucked, this time nipping the nipple gently with his teeth.

'I wonder where he read about that. I didn't realise he read so much,' she thought, not very lucidly. 'If only I could think of some way to make him give in.'

Rukia was slowly going out of her mind with desire. She wrapped her hand around his cock and moved it, slowly, along the shaft. He'd won without knowing it. Ichigo groaned, the vibration travelling through the nipple he had in his mouth.

'Very clever, Ichigo. Good book. I must read it one day,' she gasped. 'But I have a lot of time to make up, as you said before.'

He looked at her and grinned. 'Thought you'd never ask.'

As he positioned himself between her legs she refused to let go of his cock. She knew that it would not take much to make her come. As he entered her slowly, Rukia gazed into Ichigo's eyes watching them become heavy lidded and hot. His expression made her more aroused. The feeling of his cock pushing into her made her catch her breath. Once he had fully entered her, she tightened her legs around him to prevent him from moving.

'You always like it your way,' Ichigo muttered. 'You wouldn't let me do that the first time.' Then he kissed her, teasing her gently with his tongue then thrusting his tongue between her lips. He was trying to tell her something.

As he kissed her Rukia's legs loosened enough for him to slowly withdraw, only to slowly thrust back all the way in. He was so hard and the movement was very erotic. He repeated the movement, this time sucking on her neck. The combination of the feeling of his long, hard cock moving in and out of her vagina and his lips on her neck was almost too much to bear, but Rukia wanted more.

'Faster, please faster, Ichigo,' she begged.

'Demanding female,' Ichigo said as he quickened his thrusts. He was still not moving fast enough, but the friction was building. She loved the way his cock moved, the way it felt as it penetrated her so deeply. Rukia arched up to meet his thrusts, feeling both his and her own excitement grow. She wanted to get on top to ride him, to come, but she knew this time he would make her come, with no assistance. Her pleasure was building fast as her breath became more uncontrolled. Ichigo was also losing control of his breathing.

"Ichigo, more, please don't stop. I'm nearly…..Ichigo,' she screamed his name as she came.

'Rukia,' he moaned his orgasm reaching its peak.

Once they regained their composure, they lay entwined, wrapped in each others arms, kissing.

'I told you I'd make you scream my name, Rukia.'

'You screamed mine, too.'

'But you screamed my name first. Admit it, I drive you wild. You can't get enough of me.'

'Yes, you drive me wild. I cannot get enough of you,' Rukia said deadpan in a monotone, and then she laughed as Ichigo tickled her.

'What time is it? Hell, 4.30 a.m. I don't care, Rukia. You're not getting any sleep until you tell me I drive you wild, but I've got to believe it.'

'You drive me wild, Ichigo. I can't get enough of you,' Rukia said.

'Good. Now remember that. Time to sleep.'

The slept together until morning.

* * *

Thank goodness she finally stopped crying. It was getting tedious. 

Okay, there was romance. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I just realised that it was true, it was right, their love was meant to be… (Insert further stupid romantic clichés here). Wanders away to look for something to restore sanity. No, can't find anything.

Hope it wasn't too predictable.

Next chapter: The other consequences of Kon's visit to Orihime. That should be even more amusing to write, in a masochistic sense. I just know Orihime's going to cry. Ichigo is going to have so much fun at school! Hehehehehehe.


	4. Uryu

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

A slightly different pace to the other chapters.

**Uryu**

Uryu was walking to school, not too fast, not too slow, enjoying the morning. It had rained last night, but the rain had passed. The sun was shining on the puddles left by the rain. The air smelt fresh. He was momentarily distracted by a car passing through a puddle. He moved out of the way to avoid the splash of water from the tyres and bumped into Orihime who was had been walking ahead of him and had suddenly stopped. She looked a little pale, as if she had not slept well, but she was smiling.

'Oh, sorry Uryu. I wasn't paying attention,' Orihime smiled at him. The smile lit up her face. In that smile Uryu saw much hope and happiness. For a moment, he dared to think that she was really pleased to see him, but her next words quickly dispelled that notion.

'Have you seen Ichigo this morning?'

The mention of Ichigo's name made Uryu's mouth tighten. Ichigo, again. Always Ichigo. A substitute soul reaper, a replacement. Someone so much less than a Quincy. Why was all that admiration wasted on someone so inferior? Why didn't people admire Uryu, especially Rukia and Orihime. He was better at school, had many talents including sewing, he pulled a mean bow. His accomplishments were many. Ichigo, what were his accomplishments aside from his fighting abilities? He was useless at kido.

Uryu realised that Orihime was waiting for an answer.

'No, I haven't; seen Ichigo this morning. As you are obviously going to school, why don't I accompany you,' he replied.

Orihime continued to smile. 'That would be nice,' she said.

They crossed the road and continued walking.

'It's a beautiful day, isn't it Uryu? Isn't it the most beautiful day ever?' Orihime asked.

'It is a very nice day,' he replied.

"I am feeling so happy today. I think today all my dreams will come true,' she continued.

'I hope all your good dreams come true, Orihime.'

She smiled, 'Nothing will spoil today.' She spun around in a circle, right in the path of a car. Uryu quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety. Orihime blushed and let go of Uryu's hand.

'I'm sorry. That was careless of me. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was, I was thinking of things,' she explained.

'I see. Please try to be more careful. Ah, we have arrived,' Uryu replied.

They went to their classroom, where they were the first to arrive, and prepared for lessons. Orihime sat in silence, staring into space with the happy smile still on her face. She seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive.

Uryu re-read his homework, making a few minor corrections. He liked to check things thoroughly before submitting them. The work hadn't been too challenging, for him. He was certain he had made no errors. Every so often he glanced at Orihime.

The classroom quickly filled, but neither Ichigo nor Rukia had appeared. Orihime appeared to be concerned and anxious. The commencement bell rang and still they did not appear. Shortly afterward, Rukia rushed through the door, apologised to the teacher and went to her desk. Instead of looking worried, or guilty at arriving late, she was smiling. Uryu could see some bruises on her neck. Orihime paled slightly.

A few minutes passed and Ichigo arrived. He looked very dishevelled. His hair did not appear to have been combed, not that it ever did, and he was scowling less than normal. In fact, Ichigo was smiling.

Uryu quickly glanced at Orihime. She had looked up when Ichigo had come in, but then quickly looked at her books, blushing. While Ichigo was explaining to the teacher the reason for his tardiness, Orihime stared at his back. So did Rukia.

When Ichigo turned around, the collar of his shirt flipped back momentarily. Uryu notice a large bruise on his neck. It was hard not to notice. In fact there was more than one bruise. Uryu heard a started gasp and he looked at Orihime. She was staring at the bruises on Ichigo's neck. She went pale. Orihime quickly turned and looked at Rukia, who was laughing. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled. Orihime obviously saw the look that passed between Ichigo and Rukia.

Orihime went white, then red. She quickly jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Tatsuki ran after her. Neither Rukia nor Ichigo appeared to notice.

Uryu leant back in his chair. He was intrigued. What had Ichigo been doing? From the body language he would guess that Ichigo and Rukia had probably mated. Pity really, as he quite liked Rukia. He knew that Orihime adored Ichigo, but the expectation this morning was almost as if she expected Ichigo to… No, that could not be correct. Even a substitute soul reaper would not be so low as to play with the affections of 2 females. No one would want to hurt Orihime.

It was strange. When Ichigo arrived, he did not even look at Orihime. He only appeared to be aware of one other person in the classroom, Rukia. If there was anything between Ichigo and Orihime, he would have at least glanced in her direction.

Tatsuki returned to the classroom and told the teacher that Orihime was feeling unwell and had gone home.

The rest of the day passed, filled with gossip. Ichigo and Rukia were constantly looking at each other and smiling. It was rather sickening, but at least they were not holding hands in class. They displayed a little more decorum than Uryu expected.

At lunch Uryu checked his text messages. He noticed a text from an unfamiliar sender. It was from Orihime requesting that he visit her that afternoon. He replied, agreeing to the request.

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

When he arrived at Orihime's' home, he fully expected to see Tatsuki, comforting Orihime. However, when Orihime opened the door, she was alone. Her eyes and nose were swollen and red and she was still crying.

'Please come in Uryu,' Orihime said her voice rough and croaky.

'Thank you Orihime.'

'Would you like something to drink?'

'Some tea would be very welcome, thank you,' he replied.

He watched her make the tea. Every so often she wiped her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped and she seemed to be the antitheses (opposite, if you prefer) of the happy girl he had talked with in the morning. It was almost as if all her hopes and dreams had been destroyed once she understood the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia.

Orihime served the tea and sat down.

'Thank you for coming, Uryu. You probably wonder why I've asked you here,' Orihime said.

'I believe that I may have some inkling, but please explain', her replied.

'I want you to challenge Ichigo and beat him. I don't want you to hurt him. I just want him punished, a little.' The usual softness with which she spoke Ichigo's name was less evident. Orihime looked so miserable.

'I know you are a Quincy, the mortal enemy of all Soul Reapers. Ichigo is a Soul Reaper. It is your duty as a Quincy to challenge him.'

Uryu did not respond immediately. He sipped his tea and contemplated his answer. Orihime was not thinking rationally. Of course, he would like to challenge Ichigo, but for his own reasons. He did not owe anything to Orihime to make the challenge an onus on him. He wondered how far she would be prepared to go to make the challenge occur.

'As I see it, I would be challenging Ichigo on your behalf. What is in it for me? I am not normally known for my altruism and I don't think you are offering money. You only have enough money to support yourself. So, Orihime, what are you prepared to offer?'

Orihime swallowed. She looked surprised at Uryu's question.

'You won't challenge him, just because he's a Soul Reaper?'

'Oh, I'd do that, but only on my own behalf. Why would I challenge him for a person I go to school with, unless it was to my benefit?' Uryu asked.

'I just hoped you would. I thought we were friends.'

'Friends, maybe. But I don't issue challenges for the sake of friendship.'

What would you request as payment?' Orihime asked, reluctantly. Her gaze dropped to the table as if she did not wish to hear his answer.

'I don't think the payment would be too onerous.' Uryu paused and let his eyes roam over Orihime's body. How far would she be prepared to go?

'Sex, Orihime. You could pay me in sex if you want me to really hurt him.'

Orihime gasped. She looked at Uryu, but could not read the expression in his eyes as the light was reflecting off his glasses. Her hands covered her mouth as she blushed. She shook her head.

Uryu leant forward and watched her reaction intently. He was very curious to hear her response to his proposition.

'Sex, with you, Uryu?' She seemed to be having trouble with the concept.

'Of course, sex with me. If you want me to hurt him.' He was exasperated and a little hurt by her answer.

'But I don't want you to hurt him. I never want to see Ichigo injured. I just want him embarrassed a little…..I think. I don't know.'

'If you just want me to embarrass him, this will be payment enough,' Uryu knew he was making a mistake but he quickly moved around the table, and before she could protest, took Orihime in his arms and kissed her. She resisted, but suddenly she responded, just a little.

He was surprised at how her lips felt, soft and sweet. Her mouth tasted of the tea they had been drinking. Orihime suddenly stiffened and gently but firmly pushed Uryu away. Unconsciously she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Uryu was surprised to notice that his pulse had quickened so much from just one kiss.

There was a long silence. Orihime refused to look at Uryu, while he gazed at her.

'I thought I liked you, Uryu. But now I am not so sure. You shouldn't have kissed me. Last night…'

'Last night Ichigo came here and tried to seduce you. Am I correct?'

Orihime looked at him in surprise. 'How did you know?'

'That's not important right now. Do you still want me to challenge Ichigo?'

Orihime shook her head. 'I don't know. No, of course I don't. I'm so confused, Uryu. I thought you would challenge Ichigo without any real encouragement. After last night, I had such hopes. He came here, he kissed me, and he touched me. I nearly made love with him. Then this and Ichigo? This day has been a nightmare. Then you propositioned me.' She was crying, her face in her hands.

'I didn't really want you to challenge Ichigo. I never want to see Ichigo injured on my behalf. I don't want to hurt anyone or see anyone hurt. I'm just so sad and disappointed. Why did you proposition me, Uryu? Did you think I would accept?' Orihime asked.

'I never expected you would.' His reply appeared to stun Orihime.

Orihime looked at Uryu. 'I don't understand any of this.'

'Of course you did not want Ichigo hurt. I know you love him and you are such a gentle person, Orihime. But he was not responsible for last night. Let me explain. Ichigo did not visit you last night. The body was Ichigo's but the soul that inhabited the body was Kon. Please don't interrupt', he said, just as Orihime appeared ready to speak. 'I want to explain everything at one time. You can ask questions once you have received the full explanation.'

'You were probably daydreaming about Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia were out killing hollows. Kon has apparently formed a type of affection for you. He came over here once he had Ichigo's body and tried to seduce you. I trust he didn't speak? No. And he acted fast so that you would not question him? I thought so. Kissed you, every time you spoke? You were probably already suspicious and if he had spoken you would have known for certain. However, if it seemed like a daydream coming true, I suppose you would be susceptible. Neither Rukia nor Ichigo questioned Kon about his actions last night as they became caught up in each other. They did not know that you were hurt. I am sorry that this caused you pain. They are sorry too. I spoke to Rukia and Ichigo before I came here. We worked out what might have happened. Apparently there were a few clues they did not wish to discuss with me.'

Orihime wiped her eyes and thought for a moment. 'So, it was Kon. I thought briefly it might be, but I did not want to believe it. I really wanted Ichigo to love me.' Orihime paused. 'That still does not explain your actions, Uryu. It is not like you to be cruel, and it was cruel to proposition me.'

'I wanted to shock you out of your thoughts of revenge and I hoped it might make you think of something else. That behaviour did not become you, Orihime. It was not like you. You must agree that it did shock you. You realised you did not want revenge.'

'Yes. It did shock me. You are always so correct. It seemed you were not Uryu, but some one I did not know.'

'And was it cruel to kiss you?' he asked gently.

Orihime thought for a moment. 'Yes, it was. You kissed me when I was vulnerable and unprepared.'

There was silence as Uryu took off his glasses and placed them on the table. He rubbed his eyes. He knew he was going to regret what he said, but the moment was there.

'I took a chance. It was rash of me, but you are a very beautiful person, Orihime,' Uryu stated.

'You think I'm beautiful?' Orihime asked.

'Yes Orihime. Very beautiful, kind and gentle. Isn't it obvious? I have feelings for you. I never thought I would have the chance to say this and maybe I should not. I care about you, Orihime, but you've never noticed me. I was always the friend, but you didn't see the man. You never saw me as the lover. You could only see Ichigo. That hurt me because I love you Orihime.'

'I don't think I want to hear anymore, Uryu. I think you should leave.' Orihime said.

'I'm sorry Orihime. It is the wrong time. Forgive me. My feelings overcame me. But you did respond to my kiss Orihime. You did kiss me a little,' Uryu spoke the last words so softly.

Orihime bit her bottom lip. She looked down at the table and played with her teacup.

She then looked directly at Uryu. 'Yes, I did kiss you. At first I tried to pretend it was Ichigo, but all the time I knew it was you. It was a mistake.'

Uryu leant close. Before Orihime could move away Uryu took her hands in his and kissed the back of each.

'Please, do not dismiss me. I am prepared to wait, Orihime. Please give me a chance.' Uryu uttered the words sincerely.

Orihime sighed sadly. 'I still love Ichigo. I know he wants Rukia…… It is too soon Uryu. Too soon for me to even think of another person.'

'I will give you as much time as you need. I will leave now. May I visit you tomorrow? I have a surprise that may amuse you. I'll provide chaperones so you won't have to worry about my behaviour. May I visit?' Uryu asked again. He rose to his feet.

'I suppose so,' Orihime said despondently as she escorted him to the door.

At the door Uryu kissed Orihime quickly and gently on the cheek. 'If you need to talk, call me. If you need me to visit, just ask. I am here for you. Will you be okay on your own?'

Orihime nodded.

Uryu shut the door gently behind him and walked home. Remembering the kiss, he smiled. She had let him kiss her, very briefly. Given time, maybe she would come to love him. It was too early to tell.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you like it. Please read and review.

I didn't know what Uryu was doing when he propositioned Orihime, I thought he had been taken over by another mod soul. It became clearer as I kept writing.

Next chapter and the featured character will be?????

MS


	5. Kon

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

As I've written _Daydreams Come True _I've realised it should have been called _Consequences_ because Kon's visit has proved to have consequences for more than one person. So, of course, (warning, bad pun ahead. Apologies in advance), this chapter is called:

* * *

**Kon(sequences) **

Kon was furious. 'How dare they treat me like this!' he thought. 'Leaving me out in the rain all night. I could catch a cold and be really sick, or maybe I will catch pneumonia. I might even die.' He imagined a big funeral with Rukia and Orihime crying. A large monument raised in his honour. Ichigo looking upset and guilty. Kon imagined hordes of woman hysterical with grief at his death. The thoughts did not make him any less angry but it helped to pass the time.

He did not know what was happening. Ichigo and Rukia were spending a lot of time together, alone. If he didn't think that Rukia had better taste he might suspect that she and Ichigo were……..No, Rukia had too much taste. Anyway, she had a chance with Kon. Kon was a much better choice than Ichigo. Better looking, well he thought Ichigo's body suited him more than it suited Ichigo. He smiled more, had more style. He was cooler than Ichigo. He was Kon!

All the same, he had been put out the window two nights in a row. Ichigo had only just got home and put him out the window despite all Kon's protests. Ichigo never listened to him. He had tried to hear what was going on in the room, but had no luck. In fact he had not really seen Ichigo and Rukia together for the last couple of days. As soon as one of them arrived home from school, Kon was put out the window. When Rukia and Ichigo had been called out to kill a hollow, they didn't even bother to put Kon in Ichigo's body.

That angered Kon even more. If he had the body he could have gone to see Orihime again. He had managed to get his hands on her boobs last time. They had felt so good. If only she had been a little less in control he may have even managed to have sex with her. But if he went back, soon, maybe she'd agree. As long as Ichigo hadn't spoiled his chances.

Kon started planning what he would do the next time he visited Orihime. The no talking was a good idea and the kissing. Maybe he should move a little faster. Get her shirt off in the first five minutes, then the rest of her clothes. Maybe he should try some of the things he had read in the reader's letters in the porn magazines he had found in Ichigo's room. Each reader's letter bragged that his technique made females wild. Kon wasn't too sure about sucking someone's elbow, but one guy wrote that had worked. If it was for Orihime, he would suck her elbow. Nibbling her ear would be fine. He drew the line at toe sucking. That was just gross.

As Kon daydreamed about his next visit to Orihime he was startled to notice that the window had opened and Ichigo was bringing him back into the room. Rukia was standing with her phone in her hand.

'It's more than one hollow, Ichigo. As it's early you'll have to put Kon in the body so your family don't get suspicious,' Rukia said, looking serious.

'Ok Rukia,' Ichigo replied equally serious.

It took only a moment for Ichigo to appear in Soul Reaper form and Kon to finally be in the body. He frowned so he wouldn't appear too pleased.

'Can't I come with you? I've hardly seen you, Rukia. Don't you love me anymore?' he whined, hoping that the answer would be no to the first question.

'No, Kon. Stay here. I don't know how long we will be,' Rukia replied, answering his first question and maybe the last question as well.

Kon breathed a quick sigh of relief. His plan had worked. He thought Ichigo and Rukia seemed a little preoccupied but that was their problem.

Rukia and Ichigo left through the window. Kon waited impatiently for five minutes, just to make sure they weren't coming back. He quickly looked in the mirror while he waited. He looked so good in Ichigo's body. He smiled at his reflection. Orihime would beg him for sex when she saw him.

He left through the window and quickly went to Orihime's house. He noticed that the street light outside her building was out and the light was out in the hallway as well. 'Must be a power failure', he thought. 'I'm not going to lose this chance just because of a power failure.'

He made his way slowly to Orihime's room using the walls as a guide and knocked quietly on her door. The door opened. Heavy curtains obscured the light from the windows. He could hardly see. He started to say Orihime's name, but remembered he did not want to talk. It might give him away.

'Why didn't they make Mod Konpaku's with special sight as well,' he thought. 'I'm going to have to go by touch and sound.'

He walked very slowly toward where he heard someone breathing. She was standing close to the door, as expected. As Kon got closer he could feel the heat of her body close by.

'That must be Orihime', he thought. He quickly reached out his hands and tried to embrace the person. He pressed his lips to where he thought her face might be and found he was kissing an ear. He noticed that Orihime had changed shape. He quickly groped what he thought was the front of her chest. How could Orihime have gone flat? No boobs. The hair was too short. Come to think of it, the person did not smell like Orihime when he was close. Whoever it was wore the same perfume, but the other smells were wrong. What was going on?

Suddenly the lights were turned on. Dazzled by the sudden brightness, Kon let go of Orihime (?) and shielded his eyes.

'Surprise, surprise, Ichigo, or should I say, Kon,' drawled a familiar voice. A familiar voice he did not expect, or want to hear, right now.

'I see you follow instructions, Kon. For example the instructions you were given less than 15 minutes ago to stay home,' the voice continued. 'You're good at sharing information as well. I remember asking you two nights ago what you had been doing, but never received an answer. I know what you were doing,' Ichigo said.

Kon, eyes finally adjusted to the light, looked around the room. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and some guy he hadn't seen before were standing there looking at him. All of them had their arms folded. No one seemed particularly surprised or happy to see him. Orihime looked almost angry, while the new guy had a very hard, unreadable expression on his face and he seemed rather flushed. Rukia and Ichigo looked both furious and slightly amused.

Why did the new guy look so flushed? Wait a minute. He was standing near the new guy. He had been kissing the new guy? He had kissed a guy! Orihime and Rukia would never look at him the same way. His reputation. What would happen to his reputation?

'Well, Kon? Do you have anything to say,' asked Rukia.

'I didn't know I was kissing a guy,' Kon stuttered. He thought he should clear that up now. It was important. 'Why was he wearing Orihime's perfume?'

'That guy is Uryu Ishida. He wore the perfume just to see what you would do, if you thought he was Orihime. He worked out what you did two nights ago and wanted to prove that he was correct for Orihimes' sake. Uryu planned this little party, just for you, Kon,' Ichigo said. 'A little thank you party from Orihime, Rukia, Uryu and me.'

'You don't need to thank me,' Kon said quickly. 'I didn't really do anything.'

'I wouldn't say that, Kon,' said Orihime with a catch in her voice. 'I would say that kissing me and misleading me was something. I thought you were Ichigo.' She started crying. Uryu put an arm around her gently, to comfort her.

Kon was enraged. 'Don't touch Orihime,' he said.

'I don't think you have the right to tell anyone what to do, Kon', said Rukia. 'I think you are in more trouble than you realise. We warned you to stay at home each time we went out. You don't know much about this world, or people,' Rukia paused. 'Remember, we prevented your death.'

Kon went pale. 'You're not going to let Kisuke destroy me, are you? I don't think you'd do that. I was only trying out the body, seeing what it was like to act like a human. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. You know I don't know much about humans. You never let me have the body for very long. It was just some fun, just a bit of harmless kissing and um stuff.'

Kon quickly looked around the room. His pleading hadn't relieved the situation. Ichigo and Rukia looked angry and Orihime was still crying. Kon didn't want to look at the new guy. That would be too embarrassing. Maybe he should try to escape through the door. He moved quickly, but not fast enough. Ichigo was at the door, ready to stop him.

'You don't want to leave so soon, do you Kon? After we went to all this trouble to surprise you,' asked Ichigo, softly with menace in his voice.

'You really don't understand, do you Kon? Humans have feelings, not just desires. You hurt Orihime's feelings with your 'harmless kissing and stuff,' Rukia said, her voice hard. She looked at him with scorn.

'I'm sorry. Okay? You're making me feel guilty and I don't like the feeling. I don't know why you humans indulge in these emotions. They're awful. I think I would prefer it if you pounded me, like you normally do, Rukia. It would be better than the guilt. I don't know much about this emotion stuff, and I don't really want to. I don't like to be lectured,' Kon whined.

'If you are going to live in the real world, you have to know about humans,' Rukia said.

'I don't know, Rukia. I like his suggestion', Ichigo said. 'I'd prefer to pound him. Only, not in my body. I'd feel the pain when I get back in. I know Mod Konpaku's are meant to be smart, but I think this one has a slow learning curve.'

'I don't like to see anyone hurt, but I'll make an exception in this case. Just don't hurt him too much. No, don't hurt him. Maybe if we talk to him….' Orihime voice trailed off.

Uryu smiled grimly. 'You are too gentle, Orihime. Talking will have little effect. Beating him may have some impact. I don't see why I can't participate. I became involved through no fault of my own. I need a little physical exercise and my ear will never be the same,' Uryu shuddered slightly in distaste.

Kon started to back away, forgetting that all the exits were blocked. He was scared. Rukia and the new guy looked serious and Ichigo looked almost happy. Kon didn't like it when Ichigo looked happy. Quickly, Ichigo returned to his own body and Kon was once again a powerless plush toy.

'He's sort of cute like that,' observed Orihime. 'Do you really have to……'

'Orihime. I remember your tears and your pain. I know you do not like to see anyone hurt. Maybe you should make tea, while we instruct Kon in the finer points of emotions,' Uryu suggested.

'Um okay,' Orihime went to make the tea.

'Orihime, don't let them hurt me. Rukia, Rukia, would you hurt someone who loves you so much. Ichigo, you need me. New guy, um you've got nice ears. I wasn't serious. I'd prefer a lecture. Lecture me all you want. I'll even listen to you,' Kon was desperate to get away. No one was listening to him! It was so unfair.

All Kon could think of for the next few minutes was pain and trying to escape. To add to the physical pain he realised that his chances with Orihime were zero. She knew too much. He wished Rukia didn't like stomping on him so much. Sometimes he managed to peek up her skirt, but this time didn't have a chance.

Orihime returned with the tea. 'Please stop,' she said. 'I think it will be a slow process to make Kon understand the human world. I just ask that you keep him away from me, especially when he is substituting for you, Ichigo.'

Kon lay there in pain, part of his stuffing exposed. He waited until he felt he could move again. He slowly raised his head. He noticed that Rukia and Ichigo were sitting very near each other. Uryu was paying close attention to Orihime, gazing at her with a smile on his face. What was going on? Ichigo and Rukia did not normally sit so close. Why was the new guy being so protective of Orihime?

After he had finished his tea, the new guy seized Kon.

'No, no more. I'll leave Orihime alone,' Kon shrieked.

The new guy ignored his shrieks and removed a sewing kit from his pocket. Within a few minutes, Kon was repaired. All his stuffing was back in place. Kon had screamed and whimpered while the repairs were made.

'I was almost inclined to sew his mouth shut, said Uryu, 'but that would make it difficult for you to use the pill. Pity. The din he creates must be quite annoying.'

'Believe me, it is. Orihime, again I apologise for Kon's behaviour. What he did was unforgivable. I only hope we can put this behind us. I like being your friend,' said Rukia.

'Yeah, I'm sorry too,' said Ichigo looking embarrassed. 'I think we better go home. We'll replace the light bulb in the hallway on our way out.'

Ichigo picked up Kon by his tail. Before Kon could protest Ichigo said, 'Shut up. You have nothing to say that I want to hear.'

The anger in the words stunned Kon. He shut his mouth.

As Ichigo and Rukia walked home, Kon barely listened to their conversation. He was caught up in his own thoughts. Life was going to be more difficult. He knew Rukia and Ichigo would watch him more carefully and he would probably have very restricted access to the body.

When they arrived back in Ichigo's room, Kon was flung onto the floor. He prepared for another stomping or a lecture but Ichigo and Rukia ignored him. He looked at them. Ichigo was kissing Rukia and she was allowing it. Kon rubbed his eyes. There must be something wrong with the repairs. His eyes weren't working. He rubbed his eyes again. Ichigo and Rukia were still kissing. Rukia wasn't pushing Ichigo away. She appeared to be enjoying the kiss.

'No, no. Not that. Please not that. Not my Rukia with Ichigo,' Kon cried in shock.

'Oops. Forgot about him. By the way Kon, we really need to thank you for making it possible for Ichigo and I to realise our true feelings. Two nights ago we discovered that we love one another. We want to spend time together, alone. You'll probably be spending more time out the window. Just think, if you hadn't visited Orihime, none of this would have happened,' Rukia explained.

'The weather forecast is for a little rain, but you can cope with that, can't you,' continued Rukia sweetly, as she put him out the window.

As Kon hung from the window, the rain pelting down, he realised that perhaps he had done something wrong. His visit to Orihime had made her angry with him. For some reason it had encouraged Ichigo and Rukia to fall in love. Why would that have been? And the new guy, Uryu. He was obviously in love with Orihime. Kon felt like crying. All his hopes were gone. Worst of all, he'd kissed a guy. He just knew Ichigo would never let him forget.

He just hoped that there were no further problems caused by his visit. He was in enough trouble.

* * *

I can't take Kon very seriously. :D 

I apologise (slightly) to the people who really hate this story because they thought it was a Ichi/Hime fic and were disappointed. :(. It was never meant to be about Ichigo and Orihime. (Maybe I should have stopped after one chapter). I won't rewrite it. Flames will be ignored and deleted, when I have time.

I am writing a (sort of) Ichigo/Orihime story, _Orihime's Groundhog Day. _The first chapter is up.

There should be at least one more chapter for _Daydreams Come True_.


	6. Renji

I do not own Bleach, or the characters. I do own a Kon plush toy.

You probably expect this chapter to be from Chad's viewpoint. Sorry to disappoint. I have planned a chapter for him in the future (yes, I plan ahead, sometimes, when I feel like it, if I have time, when I'm bored). He will not feature in the next chapter, either.

This chapter is more serious than the previous chapter. Contains angst and poetry. You have been warned.

* * *

**Renji**

He had entered the real world unofficially and before the appointed time. He needed to know what was happening. Byakuya has directed him to prepare for the journey to the real world to apprehend Rukia. She had disobeyed orders and it was necessary for her to be returned to Seireitei for trial and punishment. Those were the words Byakuya had used. They would leave the next day.

Renji frowned as he thought about his captain. He had been impressed by Byakuya from the first time he saw him. His noble bearing, his aura of control and power was something that Renji had not come into contact with previously. Byakuya was a man who prided himself on holding aloof from turmoil. A man, who was rational, displayed calm in a crisis and who always followed the rules.

The last characteristic was something Renji both admired and despised. For Renji, to obey the rules without question was flawed logic. The rules were not always fair. As he grew up, Renji had to constantly break the rules in order to survive. If he had obeyed the laws in a society where no one cared for the abandoned children, he and Rukia would have died. Rules could help if they were enforced properly. Too often rules were created by idiots who could not enforce a rule or think of the consequences.

One thing Renji could not fault was Byakuya's speed. The speed with which he moved was virtually unequalled. Renji had rarely seen him fight, but his skill was legendary. As a noble he would often ignore challenges he felt were too far below him as to be a waste of his time. That too was a flaw that Renji saw in Byakuya's character. It seemed ignoble to ignore a challenge, even from some one with inferior abilities. How else could they learn if they did not learn from someone with superior abilities? Okay, he would probably refuse a challenge from Zaraki. He wasn't insane and he didn't want to die, yet.

Renji tried to model himself on Byakuya, at least the facets he admired. The calm, the speed, the power and control were all characteristics Renji tried to emulate. He eventually hoped to surpass Byakuya, at least in fighting abilities and rise to be a captain. First he had to learn to defeat him. That would take time, practice and the ability to bankai.

His thoughts turned to the reason he had visited the human world without Byakuya and before the appointed time. Renji knew that Rukia had not returned as scheduled and he had been waiting impatiently for her return. He couldn't understand why she had not returned. Byakuya's attitude did not shock him. Contact with his captain had enabled him understand Byakuya, a little. His pride as the head of a noble house and sense of honour outweighed any other emotion or consideration. Rukia was considered an outlaw and an outlaw in the noble family was shameful.

Since they had entered the Soul Reaper Academy to train, Rukia and Renji had gradually grown apart. Neither of them was to blame. Due to the different classes and training they didn't have the chance to meet as often as either of them would have wished. They found new friends, developed interests and learnt different skills. It was natural that they would not spend as much time together as when they were children. They were no longer children.

Rukia always seemed happy to see him when they did meet. Renji hoped that once they graduated they would be able to spend more time together and re-establish that special intimacy. For many years they had been like brother and sister. Supporting each other, helping care for each other when they were sick or wounded. He would insult her and she would insult him in return. Sometimes the insults would develop into a fight, as was normal with siblings. They would always make peace, eventually. Most of all they would compete with each other. They soon left their friends behind with their ability to fight and use kido. Renji was secretly jealous at how Rukia seemed to learn kido so quickly. With Rukia, it all seemed to be instinctive but Renji did not seem to possess that instinct. She had helped him learn so much before they entered the Academy.

When Rukia was adopted by Byakuya's family, Renji had lost another dream. His daydreams of restarting his relationship with her, once they graduated from the Academy, were a dream doomed to fail. She was a noble. He was just a cadet. He thought he was doing the right thing in encouraging her to accept, but now he remembered her tears and wondered if she felt betrayed by his words. Another betrayal to add to the list. It was too late now; he could not change the past.

Without consciously planning it, Renji had decided to visit the real world, just to see the situation. He tried to make himself believe that he was just reconnoitering for the mission. If he could just assure himself that Rukia had come to no harm, he would be happier about the assignment.

He was shielding his spirit energy; he'd made certain that his spirit energy was virtually undetectable, if he wished it to be. Consciously he had not planned the visit, but subconsciously he must have known that he would take this step. He had missed Rukia. With the shield in place, Rukia would not notice him and he wanted to see her.

He started to search for her spirit energy.

Renji felt an unusually strong spirit energy that masked all others. It was not a hollow, nor was it Rukia. He'd checked that there weren't any other Shinigami in the real world tonight, well not anyone important. Carefully he traced the energy and saw Rukia and some weird orange haired teenager walking along the street. The orange haired teenager appeared to be carrying a plush toy. Wasn't he a little old to be carrying a plush toy? Then again, it had been some time since Renji had been to the real world. Maybe it was the latest craze. He found that idea hard to believe. Probably the guy was just weird, but the spirit energy Renji detected seemed to be leaking out of him. A human with that type of spirit energy? Why hadn't this been reported in Seireitei? He moved closer, careful to maintain his shield.

Suddenly, Rukia stopped walking. For a moment Renji thought Rukia had sensed him.

'I am shielding my presence. I know my spirit energy is not leaking,' Renji thought looking around him.

Rukia had stopped to look at the teenager, no, the boy she was walking with. Teenagers were a modern term. Renji would think of him as a boy. The boy turned to face her, smiling. Renji was stunned. That look on Rukia's face! He'd seen that look before. The only time he had seen her look at someone like that had been the night before they had entered the Soul Reaper Academy. Rukia had looked at him like that.

One precious night, the night before they entered the Academy, they had spent all their money on the best room in an inn. Neither of them discussed it. It was as if they had come to an unspoken agreement. While in the gang they had behaved like brother and sister. It was the best way to survive, but now all they had was each other and that might change in the new environment.

Of course he'd had sex with girls, women. He wasn't a virgin. Females were attracted to him. His experience had been hurried couplings in an alley, against a wall, wherever he could have a few minutes privacy. Quick entry and come. It had meant nothing, just a release of tension and sometimes a bit of fun. He liked sex. But he had never suggested it to Rukia.

That night in the inn with Rukia had been a revelation. When they closed the door to the room, Rukia had looked at him with that expression on her face. Her face, showing all her hopes, love and dreams. A Rukia he had not seen before. The look had surprised and delighted him.

They had never kissed until that night. Sex with someone he cared about was different to the swift sex he'd indulged in 'til now. If he closed his eyes he could remember that night. Their first kiss. Rukia's shyness at appearing naked in front of him. The touch, the feel of her skin against his. The sweetness and fulfillment of their joining. The sex was everything he had imagined, everything he wanted. There was no fear of discovery or interruption. No words of love were spoken. He did not feel the need. Why did they need words? They knew each other so well. Their actions were all that were needed. He knew he loved her. The sex had been different to any he had experienced before. Not just better and more prolonged, but different as he tried to please another as well as himself. He'd never experienced sex like that before or since.

He wrote a poem for her while she slept after the third time they'd made love, but had not had enough courage to show it to her.

_Moonlight dances on the lake_

_Gleaming with the stars own light_

_Life unites us_

_This is the consummation _

_And the final realisation of our love._

When they joined Soul Reaper Academy it did not seem the right time to show her the poem, or to tell her his feelings. They needed to concentrate on their studies. As he had in Inuzuri, Renji had sex with any willing attractive female. Why not? Sex was something that happened and was fun. It didn't mean anything to him. Admittedly it was more comfortable in the Academy as he could take his time and experiment more. He viewed the sex with many other partners as his final opportunity because once they graduated he was sure he would marry Rukia and would not need other women. For all he knew, Rukia had sex with other cadets as well, not that he heard any gossip about her, but he was pretty sure she heard the gossip about him.

The only gossip he had heard regarding Rukia was after she left the Soul Reaper Academy and became infatuated with the married Vice-Captain of her division. Her hero worship of the Vice-Captain was really quite funny. Jokes were made about it, often in his hearing. He had looked forward to the opportunity to mock her, but never had the opportunity to tease her until after Kaien died. After Kaien died he saw Rukia even less and he knew the opportunity to tease her was gone.

The memory of that night lingered. If he closed his eyes... If he closed his eyes he would see the images seared onto his mind from that one night. Her face in the throes of passion, her body lying next to him, he would remember these so clearly if he just closed his eyes.

Renji did not close his eyes. He glared at the boy at whom Rukia gazed at with the look he had only seen directed at him. The boy seemed to be looking at Rukia with a similar expression. Renji dared not go any closer, but from the distance he thought he had seen the boy before. Who was he?

Renji cursed. He had actually thought he would be her protector. Once they arrived back at Seireitei with Rukia, he was sure that all charges would be dropped. Now he was vice-captain to her brother he thought he might have enough rank to begin courting her. She wasn't even seated in her division, even though she was a noble. Surely an unseated noble would be an appropriate match for a vice-captain. Seeing that look made another daydream crumble and begin to vanish into the wind. Before the daydream had totally disappeared, a thought occurred to Renji:

'Maybe nothing has happened. Maybe she just feels friendship towards this boy. It couldn't be love. It took me so many years to make her look at me like that. No, I'll just watch a little longer. I'm basing all my ideas on just one look. I might have mistaken that look. The light is pretty bad as it's night time and they're pretty far away. I'll just watch for a little longer.

He noticed that they entered a house. As he watched a light was switched on and he saw Rukia and the boy in the room. They were kissing, weren't they? Renji scowled and watched closely. Definitely kissing. Rukia bent and picked up something to which she seemed to be talking. It seemed to be the plush toy the boy had been carrying. She then placed the plush toy she had picked up out the window. Why put a plush toy out the window? Still scowling and feeling pain in his chest, Renji watched a few minutes more as both Rukia and the boy removed their clothes and started to…

Renji closed his eyes. The images of Rukia and the boy kissing, the boy touching Rukia, the images he had just seen were seared onto his eyes, replacing the images of the night at the inn. Rukia and the boy were lovers. He felt defeat settle on his shoulders as the last of his daydream was destroyed. The dream was over. Reality in all its cruel majesty had once again invaded his life. He allowed himself time to mourn the passing of the dream.

A noise alerted him to the window opening and distracted him from his thoughts. He saw the boy dressed as a shinigami exit with Rukia. The boy was in spirit form. What had happened? Why was Rukia still in the gigai?

An idea struck him then. Rukia had lost her powers, or given them to the boy. That was why she had not returned to Seireitei. No, the boy must have stolen her powers. Rukia knew the punishment for passing on the powers. She wasn't that stupid. The boy had stolen her powers and then fooled her into falling in love with him. How had he fooled her so quickly? Did the boy even love Rukia?

Renji began to feel an emotion other than defeat. The pain in his chest increased as he gave into the other emotion, anger. He could not believe he had been so stupid as to plan to marry Rukia. She'd fuck anything if she'd fuck a human boy. She probably fucked Kaien and her captain and all the other cadets. That night at the inn obviously meant nothing to her. He'd thought she was a virgin. She's acted like one. Nervous and shy. So unlike her normal, cool façade. He'd thought she'd loved him. He was a fool. She had made him look a fool. Well, she would look the fool, soon.

Renji shook his head. This changed everything. He would not allow himself to feel defeat. He would choose the emotion this time, and he chose anger. Justifiable anger. Anger at the boy for stealing Rukia's powers. Anger at Rukia for destroying his dreams with her betrayal of him. Anger at Rukia and the boy's love. Anger at himself for being fooled. Anger at the bleakness of his future without Rukia.

He would return to Seireitei, quickly. Tomorrow he would accompany Byakuya to the human world and they would hunt down, humiliate and kill this boy and take Rukia back to Seireitei. Maybe he would try to save her but with the heat of fresh anger in his blood it did not seem likely. Mentally he rewrote the love poem to Rukia.

_Moonlight dances on my blade_

_Gleaming with the stars own light_

_Death unites us_

_Death is the consummation_

_And the final destination of our love._

That was better than the original. Stronger. A realistic view of love and death. In death he could possess her completely. She would no longer deceive him.

Briefly he thought of telling Byakuya of his discoveries but dismissed the idea. Byakuya would not be pleased if he knew Renji had paid an unofficial visit to the real world. It was breaking the law and Byakuya would feel impelled to report Renji. Renji decided that he would persuade Byakuya that it was best to observe the situation beforehand. If a vice-captain was not a good match for a nobles' sister, this human boy was a far inferior match. Byakuya would be enraged in his cool manner and not interfere as Renji killed the boy.

Renji smiled grimly. He had heard many stupid proverbs and sayings about revenge, advising humans not to take revenge, or, at least, to defer revenge. He didn't care. People who didn't take revenge were weak. Revenge was the antidote to his anger and he would drain the last drops of that antidote.

* * *

I always wondered why Renji wanted to see and kill the person who stole Rukia's powers. Renji did not appear to even wonder for a moment if it was Uryu who was responsible. Renji's anger and insistence on killing Rukia seemed a little extreme for someone who had been her friend for so long. I decided there had to be a reason for his anger and desire to kill Ichigo. This is my explanation. 

Okay, maybe you think the language may seem a little sophisticated for Renji. Too bad. This is the way it came to me. Renji is intelligent, just very impatient, hot-headed and with little control. He had to be intelligent enough to enter the Academy and survive all those years in Inuzuri.

Next chapter will feature another character from Bleach. No hints as to whom. You can guess if you want. There are a few possible candidates. Good reviews for anyone who gets it correct.

It's funny. I planned to finish this story after the first 3 chapters. Now I've plans for at least 3 more. Whether they are written depends on the response to this chapter.

BTW, I've started a forum called 'Answers' where I answer questions people ask in reviews. If I haven't answered your question here or in a reply, you'll probably find your answer there.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story so far. It inspires me to continue writing (hint, hint). Please review.


	7. Urahara

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: Lemon ahead.

And the featured character is:

**

* * *

**

Kisuke Urahara

He moved his hand to her chest and cupped one of her breasts, as they moved together, pleasuring each other. It had been far too long since they'd been together and she had only returned a few days before.

When she was gone he tried to forget about her. The visits were too irregular and he hated thinking about their parting, but it was best if they were not together all the time.

She moaned as he quickened his thrusts. He quickly moved his hand from her breast to her mouth. She nipped his palm with her sharp teeth.

"Shhh. We don't want Urury, Jinta or Tessai to come barging in, do we?' he said quietly into her ear as she moved against him.

He pushed her hair out of the way and licked the skin of her back enjoying the sweet, salty taste of her perspiration. The feel of her against him, around him was what he had longed for, but now it was not enough. He wanted to see her face, her eyes.

After a quick murmur in her ear, they quickly changed position so that her legs were now wrapped around his hips. This way he could look into her eyes as they made love. He was constantly amazed at the depths in her eyes. As he lost himself gazing at her expression, her body convulsed underneath, her eyes closed. Her cries of pleasure were muffled by his kiss. He managed to hold onto his control for a few more seconds before he too was overcome.

He moved, not wishing to withdraw, but wishing to relax. The nights of reunion were always frantic as each tried to impress themself indelibly on the body of their lover. It had been their first coupling of the night. So far it had been the most controlled joining for this visit. No blood had been drawn by painful bites; the violence of their passion had not threatened to go out of control and no tears had been shed through the mingled pain of parting and joy of their union.

'I hate it when you do that.' Yoruichi said quietly.

He rolled on his side to look at her. 'When I do what, exactly? What do you hate? Tell me and I might not do it again, if you make it worth my while. I am a business man, you know. I'll negotiate,' he replied with a slight smirk on his face.

'I hate it when you put your hand over my mouth. Next time, I'll bite it, hard. You only do it as a method of control. You try to scare me into thinking that someone is listening. Why I have no idea, unless you find it exciting. You had this room soundproofed years ago, so no one would know our little secret,' she rose onto one elbow and glared at him.

He was once again entranced by her eyes.

'Well? Haven't you got some justification? You usually are not lost for words,' Yoruichi observed.

Urahara pulled her close and kissed her.

'You've got a lot to say, as normal,' he joked. 'You don't want anyone knowing our little secret, either, do you? I heard Urury talking. She was feeling sorry for me, as I only have a cat as a friend. She thinks I must be lonely. I am lonely when you're not here. Can't you visit more regularly? Or let me visit you,' he asked for only the second time that night.

'We made our choice long ago,' she said, sadly. 'We only meet here, where it's safe. I miss you too, but that's the way it is.'

'If we were normal humans, or even normal shinigami, would you stay? Would you remain with me all the time?' he asked, as he had asked so many times before.

'We are not normal humans or normal anything. No matter how much I care, I can't stay. It's stupid to even think about it. We've talked about this before, Urahara,' there was a catch in her voice as she answered him. 'Do you want to return to Seireitei? Do you want to live our lives as we are expected to? Conform to the demands of others? Bow to their rules and foreswear our own?'

'No,' he said softly. 'The expectations of others are too high. Too often I was expected to do things that left me with the taste of blood in my mouth. Too often we were asked to compromise our principles. Even in Seireitei we did not spend time together without compromise. Laws, rules, I have no time for them. I don't want to supply justification, through science, for actions that appal me, or participate in legal murder. I want a simple life, with you, but that is not to be.'

They lay there is silence, each lost in memories. Urahara broke from the memories first. 'The past is the child of the present and the present is the parent of the future. No point in considering anything but the present,' he thought.

'I love you, Yoruichi,' he said sincerely, pulling her close.

'I know, but that doesn't help,' she replied, resting her head on his chest.

'You never tell me you love me,' he complained.

'Because you want the reassurance too much. You know how I feel, Urahara. You know the situation. I wonder how people would react if you acted like this, sincere, honest, caring, instead of your normal erratic manner,' she said looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

'Ah, but with you I can be who I am. There is no need for pretence or subterfuge. I trust you completely, and you have nothing more to gain from me. You already own me, completely,' Urahara responded, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 'If I act like this with everyone, they would take advantage of my good nature and I would lose money. No, it's better this way. _Vesti la guibba e la faccia infarnia_ (On with the motley, and the paint and the powder),' Urahara sang.

"You are a fool, sometimes.' Yoruichi said laughing.

'A fool, but a fool who knows he's a fool. I can play the lunatic and the lover,' Urahara replied kissing Yoruichi.

'Stop showing off,' she said when the kiss had ended.

Then she looked up, alert. Something had caught her attention. 'Can you feel that?' she asked.

'It's not that loud strawberry, again? I can't feel him more than normal. Though now you come to mention it, I thought I felt something strange last night. Whoever it was had shielded himself/herself pretty well, but the shielding slipped at one point. It was as if whoever it was lost their control, just for a moment. I didn't recognise the spirit energy, though,' Urahara paused sensing the reiatsu. 'Two shinigami, I'd say.'

'Yes, one I know well, and one I do not. Do you know of any reason why a Captain would visit our part of the world?' Yoruichi asked.

'No, but I think I can guess. Look, you'd better change', he stopped as the black cat replaced the woman. 'As usual, you're ahead of me on some things. I might investigate, but I don't want to get too close. I don't want to get involved in anything to do with Seireitei, if it's avoidable.

'I'll stay here. I don't like the rain much in this form, and it's sure to rain tonight. I'll do some checking on that problem you mentioned earlier. For some reason I've got goose bumps. They feel weird when I'm a cat,' Yoruichi replied. She slipped out of the room.

Urahara dressed quickly making sure to don the hat and clogs and pick up his fan. 'On with the motley,' he muttered under his breath. He let himself out of the shop quietly, carrying an umbrella. The evening had taken on an ominous feel. Something was wrong.

As soon as he reached the source of the reiatsu he knew his theory had been correct. Rukia had been recalled to Seireitei. Rukia's brother had returned to take her home. He prided himself on his policy of non-interference, except when he wanted to interfere. This was one of those times. He'd go help Ichigo, up to a point.

As he went to Ichigo's house he mused on recent events. The boy was a surprise. So much talent, with so little discipline. Constantly going into battle unprepared, not knowing if he would succeed, often not even gauging the odds, but succeeding against the odds even a fully trained shinigami might consider too high. Maybe it was luck. Ichigo was gaining skill, but Urahara knew it would not be enough to win the battle tonight. If Ichigo wanted to attempt to save Rukia, Urahara may as well assist. Ichigo was loud, annoying, but he had such a good heart, always wanting to protect those around him.

Urahara suspected that there was something more to the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia, than replacement and recovering shinigami. If it was love, then that would make this battle more difficult. Ichigo would have more to lose and would take unnecessary risks.

It didn't help that Ichigo was an idealist, just as he, Urahara had once been, before Seireitei took the idealism and crushed it with the force of reality. Urahara feared that time would destroy the innocence and fervour of Ichigo's idealism. With his possible power, he could become cold and opportunistic. Perhaps the innate strength of his soul and his loyalty would prevent the corruption that was often created by exposure to the callous disregard and dishonesty of humanity, and Seireitei.

He went to Ichigo's house and assisted him with the soul separation. He had been amused by the boy's anger and fear at not having the ability to turn shinigami on his own. The mod konpaku was no help either. Annoying little creature. He was interested that Ichigo had chosen that body in which to place the mod soul. It gave him an idea.

Urahara took his time following Ichigo. The boy would be injured soon enough. This part of the game would be played out, and the next would commence. Urahara shielded himself. He would prefer to remain as anonymous as possible. No need to be drawn into a fight that was not yet his own.

When he arrived, Ichigo was fighting a shinigami who had the same reiatsu Urahara had sensed last night. The 'strawberry' was involved in something he could not control, or comprehend. The Quincy lay on the ground, already defeated, but not dead. That Uryu was there surprised Urahara. He had thought the Quincy had more sense and would choose his battles wisely.

He watched, but did not intervene, as he witnessed the near victory and the eventual defeat of Ichigo. Urahara sighed to himself. The boy had promise but he couldn't hope to defeat a vice-captain and a captain, not yet. While he watched he tried to remember if he had seen the vice-captain before. He was not sure he had, but he had seen so many shinigami.

Rukia's attempts to protect Ichigo from his own actions touched Urahara. It was love. She was trying to make Ichigo believe she did not care, but her actions, her acceptance of being taken back to Seireitei, told the truth. She wanted him to remain alive for as long as possible. He was touched, a little.

As Urahara watched Byakuya, Rukia and the vice-captain leave, he confirmed his decision. He didn't normally interfere unless he felt like it. This was another one of those times. He knew that Ichigo would do anything to save Rukia. Anything no matter the cost.

He pulled out his mobile and rang Tessai.

'I need you here,' he said when he heard the sleepy voice answer. 'We have to get two injured idiots back to the shop.' After answering a few inconsequential questions, he ended the call. As he waited, he mused how he would keep his business running while he was busy. His best customer had just returned to Seireitei. Maybe keeping the shop open didn't really matter that much.

**Later**

Urahara had thought long and hard about training Ichigo. He'd discussed it with Yoruichi late at night, as they lay in bed. She'd reluctantly agreed to help Chad and Orihime.

'They're just kids. They'll get hurt and I'll have to take care of them. It'd be faster just with Ichigo. I don't want to train kids, and I don't want to return to Soul Society,' she'd said.

'They'll go anyway, you know that. Without training they'll be of less use to you. They must be able to protect themselves. I would be really interested in seeing how Orihime's healing skill develops, and you are the best person to train her. She is probably more suited for defence than offence. Chad is a bit of a wild card. I don't know how his power will increase.' He paused, and then looked deep into her eyes, completely serious.

'Yoruichi, I can't train them. I must train Ichigo. I think I can help him recover his shinigami powers, but it will take all my attention and time. I won't have time to train the others,' he paused again, looking at her with longing and frustration.

'You could train him if you were prepared to train him in your present form,' he said running his hand down her side, feeling the heat of her skin against his palm. 'I would insist on clothes, though,' Urahara grinned wickedly as his hand travelled to her breast.

Yoruichi slapped his hand. 'I don't want to do that sort of training.' She groaned in frustration and threw a pillow. 'Why help him? It may be too late. They may all die. It's a futile mission. God, can you imagine the sort of reaction you would get from Isshin if anything happens to his precious son?' She shook her head at the thought, her hands rubbing her forehead.

Urahara knew he was taking a risk and he knew Isshin would kill him, slowly and painfully, if this failed, and Ichigo died. He smiled grimly to himself. Taking risks again. It'd been a while since he'd indulged in such a gamble and he was addicted to the thrill of risk. His life had been a little too quiet. He rubbed his cheek, slowly.

'You've got that look again, Urahara. I know that look. It means trouble. Okay,' she sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair. 'I'll train the kids. I'll go to Soul Society with them. I'll protect them and try to save Rukia. I know you're a business man, but this is a strange way to conduct business, sending a rescue mission for your best customer. I'm sure you have a deeper purpose.' She looked at him closely. 'Do you want to share it with me?'

He widened his eyes at her, with a display of innocence that wouldn't have fooled a cat, let alone Yoruichi. 'Why would I want to do anything except help people? I'm well known for my altruism. I only have people's best interests at heart. I'm hurt that you think anything else. Ow,' he yelled as Yoruichi hit him with a pillow.

She quickly put her hand over his mouth. 'You're lucky this isn't the pillow,' she said.

He gently bit then licked the palm of her hand.

She removed her hand, absently rubbing it on her thigh.

'I've wondered why it was taking Rukia so long to recover her powers. It seemed strange that she was so powerless. I wonder if there was a contributing factor,' she looked at Urahara piercingly. 'Why do I get the feeling that there is much that you are not telling me?'

Urahara spread his hands in an expression of innocence. "I'm hurt that you don't trust me,' he said ingeniously.

'And I remember you telling me that you needed no pretence or subterfuge with me. "There is no need for pretence or subterfuge. I trust you completely and you have nothing more to gain from me." were your exact words.' She shivered, rubbing her arms. 'Playing a dangerous game, again, Urahara. Okay, I won't pry. I'm sure you have your reasons. If it's revenge, leave me out of it,' she turned to face him.

Urahara quickly changed his expression. He was a second too late. She knew him too well. She stared at him.

'Revenge. Still?' She questioned.

'It's not what you think, Yoruichi. It's best you don't know. Anyway Ichigo and Rukia love each other. We should help them,' he looked at her, a plea for understanding in his eyes. He hoped the mention of love between Ichigo and Rukia might distract Yoruichi.

Yoruichi softened. 'I could never refuse your puppy dogs eyes, Urahara, even when I knew it was foolish to trust you. This may be a mistake. I'm sure it's a mistake.'

'I will explain, but it's best, for now, that you don't know. We'll talk about it tomorrow, if you want,' Urahara said knowing that he would avoid that topic of conversation. He also knew that their contact would be very limited while the training was underway. By the time the training was finished, she may have forgotten.

'We should get some sleep. We're going to have a busy few days,' he said changing the topic.

Yoruichi yawned. 'I'm tired. I hope the training won't be to exhausting, but I'm sure it will. Training kids. Why did I agree?' With a final grumble she stretched and fell asleep quickly.

Urahara sat there, looking at her with longing and despair. He brushed a stray tendril of hair from her shoulder.

'Am I doing the right thing?' he said softly to her sleeping form. 'It may mean the end of all. I may lose you forever. And I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone of the mistake I made. Maybe you can correct it. Maybe Ichigo will have the strength to turn the danger aside,' he shook his head. 'Travel safely, Yoruichi. Return to me.'

He lay down and tried to sleep.

* * *

Yes, I know, singing. Just happened. What was I thinking?

Reviews necessary for a new chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter.

Any guesses for the next featured character? Hopefully the next chapter will be less serious.


	8. Keigo?

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Sorry for the delay. I lost the plot.

And the featured character is:

**Keigo**

Keigo was bored. No one had been around for the last few days and he was sick of playing video games and being picked on by his own sister. Didn't she understand that he was the head of the house and she should listen to him? Okay, she was older and earned the money. And she cooked and had more common sense and was better than him at most things. But he was still the male. Males were superior.

With his awesome masculine strength he could defeat any woman. Well, maybe he couldn't defeat Tatsuki. Or his sister and though he hadn't really tried he didn't think he would have much luck defeating Honshou. Maybe he would be able to defeat Ichigo's sister with his fearsome male muscles. Not Karin, she was pretty fierce. Yuzu, yes, he could defeat Yuzu, with help. As long as Ichigo didn't find out.

**I apologise for the following interruption to the planned storyline. **

What, you don't want to read a story about Keigo? What are you saying? You prefer Rukia and Ichigo? Or Rukia, Ichigo with a slight touch of Renji. Okay. How about a compromise? Rukia and Renji.

This is not how I originally planned this story, but I can't write a chapter featuring Chad. I've tried and it was dire.

This is not a happy chapter. If you remember in Chapter 6 Renji was furious with Rukia. He now has a chance to talk to her.

Warning: Be prepared for anger, recriminations, dark imagery and strong language.

**Renji **

'Get out of here. I want to talk to the prisoner in private. Go on, get,' Renji yelled at the guards outside Rukia's cell. It was obvious he was angry.

'What authority do you have to order this, Renji?' asked one of the guards.

Renji slapped him hard. The palm of his hand cracked against the cheek of the man who had questioned him, slamming his head into the wall.

'That's Assistant Captain Abarai, to you, moron. That is my authority. Now clear out, or you may find yourself in an adjoining cell. Or would you prefer to face Zabimaru?'

The guard gulped. 'Leaving right now, Assistant Captain Abari. I apologise for questioning you Assistant Captain,' he spluttered as he left as quickly as the shreds of his dignity allowed. The other guard followed, looking bewildered.

Renji watched them leave.

'In a good mood I see, Mr Assistant Captain,' a cool voice addressed him.

'What's it to you Rukia?'

'As you want to talk to me in private, I imagine it has everything to do with me, Mr Assistant Captain. Or should I just call you sir?'

'Don't play games with me, Rukia. I'm not in the mood. I want some answers.'

Rukia turned to him, her face an impassive mask. 'Games, Mr Assistant Captain? I wouldn't dream of playing games with an important man like you. I don't have time for games, Mr Assistant Captain. I will be sentenced to death. I have heard the rumours. All I'm waiting for is the formal announcement,' her voice was laden with sarcasm and an almost undetectable touch of fear.

'So will you talk to me?' Renji asked his fury unabated.

'I am flattered that the important Mr Assistant Captain wishes to converse with me, but I do not feel in the mood for conversation. Goodbye, Mr Assistant Captain, Sir,' Rukia replied.

'Stop it, Rukia,' Renji said harshly. 'Stop trying to provoke me. I want you to talk to me. I want information.' He grasped the bars of her cell, thrusting his face close to them.

Meeting his glare, Rukia's expression did not change.

'What possible information could I provide a Mr Assistant Captain?' Rukia wondered aloud. 'I'm sure I should feel privileged that you deign to visit such a humble prisoner as myself, but I don't know how I can assist you. Please try to find someone who cares.'

As was planned these words angered Renji further.

'You callous bitch', he hissed. 'You used to care. I can see all that's changed.'

'Care? Me? Care about you? When was that? How could a humble person like me aspire to care for a person of your exalted status, Mr Assistant Captain, Sir?'

They glared at each other. Anger and pain evident in Renji's glare while Rukia's carefully composed demeanour wavered.

'I want to know, Rukia,' his voice low and menacing, Renji stepped back from the bars, trying to control his anger.

'Know? Know what? What is so important to an important person…?'

Renji's hiss cut off Rukia's words.

'I want to know everything. All the sordid, petty details. Tell me everything.'

'Everything,' she mused, her voice tense. 'Well, I think the universe started because of a large explosion….'

A large explosion occurred on the other side of the bars as Renji lost control. He shook the bars furiously as if he could force Rukia to take him seriously by his expression of violence. Instead she laughed.

'Mr Assistant Captain! Aren't you supposed to set a good example for your subordinates and for people from other divisions,' Rukia mocked. 'I'm sure your Captain would be disappointed in such unseemly behaviour.'

'Bitch! Unfeeling bitch,' Renji screamed the last shred of his self control rapidly diminishing. Letting go of the bars he ran to the wall. He punched the wall many times, making a large hole but not dispelling his anger. He continued punching until blood streamed from his broken skin. 'Why won't you take me seriously? Who do I have to kill to get you to take me seriously?'

Rukia paled at the violence of his words and from witnessing the violence of his actions.

'Leave me alone, Mr Assistant Captain. We have nothing to talk about.'

'But you are going to talk to me, now,' Renji insisted. 'I'll stay here day and night until you answer me. Don't you understand? I need to know.'

'Day and night. Maybe you should ask to have a bed brought in. You need to know what exactly? Which flowers I want at my funeral? If I've left you anything in my will? Okay, I want scented freesias at my funeral and you're not in my will. I haven't written a will,' Rukia's voice became cold.

Renji ignored her sarcasm. 'I want you to tell me what happened in the human world. I want to know why you didn't return. Tell me everything,' Renji demanded.

Rukia's shoulders drooped. 'Why should I talk to you? You tried to kill me. You almost succeeded in killing Ichi... .' her voice faltered and she looked at the floor, silently.

Renji quickly too advantage of the change in attitude. He smiled, bitterly.

'Yes, I nearly succeeded in killing that boy. What was his name? Ichigo. Yeah, sure he must be dead by now. He was cut up enough. Stupid kid.'

Rukia turned away from Renji, concealing her expression so Renji could only see her back.

'Are you crying for him? Crying for the boy? Why? You only knew him for 2 months,' Renji stated.

'I am not crying for him. I'm not crying at all,' Rukia's unsteady voice replied. 'I just don't want to look at your face, Mr Assistant Captain. The funky tattoos scare me.'

'Once you liked to look at my face. You liked to look at all of me, Rukia.' His tone low, Renji urged, 'Don't you remember? That time…'

Rukia interrupted. 'That was a long time ago, Mr Assistant Captain. Our circumstances were different. I was different. I don't choose to remember the past. I have other thoughts to occupy me. If that is all…'

'It isn't all, Rukia. Not nearly enough,' Renji cut in, the anger returning to his voice. 'I want to understand.'

Rukia turned to face him, unshed tears in her eyes.

'How could you understand? The Renji I knew in Inuzuri may have understood, but you aren't that person. Your blind ambition seems to have wiped away all traces of my friend. I'll say it again. We have nothing to talk about, Mr Assistant Captain. I hope you are happy with your position and power. They are what you always wanted,' Rukia, dashed the tears away from her eyes.

Renji stared at Rukia, a mixture of shock and fury on his face. He opened his mouth, as if to say something and then shut it. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if rejecting her comments.

'I am the same Renji you knew in Inuzuri,' he insisted angrily. 'I am still your friend.'

'Friends don't try to kill you,' Rukia said quickly, temper in her tone. 'Friends ask questions and judge later. Friends trust. Friends don't kill the people who are trying to protect your friends. Friends don't blindly obey orders. So when did you act like my friend, recently, Mr Assistant Captain? To me it appears you've been acting like my enemy.'

Spitting out the last word, Rukia sagged. Her anger seemed to leave her with the final sentence. Her eyes became unfocused as she withdrew into herself.

Renji blinked, shocked at the venom in her voice and the truth in her words.

'I didn't mean,' he began and stopped regretting his momentary impulse to apologise. He started again, intending to gain control of the situation.

'I don't need to explain my actions to you. You are the person who owes the explanation. You acted improperly. Your brother was so shamed by your behaviour that he requested the responsibility of returning you to Seireitei. Since you returned you have not offered any justification for your actions and absence. You refuse to cooperate with your guards. You sulk, you refuse to eat. And now you decline to answer my questions. It's not good enough Rukia,' as he spoke his voice became louder until again he was yelling at the unyielding form facing him.

Rukia did not answer, did not show any sign that she had even heard his words. Her eyes watched him distantly as if the words were addressed to another person.

Renji waited. No response.

'Say something. Answer me, Rukia! Explain,' he demanded.

'No.' That one word held a wealth of sadness and resignation. Again, Rukia turned away, moving away from the bars, into the shadows, as if to distance herself as far as possible from Renji.

Renji was bewildered but still furious. Rukia should be fighting back. This person in the cell was so distant, so bitter and so sad. Earlier, she had been angry. What was going on?

'Why won't you talk to me? Are you a coward, Rukia? Skulking in the shadows like a hollow. Afraid to confess your dirty secrets? Are you scared that once everyone knows the truth, you will be shamed even more?' Renji harshly hurled his accusations at the partially concealed figure of Rukia.

'You don't know anything, Mr Assistant Captain,' Rukia's voice came softly from the shadows. 'I don't care anyway. I'll be dead soon. Shame and honour are unimportant to me. Tell any stories you like, create any lies. I see no point in talking to you further. I had hoped to talk with my friend once more, but he is not here. I mourn his loss.'

The grief in Rukia's words was not lost on Renji. He let go of the bars he was holding so tightly and walked to the wall he had punched so recently and leant his back against it. Looking at the ceiling, trying to find words, Renji slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He could think of nothing to say. He was still angry, but anger wasn't working. Whenever anger was expressed, Rukia countered it with laughter or coldness or the bitter truth. Possibly she no longer feared his anger. He began to feel a sense of defeat. That immediately reminded him of the last time he felt this type of defeat. It was when he had visited the human world, when he had decided to only feel the justifiable anger that was his right. Maybe it was time to use knowledge instead of anger.

'So, Rukia, was he better than me? That boy, Ichigo? ' he asked in the mocking tone she hated.

A gasp from the shadows encouraged him to continue.

'Did he know how old you are? Did you even tell him before you fucked him?'

No further reaction from the shadows, but Renji continued.

I think it's pretty sick, an adult like you seducing a boy like that. Most people would find it pretty disgusting. God knows what your brother would say, or your captain. But it doesn't matter if I tell anyone. You said it doesn't matter, so I may as well tell everyone. I'm sure they will enjoy this piece of gossip about the criminal.'

Renji waited. He could hear her breathing growing more ragged.

'It's a good thing he's dead. I hope he got a farewell screw before he died. Did he, Rukia?' His eyes half closed, Renji observed the movement in the shadows.

Rukia emerged from the shadows her face white with anger. Her eyes were cloudy as if she had been close to crying.

'Shut up, Renji,' she hissed. 'Shut your foul mouth. You are talking about something you couldn't possibly understand.'

Renji rose from the floor and moved close to the bars.

'What can't I understand? Sex? I think I understand sex better then you. Or are you going to talk about that great lie: love? If so, don't bother. Not interested.'

'You're not interested because you never experienced it,' Rukia stated as firmly as her wavering voice would let her. 'I said you wouldn't understand and you don't.'

'Oh, I was in love, once,' Renji said, the anger in his voice almost choking him. 'I loved someone so much that I was prepared to do anything so we could be together.'

Rukia looked shocked. 'Who? Who…'

Renji looked at her incredulously. 'Who? You ask me who? I can't believe you don't know. You must know,' he said hoarsely. 'You've got to know.'

Rukia shook her head. 'I don't know. How can I know? I haven't been here for the last 2 months.'

'It didn't happen in the last two months. It didn't happen in the last five months,' Renji started to laugh bitterly.

Rukia watched him, her expression indicating that she thought he was losing it.

'God, Rukia, you are such a fool. I loved you, of course. Who else?' Renji continued to laugh.

'Stop it, Mr Assistant Captain,' Rukia sighed. 'I don't want to hear your lies. You may have loved me as a brother, but not much more. Stop twisting the facts because you feel your male pride has been injured. Yes, we had sex with each other Renji, but it was only one night.'

'One night which changed my life, just as watching you another night in the human world changed my life again,' he paused as he heard her gasp at his words. 'I do know. I know you were screwing the boy.'

Neither of them spoke. Renji, because his throat filled with bile at the memory. Rukia, because the pain of loss was too intense.

'None of this makes sense to me,' Rukia finally said. 'I didn't sense your reiatsu. Which night are you talking about? You came to the human world with my brother and nothing happened that night.'

'I was there the night before your brother and I brought you back. I saw you with the boy. If ever you are in that situation again, which I doubt, it might be an idea to close the curtains. It was hard for me to watch the woman I loved kissing another person, removing his clothes,' Renji stopped, the memories of that night racing through his brain. His anger returned full force.

'I couldn't believe it Rukia. After that night we shared. I saw you give that boy the look, the look that should only be meant for me,' the pain of uttering the words made Renji's voice crack. He felt nauseous.

'I don't know what you're talking about and I didn't know Assistant Captains were also stalkers. What right did you have to watch me?' Rukia's voice had a previously unheard sharpness.

'The right as your lover, Rukia,' Renji said his voice hoarse.

'Mr Assistant Captain, we had sex one night. Maybe we had sex many times that night, but we were not, nor ever have been, lovers. Sexual partners perhaps but love was not mentioned on that occasion. I think I would remember,' Rukia's' tone had turned bitter.

'I thought you knew,' Renji began.

Rukia interrupted, 'Know? How could I know? Was I supposed to read your mind? During that night we didn't talk much. After than night, you didn't say anything about love. You never referred to that night until now. When we entered Soul Reaper Academy, I didn't see you very often. We were in different classes, we both made new friends. When we were together you treated me the same as you had treated me in Inuzuri. I heard the rumours. There were some who said they should install a revolving door on your room because of the number of sexual partners you had. I mean no one minded except me because you never misled anyone into thinking it was anything more than sex. But Renji, what was I meant to think? Was that meant to be an expression of love? I thought that you had disliked having sex so much with me because I was either so bad or inexperienced that you wanted to forget by bedding anyone who would agree. Then you encouraged me to agree to the adoption. I thought you wanted me further away from you. I hardly saw you after I was adopted which seemed to confirm my fears. How does that indicate love, Mr Assistant Captain? Please tell me how I was supposed to know?' Again Rukia was near tears.

Renji gaped at her. 'How could she not know?'

'I tried to forget that one night, but I didn't want to. I thought it was my fault because I was inexperienced and crap at sex. You had been pretty active in Inuzuri, I know. You had points of comparison but there was nothing I could compare that night to. I was a virgin. I thought I had disappointed you. Of course I didn't mention how I felt about you. I wanted to keep your friendship and I thought reminding you might break the friendship. But I remembered every detail for so long. I would lie awake wishing it was me who was in your bed. I longed for you. I wanted to touch you, but I suppressed those thoughts and just thought about friendship. Most of all I wanted your happiness. I didn't take any one to my bed because I had the faint hope that you might one day….Oh, forget it. It is too long ago. We can't rewrite the past. It's too late Mr Assistant Captain,' the catch in her voice was unmistakable.

Renji felt like a fool. She had loved him. He had loved her but never told her and had acted as if he didn't care. He'd been too intent on his own feelings. Finally he looked at his actions in the Academy and cringed. If she'd acted the way he had he would never have thought of love and was doubtful if he'd want to be friends.

'I planned to marry you, Rukia,' Renji finally said.

'Too late for that, Mr Assistant Captain. Bad form to propose to a criminal. As I said it was long ago. Many things have happened since then. I don't mourn the past; I just regret the loss of your friendship and that I have no future. I regret that Ichigo had to die,' Rukia was now crying.

'He was your lover. He had to die,' Renji said stolidly.

'Why? Because you were jealous?' Rukia wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. 'It's a pretty poor reason to kill someone you don't even know. You and I were over long ago Renji, at least in my mind. You didn't even come to comfort me when Kaien died. I know there were rumours about us. Maybe I made a fool of myself, but he was so kind to me. His love for his wife inspired me. I know now that I didn't love Kaien. It was a crush mixed with admiration and respect. Remember, it was my hand that killed Kaien; I will never forget that.'

'Is that why you fucked the boy? Because he looked like Kaien?' Renji demanded bitterness and anger returning to his voice.

'It's none of your business, Mr Assistant Captain,' Rukia replied coldly.

'It is my business, now. I need to know,' Renji urged.

'It is nothing to do with you. It's over now. Ichigo is dead and soon I will be dead. You have a future, Renji. Please just leave me alone,' Rukia said sadly.

'Can't you understand? I became an assistant captain just for you, not for the power. I thought if I became an assistant captain no one could object if we married. I loved you so much I was prepared to go to any lengths. I keep telling you, I want to understand why you betrayed me,' Renji stopped and bit his tongue. He hadn't meant to say that, even if it was the way he felt.

'An interesting choice of words, Mr Assistant Captain. Betrayal. Just trickles off the tongue, and leaves a bad taste in the mouth and the mind. I don't know how you can call my actions a betrayal,' Rukia paused and sighed. 'Maybe if I tell you how it happened, you will leave.' Rukia turned her back to Renji, as if not facing him would make the recital easier.

She spoke without inflexion, just saying the words as if they meant nothing and referred to another person. 'At first I was attracted to him because he reminded me of Kaien. But as I spent time with him I found I liked him. He amused me and was such a fool sometimes. It impressed me that he tried so hard and did so well with the little training I could give him. There were so many reasons I liked him. Something happened one night and I acted without thinking about the consequences. One thing led to another and we had sex. I don't want to go into detail but I accidentally said Kaien's name at the wrong moment. We fought, he told me to leave, then I realised I loved him. Eventually, we confessed our feelings to each other. He knew Kaien was dead, but I didn't tell him that I killed him. I couldn't. We knew we didn't have a future. I didn't think of you because there was nothing to think about. End of story.'

Renji looked at her back and noticed she was holding herself tightly upright. The telling had pained her. He thought through the information she had just provided. Then he laughed, hollowly.

'You mean you said Kaien's name when…..'

Rukia cut him off. 'It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now. If you remember I said I didn't want to go into detail. It doesn't matter anyway. Now you know, leave me alone, please.'

As Renji looked at her back all his anger left him and he was saddened by his future loss. 'Rukia, won't you let me be a friend to you? We were friends once. Can't we be friends again?'

'Not now Renji. Not right now. You have been tormenting me these last hours, reminding me of my impending death and other things I'm trying to forget. That is not the action of a friend. A jealous ex-lover perhaps, but not a friend,' was the response Rukia gave.

'I'm…I'm sorry. I'm a thoughtless bastard. The whole thing is torturing me. When I saw you kiss that boy, I thought. Oh, hell. I wanted to kill you both.' The memory started provoking Renji again, the anger making him careless. Sometimes truth is not pretty.

'I thought you were laughing at me. When I came back to Seireitei that night, I'm not sure I was sane. I planned it all. I wanted to be the one who delivered the death blow to the boy. I wanted to watch him die knowing that I was the instrument of his death. I wanted to kill him in front of you then bring you back here and screw you with his blood still on my hands, the image of his dead body still in your mind,' Renji knew he should stop, but the words continued to pour out. 'I was going to tell you how it felt to kill him. I would make you remember as I described every blow, every spurt of blood, every cut. Remind you of how you had been the cause of his death. My dreams, my plans had been shattered. I was furious, no that word doesn't describe how I felt,' Renji stopped as Rukia turned to face him.

It scared him to look at her face. White was a poor word to describe the colour. The eyes were staring, the pupils shrunk within the iris; the look was deep and frightening. Her lips were drawn back from her teeth.

'I think you've said enough Assistant Captain Abari,' Rukia said slowly. Renji had never heard that tone in her voice before. 'Now leave before I kill you. I don't know how, but I will kill you.'

The situation was absurd. Renji laughed mirthlessly. How could she kill him while locked in her cell?

'Let me finish, Rukia,' he commanded. 'Let me finish what I need to say and then you can kill me. I don't care if I die,' he ignored Rukia's raised eyebrow and expression of disdain. 'I know that my plans were stupid and vindictive. When I saw you standing in front of your brother in the human world, I remembered that before we were lovers, you were my friend. I may not have acted like a friend, since you've returned but, I was, no, I still am, so angry. I'm telling you this because when we were friends we didn't keep secrets from each other. I thought if I told you everything you might begin to comprehend how I felt. When the boy was protecting you, I was jealous because I thought that was my role, to be your protector. He had your powers and it felt in some ways that I was fighting you to the death as I fought him. Anger and pain confused me. I didn't want to hurt you the way I'd planned. It wouldn't have been possible anyway seeing they're treating you like a criminal. I didn't know that the charges against you were being taken so seriously. Today, when I came in I just wanted to apologise. Then you started on me and wouldn't tell me anything that I thought I needed to know. Crap. I'm not making sense. Let me start again,' Renji sighed and rubbed his face. He paused for a moment.

'I apologise. I'm sorry about the boy. I'm sorry for all the words I've said that have hurt you, all the daydreams I've destroyed. You know I have no control over my tongue when I'm angry. Rukia, forgive me,' the pleading note in his voice sounded wrong.

'No.'

Renji looked at her. Her face was implacable.

'How can I forgive you? Think on what you have said to me today. Now leave.'

The strength of her words overwhelmed him. Her expression told him there was no point in talking to her further.

'Okay, Rukia. I'm going. I can see there is no point in talking to you at the moment.'

Renji left. He knew that he had probably said the unforgivable thing, but he needed to say it. Hell knew what compulsion had driven him. If only he could repeat the last few hours he could change things.

He faced the reality that he may have lost Rukia's friendship just before he lost Rukia forever. He cursed his tongue, his life, Seireitei, the boy, his broken dreams and Rukia. It shouldn't have happened this way. He would try talking to her tomorrow. God knows if it would help, but he had to try.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hesitated a long time before I added this chapter.

Please review if you enjoy the story and want me to update. At the moment I'm not sure if this is worth updating.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed the story so far (except for the flames). I appreciate the positive comments and suggestions.


	9. Rukia 2

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Rukia reflect on Renji's visit. Warning: Lemon ahead.

**

* * *

**

Rukia

Rukia stared at the wall of the cell as she listened to Renji leave. When she was sure he had gone, she waited a few seconds, making certain that she was alone. When she was sure that no one was near, she howled. She howled her anger and her grief at the walls. Her despair, fear, hatred and loss made the howl harsh and she could not recognise the voice as her own. She stopped, unwilling to let anyone witness her display of emotion but she needed the release. She knew the guards would return soon after Renji left.

One of the things she hated so much about being in this cell was the lack of privacy. There were always guards or shinigami gawking at her. She had been pleased when Captain Ukitake had taken time to visit her but he could not stay long.

The shock she had felt when Renji had appeared in the human world had been pleasant, at first, for a second or so. Then it had become ugly. She had to watch as Ichigo was at first ridiculed and then defeated. Rukia had little hope that he survived the killing blows delivered by her brother.

Since she had been in prison she had some time to think, but no time to mourn. How could she give into grief when people might be watching? It was important that she did not show any signs of weakness. Even though she may have shamed her brother and her family by her actions in the human world, she could act with dignity while in prison. She may have told Renji that she did not care, but she did. It was important not to show weakness when in a powerless position. She regretted that he had seen her unshed tears and that he had goaded her into such rage.

Until Renji had visited, it had been difficult but not impossible. With his visit the situation had become harder. She rubbed her temples. 'Everything's changed' she thought. 'Finally, he tells me how he feels, when it's too late. He tells me when I find it hard to even bear his presence. I wish I could have killed him. If only my kido was functioning, I would have killed him. The garbage talk that came out of his mouth was unforgivable.'

She heard a shuffle at the door as the guards returned. Rukia looked around the cell and sat on the chair. Behind her she heard the guards complain about the earlier events.

'That Renji has become so rude since he made Assistant Captain. Anyone would think he had noble blood in him. I remember…'

'You remember wrongly. He always was an arrogant bastard, but he has reason to be. I mean he convinced Byakuya Kuchiki to take him as assistant captain and you know how hard he is to please. Renji always hung around with the other cadets who showed the most promise,' the other guard replied very quietly.

Rukia could not see what was happening but guessed that it had finally dawned on them who they were guarding. They continued their conversation in whispers but she could still hear if she listened very carefully. It was better than reflecting on her conversation with Renji.

'I can't believe Captain Kuchiki let his own sister be put in jail. It seems a bit cool,' whispered the first.

'And why did Renji want to talk to her alone? He doesn't usually show so much interest in prisoners, does he Ban?' The second replied. 'I was pretty shocked when he hit you. He doesn't normally act that way. He's usually not so formal either. I've never had to call him Assistant Captain Abari before. What's eating him?'

'Don't you mean who?' sniggered Ban. 'Maybe he hoped for some luck here. I heard that he was friends with the prisoner, once. I suppose that's why he visited her. Are you hoping to go to the execution, Kai? You've heard the rumours. She's going to be sentenced formally soon.'

'You know only captains and assistant captains can attend, or if you have a seat. I'm pleased I don't have a seat. Too much competition. I still want to know why Renji was so angry. Never seen him in that mood before. I mean he loses his temper, but not like that. Good thing he didn't try to get in the cell. Don't know what would have happened. He didn't seem too happy when he left, either,' Kai reflected.

'We'll probably never know what his problem is. Can't say I really care, either. Just wish he hadn't hit me so hard. I keep forgetting how strong he is,' Ban said, his voice returning to normal as he became more immersed in the conversation.

'Yeah, amazing how quickly he got to be Assistant Captain. These last two months he's really been pushing himself. I've heard rumours, but I don't know whether to believe them,' Kai replied.

'Yeah, what sort of rumours? Juicy I hope.'

'No, just that he's stopped laying anything that moves. Wonder why he reformed? Maybe because he got the promotion? I don't know,' sighed Kai.

'This is boring. I don't want to talk about Assistant Captain Abari. So, what you doing when you get off duty?' Ban asked.

'Not sure, yet. You got any plans?'

'Want to go out for a drink?'

Rukia stopped listening as the conversation became more general. She wasn't interested in their plans for the evening.

Looking at the wall didn't really interest her. One of the problems with this prison was there was nothing to do but think, or listen to gossip. In an effort to absorb herself she again tried to locate cracks in the walls. She had quickly tired of counting the number of bars in her cell. Finding cracks in the wall took longer. Anything to provide a distraction from thinking about Ichigo, Renji and her yet to be announced execution.

That brief thought flickering across the edges of her mind brought it all back, just as Renji's cruel words had earlier. Each word he uttered had been a blow that made her mind reel until she could no longer bear to hear him or see him.

'Ichigo is dead, killed by my brother. I don't think it would be possible for him to survive. I will never see him again,' the thought beat relentlessly in her brain. 'I loved him and he is dead. It's not possible that he survived. Even if he did survive he would no longer be a shinigami. I'll never see him again.'

Rukia put her hand to her mouth and bit down on her curled index finger hoping that the physical pain might block some of the emotional pain. She bit harder as the physical pain did not seem to register and harder again until the metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth. The taste of blood was comforting. It proved that she still existed. A sharp salty taste joined the metallic taste in her mouth as the tears she did not want to shed flowed freely down her face.

'Ichigo is dead. I know I am going to die. Ichigo is dead. I know I am going to die. Do I want to continue living? What future is there for me? My brother hates me and is shamed by me. Renji; Renji loved me. Why didn't he tell me before? If he had told me, would I have fallen in love with Ichigo?' Rukia shook her head, ignoring the blood streaming from her mouth and the tears dampening her clothing. 'I don't know. Loving Ichigo is something that I couldn't control. Maybe it would be a lot easier if it hadn't happened. It did happen and now he's dead and I'm going to die. I left him with those cold words. I didn't have the chance to tell him I loved him once more before he died. I saw his eyes. He was hurt. Oh, God, if only I could go back and tell him just once more. If I could just see him with that arrogant grin on his face. If only I could hold him, make love with him again. He'll never touch me again. I want to die, but let it be soon.'

Rukia continued to weep silently as she thought about Ichigo. They had only discovered they loved each other a short time before. They were still in the phase of the relationship where they couldn't get enough of each other. Every time they were alone they would make love. She loved the feel of his body against hers. The way he kissed her. Oh God, she was having erotic thoughts about a dead man. But she was dead now or nearly.

Watching Ichigo bleeding and dying had made her care less about her own survival. She had told Renji that they knew they didn't have a future, but that was a lie. They had never talked about the future; the future had not been as important as the present. It was just as well they had lived for the moment because the moments were not many. Maybe they would meet in the next life. She wasn't really sure what would happen when she died, if there was another heaven; or if she would be reborn. No one really talked about it. It didn't matter. She wanted to forget. If she was reborn she would forget and all this pain would be no more. Unconsciously she removed her finger from her mouth and wiped it on her clothes. The physical pain had not removed any of her emotional pain.

'I miss Renji, my friend Renji. The person I could trust most in the world. That cruel person was not him. Sure Renji would insult me, but never just hurt me like that. How can I forgive him? He didn't even try to understand. He didn't even look past his own pain to see mine. How can that be considered the actions of a friend? Why did he say those unspeakable things before he asked to be my friend? Renji could never control his tongue. I wonder if the guards were right when they said Renji had stopped laying anything that moved. Not that I care,' she thought.

Rukia again examined the wall for new cracks. Her thoughts were not bringing her any comfort or solace.

The day darkened into night. A meal was served but she ate none of it. The thought of food did not appeal to her. She sipped the water to take the taste of blood from her mouth, but barely glanced at the meal.

Once the meal had been removed she began to pace the cell. Action was better than inaction, but neither provided enough distraction. Finally she lay down, overcome by emotional exhaustion and slept, her dreams violent and vivid. She awoke a few times to find her face wet with tears that she shed while she slept. She dreamt of her futile attempts to go to Ichigo. She dreamt of her words of disdain. She woke sweating and uncomfortable with a feeling of guilt. She lay there, eyes open, staring into the darkness not thinking, just feeling the mixture of raw emotions that tormented her while she was awake and during her sleep.

Gradually her eyes became heavy. Was she asleep? She was back in Ichigo's room the night they had visited Orihime and confronted Kon. They had just returned from killing hollows. She remembered it so well.

Ichigo had just climbed through the window and she was standing waiting for him. He moved quickly toward her. She backed away, teasingly, as he started unbuttoning her shirt while kissing her. She loved the way his tongue caressed her own and the feel of his lips. Her back was now against the cupboard.

'I love the short skirt of your school uniform,' he said as he slipped his hand inside her pants, stroking her. 'It makes it so much easier to do this,' he breathed as his fingers aroused her and he finished removing her shirt.

She closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the feeling of his probing fingers, but then pulled away.

'At least get back into your body, Ichigo,' she said mockingly. 'I don't feel right getting too aroused, while your body is lying there.' She indicated his body lying naked on the bed.

Ichigo turned to look at his body. 'Why did a hollow have to come just as we were about to...' he grumbled as he struggled back into his body.

Rukia moved closer to the bed, stripping off the rest of her clothes. 'I don't know. You seemed a little distracted while you were battling the hollow.'

'A little distracted? Only a little? I'm pleased it didn't show more, because I had trouble concentrating on anything other than this,' Ichigo said, grabbing Rukia's hand and placing it on his hard on.

She gasped again as she felt the heat and silk of his cock. Without thinking she rubbed the shaft relishing the length and anticipating how it would feel inside her.

Ichigo quickly pulled her onto the bed and kissed her, one hand cupping her face, the other holding her head still as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled away and looked at her. 'Oh hell. I hope there are no interruptions this time. I can't believe you paid attention to that hollow alert thing when I was doing this to you.'

He quickly rolled Rukia onto her stomach and started kissing her back. She sighed as he licked her shoulder blades and ran kisses down her spine, occasionally nipping her skin. It tingled and felt good, very arousing, but it was more of a tease than a fulfilment. He had been kissing her like this when the hollow alert had interrupted them. She somehow knew it wouldn't happen this time.

'Enough Ichigo. It's erotic, but I thought you wanted more than this. Let me turn over,' Rukia said.

'Damn. I was hoping to try another position tonight. We don't want to get bored by using the same positions every time, do we,' Ichigo's voice had a wickedly sexual quality to it.

Rukia half turned and glared at him. He was looking at her grinning, expecting the glare. She quickly reached out and grasped his cock firmly. He gasped as he felt her touch.

'God, that feels good. I never get tired of you touching me. Kiss me Rukia,' Ichigo instructed.

She pulled him down beside her and began to kiss him lightly, little teasing kisses on his lips his chin, his cheeks, all the time stroking his cock, occasionally her hand moving onto his stomach and then caressing his chest.

'Not good enough. Kiss me properly, you tease,' Ichigo said opening his eyes and looking directly into hers.

Rukia realised that she wanted to kiss him properly, but wasn't going to obey any directions.

'This is my idea, not yours,' she said as she gently touched her lips to his. Her tongue teased between his lips as he parted them. Their tongues entwined and Ichigo's hand moved to Rukia's breast, touching it, teasing her nipple, exciting her further. She moaned through the kiss and Ichigo answered with his own moan as her thumb grazed the head of his straining cock.

Rukia immediately removed her hand, not wanting to overexcite her lover before she was ready. Ichigo's hand meanwhile had slipped down and his index finger was now exploring her again, slipping into her heat and moisture. Rukia gasped again, surprised at how excited she was.

Ichigo heard her gasp and acting on the encouragement quickly positioned himself above her and entered her with one hard thrust. Rukia assisted as much as possible, squirming with the feel of the thickness within. It felt so right. She kissed him hungrily as they lay thus joined, neither wishing to move as it would break the close contact they had with each other.

'I love you, Rukia,' Ichigo said intensely as he stroked her face. His eyes looked into hers deeply. 'It's not just the sex. The sex is great, but I love you.'

'I love you too, Ichigo. Now perhaps we could move a bit. My libido needs a little more action,' Rukia groaned.

Ichigo began the thrusts she requested. Slowly withdrawing until the head of his cock was nearly out and then thrusting back in fast. The slow followed by the quick always excited her more, especially when he varied them, which he did. She ran her hands over his back, his chest as she responded to each thrust. His pace increased and she was beginning to feel signs of her oncoming orgasm.

Ichigo's breathing was becoming increasingly ragged. Rukia could tell he was close to coming, but she wasn't ready.

'Ummm, Ichigo. Maybe we should take a break,' she suggested reluctantly, close to her release, but not close enough.

He did not appear to hear her as the pace of his thrusts increased and he was soon shuddering with his release. Rukia was not pleased.

'Damn it, Ichigo. You could have waited for me,' she said with anger born from frustration.

'Damn it Rukia, you were the one touching and stroking my cock all that time. You know how excited I get when you touch me,' Ichigo sniped back, withdrawing.

'You said you liked it, that you never get tired of it,' Rukia replied quickly.

'When did I say that?' Ichigo demanded.

'Earlier, when you asked me to kiss you,' Rukia replied hotly.

'Oh, yeah. I do like it, but you know how it is. I get too excited. God, being near you is exciting enough, but when you touch me, I just find it hard to control myself. Sorry,' Ichigo apologised.

'Sorry doesn't help. It was really selfish of you,' Rukia said unappeased.

'It's because it's been so long,' Ichigo said suddenly.

'So long. But just yesterday ….,' Rukia said startled.

'It wasn't yesterday,' said Ichigo looking at her yearningly. 'It seems so long ago. Don't you remember?'

Rukia shook her head, not wanting to be distracted from her anger.

'I'm still horny. What are you going to do about that, huh, Ichigo?' Rukia had slipped her hand between her thighs, trying to find some relief from her frustration with her fingers.

'Um, Rukia can I do that for you,' suggested Ichigo.

Rukia looked at him. His eyes had become hot and heavy again. He moved quickly, replacing her fingers with his own. His thumb nudged her centre and she felt the heat overtake her. She closed her eyes. If only he had lasted a little longer.

Caught up in her disappointed lust, she was surprised to feel the bed move as Ichigo changed position. She opened her eyes to see he was fully aroused again.

'Watching you touch yourself got me excited again, very excited,' Ichigo explained seeing her questioning look. 'Touching you helped too. Can we try again?'

She nodded eagerly, but this time took control. She mounted him and eased his cock inside, moaning with pleasure as she felt him enter her again. This time he was more careful, and she paced the movements to bring maximum pleasure. While he was deep within her, Rukia licked and sucked at the sensitive areas of his neck biting gently as he moaned his enjoyment. Her passion grew ever greater. Each time she thought she was close to coming, the desire to hold back a little made her try to calm down. She would slow her movements to a gentle rocking movement that increased her excitement but was not quite as arousing for Ichigo. She wanted to be certain that Ichigo made up for the earlier disappointment. He was groaning with need, as he tried to maintain his control. He thrust into her as she moved above him trying to increase the pace of her actions. They kissed passionately, his tongue swirling over hers, his teeth nipping gently as her tongue entered his mouth. One of Ichigo's hands moved to the area they were joined and he caressed her once more, encouraging her to lose control.

Hit touch made her tingle and she could not her orgasm any longer. Her body tensed as she felt the waves of pleasure overcome her. Her eyes closed and her body milked his cock as he came at the same time, emptying into her in convulsive spurts.

'Ichigo, I wish you weren't dead,' she gasped at the peak, the past and the present combining in her mind.

'I'm not dead, Rukia,' she heard Ichigo's voice in her mind. 'I miss you. Wait.'

Shaken, Rukia woke up. She quickly got up and looked around the cell. At night the guards usually slept outside. There was no one to witness her guilty pleasure.

Rukia was shocked. Never before had she experienced an erotic dream to that level of detail. It contained some of the events of the last time she had sex with Ichigo, but there had been no argument or frustration. And that comment about it being some time since they were together. That was peculiar. Why had he said those words? Why had she dreamed that answer?

The dream was almost like it was actually happening. It was as if Ichigo had touched her, made love to her in reality, not just the dream. She blushed, embarrassed at the memory.

Rukia held her hands to her hot cheeks. 'What is going on? Did the fight with Renji trigger the dream? It was only a dream, only a dream. But it felt so real. I wish it was real.'

The remembrance of the sweetness of their love was made all the sweeter because of the harshness of her reality. Tears leaked from her eyes, unwanted.

'I can't keep letting this happen. Crying is no use. Just makes me thirsty and tired. I won't cry any more,' she resolved.

She wiped her face and noticed it the black sky was turning to grey. It was finally morning. Another day closer to her execution. Rukia decided that she may as well count the cracks again, but could not summon much interest. She didn't want to think about the dream. It was too confusing. If she thought of something else it might help distract her, but it had to be something important. She would think about Renji.

Her anger at Renji remained but was being replaced by the longing for her friend. She thought about some of the things he had said, not the things about Ichigo. The words spoken about Ichigo had hurt too much for her to think about now, or possibly ever.

'Renji loved me. Present or past tense, I wonder. If he loved me why did he slept with so many others? It just doesn't make sense. Male logic, I suppose,' she thought. 'Why didn't he tell me? Why did he think I knew? Am I supposed to get this information through the ether? He wanted to marry me. If only he would talk about important things to the people who needed to know. It only seems to come out when he's angry. It's all too late any way. I love….. Don't think about that. I'm going to die soon. No future. Is there any way out of here? Can I escape? If I escape where will I go? There's no point in returning to the human world. Ichi.. Damn. Must stop thinking about him otherwise I'll start crying again. Oh, Renji, why are you such a moron? Ichigo, why were you such a fool?'

'If only I had something to do, aside from thinking. If only they allowed me some kind of distraction. I suppose they don't because they want the criminal to realise the consequences of her ill-advised actions. All I can think about is death, Renji and Ichigo. I suppose thinking about Renji is a little more appealing than thinking about Ichigo. At least I can be angry at Renji. All I can feel is sorrow, loss and longing when I think about Ichigo. My only daydreams now are about death and release from this wretched half life. And my dream are distressing, even the erotic ones.'

'Why do I always lose the ones I love? Am I cursed to bring death and pain to those I love?' Rukia examined that thought. 'Oh, listen to the drama queen. Sounds like some hapless heroine whining on about her life. I think I read one too many manga's in the human world,' Rukia upbraided herself.

The guards returned and started to gossip about what they had done the previous night. Rukia listened attentively; glad to have anything to distract her attention from her thoughts, even if it was the age old discussion between men of how difficult it was to understand women.

'They're a different race, I tell you,' said Ban, again on duty.

'Not only a different race, they're a completely different species,' Kai responded.

'I don't understand them at all. I mean my wife got annoyed with me yesterday because I forgot that we had guests. You remember we went out last night for a drink to recover from Renji's visit here, and I got home a little later than I told her. She was very sweet and polite while the guests were there, making all sorts of excuses. As soon as they left, bingo. I'm lucky she didn't chuck me out. As it is I'm not sure she's talking to me,' Ban complained.

'Women,' agreed Kai.

Rukia lost interest again. In a weak moment she wished Renji would at least visit. He was much more interesting than these two guys. A fight with Renji was more appealing than her own thoughts which kept going over the same ground time after time. Maybe she could get him to loose control again. It had been funny when he tried to shake the bars.

Out of boredom she listened to the guards' conversation again. They were discussing what type of bun they preferred. As Rukia did not have any appetite for food, she quickly tired of the chatter.

'Maybe, just maybe, death is preferable. After all: Hell is other people,' she thought.

* * *

Please review. Many thanks to the people who've told me they like the story. You make me feel so grateful. 

A rather strange chapter which went in a completely different direction to the one I anticipated. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Chapter 8 was supposed to end up with Rukia and Renji becoming friends again.

It is a bit hard to bring Rukia and Ichigo together at the moment unless I break with the Soul Society Story arc, or I could skip a great amount, or I suppose there could be a lot of erotic dreams. The problem is there is so much in the Soul Society arc that I find interesting and want to explore.

Next chapter? Good question. I have some ideas I'm playing with at the moment, but I'm probably going to write something a little lighter. (I can hope, can't I?) All this angst is depressing.


	10. Gin Ichimaru

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

First apology: When I reread the last chapter I noticed some grammatical and spelling mistakes. I have since corrected these.

Second apology: I incorrectly stated that Rukia was already condemned to death in Chapter 8 & 9. I was wrong. I have made a few changes to these chapters to indicate that due to rumours, Rukia and Renji (and most of Seireitei) are convinced she will be condemned to death. Only a formal announcement is lacking.

No Rukia, Renji or Ichigo in this chapter. I need a break from their angst.

This chapter features:

**

* * *

**

Gin Ichimaru

Gin wandered through Seireitei alone, overhearing the idle chatter, pausing here where some particularly interesting rumour was being embellished, or stopping there where malicious words were destroying another shinigami's character. Gin's smile widened as he heard an interesting fabrication about Shunshi.

He especially enjoyed the rumours about Captain Sixes sister; little Rukia. He loved the look of fear that spread across her face each time she saw him. At first he had been hurt by the look of dread in her eyes whenever they met. Later he welcomed it. It meant she was not completely indifferent to him. He liked to watch the perspiration form on her brow as he talked to her brother, his hidden eyes darting from brother to sister.

So far the stories he had heard about her were only mildly interesting. What was his favourite one? Oh, yes. She'd begged her brother to intercede to try to save her, no matter what cost. That amused him so much. Rukia would never beg for her life. Nor would her brother countenance such behaviour. He would probably be feeling shame for bringing such an unworthy person into his noble family.

Gin knew about Renji's visit to Rukia. He made it his business to know these things. Unfortunately, the details about the visit were sadly lacking. Renji had been in a bad temper when he arrived to talk to Rukia and a worse one when he had left. One of the guards had complained bitterly about Renji, but no-one really cared. If you were stupid enough to backtalk Renji when he was in a foul mood, you should expect pain.

Rukia had appeared unaffected to the guards, but she kept her back to them most of the time, so that didn't mean much. It peeved Gin that Renji had made certain the conversation was private. If only he knew the details of that particular discussion, it might have been amusing.

A few overheard words drew his attention to another group of people talking. One word in particular made him move slowly in that direction and pause. This gossip was a little more interesting. Not one, but two humans had tried to protect Rukia from the shinigami sent to return her to Seireitei. What could command such stupidity? Love? Friendship? Gin was not surprised by the stupidity of humans, but to go to this level amazed him. Prepared to die for someone they had known a scant 2 months? Could they both have been enjoying the favours of Captain Six's sister? That made Rukia even more intriguing. He had always found her to be so moral, boringly so. Maybe she had hidden depths.

Gin would have enjoyed visiting Rukia, teasing her a little, especially about the dead lovers in the human world, but held back. It might disrupt Aizen's plans. It was not a good idea to interfere with those plans. He did not want to wake up dead anytime soon.

The main problem that Gin could see was that Aizen knew most of his weaknesses; had made it a priority to learn each weakness that Gin possessed in order they be exploited. A quality Gin admired, but despised as well. He had tried to train himself to overcome any vulnerability, but Aizen had proved how futile his efforts were. Pleasing Aizen, helping him and trying to disguise any new flaws he found in his character was an effort that he resented.

Remembering back to when he had been appointed as Aizen's lieutenant, Gin remembered his pride at being second to a man who was so universally admired within Seireitei. The gentle man who seemed to be intent on justice and making certain that disputes were settled quickly.

Gin had his own reasons for joining the Gotei 13 squads. They weren't important now. As soon as he had come under the sway of Aizen, his plans and hopes had been overtaken by Aizens' over weaning ambition. Gin's plans for power at least might be met by Aizen's schemes, but it would be power that was not his alone. The type of power a king would allow a vassal. Gin's smile dimmed. A vassal was nothing. His daydreams did not allow for vassal status.

Occasionally, very occasionally now, Gin would break from the control and act as he felt, but did not like the consequences. It was tolerated, if it did not interfere with the master plan. If only he knew the whole of the master plan, then it would be easier to make certain that he did not overstep those very strict boundaries.

'Captain Ichimaru. May I speak with you?'

Gin slowly turned. He'd been found. So much for wandering at whim through the streets without interference. His time alone had become so limited. He felt like he was always under observation.

'Captain Ichimaru, Captain Aizen has requested a meeting with you. An urgent meeting,' Vice-Captain Hinamori said, shyly.

'An urgent meeting, eh? Just how urgent. Should I go straight away, or should I buy a present of sweet buns and then go? Or maybe he would prefer some ripe melon,' Gin asked.

Gin let his eyes survey her body, wondering exactly how much Aizen had her under his thrall. Hinamori was no ripe melon. Not even a ripe plum. Too green and adoring. Not to his taste at all. But then, Aizen might find Hinamori pleased his sexual palate.

'I, I don't think he expects you to bring him anything, Captain. He did say he would like to see you right away,' Hinamori answered quietly.

'Oh, what a shame. I was about to buy a few things. I like to choose my own fruit. It always seems to taste better if you've chosen it, so much sweeter. I will indulge in a little shopping before I visit your captain. Tell him I will be with him shortly,' Gin demurred.

Vice-Captain Hinamori did not seem to know what to do. She stood there as if she wanted to urge him to accompany her, but how could an Vice-Captain urge a captain to do anything?

Gin laughed inwardly. Dog like devotion palled when it was directed to him so quickly. It amused him to thwart the desires of the dog and her master. He enjoyed Vice-Captain Hinamori's hesitation and fear. She was not scared of Aizen, he knew that. Did that mean she feared disappointing Aizen, or did she fear Gin? That was possible and amused him even more. If only she knew the true nature of her captain. Gin would delight in telling her, listening to her denials, watching her eyes widen, and the tears spill down her cheeks. Maybe in the future he would have the chance to destroy her dreams.

Gin wandered over to the closest shop and pretended to examine the melons. Some were nice and ripe, but he was not interested in the melons. He was watching Vice-Captain Hinamori. She seemed to still be having trouble deciding what to do next.

'Do you think your captain would like this melon?' Gin called to her.

As he expected she obediently trotted over to examine the melon he was holding.

'It seems nice and ripe,' she said hesitantly.

'Suddenly I'm not so sure I like it,' said Gin.

He took his time choosing another and bought it.

He wandered to the next shop which sold a variety of sweet and savoury buns. Taking his time and observing Vice-Captain Hinamori's increasing agitation, Gin chose a selection of buns.

'Some for me, some for your captain,' he said quietly to the agitated Vice-Captain. 'You know, I think you should have followed my advice and told him I wouldn't be long. Then he wouldn't be worrying about you,' he teased slyly.

Vice-Captain Hinamori's face flushed.

Gin's smile widened slightly. 'Bullseye,' he thought.

He'd wasted a good twenty minutes by now. Maybe he would go and see what this 'urgent' meeting was about.

'Let's go then, Vice-Captain Hinamori. I hope your captain likes the melon I'm bringing him,' he said innocently. handing her the melon to carry.

Almost running, Vice-Captain Hinamori led the short way to 5th Divisions office. Gin ambled slowly behind, enjoying the anxious look her could see on her face.

Vice-Captain Hinamori knocked hurriedly and then burst through the door into Aizen's office.

'Captain Ichimaru is here, Captain Aizen. He brought you this melon,' she said as she placed the melon carefully on the desk.

Aizen rose from his chair at the entrance of Gin.

'Thank you for conveying my message so quickly, Momo. You may leave now. We need to discuss matters which you would find tedious,' Aizen said politely.

'Why don't you go and have a nap,' he urged as he saw her hesitate again. 'You've been working hard.'

'If you're sure you don't need anything, Captain,' she said.

'I'm sure. Off you go.'

Vice-Captain Hinamori left, shutting the door.

Gin placed the buns on the desk. There was silence in the room as the two captains surveyed each other.

'You made me wait,' Aizen said harshly.

'It wasn't so much that I made you wait as I made her wait. I was wandering around admiring the produce when she interrupted. I thought you might like a ripe melon for a change,' Gin said indicating the fruit.

'What do you mean by that?' Aizen asked.

'You know what I mean. A full ripe melon, instead of an underdeveloped little plum,' Gin said slyly.

'Implying dirty little activities again, Gin,' Aizen smiled nastily. 'I know a ripe melon I would much prefer to the one you have given me.'

Too late, Gin realised his error.

'What is the urgent matter you wished to see me about?' he said hoping to distract Aizen from progressing further down that path.

'Don't want to talk about fruit any more?' Aizen said raising an eyebrow. 'We may return to that topic later.'

He opened the box of buns Gin had brought. 'Buns too. Poor Momo must have been very agitated. You take your time when choosing buns. Did you get any that I like?'

'Have a look. I can't remember what I chose. It was too much fun watching her worry about you,' Gin said indolently.

He seated himself comfortably watching Aizen take his time selecting a bun. As he expected he chose the coconut bun that Gin had specifically selected for him.

'Why should I always tell him the truth if I'm not forced to?' Gin reasoned. 'I can sometimes find ways around the power of his zanpaku-to. I don't want him to control me down to my choice of buns.'

Aizen ate the bun greedily, crumbs falling over his clothes. When anyone but Gin was around Aizen was circumspect, polite and so bland. A man who seemed to emanate genial warmth and convince people that he was caring and kind.

Gin knew the truth. The guy was a complete bastard. How many shinigami had Aizen used under the influence of his zanpaku-to? None of them remembered. Gin didn't want to know the details. He only wanted to protect one person. Himself.

Even as the thought crossed his mind, Gin knew he was lying, but the lie was necessary. If he acknowledged who he truly wanted to protect that would be so easily discovered. Aizen knew, of course he knew. It was yet another way to control Gin. Aizen loved control.

Gin pretended indifference. His dealings with his one time friend were now on a businesslike basis only. He hoped that if he could convince her that he cared for her no longer, Aizen might also believe the lie. That would make her safe and give Aizen one less method of controlling Gin.

'So Captain. What's the urgent matter? Something fun; or something you don't want to do yourself?' Gin almost bit his tongue.

'Stupid. Never bait Aizen,' he reminded himself.

Aizen shot a sharp look at Gin and to Gin's surprise, a smirk crossed his face.

'I want you to stir up Byakuya. He's already off balance, though he doesn't show it. Just a little nudge to remind him of the loss of honour to his noble family,' Aizen's smirk grew larger. 'If he's concentrating on family honour, he might be a little less astute. Stop short of challenging the captain, but make him hurt.'

Gin sucked his top lip and thought for a moment.

'It would be better if I did this with someone else. Some one who also takes honour seriously,' Gin thought aloud. 'It better not be Tosen.' He paused as he considered his choices. 'I know just the Captain. He has felt affronted by Captain Six for some time.'

'Byakuya will be delivering the decision about her fate to his little sister later today direct from Central Room 46,' Aizen smiled confidently. 'The sentence should come as no surprise to anyone. It's just the formal announcement of execution and the date. It's interesting how these rumours spread. I think even the girl knows she's going to die. Good work on spreading those rumours. I think it might be the ideal time to encounter him. I'll leave it up to you, Gin. I know you don't dare disappoint me', Aizen said choosing another bun. 'You can leave these here. So polite of you to bring a gift when you come to visit.'

Gin left the office, relieved that the meeting was over. As least it had been short. The buns had been a good idea. Food could distract Aizen where other things would not.

He wandered back to the market, making plans and listening for more gossip. Nothing interesting or new was being said, but maybe later, once the sentence was delivered. People knew what the sentence would be, of course. Gin had been very careful starting these whispers. He loved to hear how the rumour would spread and swell. A small matter could become a scandal if delivered in the right way.

For a moment Gin was tempted to start a rumour about Captain Sixes little sister and Renji. That would be a sweet little piece of gossip. It was something he would think about later. He really should start working on the pawn to the plan suggested by Aizen.

Leaving the area reluctantly, he walked quickly toward Division 11. It was not certain he would find Zaraki in his office, and if he did, it was certain that Zaraki would not be doing paperwork. Sleeping, maybe.

Walking past the training area he felt the reiatsu of Zaraki.

Gin quietly entered the training area wondering what he would see, anticipating bloodshed of some kind.

Zaraki was haranguing some shinigami about not wanting to fight to the death.

'11th Division live only to fight. It is an honour to die while fighting. Do you want to die in your bed like some half alive wimp from 4th Division? Don't you know that while you live you can fight and that is the only worthwhile thing,' Zaraki said harshly to the cowering shinigami. 'Don't friggin' cower. Stand up straight when I talk to you. If you're scared of me, what will you do when you see a hollow? Call for your mummy? Pee in your pants? Run away? Arghhhh,' Zaraki yelled. 'Get out of my sight. Go and join another division. I don't want you here.'

'But, but my only dream was to join 11th Division, Captain. Please don't send me away,' said the shivering youth.

'You said please! What sort of bloody Division do you think I run? A place where we have manicures and drink tea with lemon? Please is not a word I want to hear from my people. Get out of my sight. Train and train hard. I give you one week. If there's no improvement you're either out, or dead? Understand?' Zaraki said.

'I think you're being too kind Ken-chan,' Yachiru said bobbing up behind him as the youth ran off.

'Yeah, I'm just haemorrhaging kindness today.' Zaraki slid his eyes toward where Gin was standing. 'What do you want Ichimaru? Want to come and train, or you here for a challenge? I'll take you on. Always been interested to see your moves close up.'

'No, not to train, or for a challenge. I have a suggestion, but I need to talk to you about it alone,' Gin said politely.

'Ken-chan, why doesn't he want me around when he talks to you? I don't think it's a good idea. Why don't we go and snack instead?' Yachiru suggested.

Zaraki looked at Gin. They had not spoken often, nor had he ever been asked for a private conversation by the captain.

'You go and snack, Yachiru. I'll be along later. Save me some meat,' he said dismissing his vice-captain and her fears.

Yachiru left reluctantly, constantly stopping and turning around as if to make Zaraki change his mind and follow her. Zaraki ignored her, his full attention focused on Gin.

'Let's go to my office. It should be quiet,' Zaraki said and led the way without waiting for agreement.

Gin followed. 'At least he is direct,' he thought as he followed. 'I don't have to tell him the whole truth. Just enough to whet his interest. But how do I do that easily?'

Soon they arrived. Waiting for his guest to seat himself, Zaraki remarked, 'I should have kicked that guy out of 11th Division without a second thought. If you hadn't been there, he'd be history by now. These bloody idiots think just because they can fight a little they can join 11th Division. Most of them make me feel like wearing two eye patches when I fight them just to make it a little more interesting. He'll fail. Do you want him? He'd probably fit right into 3rd Division.'

'I don't think so Captain. I prefer to be the first preference, not the choice of a reject,' Gin replied.

'Yeah. I know. No rejects in 11th Division. You have to fight to get in and survive to remain,' Zaraki commented and then fell silent.

Gin watched Zaraki. He was fascinated by the man who was so hated by Tosen. He could not see anything about Zaraki that made him any more of a monster than other people. The way he wore his hair looked strange, but no stranger than some of the other shinigami. It didn't really matter what Tosen thought. As long as he did what was expected of him.

Zaraki shifted in his seat, waiting for Gin to speak.

'Captain 11. You know sentence is being announced on the criminal today,' Gin said.

'Yeah, I've heard the rumours. A death sentence. I was surprised, but it might be entertaining. I'd prefer it if it was a fight to the death,' Zaraki commented.

Gin's smile widened marginally.

'You know the criminal's brother is delivering the formal announcement,' Gin said carefully.

Zaraki studied Gin a few moments before he spoke; his hand rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Well? I don't see anything strange in that,' he replied.

'Imagine what it would feel like to be the head of a noble house and have one of your members branded a traitor and then sentenced to be executed in full view of Seireitei. The shame would be great,' Gin said smoothly.

Zaraki snorted. 'Can't imagine being the head of a noble house. The criminal's brother is always quick to remind me how common I am. Not always by words. Be good to see him reminded that even a noble is not above the law. Shame, ha!'

'But maybe we could help him,' Gin persisted.

'Help him? Why would I want to help that cold fish?' Zaraki asked, surprise in his voice.

'As brother captains we should support each other,' Gin said his smile stretching a little further.

'Go on Ichimaru. Tell me directly. Stop hedging. It bores me,' Zaraki said with a yawn.

'You could offer to execute the criminal privately. I mean with your abilities it should be easy,' Gin said after a prolonged pause.

'Just execute, not fight?' Zaraki questioned.

'It would be wrong for a man of your skills to fight a criminal to the death. What you should offer is a quick, clean, private execution,' Gin suggested silkily.

'Interesting idea. Why not take on the job yourself, Ichimaru?' Zaraki asked suddenly suspicious.

'Oh, I know my skills do not match yours, Zaraki,' Gin dissembled. 'You would do the job without any fear. As I am acquainted with the criminal, my better nature might try to persuade me against the execution.'

Zaraki stared at Gin as he thought over the last comments. He laughed.

'Implying I don't have a better nature. Subtle, Ichimaru. Okay, let's do this. When?'

'Why not now? My sources indicate that Captain Six should be delivering the formal announcement at this moment. We can talk to him after he's finished. He might be more receptive then, or not.' The last two words were muttered under Gin's breath.

Zaraki and Gin left the office and loitered outside the prison when Rukia was being held.

As Gin expected, Captain Six did not accept the offer and insulted Zaraki. Zaraki immediately wanted to fight him. It was so easy to manipulate Zaraki's violent tendencies, and so much fun. But a fight between these two was against Aizen's instructions. He had to intercede.

Gin quickly restrained Zaraki and removed him while delivering the final cutting words to the noble captain who was standing there, betraying no emotion. Gin had detected a change in his reiatsu. He was definitely off-balance.

Two objectives met by one plan. Byakuya off balance and at odds with Zaraki. That might please Aizen.

As Gin bore the protesting Zaraki away, he quickly honed the reasons he would give to Zaraki for his actions.

He took Zaraki all the way back to the 11th Division, deaf to his complaints and demands. After entering the office he closed the door and freed Zaraki.

'What the hell were you up to back there, Ichimaru? I wanted to fight that supercilious jerk. It would have been fun. I wanted to cut him,' Zaraki complained angrily

'You have to remember that Captain Six may have been upset. It would be better if you could fight him when he was not so distracted,' Ichimaru smiled.

Zaraki shook himself. 'I should fight you for that handling. How about it? Let me pay you back for what you did.'

'As much as that might be fun, Captain, I decline,' Ichimaru began.

There was a knock on the door. Both Zaraki and Ichimaru turned to look.

'Do you want me to answer that for you,' Ichimaru asked.

'Yeah, may as well, but don't think this is over. I want you to make amends. You owe me Ichimaru. I won't forget. I don't let people treat me like that. You restrained me. You stopped me fighting Byakuya and then you refused to fight me. Are you a coward like the rest of Seireitei? Scared of me?' Zaraki spoke harshly.

Gin ignored him and opened the door.

'I heard you might be here, Captain Ichimaru,' Vice-Captain Rangiku said. 'Captain Hitsugaya has requested that you see him.'

'Sorry Captain 11. Got to go,' Gin said as he left the office without turning around.

'Don't forget Ichimaru. This isn't over,' Zaraki called after him.

'I heard you've been teasing Captain Kuchiki. Now Captain Zaraki is threatening you. What was that all about, Gin?' Matsumoto asked.

'Do I need to remind you to call me Captain Ichimaru? I thought you understood the difference in our positions,' Gin responded coldly.

Matsumoto bit her lip. She glanced toward Gin as if preparing to say something but saw that his face no longer wore its habitual smile.

'Sorry, Captain Ichimaru. I forgot.'

'Don't forget in future. We need to remember who we are now, not who we once were,' Gin answered her in a kinder tone, but the chill remained.

They walked in silence to the office of the 10th Division.

After ushering him into the office, Matsumoto left.

'Thank you for coming Captain Ichimaru. I've heard a rumour that I want substantiated,' Toshirou said.

'And which particular rumour would that be, and why do you think I would know the answer?' Ichimaru asked politely for all the rudeness the words implied.

Gin was tired of captains. He wanted some peace. If he had to see or speak to another captain today he might be forced to do something that would cause Aizen to be annoyed. To cover his feelings Gin smiled wider.

'I heard that you might want to swap vice-captains,' Toshirou said bluntly.

Gin kept his smile wide to hide his shock. He had not started that particular rumour but he could guess who had. He had to be careful in what he said.

'Where did you hear that particular rumour, Captain 10?' he asked stalling for time while he tried to think of the best response.

'I can't recall exactly. I think one of the other captains. Maybe Shunsui, or was it Tosen?' Toshirou said his brow wrinkling in a frown.

'Tosen. Of course it was Tosen. Tosen with Aizen's prompting. Another trap to try to force my hand. Or maybe he is just trying to verify my feelings. Damn. Of course I'd want to swap vice-captain's if the situation was different, but I have to accept reality. I'm sorry Matsumoto,' were the thoughts that went through Gin's mind as he forced his face to retain its expression.

'Now captain, why would I want to change?' Gin demurred.

'Because of your friendship with my vice-captain,' Toshirou stated.

'I'm friends with lots of people,' Gin equivocated. 'Doesn't mean I want every one to be my vice-captain.'

Toshirou looked at Gin sternly. 'You really don't like giving direct answers do you Captain Ichimaru? Your long term friendship with Matsumoto makes people believe that you might want her as your vice-captain.'

'No.' Gin choked off the other words he wanted to say.

'Thank you for your direct answer. I appreciate you taking the time to come to see me,' Toshirou said dismissively.

'I'll be going then,' Gin said and quickly walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Walking back to 3rd Division, Gin thought about the last conversation. Aizen was testing him again. The earlier stupid remarks about ripe melons had probably spurred him onto this action. He was testing the mettle of his best weapon against Gin.

The weapon of his friendship and undeclared love.

Gin felt the hate that he kept deep inside him well up again. Damn that scum Aizen. He had forced Gin to deny the one person who meant anything to him. It was probable that Toshirou would tell Matsumoto of their conversation. Briefly he wondered if it would hurt her, or if she would shrug off the words. Gin cursed under his breath all the while keeping the smile on his face. Aizen would not hesitate to hurt or use Matsumoto if he thought it would bring Gin back into line.

Gin had tried to push her away. Constantly reminding her of the difference in their ranks angered her, he knew. At the same time he wanted to hold her, to let her rest her head on his shoulder as she had done before. To feel the peace he could only capture when they were together.

Again he had to deny his feelings to protect the one he loved. Not that love mattered much anymore.

Angrily Gin forced the thoughts from him mind. If he teased someone it would distract him from these annoying feelings.

Who could he tease now? Maybe his own vice-captain. It would be fun to shake up Izuru again. That guy was so sincere and genuine. What could he do to him this time? Get him drunk and ask him about his love life? Accuse him of having lustful yearnings toward Soi Fong? Gin smiled at the thought.

He was still a Captain. The plan was still in place.

'May as well enjoy myself while I'm still here,' Gin thought. 'Who knows who I'll be able to tease once we're out of here. I can't tease Aizen. It's not worth the pain. And Tosen is so damned serious, no fun to tease at all. Never reacts to my words unless it some stupid quote to prove me wrong.'

Gin arrived back in his office to find Izuru finishing the paperwork. Suddenly the idea of teasing him didn't seem appealing.

'Finish up, Izuru. I want to have some time alone,' Gin instructed his vice-captain pleasantly.

'Yes, Captain,' Izuru replied quietly. 'Is there anything I can get you before I go?'

'Some sake and some buns would be appreciated,' Gin said again changing his mind again. 'Why don't we have a drink together? Get to know each other better.'

There would be plenty of entertainment in teasing Izuru. It was better than drinking alone.

* * *

I know many stories about Gin explore his sexual relationship with Aizen. I'm not completely convinced. Aizen is the sort of guy who would use anything to gain power, including sex, but blackmail and threats work. I'm trying to stay away from writing yaoi. Some authors write it so well that I think my attempts would be pretty feeble.

I didn't repeat or include the detail in the scene between Gin, Byakuya and Zaraki. I thought the manga and anime said it all.

Thank you so much Angelmix for your regular reviews. I really appreciate them.

By the way, if you review, it doesn't have to be long. It's nice to know if you are enjoying the story.


	11. Focus of Attention

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This chapter features more than one character's viewpoint.

**Focus of Attention**

Even though he had expected the sentence of execution, Renji was stunned. The gossip was correct. To hear his captain calmly tell Rukia, that she was sentenced to death was perhaps even more shocking than the sentence. Captain Kuchiki had shown no emotion, not even the slightest tinge of regret that his sister was to die.

Renji wished he could control his emotions like that.

Since the time he had visited Rukia with such disastrous results, Renji had not tried to see her. He'd tried not to think of her. He knew he had said the unforgivable thing and had been uncertain if he should try to talk to her. The fear of further rejection convinced him that it was better to wait, give her more time to grieve and hopefully forgive him. Now he regretted that he hadn't tried to heal the rift between them earlier. The time he could spend with her was so limited. His best friend and one night lover, was going to die, soon.

Hearing the sentence of execution passed on Rukia strengthened Renji's resolve to talk to her, make her listen to his apology. He waited until his captain uttered his last cruel words and left. Renji moved close to the bars.

"Rukia, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She ignored him.

"I said I'm sorry, Rukia," Renji said, his voice a little louder.

Her back remained turned toward him. She gave no sign that she heard him or was even listening. Renji sighed. Rukia was probably not going to talk to him. Their long friendship was over. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought. His best friend hated him and she was going to die.

"Please, Rukia, talk to me. I apologise for the things I said. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you and couldn't see past myself. I was angry and stupid. I didn't think about how you might be feeling," Renji implored. "I know I said the unforgivable thing. I'm sorry the boy is dead, as he meant so much to you. I'm sorry your brother has something other than blood in his veins. I'm sorry you're going to die, but most of all I'm sorry our friendship has been broken. All the years we spent as friends, supporting each other, protecting each other, should not be put aside just because of some stupid words. You know I love you, but your friendship means more to me than love. Can we be friends again?" Renji leant his forehead against the bars. "Forgive me."

"I'm bored Renji."

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned to face her brother's Assistant Captain.

"There's nothing to do here except think, or listen to gossip. I'm bored with my thoughts and I'm extremely bored with the conversation of the guards. One day they spent four hours discussing their favourite bun. I think my brain started to grow mushrooms, or maybe it started to leak out my ears from listening to their tedious conversation. After they stopped discussing which bun they preferred, they argued about whose turn it was to go and buy buns for lunch. I tried to swallow my tongue just so I didn't have to listen to them any more. At least it's sort of interesting when they gossip. Tell me a joke or a story but, for the love of fighting, don't talk about buns!"

"I don't know any jokes," Renji protested.

"You are a joke," Rukia stated. "You should know a joke."

Renji scowled at her and thought for a few minutes. "Okay. How many Shinigami from 11th Division would it take to break up a fight?"

Rukia shrugged.

"None. They don't break up fights, they make up fights," Renji said.

Rukia put her face in her hands. "Please, talk about buns. I like buns with sweet bean paste. Or you could talk about how you chose your hairstyle. Anything. Just don't tell me another joke. That was absolutely the worst joke I've ever heard! Where did you hear that one?"

"I made it up," Renji said offended.

"Never make up another joke and never repeat that one. Remember you were once a member of 11th Division. You could repeat it to Captain Zaraki or your friend Madarame, if you wanted a quick death," Rukia advised.

"So, my jokes aren't good enough for you. I'll leave then," Renji said moving toward the door.

"Please don't go Renji. I need a friend. I need you to be my friend," Rukia said softly. Her face was full of sorrow.

"What?" Renji said surprised at her sincerity.

"I need a friend, Renji," she repeated. "I've had a lot of time to think here and I've thought about our friendship. It would be hard to die and have no one care. My brother doesn't care. I think he'll be pleased when I die. The only real friend I have is you. I was angry with you for the words you said. I thought I would never be able to forgive you. They hurt so much. Then I realised that part of the pain I was feeling was because we were friends no longer. I know you were hurt too. It seems like we both wanted to hurt each other. I've missed you these last years since I was adopted. We have been closer than most siblings," Rukia paused. "I forgive you for the words you said, Renji, but friendship if all I can offer. There can never be more than that between us. Too much has happened. I love you, I will always love you, but that love has changed. I love Ichigo and I will die loving him."

Renji bent his head to hide his emotion. It was better than he'd hoped. He had realistically thought that Rukia would never forgive him; but his daydreams since their fight had included a declaration of love from her, without mention of the boy.

"Thank you, Rukia," he said humbly.

"So will you help me escape?" Rukia asked with a weird expression on her face. She looked slightly manic.

"What? Escape from here? Are you crazy?"

"You call me crazy? Have you looked in the mirror recently? Those eyebrows make you look crazy. I'm sane," insisted Rukia.

"I will not help you escape," Renji said flatly. She could not be serious, escape was impossible and where could she hide?

"You've become very law abiding since you were promoted to assistant-captain. No help from you. That will make it more of a challenge. I've always liked a challenge," Rukia said reflectively, tapping a finger against her chin. Her eyes took on the introspective look that often meant trouble, for Renji.

Rukia, be serious for a moment," Renji implored. He'd seen the look and wondered what level of trouble she would create for him, this time.

"Serious? I am serious. I've heard the formal announcement of my execution and I'm seriously planning to escape. Dying doesn't fit into my plans," Rukia said. The smile on her face was false as she clasped her hands together tightly.

Renji was starting to lose his temper again. "Take it seriously. You can't escape. If you escaped, where would you go?"

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything," Rukia seemed to lose interest and appeared despondent. "What does anything matter? We're born, we die, we're reborn in Soul Society and we die again. Is it a blessing to know when you are going to die? I think I'd prefer not to know. What happens after we die, Renji?" Rukia asked. She was uncertain and her words shook him.

"I don't know, Rukia." Sadness bathed his answer.

They were both silent as they contemplated the uncertainty of what took place after death. Was there heaven or hell? Or another world, without pain or death? Renji didn't want Rukia to die. He wanted her free, but he could not help her.

"What happens now, Renji?" Rukia asked seriously.

He thought for a minute before he replied, weighing his answer carefully, "I don't know," he replied quietly.

They gazed at each other, uncertainly. The bars separated them as did the years and recent events. The hurtful words, the time estranged due to Renji's pride and Rukia's adoption may have been forgiven, but the memory remained.

"I missed you, Rukia," Renji began, trying to explain his distance he had placed between them. "I wanted to talk to you, but I was advised that it was a bad idea."

"I don't want to talk about the past, or the future. I don't have a future and the past hurts me. I only have the present," Rukia interrupted. Her face twisted. It appeared she was trying to control her tears, but not with any success.

Renji said thoughtfully. "I don't want to talk about the present. It hurts me."

"We'll have a great conversation then, won't we," Rukia said lightly as she recovered her composure.

"You mean we can't have a conversation," Renji stated.

"Can we talk about your eyebrows?" Rukia asked.

"No."

Rukia studied Renji thoughtfully. "I preferred you without the tattoos," she stated.

"I said I didn't want to talk about my eyebrows. That also means I don't want to talk about my tattoos," Renji said defensively.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I could tell you the gossip you missed out on while you were in the human world," Renji suggested.

"I could tell you the gossip I've heard about you," Rukia offered.

Renji looked surprised. "What gossip? I haven't done anything."

"According to the gossip I heard, that's exactly it. Since you became an Assistant Captain, you've become boring," Rukia teased. "People can't discuss your sexual exploits anymore."

"I'm not boring. I am just trying to maintain the dignity of 6th Division," Renji protested.

Rukia laughed. "I never thought I'd hear Renji Abarai use the word dignity," she scoffed. "Dignity and your eyebrows shouldn't be in the same room."

Renji lost his temper. "Stop talking about my eyebrows. It's becoming an obsession with you. One more word about them and I'll go."

"Okay, okay. I won't mention your eyebrows again. Do you have tattoos all over your body? Can I see?" Rukia asked.

Renji shot Rukia an evil look. "That's it," he said as he stormed out.

"Will you be back later?" he heard Rukia call after him.

As he slammed the door, Renji knew that Rukia had continued to tease him on purpose. She wanted to reconcile with him, but the formal announcement of her execution had distressed her and she wanted time alone to adjust. He understood, but wished she'd just asked him to leave. He leant against the door as he looked across the Seireitei to the execution site. He wouldn't let Rukia die. He'd have to find some way to save her.

Renji wandered off in search of his captain. He didn't want to see him, but felt duty bound to find out if there was anything his captain required.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad was feeling uncertain. The training had been hard. Orihime managed to summon her powers so quickly. He'd begun to wonder if he'd ever get the knack. He sometimes felt that Mr Yoruichi felt the same. The cat lost patience with him more than once.

Being trained by a talking cat in order to go to a spirit world was not what he had expected for the holidays, but at least he wasn't bored. Tired, confused, occasionally annoyed at how long it took to master a power that was new to him; he'd experienced all these feelings, but not boredom. These last few months had not been boring at all. Chad never thought to ask why all these strange events were occurring. Questioning the source of the change would not prevent anything from happening. He did not bother trying to find an answer. Sometimes the need to stay alive overrode the need for rationalisation. Next he'd begin to question why he was being trained by a talking cat, or why the cat could talk.

Chad never questioned his decision to accompany Ichigo. They had fought together, depended on each other. If Ichigo needed someone to watch his back he would be there. It wasn't just gratitude to Ichigo for befriending him; it was from a deep friendship and loyalty. It would be interesting to visit a world he hadn't known existed.

If Ichigo was going to save Rukia, he was going to help. Maybe he could learn to employ his new power more effectively if he used it against a person, rather than a wall. Tomorrow was the start of the adventure. He was having trouble sleeping. Maybe he would go for a walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prepared for sleep, Orihime lay restlessly in her bed tossing from one side to another as thoughts flowed through her mind. She must sleep. She had to be fresh for tomorrow. Even though she had gone to bed early, her thoughts made it difficult to relax into sleep. Finally, she let her thoughts take control. If she thought it all through maybe her brain would allow her to rest.

The revelation of her powers had surprised Orihime. She was pleased that she had managed to use her powers to save her friends. Seeing Tatsuki controlled by the Hollow had made her feel anger she had not known before. The experience of defeating a Hollow had made her admire Ichigo even more. He was fighting those things to protect other people without expecting anything in return. If she could, she would give him everything in return.

Since the holidays began she had not had the opportunity to watch Ichigo, but she still thought of him. Training with Chad had distracted her a little, but always in the back of her mind was the image of Ichigo. She knew that part of his determination to save Rukia was because he loved her. Even so, her love for Ichigo had not gone away,

She still hoped that her daydreams would come true. Orihime did not want any harm to befall Rukia; she just wished things were different.

Uryu had visited her twice at home since the day that Kon was unmasked as the fake Ichigo. He had not tried to kiss her again and he did not speak of his feelings. Instead they had just talked generally as they sipped tea. She had begun to feel less uncomfortable in his company. Perhaps she expected another declaration, but Uryu was circumspect, almost aloof. She felt his eyes upon her at school, but aside from that he did not act any differently.

Sometimes she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers. If only it had been Ichigo who kissed her! Briefly she remembered that night when she thought Ichigo had visited her. Even though it was Kon in Ichigo's body, it had been Ichigo's lips on hers, Ichigo's hands touching her. Sometimes she tried to convince herself it had been Ichigo who had visited her, not Kon. This fantasy never lasted. Reality broke the daydream. Each time she tried to believe, she remembered seeing Ichigo and Rukia together, the way they looked at each other. She also remembered the small doubts she had experienced when Ichigo visited her. She had been so frantic to believe that Ichigo chose to kiss her that she had dismissed any of her suspicions.

If only they could swap. Rukia with Uryu and Ichigo with her. Orihime smiled ruefully. That would not happen. Eventually she might love Ichigo less, but that time was not yet.

"Am I excited or scared about going to Soul Society? I will be spending more time with Ichigo, so I suppose I'm excited. I wonder what it will look like. How long it will take to save Rukia? Tomorrow, we're going tomorrow. It's so hard to sleep. What should I wear? It's always difficult to decide when you're going somewhere new. I don't suppose it matters. Something practical. I wonder what Ichigo will wear. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll like it. Oh, but it doesn't matter because he will be wearing that Shinigami outfit. I wonder if it would be difficult to wear. Does he ever wash it? How could he wash it? Maybe I could offer to wash it for him. I hope I spend some time with him, alone."

Fantasising about Ichigo, Orihime fell into a disturbed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu made the final adjustments to his outfit. He would be proud to wear the Quincy uniform in Soul Society. How could he be other than proud to be a Quincy? He checked to make certain he had forgotten nothing. The unknown awaited him.

He banished any fears or nervous thoughts. Through his solitary training the seed of ambition to become better than Ichigo had burst open and flourished. Not that he had any doubt that he was already better than Ichigo. The problem was most people did not realise his superiority.

Orihime did not.

She still watched Ichigo at school. She still smiled at Ichigo whenever he looked in her direction.

Occasionally Uryu would glance at Orihime, just to receive pleasure from seeing the curve of her cheek, the delicate colour of her face. He had resisted the urge to visit her more than twice. Often walking home from school he would find his feet led him to her apartment. He resisted the lure. She still needed time to recover from her misplaced feelings for Ichigo. He would be subtle in his approach, slowly making her comfortable near him. Once she was comfortable with him, he could begin to replace Ichigo in her affections.

The two occasions he had visited her at home, she had mentioned Ichigo a number of times with that dream ridden look on her face. It took a great amount of control for Uryu not to remind Orihime that Ichigo was in love with Rukia. He had fought his desire to kiss her again, feel her body close to his; the desire for her lips to meet his whilst they were engaged in a passionate embrace was too alluring. Every time his thoughts strayed to that hope, he sipped the tea, holding it in his mouth to prevent any ill advised words or actions. It was quite painful as the tea was hot.

He'd felt sorely tempted to participate in the training with her and Chad, but knew that he had to concentrate. Her presence would only interrupt his ability to focus on his training. Uryu recognised he needed total concentration to master the Quincy powers he required.

He had mastered the powers. He knew that he was stronger than before, maybe even stronger than Ichigo. His uniform was more stylish than the dull black the Shinigami wore. Why couldn't Orihime accept that he was the better choice?

Sometimes he wondered at her fixation on Ichigo. Was it because the colour of their hair formed some sort of strange bond? They had both suffered from other people attacking them for that difference. Yet people had victimised him because he was intelligent, sewed and wore glasses. Not that he paid much attention. Holding himself aloof seemed to work best. If people did not receive a reaction, they eventually left him alone.

Maybe he could spend more time with Orihime when they were on this mission to save Rukia. He'd heard that relationships could form quickly under stressful situations. If Orihime could see his positive reactions to difficult and deadly events maybe she would admire him. If he could prove his worth in these situations maybe Orihime would see his true worth.

It was his decision to proceed on this mission to save Rukia. He liked Rukia. She was sensible, but not sensible enough. Why she had fallen in love with Ichigo was something he could not comprehend.

After one final check, Uryu prepared for bed. As he leant over to turn out the light he felt slightly excited. Tomorrow it would all begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will see Rukia soon. Not soon enough. I wish I could understand the dreams I've had. I've dreamt of her at least 3 times. I hope I dream of her tonight. It's not as good as having sex with her in reality, but it's better than masturbating. Those dreams always seem to start with a time we've had sex, usually the last time, but then it all changes. The dream changes. She seems to think that she's remembering the past while I feel that it's happening now. She thinks I'm dead. I wish I could prove to her I'm not dead. I wish I knew if these dreams were real. What am I thinking? How can a dream be real?"

Ichigo lay on his back with his hands behind his head. He felt tired from fighting Urahara. The method by which Urahara had restored his Shinigami powers still disturbed him. Whether he was ready for this or not, he had to save Rukia. In his dreams she was so sad. Sexy as hell, but sad. Once she'd cried in his arms during sex, saying over and over that she wished he wasn't dead. He preferred it when she was insulting him, or insisting she get on top, or demanding that he pay more attention to her needs. That was what he expected from Rukia. Not the tears and the unbearable sadness.

Were they really communicating? Were they really having sex? After the dreams he'd felt less horny than normal when he woke up. He couldn't find any evidence on the sheets that anything had happened. There were no marks on his bodies; he'd checked both of them. There was nothing to indicate that the dreams were real.

He just believed they were, hoped they were. Not that he hoped that Rukia was sad, or crying, but he wanted the reassurance that she still loved him; still thought of him. He wanted to be with her and dry her tears. More than anything, he had to save her. It was not an option to allow her execution to proceed. Rukia could not die. No matter what it took he would save her and bring her back to the human world.

Shifting in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, Ichigo tried to decide if he was excited or concerned. He yawned. Journeying to Soul Society was something he had to do, but the uncertainty of what would happen disturbed him. He let his mind drift.

He wasn't in bed. He wasn't in his bedroom. Ichigo looked around. Maybe he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming. It appeared he wasn't going to dream about Rukia, because he'd never been in this place before. At least he didn't think so. There was not much to see. As he waited his surroundings became clearer.

He appeared to be in a cell. There were bars all around. It was night and there was not much light. Looking outside there did not appear to be any guards. Ichigo looked around, curled up on the floor was a person. He moved closer and knelt down to take a closer look. It was Rukia!

"This must be a dream. I'm imagining that I'm with Rukia. Should I wake her? Maybe not, she looks tired," he thought.

Rukia stirred and brushed against him. Her touch changed his mind.

"This is a dream after all," he thought as he bent down to kiss her.

As his lips met hers he felt a shock. This felt like he was really kissing Rukia. Her lips were soft and she began to kiss him back. Her arms encircled his shoulders as he continued to kiss him.

He pulled back to look at her and Rukia opened her eyes slowly.

"Another dream?" she murmured to herself. "I dreamt Ichigo was here and I was kissing him."

As her eyes fully opened she sat up and looked at Ichigo. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I must really be losing my mind. The day I'm told that I will be executed, I dream about Ichigo kissing me and wake up to find him in my cell with me. That's impossible, because Ichigo is dead. My brother killed him." Rukia shut her eyes tightly.

Ichigo reached out and touched her cheek. "I keep telling you I'm not dead," he said gently. "I think I'm dreaming about you in a cell. I've dreamt of you three times but this is the first time I've been here."

Rukia opened one eye and looked at him as one of her hands covered the hand touching her cheek. "You feel like Ichigo and you sound like him. But Ichigo is dead. You must be a dream."

"Okay I'm in your dream and you are in my dream," Ichigo agreed.

"Why aren't we having sex?" Rukia asked.

"What?" The question amazed Ichigo, but he thought he understood what she was asking.

"Ever time I've dreamt of you we were having sex," Rukia explained. "Why aren't we having sex now?"

"That's strange. Every time I dreamt of you we had sex. If you really want to I can oblige," Ichigo started to remove his shirt.

"Yes, Ichigo would do something like that," Rukia said to herself.

He paused. "Do you want to have sex?" he asked.

Rukia reached across and placed her palm on his chest over his heart. "Yes and no," she said. "I find the idea of having sex in a cell a turn off, and the knowledge that I'm going to die within 25 days also has a dampening effect. On the other hand I want to feel close to you, even though you are only a dream."

Ichigo sidled near to her and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest, as both Ichigo's arms held her. He bent and kissed her hair, feeling so much love and compassion for the woman he held in his arms. Holding her in his dream made him miss her more. Whether this was a dream or reality, she needed his strength and he wanted to be gentle with her. Never before had he thought of Rukia as fragile, but now he feared if he held her too tightly, it might cause her pain.

"I try not to be scared, Ichigo, but I am scared," she softly said. "Maybe if I die I will be with you again."

"I keep telling you I'm not dead."

"You feel warm and alive, but you would in a dream. I don't normally get this much sensation in dreams, except the dreams I've had about you. Kiss me, please Ichigo."

Rukia raised her face to his and Ichigo kissed her mouth gently.

"You don't normally kiss me like that. Where were the tongues and the passion?"

"I love you Rukia. I've told you before, it's not just sex. Please listen to what I have to say. I'm coming to Soul Society. I leave tomorrow. Trust me, Rukia, I will save you. You will not die and we will be together again."

Rukia was slowly shaking her head. "You can't come to Soul Society, it's not possible. Even if you're not dead you are no longer a Shinigami. My brother made sure of that. How would you get here?"

Tears dripped down Rukia's face. Overcome by sorrow, Ichigo kissed her cheeks tenderly. "Believe that I will come for you Rukia. Remember, I love you, only you."

The dream began to dissolve as he said these words. He woke up. The alarm had woken him. It was 12.55 am. As he turned off the alarm Ichigo shook his head. There wasn't time to think about the dream. It was time to open the window.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I vehemently deny the suggestion that I am obsessed by buns. (Not that anyone has suggested it, yet.) Just because I've mentioned them in the last few chapters does not an obsession make. I haven't had a bun for ages. Honestly. No, that is not a bun in my hand, it's a... Quick look over there. (Sounds of ferocious munching.)

This chapter is different to the previous ones as I wanted to move the story ahead a little. Finally Chad is featured, very, very, briefly. Maybe he will get a chapter to himself later, maybe not.

Thank you to the king people who have reviewed this story. I enjoyed writing the chapter about Gin. He was a bit of a challenge as it's hard to work out his motivation.

Next chapter? A Captain from one of the 13 Divisions may be featured, but which one? (Of course, the plan may change.)

Please review.

MS


	12. Sosuke Aizen

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

The featured character is:

**Sosuke Aizen**

To anyone looking into his office, it would appear that Captain Aizen was methodically doing his paperwork. His office was quiet as he bent his head over the paper on which he was writing. A breeze wafted through the window and gently ruffled Aizen's hair.

The office was rather austere. There was the desk and two chairs. A vase of wisteria was at one end of the desk, placed there by his doting Assistant-Captain. Paperwork was neatly arranged and the surface of the desk showed no sign of dust. The bookshelf contained neatly regimented books and folders. A bowl of ripe plums was on the windowsill. Everything in the office was representative of the way a Captain of the Gotei 13 should appear, except for the mind of the man who sat behind the desk.

"A better result than I had hoped," he mused as he wrote another lie. "Zaraki is angry with Byakuya Kuchiki. That is a bonus. It was clever of Gin to manipulate that situation. It would be good if I could improve on that particular dispute. It also put Kuchiki off balance which is precisely what is needed. I can rely on his sense of honour to take care of some of the other problems. I like having Zaraki angry. It amuses me to watch him trying to fight everyone. If they fought, I wonder who would win. Zaraki? Kuchiki? Later, I might "persuade" Gin to stimulate that dispute a little and actually get those two fighting. A little word there; a sly rumour here. Gin is so good at starting rumours. It's even more fun when I turn the rumours against him."

Aizen stopped writing and looked out the window. The day was warm and a few clouds marred the otherwise perfect blue of the sky. He did not see the sky or the clouds. His thoughts were centred on the next move in his campaign.

"I wonder when the ryoka will arrive. Urahara will certainly make all efforts to retrieve the Hyogyoku. I don't think Urahara will attend to this himself. He swore never to return to the Seireitei. So, who will he send? There's not much choice. Probably the child Rukia gave her powers to, no wait he should be dead. Knowing Urahara, maybe the child isn't dead. I'm interested to see what will happen."

Tired of sitting idle and the lies he was writing, Aizen decided to go for a walk. Walking often gave him new insights. He might also hear the gossip about how the news of the execution was being received.

He left the office, carefully shutting the door. Then he hesitated, undecided which direction he should walk. It was not his style to be seen wandering aimlessly. Who could he visit to sow those few poisonous words that would bear the fruit to support his plans?

While he stood there considering the matter, Hinamori came running up to him. He pretended he had just been opening the door. It would not be prudent to allow her to guess he had been unsure of his next action. The man he portrayed might be a gentle, caring person, but he did not hesitate.

"What can I do for you, Assistant-Captain Hinamori?" he asked politely. "Would you like to come into the office and talk? I think I have some fruit you might enjoy."

"Thank you Captain. I would like to talk. I'm worried," she replied shyly.

Aizen opened the door fully and ushered his Assistant-Captain inside. "Please take a seat. Here are some fresh plums," he said. As he watched her take one and bite into it with sharp white teeth he remembered Gin's comments.

"I don't think she's an underdeveloped little plum. I think she is ripe for the plucking." He observed her covertly, allowing his eyes to stray to her face, her breasts and lower as she talked about her concerns in relation to the sentence of execution. She was small, but well formed. Aizen was sure she was untouched. Her naivety was palpable. The only other candidate for her virginity was Toshiro, but he was too impressed by his own rank and too careful of honour to consider forming a liaison, yet. The boy was a major prig. Always insisting on being given his correct title. He was still too new to the authority to allow any deviation from the correct forms. He would learn; if he lived long enough. It was obvious to Aizen that the boy held some romantic notions about Hinamori but was too proud to do anything.

As Hinamori spoke, he listened with half an ear and returned to his thoughts. "Hinamori might provide a few hours distraction, but is it worth it? I could take my pleasure as I wish with her. I'm sure she would deny me nothing. It could be fun, breaking her in. As Gin said, she does display a doglike devotion. Maybe she would welcome the attention. I like unspoilt virgins and it would upset Toshiro. That makes the impulse to act even more alluring. Not yet, though. There is time yet to enjoy her while the puppets are put into place. Or maybe I will just flirt with her enough to ensure her complete devotion. Or both."

"I understand your concern," he said aloud as Hinamori paused to draw breath. "It is very upsetting and it has been a long time since we last had an execution in the Seireitei. I'm sure that Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki are appealing against the decision. The request of the head of a noble house and her Captain will carry a great amount of weight with Centre 46. However, to please you, I will also appeal against the decision. I'm not sure I will be successful. I didn't know you were so close to Miss Kuchiki."

"I'm not that close to her. We were in the same year at the Academy, but I am friends with Renji and Renji was friends with her," Hinamori explained. "I don't think she did anything that warrants death. Thank you Captain. I know you will do your best for her. You are a good and kind man."

The fervour in her words was not displeasing to Aizen, even though he knew the true lie behind his façade.

"You are too kind, Assistant-Captain. Now, is there anything else? As you are in earnest, I will break with tradition and appeal the decision on your behalf, immediately."

Hinamori's face lit up. "You will? So soon? Captain, you are so benevolent. I am lucky to be your Assistant-Captain. I'm sure all the other Assistant-Captains are envious of my position."

Aizen chuckled gently. Inside he was laughing at her compliments. She was so gullible. "If only she knew. If all follows my plan she will never know. I didn't realise how enjoyable it would be to experience such adoration for an action I will not take. She never questions my actions like Gin would. Pretty little fool. Maybe I will indulge myself with her later," Aizen thought.

He rose to his feet and ushered Hinamori out of his office. He paused again, to make certain that his office was secured.

"May I escort you, Captain?" Hinamori asked eagerly.

"There's no need Assistant-Captain. I'm sure there are other matters which require your attention. I'll send for you on my return," Aizen replied smiling at her and patting her gently on the shoulder.

The touch made her blush prettily as she turned and left. He allowed his gaze to follow her. She turned and waved at him happily and then continued walking. Aizen cleared his throat and walked in the opposite direction. He may as well check how things were progressing in Centre 46. Tosen should be there monitoring events. While he was there, Aizen decided to test the replica body further. It had to be able to fool Retsu and that would not be easy. She was very astute and would see any flaws quickly, even under hypnosis.

Aizen reflected on his plans as he walked, smiling politely at anyone he passed and replying to greetings. Everyone seemed to have a kind word or a smile for him today. A few members of his division spoke to him briefly about their reactions to the news of the execution. He replied with a few meaningless, comfort words that seemed to satisfy their shallow needs.

Aizen revelled in power. The power of providing comfort and guidance, while subtly planting the thorny seeds of doubt. The power over his doting Assistant-Captain. The power of sex he particularly savoured. He enjoyed sex, but never allowed any one else to take the initiative. Sex was about domination and lust and taking satisfaction. The other person was just the receptacle, nothing more. If they weren't satisfied that was not his concern.

Originally, when Aizen became a Shinigami, he'd planned to kill Yamamoto and become Captain-General of the Gotei 13. Power was all. Reading through the libraries, he's uncovered secret knowledge which changed his mind. Why aim at something as lowly as a Captain-General? He could be so much more. Power was all he wanted and there were so many ways he could exert power. As Captain he possessed the insignificant power over the people in his division. Not enough power and the power could be challenged at any time by the Captain-General. That was not power. It was vassal status.

Working through the information he'd realised he would need allies among the elite. He would at least call them allies, but he would be the master and they would be his vassals. In his mind he saw them only as puppets that he could manipulate at will.

Aizen smiled to himself as he recalled how much Gin resented the serf status. It pleased Aizen to control Gin by limiting his power, his knowledge and his passion. No matter how much Gin protested that he did not care about Matsumoto, he could not mislead Aizen.

Tosen had suggested planting the idea in Toshiro's mind that Gin wanted to swap Assistant-Captain's. Gin had been trying to assert his independence too much, recently. That would serve to bring him back into line for a little time. It was a gentle reminder of his place. Aizen was aware how much Gin resented Aizen's firm statement that he still considered Gin as his Assistant-Captain. He mentioned this to Gin on a few occasions, knowing the reaction it would arouse. Each time, while Gin maintained his grin, Aizen would notice it falter for a moment. It pleased Aizen how, with a few words he could strip Gin of his rank and remind him of his subordinate status.

Briefly Aizen toyed with the idea of fulfilling one of his threats against Gin. Matsumoto might be fun. But to use a threat was to lose that threat. It would be foolish to lose any of the power he had now. Maybe later, he would fulfil one or more of the threats. It could wait until he had consolidated his power. Aizen again blessed the luck that gave him a zanpaku-to with his particular gift. Blackmail was an art form which Aizen had perfected. Gin was never sure which particular lever Aizen would use against him, but ultimately it was the promise of power as much as the blackmail that kept him in line. Just a few hints here and there about the plan and Gin fell into line. Maybe Gin would try to supplant him once he had achieved power, but Aizen would make certain that the blackmail held. No point in giving away any power he could keep.

Tosen was less complicated. Aizen only had to mention the justice that would be delivered under his regime. Tosen was obsessed by his version of justice which had changed considerably under Aizen's "gentle" tutelage.

Aizen had glibly agreed to the execution of Zaraki as soon as was practicable to confirm Tosen's loyalty. Why the man had the fixation on Zaraki, Aizen believed he could understand. Tosen did not feel secure in his position and was fearful that a powerful Shinigami might attempt to gain his Captaincy by killing him in a fight. Zaraki was the proof that it could happen. To live with that fear was making Tosen unbalanced, not that he was particularly balanced to begin with.

The man was a mesh of walking obsessions. He was obsessed that people thought he was weak because he had been born blind. He was weak because his best friend had been killed by a Shinigami. He was weak because he wasn't as strong as Zaraki (who was?); as young and intelligent as Toshiro, as kind as Unohana or as beloved as Ukitake. The list went on. Aizen sometimes amused himself by adding yet another perceived weakness to Tosen's list. Aizen pulled the puppets" strings and the puppet responded as expected. It amused him almost as much as teasing people amused Gin.

He finally arrived at Centre 46 and checked. The area was deserted. He pushed open the door and entered.

The reek of blood and slight stench of decay assaulted his nostrils. He inhaled deeply. The scent of victory. The first major operation in his plan and he had succeeded. At first he had been concerned that Gin and Tosen might baulk at killing people who were perceived as their masters. A few tugs on their strings and it didn't take much to persuade them of the justice or expediency of the executions. Aizen did not see the wholesale slaughter as murder; it was execution of the old guard to make way for the new order. It was a purification ritual to cleanse the path on which his feet were set. What were a few paltry sacrifices when you considered the whole scheme? They were less than nothing. He removed his glasses and put them in a pocket. It was a relief to be able to shed one of the trappings of his false self.

Tosen appeared, having heard Aizen's entrance.

"Can't we clear away the bodies?" he asked urgently.

"No. I like it like this. It is a reminder of the commitment we have made. If we clear away the bodies, it is as if we are apologising for the justice we have correctly meted out. They are a reminder, that all who are judged guilty will be executed," Aizen reminded Tosen.

"Like that scum, Zaraki?" Tosen spat out the name, hatred evident in his tone.

"Yes, like Zaraki," Aizen assured Tosen. "He too will be judged, found guilty and executed."

There was a pause as Aizen waited for Tosen to recover from his anger.

'did anything happen, while you were here?" he asked Tosen.

"We received a few Hell butterflies asking that Rukia's sentence be repealed. One from her Captain and one from Unohana. None from her brother, of course," Tosen replied.

"We won't receive one from him, of that I am certain," Aizen said smiling. "Not that it matters. We both know the sentence must and will be carried out. I have decided this is the will of Centre 46, and so it will be."

Tosen's face wore a strange expression at the last assertion. Aizen ignored the look. Tosen was under his control. It wouldn't take much to distract him.

"It was good work Gin did, stirring up the animosity between Kuchiki and Zaraki," Aizen said pointedly.

"I don't want the girl's brother to kill that monster," Tosen raged. "I want him to know it is by my will that judgement has been passed and execution enacted. He should know that his guilt will not be absolved by his death."

"Your will?" Aizen prodded gently.

"I mean our will," Tosen scowled.

Aizen smiled complacently. "I think I can take care of things here, Tosen. Remind Gin to relieve me in a few hours. I still need to set a few more things in motion, but for now I need quiet. I want to plan things out."

Tosen nodded and left.

Aizen wandered through the blood drenched rooms, thoughts competing for his attention. He came to the room where his replica lay. It still retained his form. He had compared them in a mirror, noting that there were no flaws. He'd tricked Gin with it once and noted the fixed smile waver. Aizen was unsure if he was relieved or concerned that the promise of power might be taken from him with the death of Aizen. If the replica could fool Gin, he was quite sure it would fool others.

Again Aizen wondered how long it would be before the invasion of Soul Society took place. He hoped it would be soon, preferably within the next day. He chafed at the delay. Every day of waiting meant another day wasted; a further impediment in his pursuit of power. Once the ryoka came he could put the rest of the plan into motion. A few more elements of discord were needed so he could move freely when the time came. It would be entertaining to set all the Captains and Assistant-Captains against each other.

Aizen believed in destiny. His destiny was manifest by how easily his plans had been devised. These events were meant to happen. It had been hard to be patient at times, anticipating the future he would create. Some days it had been difficult to maintain the careful mask of the kind and patient Captain. He'd watched others play their little power games, whilst he was in the midst of planning the biggest play for power. Sometimes he wanted to laugh as he heard the other Captains vying for power and prestige. They had such little hopes, tiny ambitions. It was all meaningless. If only they knew that they were waiting for him to supply the meaning.

Even when he began his campaign his stratagems had been successful beyond his plans. No one had guessed how the hollow had managed to enter the Seireitei all those years ago, when his plans were still in the initial stages. The execution of Kaien and his wife by the hollow had stripped Ukitake of his trusted subordinates. It also unbalanced the power within his division. Aizen smiled at the memory of the grief displayed by Division 13 at the news of the deaths. The death of Kaien separated Rukia from the other members of her division. None of them would admit consciously that they blamed her for his death, but their interaction with her showed the distance, the lack of trust. Though he didn't know it at the time, Aizen was pleased that these events had distanced Rukia from the other members of the 13th Division. Maybe they would not interfere with his plans.

Caught up with his thoughts, Aizen slowly became aware of something he'd been expecting. A distortion coming from the west. The ryoka were arriving. A smile spread across his features. Locating a hell butterfly, he sent it as a summons to Gin. Gin might ignore or delay a summons from another Captain, but he still understood the significance of the butterfly.

While waiting for Gin to arrive, Aizen again wandered through the chambers of Centre 46. He controlled all of Soul Society and the Seireitei. Any order he issued would be followed. Briefly he toyed with the idea of retaining this control, but dismissed it quickly. This was only a tiny portion of the power that awaited him.

Aizen waited in the entryway for Gin who arrived, smile fixed in place.

"I have a little errand for you to run," Aizen informed him.

"Another one? I'm not your errand boy."

Aizen looked at Gin, astonished at his reply. "I don't think you heard me correctly, Assistant-Captain." Aizen watched Gin react to the title. "Remember what's at stake. The ryoka have arrived and I wish for you to go and welcome them, in your particular way. Don't kill any of them, yet. I especially want you to keep an eye out for the one called Ichigo Kurosaki. You remember the description I'm sure."

"Yeah, the kid Captain Six killed in the human world," Gin replied.

"I don't think he's dead. Check out his abilities quickly and give me a full report," Aizen commanded. "The ryoka are instrumental to the success of my plan. I need them as a diversion."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Can I have some fun while there, Captain?" Gin emphasised the title with heavy irony.

"Some fun, yes. Don't play with them for too long and make certain they don't enter the Seireitei this time," Aizen commanded.

"Gee, thanks for the permission, Captain. Any other errands while I'm out? Do you want some more fruit, or some buns?"

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Assistant-Captain Ichimaru. This is the real beginning. I thought the little reminder of your position from Captain Toshiro would ensure your support," Aizen replied.

"That little reminder put me in an uncomfortable position, Aizen. I'm doing this because I want a share in the power. The little side games you play have no interest for me. If you treated me with respect, instead of as a subordinate…"

Inside Aizen felt his anger grow at the puppet trying to manipulate his own strings. He raised his hand. "You forget to whom you are speaking. It won't take much for me to fulfil one of those outstanding suggestions I have made to you in the past."

Gin's smile faded. "You mean your threats. Matsumoto means nothing to me. I've told you before. Do what you like with her. Do what you like with anyone. I don't care."

Aizen was taken aback at the effrontery of the puppet. Didn't he understand? Why was he fighting back now, when his cooperation was essential? Was he lying about the woman? He needed that lever. Maybe he'd used it once too often, recently. He thought quickly. Damn it, he needed Gin!

Aizen decided to try another tack. "Gin, I'm asking you to do this as a friend, a colleague. I need you to help me. I can't entrust this to Tosen. He'd kill the ryoka. I need them for my, for our, plan. I can't do it myself. It would be too out of character. I can trust you to do this. I trust you, Gin," he watched Gin closely as he spoke.

Gin's smile was back in place. "That's all you needed to say, Captain. Treat me with some respect, as your equal. I'll find the ryoka and play with them. I'll let you know how they shape up. Might even give me a little exercise. West, you say? Jidanbo's gate? No one had beaten him for a long time. Do you want me to protect the ryoka if Jidanbo appears to be wining?"

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for doing this Gin," Aizen smiled. Inside he was seething with anger. A vassal, a puppet should know his place. Once he had the power, he would discard Gin, when he ceased to be of use.

"Bye, Captain. I'll bring some buns," Gin waved and left.

Aizen pushed aside his anger. He needed a clear head to concentrate on his plan.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This was written from my interpretation of Aizen's point of view. I could be totally incorrect. It is pretty clear Aizen wants power, but for what ends? It is highly unlikely that it is for benevolent reasons.

I know there is another possible name for the replica body, but it took too long looking through the online manga to find it that I gave up and kept writing. If anyone tells me the correct term, I'll update the story.

The Tosen in this chapter is Aizen's view of him. I don't think he is as simple to understand as Aizen believes. Tosen may feature later.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so happy you are reading and enjoying this story.

But who will be the next featured character??? A Captain? Assistant-Captain? Or a third or fifth seat? Or even a resident of Soul Society? Someone else? Choices, choices. I can promise you, it will not be Renji.

MS


	13. Yoruichi Shihoin

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

The journey to Soul Society had been worse than she could possibly have anticipated. Why did the cleaner have to come through just at that time? The kid wearing the cape had nearly got them killed. What was with the cape? Did Quincy's always wear capes, or was he trying to make a statement? Chad had been invaluable at that time, keeping his head and doing what was necessary. Yoruichi was glad that he was a member of this ill-assorted group.

Orihime had disregarded all her warnings and also nearly killed them. Did any of them actually listen to her? Chad seemed the most sensible of all of them. Ichigo was being irritating in the time honoured Ichigo manner, but even he seemed distracted. Yoruichi had a feeling that he would cause more trouble then the rest of them. Thank the stars she did not have to train him.

She'd scolded Orihime, only to have Ichigo come to the girl's defence. He might be irritated with Orihime, but he was protective of her at the same time. To make the situation worse Ichigo seemed ready to ignore all her warnings. He seemed to give into any impulse that crossed his mind, without examining the matter logically, or thinking about the consequences. He was just like his father. Impulses could kill. She remembered her comments to Urahara about Isshin's reaction if anything happened to his son. She had to keep the fool safe and alive as long as possible.

She'd told Urahara she didn't want to work with kids. How he managed to convince her otherwise was something she expected, but did not accept. She thought she knew all his tricks, all his subtle pressures, but too often he managed to place her in a position she had originally rejected. Not only had she trained them, but now she was in Seireitei leading them. Again she wondered if he'd used some drug or potion on her to skew her judgement. It was probable he knew when to ask. He might know her strengths and admire them, but he also knew her weak points, and how to exploit them.

The kid with the cape, Uryu, that was his name, was obviously trying to impress Orihime and Orihime was oblivious to anyone but Ichigo. A teenage love triangle, or if you included Rukia it was more of a square.

What the hell was she thinking? Squares? Triangles? Next she'd start looking for cubes or pyramids. Her mind was going. The increase in spirit particles must be affecting her judgement, or she was trying not to focus on the chances of success.

Ichigo was ignoring Orihime, most of the time. He seemed slightly irritated by her constant attention, probably because he was worrying about Rukia. Orihime was polite to Uryu but ignored his attentions. At least Chad didn't appear to be carrying any emotional baggage. That was one less lovesick teen to worry about. She had enough to consider. If only Urahara had developed something to suppress the hormonal impulses, present in her four companions, or synthesised a drug that could make them examine their actions with logic, instead of giving into erratic impulses; this rescue mission might stand some slim chance of success.

She was still no wiser as to why Urahara had put together this rescue mission. It seemed a little extreme to send five people to Soul Society to rescue his best customer. When she'd returned to the shop each night after training Chad and Orihime, she'd been tired. So tired that she forgot to ask why the rescue mission was so important. The one night she had asked, Urahara had immediately begun making love to her in an extremely inventive fashion that distracted her from her question. She shivered slightly when she remembered how it had felt. She must get him distract her like that more often. Any attempts to ask the question later that night led to more sex. While she had enjoyed the sex, it was obvious he was trying to divert her attention.

The last week he had been very elusive and had asked her to undertake a number of tasks that were best suited to her cat form. It seemed coincidental that these tasks kept her absent day and night. She had realised that this was another method to prevent those unwanted questions. Last night, before she left, had been consumed with the usual exhausting sex they indulged in just as they were parted. She still bore some of the bruises and bites he'd inflicted at the height of passion. Luckily, they didn't show while she was in cat form. While she longed for it, she hated the sex they shared before parting. Too often it was about something that neither of them acknowledged: the fear that this might be the last time they would be together.

She'd left Seireitei with Urahara so they could be together, but they spent most of the time apart. It made no sense, but she knew it was the way it had to be. She accepted it, but resented the necessity.

Sometimes he annoyed her so much. If she didn't love the man, she'd have destroyed him long ago. Love was the problem. Love was always the problem between them. A world without love would be much less complicated. Ignoring her own experience, she had the example of how love could affect your mind to your detriment, right in front of her. If only she could split theses kids up somehow, so they might concentrate on the trial in front of them, instead of being prey to all the feelings they were obviously experiencing.

Yoruichi was only mildly surprised that Ichigo had defeated Jidanbo. Urahara had given her regular updates on his progress and she knew he had grown much stronger. The level of his development had surprised Urahara, who had been at pains not to provide any praise to Ichigo. Praise seemed to affect Ichigo badly, either embarrassing him so he didn't try hard enough, or he became too complacent and didn't try hard enough. Insults seemed to bring out the best in him and make him try harder to disprove whatever the other person had said. That was the key to Ichigo, insult and he tried harder. It was possible that if she insulted him about giving into impulses, he might start thinking before he acted. The chances were not good. She knew she was clutching at straws, but they were all she had.

There was no way to disguise her shock at the sudden appearance of Gin Ichimaru. Why had he arrived? Why had he been content only to push Ichigo back behind the gate? He should have killed Ichigo quickly, and then arrested those left alive. Something about this did not feel right. She was still experiencing those goose bumps which made her feel on edge while in cat form. Since the encounter with Gin they were more like goose mounds than goose bumps. Fortunately her cat form could hide a multitude of emotions as the face did not display the feelings that were so easy to read on a human face. She remembered when Gin had been assistant captain to Captain Aizen. Now he was captain in his own right. His abilities had grown since she knew him. He hadn't appeared to be trying hard against Ichigo. It proved what she already knew. To face any of the captains, all the kids would need to increase their abilities.

She wasn't sure about the Quincy, as she had not seen his abilities, but she was certain that he was not yet at captain level. It took years to gain those abilities and these kids had only been training for weeks. All of them, except the Quincy, had only recently achieved their powers. Truthfully she didn't rate the Quincy as being capable of defeating a captain. A bow was a limited weapon. A zanpaku-to was more than a simple blade and she didn't believe that there would be much competition between them. The zanpaku-to would win each time.

Once again she mentally cursed Urahara for sending her on this doomed mission. There must be a reason, something that would affect both the human world and Soul Society for him to have conceived and implemented this desperate plan. For all his assurances, she had felt his despair. It did not bode well.

Last night as they made love for the final time before her departure, there was a new element. The endearments had flowed thick and fast, but every time she had tried to look into his eyes he had looked away. She had caught the glimpses of fear and misery when he thought his gaze on her was unobserved. The only time she had seen that expression before, was when he had been concocting the plan to leave Seireitei and had feared that she would stay behind. Even then, the fear had been less and the misery not so profound.

For a moment, she'd thought she'd heard Urahara murmur 'Forgive me,' as she turned into cat form, but the words had been so faint that she was not sure he had spoken. He had given her that smile she knew so well. The smile that he used to hide his feelings, conceal his emotions. That smile, which would seem to most others, the smile of a man full of self confidence, with nothing really on his mind. Seeing him smile like that, made her worried about the ideas he was trying to conceal. She remembered the night he said that he hid nothing from her. He was lying, as he had lied to her before. He tried to protect her, and she tried to protect him, in return. They pretended that they were honest with each other because honesty was something to be prized. In truth secrecy bound them tighter than honesty ever could. His secrets intrigued her. Her secrets, he could not even begin to guess. He must never guess the depths of her love. That would give him too much power.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think of Urahara. She wanted to be with him, but right now, she did not trust him. It would be nice to love and trust the same person, but it would not be sensible if you loved Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo had been unusually tense and strange since they arrived in Seireitei, especially after he faced Ichimaru. He had always been prone to over-react but now he seemed intent on proving he was the equal or better of anyone they met. Was he scared that he wasn't strong enough to save Rukia? Knowing little about the boy she could not be sure. Though he tried to conceal the fact, when he wasn't acting like a hormonal moron, he seemed concerned with protecting his friends. Sometimes she caught him brooding, his nutmeg coloured eyes appearing to turn inward as he pondered some idea.

He rarely mentioned Rukia's name, but when he did he would gain a new resolve until it faded. Then he became almost despondent. Goading and insulting him seemed the only way to make him respond. Why were male shinigami so complicated?

The girl was no help. The way she fussed and praised Ichigo made Yoruichi feel slightly nauseous. When ever Yoruichi glanced in her direction, she was gazing at Ichigo, or trying not to gaze at Ichigo. The crush bordered on obsession. Could he be so oblivious to ignore what was so freely and frequently offered? What did Orihime see in Ichigo?

Yoruichi resigned herself to spending the night in Rukongai which meant a delay in her plans, but it was necessary. That fool, Ichigo managed to find another fight. It appeared as if that kid could attract fights as pollen attracted bees. It was yet another waste of time and energy, which could be used for a better purpose. The guy he was fighting seemed pretty strange, but then strange was normal in Rukongai. Ichigo lost focus after that fight. He seemed to forget about Rukia. Maybe it was his hormones, maybe it was just typical male stupidity; she didn't know, or care. Or maybe it was the near defeat after being so easily dismissed by Ichimaru. Ichigo's confidence was unstable. As soon as she reminded him about Rukia, his face creased into a frown. It appeared he was going to say something but he didn't. Eventually he came to his senses and decided to accompany them.

They had to get into Seireitei and they were now on the way to the one person who could help them. It had been a while since she'd visited her friend and she hoped that there would be no further problems, but she knew travelling with this group meant that trouble would find them.

They arrived at Kukaku Shiba's house. After all the introductions and foolery were completed, and the kids were sleeping, she managed to talk to Kukaku.

'So, what's the real story? This all seems pretty random. A Quincy, an illegal shinigami and two kids with weird powers who want to get into Seireitei. What's the real story, Yoruichi?'

'Urahara wants his best customer rescued.'

Kukaku looked at Yoruichi for a few moments. 'And?' she asked impatiently.

'And what? The shinigami, Ichigo, wants to rescue her. He'll say it's because he owes her, but he's in love with Rukia. The girl, Orihime, is in love with Ichigo. The Quincy, Uryu is in love with Orihime. And thankfully, Chad is in love with no one. At least I hope not, because that would just be too complicated. Chad is a friend of Ichigo's. Preserve me from teenage passion.' Yoruichi stretched and shivered, the shiver travelling from her tail to her head.

'No, your adult passion managed to get you into enough trouble,' Kukaku observed, leaning back, relaxed.

They were silent for a few minutes.

'Can you tell me the real reason?' Kukaku asked, intently.

'I don't know the real reason,' Yoruichi burst out in frustration. 'Urahara won't tell me the real reason. I ask, and he distracts me, usually with sex. If I press the point he acts the fool, more than normal, or sends me off on some wild cat chase. I know something's wrong. I think he might even have asked me to forgive him, but I can't be sure. Whatever it is, I know it's bad. Why did I ever fall in love with that man?'

'Damn, Yoruichi. You said the 'l' word. You're slipping,' Kukaku, teased smiling.

'It's not funny,' Yoruichi hissed. 'If this fails, you may have to move again.'

'I'm always moving. At least you didn't use that tired chestnut of putting me in danger. I know that if I help you, I won't be popular with Seireitei, but why should that bother me now? I never was popular there, except when Kaien was alive, and not even then. They tolerated my existence. They still do.'

'You know I can't offer you anything in return,' Yoruichi said.

'We've been friends long enough and done enough favours to each other to not worry about that,' Kukaku said waving her whole arm dismissively. 'Just come back alive.'

'I'll try. I can't promise anything. Who knows if any of us will survive? I have a bad feeling about this Kukaku. Gin Ichimaru was at the gate. He only pushed Ichigo out; he didn't try to kill him, didn't try to arrest us. I know another shinigami was near by, I almost thought I recognised the reiatsu. Why did Ichimaru leave the boy alive? That's not like him.'

Kukaku leaned forward, her face close to Yoruichi's head. 'Did Ichimaru try to kill him?' she asked quietly, her eyes glowing with interest.

Yoruichi shook her head. 'If he'd tried, I think Ichigo would be dead. My tail has been twitching and I keep thinking that I'm forgetting something important. It is so infuriating. I feel like arching and spitting. Maybe I've been in cat form too long.'

'You mean the kids don't know who you are?' An incredulous expression crossed Kukaku's face. She seemed to have trouble accepting this new piece of information.

'The kids don't know who Urahara is. Ichigo doesn't know his father was once a captain of the Gotei 13. They certainly don't know who I am. They think I'm a talking cat. It didn't seem important to tell them. They've had enough to try to understand already. I'm sure that Isshin has his reasons for not telling his son the truth,' Yoruichi explained.

Kukaku leant back again and lit her pipe. She drew the smoke into her mouth and expelled it in a thoughtful manner. 'Isshin often kept things to himself. He might act the fool, but he's trying to hide who he really is. Not unlike someone else we know. You'll be seen. Your entry into Seireitei will not go unnoticed.'

'Tell me something I didn't know. Oh, sorry. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. The longer I'm here, the more I realise that this is a foolish venture. This will not work. None of them have the skills to defeat 13 captains, not to mention the other shinigami. And Rukia will be heavily guarded. I can expect no help once we're inside. I must have been in a completely insane state to agree to this.'

'So when did he ask you,' Kukaku asked, her mouth curving into a knowing smile, as the smoke curled out of her mouth.

'After we'd made love, of course. His explanation seemed so reasonable at the time. He'd been kissing me and,' Yoruichi broke off.

'And what?' Kukaku asked quickly.

'Get your vicarious pleasures elsewhere! He knows just how to manipulate me,' Yoruichi said.

'I'm sure he does,' Kukaku smirked.

'Enough. Just help me concentrate on the problem. Should I be realistic and go home? Forget this whole thing?'

'What about the kids? Will they go home, too?' Kukaku asked seriously.

Yoruichi thought for a moment and then sighed, shaking her head. 'No. Ichigo is obsessed with saving Rukia. I think that his feelings may be more than simple teenage passion. Orihime is obsessed with Ichigo, so she will follow him anywhere, even if she knows that it's hopeless. The Quincy? Not sure about him. I think he's trying to prove something and he's also trying to impress Orihime. As for Chad, he's probably too interested to want to go home. I have to stay, if only to try to keep them alive and fulfil this damn fool mission. Urahara owes me for this. When I get back….'

'When you get back, he'll apologise, so convincingly that you will believe he is sincere and then you will forgive him. Then you'll end up having great sex with him,' Kukaku interrupted.

'Not this time. This time it's not some silly game. I think this is more serious than when we planned to leave Seireitei,' Yoruichi assured her friend.

There was silence as they both tried to dismiss the fears that those words raised. Those had been dangerous days. Urahara and Yoruichi had often met at Kukaku's place. It was here that their plans were made and their escape began. Those days may have been full of intrigue and fear, but that was nothing compared to the fear that Yoruichi currently suffered.

'You lie to yourself so well,' Kukaku said.

'I know. And I even believe my own lies sometimes,' Yoruichi admitted, reluctantly.

'I told you that a sex toy would be less trouble than Urahara. I even offered to buy you a selection,' Kukaku reminded her.

'Gee, thanks. Wasn't that after I became involved with Urahara, when it was all too late?'

'Yes.'

'It wouldn't have solved the underlying problem. I was bored. So bored, being the captain of the elite 2nd Division. Bored of the expectations of being a member of a noble house. He may cause me problems, but at least Urahara has made my life more interesting. You can't kiss a sex toy,' Yoruichi said soberly.

Her friend looked at her and burst out laughing. 'You can't kiss a sex toy? Why would you want to?'

'I wanted to see if you'd lost your sense of humour,' Yoruichi said.

'I've always wondered how you can give me the impression that you're grinning widely when you're in cat form,' Kukaku observed.

'It's a special talent. So, tomorrow?'

'It has to be tomorrow. I don't know if any of them is ready, but giving them more time will just make you worry. It won't be easy. You'll have to remain calm while they panic around you.'

'I'm looking forward to that,' Yoruichi said dryly. 'Trapped in a bubble of spirit energy with those five kids. Remind me why I'm doing this.'

'I have no idea,' Kukaku said

'At this moment neither do I. I should sleep. Where are the kids sleeping?'

'I think you'd better keep an eye on that orange one. He's in the main room. He just fell asleep and we couldn't wake him. When he sleeps, he sleeps hard. After this is over why don't you visit? Spend a few days,' Kukaku offered.

'Providing I survive, of course. See you in the morning.'

Yoruichi wandered into the main room. Ichigo was sprawled in the middle of the floor, groaning and thrashing around as he slept. Briefly, Yoruichi wondered what he was dreaming about. Ichigo's face was flushed, he was perspiring. He was breathing heavily. She thought she detected the tell tale signs of male arousal. Intrigued, Yoruichi wandered closer. What the hell was he dreaming about?

'Rukia, oh, Rukia. I'll be with you soon,' Ichigo moaned. His hand reached out and grabbed Yoruichi's tail, pulling it hard.

Yoruichi wailed at the pain and tried to tug her tail from his grasp. Ichigo grasped her tail tighter.

'I love you, Rukia,' Ichigo said in strangled groan, his grip tightening even more.

By this time Yoruichi didn't care what Ichigo was dreaming about. It didn't matter. The pain mattered. She just wanted her tail removed from his hands. The kid had some grip. She wailed even louder, hoping her wails would wake Ichigo, or at least startle him into letting go.

Yoruichi's wailing had wakened the kids. Rushing into the room, they looked at Ichigo and then at Yoruichi. Chad looked concerned and quickly acted. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and tried to make him release his grip. Uryu shook Ichigo, trying to wake him, while Orihime spoke.

'Ichigo, you really should let go of Mr Yoruichi's tail. He doesn't like it being pulled. Please Ichigo. I think you're hurting him,' she said ineffectively.

Yoruichi began hissing and spitting intermixed with the wailing. Couldn't the girl help more than that?

Kukaku arrived, alerted by the noise and stood in the doorway, grinning. Eventually Chad and Uryu managed to break Ichigo's grip on the tail and Yoruichi fled from the room, yowling.

'Great. Lost my dignity and almost lost my tail. I'm never going near that kid when he's sleeping. I don't know if my tail will ever be the same again,' Yoruichi thought sourly. 'Damn it. This mission just keeps getting better.'

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Thank you for the reviews.

I know I twisted the plotline a little about how Yoruichi's tail acquired those interesting kinks. Usually, I try to stick pretty close to the manga. This time I was thinking about the incident and decided it was odd that when Ichigo wakes up he asks Ganju what he was dreaming about.

Just a reminder. I try to write each chapter from the featured character's viewpoint. This may mean that their perception of another character may be very different from yours, or even mine.

To those people, who were concerned, this will not become an Ichigo/Orihime story. It will remain Ichigo/Rukia. It's difficult for Ichigo and Rukia to be together at present, except in dreams, but there may be a few more dreams. It depends on how the story flows.

Who will the next featured character be? To me, it is blatantly obvious. There can be only one choice. That's right. The next featured character will be: CHAD. Just teasing. It will, of course be Nemu. Or maybe Zangetsu? That might be fun. On second thoughts, why not a chapter devoted to Isshin?

Please review. The stories that are reviewed are updated faster and I really appreciate your comments and thoughts.


	14. Gin 2

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Warning: Lemon.

**Gin Ichimaru 2**

Gin smiled on the inside as he walked away from the gate. That had been slightly entertaining. Only slightly. The confrontation had been little more than a slight stretch for him. The main thing was that it had distracted him from his thoughts. Aizen was right. The kid, Ichigo, was not dead. Was Captain 6 losing his touch? How did the kid recover so quickly from a reportedly mortal wound? Probably something to do with Urahara. But it wasn't only one kid. Urahara had put together a rescue party of 4 teenagers. What was the fool thinking? Human teenagers against the might of Seireitei? Even if they managed to break through the barriers or get through the gates, how could they hope to survive? Did Aizen expect Gin and Tosen to help? If only Aizen wasn't so paranoid. If he let Gin know a little more about his plans it would make it easier. Knowing that the hollows were involved was one piece of information Aizen could not withhold. It would not have been possible. Gin was there when the initial contact with the hollows was made. Since then, Aizen had been very reluctant to share information, unless it was essential.

He should go back to Aizen and make his report. Thinking about Aizen reminded him of their most recent conversation. He'd lied and thought Aizen had been fooled into believing the lie. Saying he didn't care if Aizen made good on his threat had forced that careful mask Aizen wore, to slip, just briefly. Aizen was hard to read, but for a second it seemed that he had accepted Gin's lie. Then blazing anger replaced the acceptance. The anger made Gin consider that perhaps, this time, Aizen would leave Ran alone. Just as Gin had been forced to leave her alone. The longing for his friend remained. The desire for his lover had never faded.

After seeing her, when he's been summoned to her captain's office, he'd drunk far too much with Izuru, trying to forget. His dreams that night had disturbed him. It had started with him holding Ran hard against him. Her face was turned up to his and they were kissing with the remembered passion and longing. He tasted her sweetness and her strength. For a brief moment he felt the peace that had eluded him since he became enmeshed in Aizen's schemes. The dream had changed to a violent nightmare full of blood and pain and the death of Matsumoto Rangiku at his hand. He rubbed his face and shivered at the memory. Of course, she wasn't dead. He hadn't killed her. All he'd done was try to kill his emotions and her friendship.

He walked slowly, without purpose. He didn't want to report to Aizen. He didn't want to see Aizen again today. He could wait for his report. Gin stopped and stretched. Smiling he remembered the expression on the kids' face as he pushed him back so easily past the gate. That would probably be the only fun he had all day.

If only he could absent himself for a little while from the games and politics. Being a captain was had enough. He enjoyed playing the complex and subtle political games that were the lot of captains, but the games with Aizen were more difficult. Gin might be talented at the subtle management of others, but Aizen was a master.

Gin decided to return to his division via the scenic route. A time apart from others might give him the necessary space he needed. Contemplating his future he walked slowly back to his headquarters. 'What future do I have? It's all uncertain. I know that I will be leaving Seireitei. After the slaughter of the Council of 46, I can't remain. At the time it seemed so logical, now I have trouble remembering the reason. Damn Aizen! Damn him to the innermost circle of Hell. I've lost so much and gained so little. The promises are there, but the reality is so unpalatable. I wish I could talk to Ran again without fearing Aizen's interference.'

Raising his eyes from the ground he thought he saw an apparition. 'Gin,' the apparition said. She stood there, as the sun lit her hair from behind, making it appear as an aura around her head.

'Captain Ichimaru,' he replied automatically as he drank in the sight of Ran.

Ran smiled at him uncertainly. 'Have you seen my Captain, Captain Ichimaru? I haven't seen him all day.'

'No. I haven't seen your captain,' Gin replied. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. She was still smiling at him.

'Sorry, to have bothered you, Captain. If you see him, could you tell him that I'm searching for him?' Ran turned away. 'I miss you,' she whispered.

Gin thought about her words. He missed her, she missed him. Maybe there was a way he could talk to her, under the guise of something else. 'Assistant Captain Rangiku, I think we need to talk, privately.'

Ran turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. 'A private talk?' Her voice was amused but cool.

'As a captain, it concerns me that you regularly forget the rules of conduct. I think we need to discuss that in private.' The explanation might not be very convincing, but it was all he could think of at this moment. Nearly every time they met, he reminded her to call him by his correct title.

As he watched, he saw Ran's face flush and a sparkle of anger appeared in her eyes before she dropped her eyelashes. 'I think my captain should talk to me about that. It is the responsibility of my captain to discipline me, not your responsibility,' she said stubbornly.

'I want to talk to you about it. I will meet you at your home in 10 minutes. Leave your door unlocked,' Gin instructed. If he could meet her where they were unobserved, they could talk.

'Wouldn't your office be more appropriate?' The question came quickly from Ran's lips.

Gin quickly devised a reason for meeting at her place. 'I do not wish to be interrupted, and I don't wish anyone to overhear our conversation. I trust you understand. Surely you do not wish others to overhear a reprimand.'

Ran shrugged. 'Okay. I'll see you in 10 minutes.' She walked in the direction of her quarters.

Gin watched her leave, hoping that anyone who had overheard their exchange would be fooled. He didn't think it was a good idea to walk with her. It might cause gossip that would reach Aizen's ears if they were seen together, so soon.

Cautiously he walked to Ran's home. He shielded his reiatsu as much as possible and was careful to take the least frequented paths in an indirect route. It took extra time to arrive at his destination but he didn't care. Arriving at her door 8 minutes later, he looked around carefully to make certain no one saw him. He pushed the door open without knocking and entered the room. There was fresh tea steaming on the table. Ran stood as he entered. 'I made some tea. I remembered the one you liked,' she said, the flush still visible on her face.

'Thank you. Sit down, Rangiku,' Gin said as he sat at the table. He sipped his tea. It was the one he preferred; brewed the way he liked it. He enjoyed the fact she remembered his preference and savoured the taste as if sipping a treasured recollection.

'I thought the problem was my mode of address to you, Captain,' Matsumoto said quietly. 'Perhaps you should call me Assistant Captain.'

'It was more that you said you missed me.' Gin looked at her, seeing her flush again, as if he had criticized her.

'It was an accident. It just slipped out. You caught me by surprise,' Ran refused to look at him. It was obvious that he had roused her temper.

'Those types of accidents are dangerous,' Gin said sternly. That at least was true, but she wouldn't understand how dangerous.

Ran frowned. 'How can they be dangerous?'

'Morale. It's bad for morale.' Gin desperately used the first thing he thought of; making certain his voice retained the teasing quality to disguise his feelings. It _would_ have been bad for morale, if anyone had over heard.

'But no-one was there. How can it be bad for morale if no one heard?' Ran protested. Her eyes were clouded with anger, at his seeming attention to insignificant matters.

Gin finished his tea. 'That's not the point. You don't go around blurting out things like that to captains, no matter how close you once were to them. I don't want to hear about your feelings.'

'You should remember, I always say exactly what is on my mind,' Ran said with sincerity.

'Yes. That hasn't changed much,' Gin observed. He remembered her blunt honesty amused him when they were younger. Now it seemed dangerous to have that sort of candour.

'No one else seems to mind,' Ran said. 'And I do miss you. I wish you'd tell me what I did that upset you so much. Why you won't talk to me. Why we can't be friends anymore?' Her voice held sadness and reproach.

The conversation wasn't progressing the way he'd planned. He wanted to get closer to her. Giving into his craving, Gin pushed aside reason. Getting to his feet he stood in front of the Assistant Captain and then knelt placing his head in her lap, as he had done so many times in the past. Ran tensed. After a few minutes, hesitatingly, she smoothed his hair.

'What's going on, Gin? You've ignored me or belittled me for some time now. Only minutes ago you were reprimanding me, and now you put your head in my lap as if nothing had happened? I don't understand.'

'I didn't give you permission to call me Gin,' Gin teased taking pleasure in the closeness, the feeling of her fingers working through his hair. He closed his eyes. She was touching him. He had missed her touch.

'I didn't give you permission to use my lap as a headrest, either,' Ran said as her fingers traced his jaw line.

'But you'll let me, won't you? Or I could start lecturing you about proper behaviour,' Gin said, feeling the warmth of her skin through her uniform. The heat of her skin reminded him of how she felt naked in his arms.

'Not that again,' Ran said sighing deeply. Her hands tangled in his hair, fondling him.

Gin stated to nuzzle his head in her lap. He was becoming aroused by his contact with her.

'Gin, what are you doing?'

'I don't know. Getting comfortable. Why, what do you think I'm doing,' Gin teased. She had liked him to nuzzle her once. Maybe that had changed.

'I think you're trying to start something,' Ran said her hands stilling. For a brief moment she seemed uncertain what she was going to do.

Gin raised his head and looked at her. 'Is that a problem?' The uncertainly charmed him.

Ran bent close to Gin and looked at him; her clear eyes expressed her unease. 'It is, if I have to continue calling you Captain Ichimaru. I don't know him nor do I wish to. I should ask you to leave Captain,' she said.

Gin had heard her use those words before, asking him to leave, the first time they made love. 'You should, but you won't. For now, you can call me Gin,' he said, picking up a tress of her hair and threading his fingers through it. He enjoyed the feel of her hair in his hands. It felt soft and strong, which mirrored the way he saw Ran.

'Why now, Gin?' Ran asked. 'Why not yesterday?'

To prevent any further questions, Gin kissed her firmly. He remembered the dream as his lips touched hers. He shut his eyes tightly, ignoring everything, except her. She was passive under his lips, not kissing him, not pushing him away.

'I really should ask you to go,' Ran said again. She did not sound as if she wanted him to leave.

'You can ask me to go later,' Gin suggested as he rose to his feet. He offered his hand to Ran and assisted her to rise placing his foot just in front of hers. As he planned she stumbled a little and fell onto him. He grasped her quickly, as he was anticipating her fall, feeling her body press tightly against his.

'You did that on purpose.' Gin decided to accuse her before she could mention his foot tripping her. If he distracted her by the accusation maybe he could confuse her even further. He wanted her confused. If she were bemused she might ask fewer questions.

'You tripped me. I fell on you by accident,' Ran protested not resisting the contact.

'I didn't trip you. It must have been an accident. A happy accident, but your accident,' Gin observed, holding her closer. Her body fit against him as he remembered. He had missed this contact with Ran and was reluctant to let her go.

'You may let me go now, Captain Ichimaru.' Not too convincingly, Ran made the suggestion.

Gin kissed her again. First her cheek, then her eyes, the mole next to her mouth and then softly her mouth again. As he kissed her, he released his hold on her, beginning to undo the white sash she wore around her waist. He did not expect her to protest. Her hands covered his, preventing him from undoing the sash any further. She drew her mouth from his.

'Captain Ichimaru. I believe I understand your intentions, but I am uncertain of your reasons.' Her voice was cool, with a hint of desire. Never before had she denied him anything.

'My reasons? You told me you missed me. I thought I would get close to you, so you wouldn't miss me. I'd remind you that you fell against me. I could question your reasons for that, Assistant Captain. Was it because you wanted me to do this?' Gin kissed her again, his tongue darting into her mouth and teasing hers. For a few seconds she remained unmoving, allowing him to kiss her, but suddenly she responded with passion. While kissing her, Gin managed to undo her sash which dropped to the floor. Ending the kiss he looked at her, his eyes drinking in her face so close to his.

Ran was removing his coat. 'I prefer you without the coat. Without it we are just two simple shinigami again. I liked those days. We could spend time together. I yearn for the past.'

'Why talk about the past? This is the present. The present is all that matters. This is the moment we have to think about. Ran, take me to your bed.' It sounded like a command, but Ran seemed to deem it a request.

'You talk about the present as if that is all there will be. The past will always remain. Gin, why should I take you to my bed?' Ran did not seem ready to comply with his demands.

Gin dropped his lips to her throat and ran a line of kisses down to her collarbone. Ran's head fell back allowing him to kiss her firmly at the base of her throat. He remembered that she had enjoyed that in the past. Then he kissed her again on the mouth, insistently teasing her with his tongue. His arms held her close to him, but not too close.

As he pulled his mouth from hers, he watched her narrowly to gauge her reaction. Was it sufficient? In the past she would have taken him by the hand and led him willingly to her bedroom by now. This Ran might not be so willing. Her eyes remained closed, her expression unreadable. Taking advantage of the lack of resistance, he kissed her again, needing to taste her, wanting her to desire him in return. He remembered how she liked to be kissed and drew her tongue into his mouth, sucking it gently. Gradually her arms stole around his neck and she began to kiss him in return. Gin continued to kiss her hungrily. No woman had ever affected him the way Ran did.

'Oh, Gin,' drawing her mouth from his, Ran seemed uncertain what she should do.

'Gin. Why now?'

'Why not?' Running his hand down her arm, he linked his fingers with hers. 'I can promise you now. We can be together, now.'

Ran's eyes searched his face as if hoping to find the answer that he had not given. 'You say now, but what about tomorrow?'

Gin sighed. He didn't want to think about tomorrow, or even the hours that would pass after this brief interlude. He didn't want to think about the possible consequences of now. He just wanted Ran as she used to be, or at least naked in his arms. 'Tomorrow will take care of itself. You never thought of the future. Have you changed so much?'

She dropped her eyes at the question. 'I haven't changed as much as you. I wanted to remain your friend. It was you who shut me out, Gin. I've had to live with that.'

Not wanting to hear any more, Gin kissed her mouth again before she could say anything further. 'Let's not talk about the past. Bring me to your bed, Ran,' he said finally as he kissed her cheek and then gently bit her earlobe.

'And live with regret afterwards? I never have any sense where you are involved. Yes Gin. I will take you to my bed, but I know it's a mistake. If only I didn't miss you so much.' The words were uttered with such pathos that he was momentarily taken aback, but continued to hide his reaction.

Still holding him by the hand, Ran led him into her bedroom. Uninterested in the furnishings he only looked at the bed. He longed to lay on it with her. 'Remove your clothes, slowly. I want to enjoy watching,' Gin instructed Ran his eyes straying down her body expectantly.

'And will you remove your uniform, or do you want me to? I remember the days when you would remove my clothes as you kissed me. I preferred that.' Ran was removing her shirt as she spoke. There was an ache in her voice that Gin could not ignore. After she removed her shirt, for a moment he gazed at the flesh exposed. She seemed to have been created to contain all he desired. The warm, pale skin; the generous breasts; the utter femininity of her body, were once again available to him. Gin kissed her and undid her trousers, letting them slide down to puddle at her feet. He touched her gently, fingertips tracing her waistline, the line of her hip. Meanwhile Ran hands were expertly removing Gin's uniform. As soon as they were naked, Gin pulled her close, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his cool flesh.

'I never understood how your skin would remain so cool until it came in contact with mine.' Ran was resting her cheek on his chest as he held her. Her breath chased across his skin. 'Lie with me, Gin.'

Lying on the bed, Ran kissed Gin on the lips and then the eyes. He relaxed knowing that he had these moments. He might squander everything he had already gained, but he was sure that no one had observed him. If he could depart without being noticed, maybe this pause would provide him the contact he required with Ran. For now he was content to be in her bed. He drew her close so they were lying face to face.

The vision of his desire narrowed and he could only see the woman he held in his arms, her bright hair spilling across the pillow, her face close to his own. It had been an age since he had held her. It has been too long since he had allowed himself to surrender to desire. While he was with her he would guard his words, but not his actions. They would make love. He would lose himself with her again as he had yearned to do for so long. He would prove his love with actions, but never say the words, for he was again reminded how much he loved Ran. He loved her, but not as much as he craved power. If he had power he could finally declare his love. But for that he would have to kill Aizen. Holding Ran in his arms, Gin again reaffirmed that Aizen's death was essential.

He let his hands stroke her back, feeling her soft skin warm his cold hands. He could feel her muscles so much more clearly defined than previously. She had obviously been training, eager to maintain her standard. Kissing her again he felt her body pressed against his. Her breasts seemed to strain against him, inviting his attention. Groaning he let his mouth stray to the creamy skin, feasting on their richness, and promise. Gin felt himself harden even further as his mouth tasted her skin, feeling the tautness of her erect nipple within his mouth.

'Gin, oh Gin,' Ran sighed softly, as he continued paying homage to her breasts. Her hands were touching him, with the assurance of experience. Gin stifled a gasp as her hand grazed him slyly. He knew it was not by accident.

Enjoying the foreplay, but eager for the sex, Gin eased Ran onto her back, pushing her legs apart as he knelt between them, preparing to enter her. Ran opened her eyes and looked at him dreamily. 'Kiss me, Gin.'

Gin bent his head and kissed her, as Masumoto wrapped her long legs around his back.

Taking this as encouragement, Gin plunged into her. Her heat, her welcoming moan, made him almost lose his restraint and give into the urge to just take his pleasure, but he wanted her to enjoy this. To distract himself, Gin kissed Ran again, licking her tongue, sucking her bottom lip, while his body kept thrusting into hers. He could feel how tight she was around him, how hot she was. Mentally he tried to distract his thoughts. It had been too long since he had last sought release.

Ran was reacting passionately to his thrusts. Her hands, her body seemed to goad him on. He was losing himself in her again. Her moans were loud and urgent as she moved against him. He could feel her tightening around him as her climax grew closer.

With a shudder she came, releasing a breathless sigh, encouraging him to reach his orgasm. He felt the sensation overwhelm him and revelled in the feeling. He'd missed this.

For a few moments he relaxed. As his mind started working again, he realised he'd made a mistake. He'd put them both in danger. Seeing her so unexpectedly had made him forget the importance of distancing himself from Ran. He had been vulnerable because he had been thinking about her. In order to prevent this becoming a larger problem, he had to do something, without hesitation or compassion.

Finally, opening his eyes, he saw that Ran was observing him, closely. 'I love you, Gin.' Four simple words that he did not want to hear. Not now. Those words bound her to him and would make her an easy target for Aizen. Thinking quickly he worked out a plan. He knew what he needed to do.

'Oh? That's a pity.' Gin freed himself from her arms, left the bed and began to dress.

'A pity? Why is it a pity?' Ran sounded confused. He glanced at her and noticed a worried frown furrowing her brow, as she lay looking at him.

'It's a pity you had to say that. Sort of spoiled the mood for me,' Gin lied. 'I'd hoped that we might do this again, but you had to talk about your feelings. I told you that I don't want to know.' He knew the reaction she would have to his studied insolence.

'But I thought-' Ran seemed determined to continue talking.

'You thought. Thoughts aren't real. You have to have facts. The fact is: I wanted sex. You were there. We had sex. You didn't say no. You led me to your bed. You asked me to lie with you.' Gin was being purposely harsh. He had to try to make her dissociate herself, to keep her safe.

'You bastard, Gin! You made me think…. I almost believed….' Ran began to rage at him as his words struck home painfully.

'I think you mean 'You bastard, Captain Ichimaru'. I didn't say anything that could make you believe this was anything but sex, Assistant Captain. It was all right, as sex goes. Thanks. I'll be leaving now. Bye-bye.' Gin walked to the door, ignoring the angry words Ran hurled at his back. Opening the door, he checked to make certain no one observed him.

Slipping out of the house, he began to walk back to his Division. After a few streets he stopped, alerted by the summons to the Emergency Captain's meeting by the loud bells and announcement. Sighing he changed direction. 'Not another meeting and more captains. What's the 'Emergency' this time? Probably something about the ryoka. I'm not really interested.' He wandered in the general direction of 1st Division.

As he grudgingly made his way to the source of the summons, Gin thought about the reason for the meeting. 'I'll go collect a Hell Butterfly and instruct it get the alarm rung a short time after I enter the meeting. Heck, I'm sure that someone's going to be unhappy at my little game with the kid at the gate. I don't want to listen to the lecture for longer than I have to. Why did Ran have to tell me about her feelings? I hope the little act I put on, managed to push her away. I can't afford to let her sidetrack me again. I won't think of her. Got to think of the plan. Got to work out a way to gain the power, but free myself from Aizen. I don't count Tosen. Aizen included him to make up the numbers.'

As he mused, Gin collected the Hell Butterfly. It was quick work to pass on the message and impress the time delay that was essential. He knew that he would be asked questions he couldn't answer without some compromise with the truth. The interruption had to be soon, but not too soon. For form's sake he would have to appear to be ill at ease and reluctant. Mentally shrugging, he wondered who would be the main questioner. He knew he'd manage to slip past this problem, as he's evaded problems in the past.

Stretching his mouth into the accustomed grin he released the Hell Butterfly, just before he reached the door of the Captain-General's office. Hopefully the interruption would cut short this meeting before he became too bored with his questioning by the captains. 'I'll pretend ignorance to hide the lies I have told and will continue to tell,' was his resolve.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

I couldn't resist another chapter featuring Gin. I've always wondered about the 'convenient time for the alarm to sound,' during the Captain's meeting. Who set if off? For what reason? So I made up one possible solution.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, why not tell me? Review it. I might update quicker.

The next chapter? I have already chosen the featured character, but I'm not telling. A hint? Sure. Probably as good as my last hints, which were no help at all. The person is either male or female and has a zanpaku-to. That really helps doesn't it? Another hint? I haven't featured this character in this story as yet. Of course, I could change my mind.

As usual, thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story and/or made it a favourite. I do appreciate it, very much.

I'm at a part of the story where some of the chapters will overlap. So many things I want to explore. Hope you enjoy the journey.

MS


	15. Ichigo 2

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

I had it all planned out. This chapter was meant to be from someone else's viewpoint. I said in my last author's note, I might change my mind. I did. The character, who was meant to be featured in this chapter, had to be convinced to wait a little longer. There was much swearing when I told the character the chapter was delayed. A promise was extracted that I would commence writing the next chapter immediately I finished this.

I know I have sort of covered this ground already, but I did warn of overlaps. For some reason the first meeting between Ichigo and Gin seems to be a key event.

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo 2**

"This is Soul Society? What a hole. I thought it was supposed to be a place where good souls went. Why be good if you only end up in a place that seems to breed dirt and despair? I wonder how Rukia survived. I admire her even more, seeing what she had to live in while she was growing up." Surprise at the appearance of Soul Society did not even begin to cover Ichigo's reaction.

He could tell that Yoruichi was not happy. They had all been worried by the desperate transit between the worlds. If Ichigo believed in omens, which he didn't, he would think that this mission was doomed. It was a good thing he didn't believe in omens.

People were reacting strangely to him. They seemed scared and deferential. No one else wore the black shinigami uniform. No one seemed to be carrying a zanpaku-to either. Where were the shinigami? This place was weird.

The day passed in a haze of misunderstanding. For a brief moment he thought they would manage to enter Seireitei only to be blocked by a giant and then a guy who had a perpetual smile on his face.

The smiling guy unsettled Ichigo. With so little effort, he had been forced back behind the gate. How did that happen? He was stronger than when he had been so badly defeated previously. Surely if his strength had increased, he should have been able to succeed. Why was the cat so worried about him fighting against a captain? He'd fought a captain before. It was true he had been overpowered, but he was stronger now. How could it be that he was pushed back so easily? What was with this place? He felt resentful that Urahara had sent him here, unable to defeat the first captain he met. Why had he wasted all that time? Had he been sent to fail? How did the smiling guy know his name? That was creepy.

If he was so powerless, how could he save Rukia? That question made him pause. He was here to save Rukia. If he didn't save Rukia…. No. He didn't want to think about that possibility. He loved Rukia. She could not die.

Remembering her cruel words as she left him made him pause. Her words and actions bemused him. Time and again he had told himself that she had been cruel because she wanted him to live. Her words were not meant for him, but for the ears of her brother and the other bloke. If the dreams were to be believed, she still loved him.

Thinking back, Ichigo was confused by the dreams. He'd thought about them before but had not arrived at any conclusion as to whether they were real or imagined. The last dream had been the one that had troubled him the most. Instead of the expected sex dream, he'd ended up holding a crying Rukia. The dream was still playing through his mind. He remembered how she felt in his arms, seeking comfort from him, even though she thought he was dead. The need to hold her again, to be reassured that she still lived, hurt like a physical pain.

It was a relief when his thoughts were interrupted by the self proclaiming guy and the fight. That relief was so welcome he did not want to return to his thoughts of Rukia. Focusing on his anger was preferable. Anger was an emotion he could recognise and manage. Anger he understood very well. Love, fear, empathy for Rukia, these feelings hurt. For a while he wanted to be free of those emotions. A short space of time, when he did not have to face the impossible nature of his task.

After a night of not thinking about Rukia, he was forced to return to those thoughts by Yoruichi. It was time to act, but after a few hours of action, Ichigo was bored.

"Why are we wandering around the countryside like this? It's scenic and all that, but what's the point? We're further away from Seireitei, rather than closer." Ichigo knew he was complaining, but he was feeling edgy. He hadn't listened to Yoruichi's explanations, being caught up between anger and sadness.

"Next you'll be asking 'Are we there yet?' Stop whining and keep walking." Uryu was looking at a map.

"We're looking for someone, Ichigo, don't you remember?" Orihime smiled at him and again noticed the scratches on his face. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal those scratches? It won't take long."

"I told you before, girl, don't heal the scratches. He deserved them for his stupidity. If you don't start listening to my instructions soon, all of you, I'll leave. You can work this out yourself." Yoruichi was displaying signs of anger.

"Please don't leave us, Mr Yoruichi. We need your help. We don't know anything about this place." The fear in Orihime's voice, at the thought of desertion by their only guide made the cat pause.

"I'll stay if there are no further complaints." The cat stopped talking and walked on further.

After meeting Kakakue Shiba and her brother and spending a frustrating evening trying to achieve what everyone else appeared to master so effortlessly; Ichigo suddenly fell asleep.

He was again surrounded by white. Gradually his sight cleared. This time he was not in a barred prison, but in a large white room with bars over the windows. He didn't recognise the place. Looking around he saw Rukia, lying on the ledge under the window, apparently asleep. Approaching her quietly, Ichigo reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She sat up quickly, her eyes opening, startled by the touch.

"Ichigo." Her exclamation was cut short as she threw herself in his arms. "You're not dead. I thought you were dead and it was killing me. I wanted to die. Renji told me you weren't dead. You're alive and I'm dreaming about you again. Ichigo, don't try to save me. Go back to your world. You can't save me, it's impossible. I want you to live. Kiss me. Please, please kiss me." She babbled the words as she hugged him tightly.

Ichigo loosened her grip a little and kissed her. She responded by kissing him passionately. Her tongue quickly pushed past his lips and explored his mouth. This was the first time she had kissed him with such purpose. It was rather unnerving. Rather than responding, Ichigo found himself drawing back from the kiss.

"Rukia. It's okay. You don't have to eat me to prove that you're pleased I'm alive. I told you I wasn't dead." Ichigo kissed Rukia gently on the cheek. "I am going to save you. I won't let anything or anyone stop me. I love you." Rukia gazed at him with wet eyes. He hadn't noticed she was crying until now. With the tip of his finger, he wiped away a tear feeling responsible for the tears and her grief. "I didn't want to make you cry."

'I'm crying because I'm happy, moron, not because I'm sad. I wanted to see you, once, before I die, and even though this is a dream, I believe it's you." Rukia pressed her lips to his. The kiss this time lacked the desperation and contained more passion. Ichigo allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss and experienced the inevitable arousal. He ignored it, concentrating on the feeling of Rukia in his arms, her lips on his.

After the kiss finished Rukia rubbed her face on his chest. "What are you doing? Why are you doing that?" Rukia paused at Ichigo's words, and looked at him.

"I wanted to dry my eyes and your chest was there. Is that a problem?" Her now dry eyes stared at him, challenging him. "I can see a problem. Your shirt is now all wet. You should take it off. I'll help you." Without waiting for an answer, Rukia quickly began to strip Ichigo.

"What the hell is happening? I thought you'd be brooding about your execution. Rukia, stop." Ichigo was by now standing naked in the prison. "What if someone decides to visit you?"

'Who would visit me at night? All I've done, since I came back from the human world, is ponder my forthcoming death and your death. I don't want to think of it now. I don't want to think of anything aside from what is happening now. This may be the last chance I get to have sex with you. I don't want to let it pass." She quickly undid her robe and shrugged it to the ground.

Ichigo gaped at Rukia. "You're thinking about sex, now? Here, in prison? You've got to be kidding me." As he spoke his eyes were drawn to the flesh she was revealing. He gulped as she removed her final piece of clothing and moved near to him. Her idea had merits.

"Come on Ichigo, you're not a virgin. We've had sex before. You're excited, that's obvious. Why not here? Where else would it be? I can't leave this place. It's called a prison." Rukia was pressing her body against his, exciting him even further by her proximity.

Ichigo started to respond to her but it felt wrong. This woman was not acting like Rukia. There was something amiss. Shaking his head he pushed her away. "No."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Rukia moved close to him again. "No? No?"

"No. We could have sex; that would be easy. I don't want to have sex, because it may be the last time. I don't want to have sex with you like this." Even as he was speaking, Ichigo had trouble believing that he was saying these words. He wanted to have sex. Why was he talking?

Rukia's eyes opened wide in astonishment. She clenched her fists and seemed undecided what to do.

'I can't pretend to know how you're feeling, but you're not acting like Rukia. I can't recognise Rukia." Hoping that the words would affect her, Ichigo crossed his arms and considered the woman standing in front of him.

"How do you expect me to act? I'm going to die in 14 days, or is it less? They keep changing the date, bringing it ever closer. You expect me to act like normal? How? This is not normal. This is hell and I'm living in it. I thought you'd at least oblige me with mind numbing sex to take away some of the pain. Instead you're acting like a prude and lecturing me all the time you're naked and erect. Hypocrite. You want to have sex with me. It's obvious." Rukia gestured at his arousal indicating that he was lying.

"I'm a horny teenager, as you've said before. Of course I want to have sex, but I want to have sex with the Rukia I know. Not some person who is only using me to forget. I love you Rukia." Ichigo had not idea why he was saying these words. Damn it, he wanted sex. Why was he creating obstacles?

"I am Rukia, you fool. Why can't sex be about forgetting as well as remembering? Why does it have to be important because you love me? Sex is sex. Love doesn't matter. If you won't perform, wake up. Get out of here. You're no help. I wanted to forget, for a little while." As she spoke the last words, Rukia turned away from Ichigo, her shoulder shaking. Her back seemed to express a dejection that was like a spoken criticism.

Slowly he approached his sobbing love and embraced her, pulling her close, despite her resistance, so that her face was again resting against his chest. Her skin was cold. "Rukia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Crap. This is wrong. I've been acting like a jerk." He continued to hold her as she sobbed. He gently rubbed her back with one hand. "I'm here now. I won't let you die. I'll save you. Trust me. I can't let you die."

Rukia lifted her face and kissed him, still crying. "I hate you Ichigo. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to have sex and forget everything except the movement and the pleasure, but you're making me remember the love. I want to live because I want to be with you. I hate you. I love you. I hate you more. I love you so much." Ichigo kissed her to stop the flow of contradictory words. Rukia returned the kiss between sobs. "Why do I end up crying with you? It's so stupid. We should be screwing by now. We don't know how long we'll have. Please, Ichigo. Please make love to me again. Something I can remember while I wait for death."

"You won't die, Rukia. Let me hold you, for a moment." Ichigo held Rukia against him, feeling her grow warm at the contact. Her small breasts pressed into his body. Closing his eyes he inhaled the scent of her hair and remembered the times that just experiencing that scent had made him lose concentration. His concentration on anything except her had completely gone. She was the centre of his attention.

As if knowing his feelings, Rukia pressed against him tighter. He moved his face to hers and kissed her lingeringly. As they kissed, Rukia gradually pulled him over to her sleeping mat and encouraged him to lie down. In a few minutes they were lying down, on her sleeping mat, Ichigo on top of Rukia.

"I thought you preferred to be on top." Excited by her proximity and the anticipation of sex, Ichigo still wanted to tease Rukia.

"This time I'll let you be on top, but you better not disappoint me." The stern glance Rukia gave Ichigo was disrupted when he smoothed her hair from her face.

"I've only disappointed you once, and I made up for it, didn't I?" Ichigo moved to lie beside Rukia, pulling her so that they were facing each other. Then his hands shifted to caress her shoulders. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Rukia pushed his hands from her shoulders downward, until they were on her breasts. "Perhaps, but I want to enjoy what's happening now."

Ichigo began to rub her breasts gently, running the palm of his hand over them, occasionally grazing her nipples. He kissed her as his fingers gradually began to concentrate on teasing them erect. Rukia arched her back toward his fingers, encouraging him to continue. The knowledge that she wanted him to persist made him try to make the feeling more intense. He gentled his touch so that he was brushing them with barely the tips of his fingers.

"You're tormenting me, Ichigo. Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me."

Ignoring her instructions, Ichigo continued to touch her with just his finger tips. He lowered his face to her neck and licked it slowly. Rukia sighed at the touch of his tongue.

"You remember what I like too well. I remember what you like too." As Rukia said the words, her hands began to touch his chest, touching his nipples firmly, rolling them between her fingers. "I want you to touch me like this. Please."

The plea touched Ichigo, but he wanted to retain control. This time he wanted her to be needy and wanting him as much as he wanted her. He did not change the method by which he was touching Rukia, but he did begin to suck on her neck. As he did, Rukia pushed herself against his straining cock.

"Is there something wrong, Rukia? Aren't I pleasing you?" Ichigo removed his mouth from her neck, to grin in her face. As he spoke, he began to touch her nipples the way she was touching his.

Her response was to groan harshly. "What are you trying to do to me? Torture me out of existence? Make me beg? Is that what you want?" Rukia quickly began to suck one of Ichigo's nipples before he could return his lips to her throat. The sensation of her lips drawing his flesh into her mouth made him sigh. It felt good. It felt very good. He wanted to push her onto her back and enter her immediately. Rukia began to nip gently at him and he felt his cock strain harder. Needing more, Ichigo slid one hand from her breast to between her legs. She was hot and slick beneath his fingers and as he touched her, the sucking stopped as she removed her mouth from his nipple.

"I give in. Please, Ichigo. Take me now. Hard. I want to feel you inside me." Rukia's voice rasped with desire. With one swift movement she lay on her back, parting her legs.

Without replying, Ichigo quickly knelt between her legs. Placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, he looked into her eyes intently as she guided him into her entrance. As soon as he felt himself lodged into her entrance he pushed into her hard, entering her fully. Rukia pushed against him, encouraging him. Ichigo began kissing her neck again, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around him. He knew she wanted fast, hard movement, but he wanted to make this last.

"Ichigo, please." Rukia was pushing onto him, but her movement was restricted by his body. All the same, her movements, small as they were had an effect on him.

"Please what? What do you want? Do you want me to lick your neck, or do this?" Craning his neck he captured one of her nipples between his lips and sucked it firmly. It made him even hornier when Rukia asked him and tried to encourage him to move faster. He was trying hard not to just start moving into her hard and fast. She felt so good as she moved against him.

Rukia bucked against him with more determination, groaning loudly. "You're a jerk, Ichigo. A guy who gets his kicks from tantalising people with promises and then proceeds to torture them."

Ichigo moved his mouth to the one that was insulting him and kissed his love gently and firmly. As he did so he began to thrust into Rukia strongly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and met each thrust with her own.

The way she felt as she moved against him, the smooth feel of her skin against his, the slick velvet that surrounded his erection made him pace his thrusts ever faster. Rukia had moved her lips from his as she panted hard. He felt perspiration form on his forehead and run down his face.

"Rukia, oh, Rukia, I'll be with you soon." Ichigo moaned barely restraining himself.

"Ichigo." Rukia shrieked his name loudly as she came. Her orgasm signalled the beginning of Ichigo's own climax.

"I love you, Rukia," Ichigo said in a strangled groan as he came.

They lay entwined, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Ichigo was reluctant to move. He wanted to stay as close as he could to Rukia for as long as possible.

"Ichigo, you're heavy. Could you please stop crushing me?" Rukia asked the question plaintively. Her eyes were wide with innocence as she made the request.

Reluctantly, Ichigo lay next to Rukia, capturing her hand with his. He didn't want to speak. Instead he wanted to hold her close and bury his face in her neck, in her hair. He wanted to merge with her fully so that they would never again be apart. Rethinking his last idea, he dismissed it as being overly romantic and impossible. Two did not become one. He kissed her, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue.

When the kiss finished, Rukia turned and put her head on his chest. "Stay with me, Ichigo. I can hide you when they deliver the food. Stay with me. I am lonely for you. I miss you." Her breath was warm as it moved across his chest with her words.

Ichigo had never heard her express such a desire with so little hope of fulfilment before. "If I could stay with you, I would. You know that. I don't have any control over this, nor do you," he paused as he thought about the words he wanted to say. "I believe this is happening, that I am with you when I dream. I don't know how or why. I will save you, no matter what you say. I'll crush any obstacles to save you. Be brave, Rukia. Stay strong for me." He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek gently.

"Don't save me, Ichigo. I don't want to see you hurt, like last time. I don't want to feel that loss again. I'm not worth it." Her voice was soft but firm as she planted a brief kiss on his chest.

"I will rescue you. Accept it. No matter what you say, you will be rescued and then we'll get out of this place." Briefly Ichigo wondered why she wouldn't accept he was going to save her, with or without her permission. Why did he need her permission?

Rukia kissed him again, to prevent him from saying anything else, and her hands roamed over his chest and further down. A few minutes later and they were making love again, this time without speaking, allowing their hands, tongues and bodies to show how they felt and what they needed. Rukia seemed to concentrate on the act in a manner unlike any he had seen before. It appeared that she wanted to make it last longer than any of their previous joinings. When it was over, Ichigo was bathed in perspiration and shaking, surprised at the intensity of the sex and the orgasm.

"Damn it Rukia. If you're trying to convince me not to save you, you're making me even more intent on saving you." Ichigo again pulled Rukia close, reluctant to let her body move far from his.

"I was trying to say goodbye to you. That was the reason, nothing more. I love you, but I want you to live." Rukia allowed Ichigo to pull her as close as he wished.

There was silence as each of them thought of the stubborn nature of the other person. Ichigo knew that Rukia was earnest in her request that she did not want him to save her. He was equally sincere in his need to save her. How could he think about accepting her death? It was imperative that she be rescued. Once she was rescued they could escape back to the human world and hide together. As Ichigo tried to work out how he could hide Rukia so no one would be able to detect her reiatsu, he noticed her breathing had changed. She was asleep in his arms, looking vulnerable and trusting, her cheek pillowed on his chest. Forgetting his thoughts, he hugged her closely against him, luxuriously feeling the touch of her skin against his.

"I hope I never wake up," he thought.

"Ruk… Catnip." Ichigo woke up.

"Why the hell did I say that when I woke up? Why am I awake so soon? I was with Rukia. Oh, damn, there's someone in here. I hope they haven't been here for long. I'd hate to think someone was here while I was in dreaming about Rukia."

Thinking about the dreams and the potential embarrassment if someone noticed what was happening, made Ichigo sweat. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Ganju. "It would have been bad enough if it was Chad. Much worse if it had been Orihime. She'd probably want to help me. I can just imagine how that would be. Then Uryu would get jealous and grouchy. Maybe it was better it was this guy who I'll never see again after today. He seems busy reading, maybe he didn't notice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo hated being in the cannonball. Every one was sweating, even though Uryu seemed calm and the cat didn't seem phased at all. The air stank; fear and perspiration combined in a rank fragrance. Ichigo was concentrating so hard that he managed to ignore the stale air. Everyone seemed to be equally focused. Focused on blaming him for his inability to control his spirit pressure. He wondered if that was the only thing on their minds.

Every so often, Ichigo would glance at each of them. He'd heard the story about Yoruichi's tail. He hoped Yoruichi had not heard him say anything. He sincerely hoped he'd grabbed the tail before the dream had gone too far. It would be even worse if they had been freeing the tail when he was, whatever. It was humiliating to think that one or more might have seen or heard something. He would have preferred his dreams to be private.

As they approached the Shakonmaku, Ichigo brightened slightly. Once they were through the shield, he was that much closer to saving Rukia and going home. It would be good to breathe fresh air again.

They hit the shield.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note:_

I would like to thank the following reviewers who are keeping this story alive: Useful76, princesseilowyn, Goku's Daughter (I owe you), lightningstrux (again) and Angelmix (again) and Doodle-Noodle-no-Baka for your PM review. Thanks also to Captain Ragnarok, Orionshadow, Simmy, darakangel910, BleachedPen, intercostalspace, HSH and Melody Melody for submitting reviews in the last months.

Special mention for Kurosaki Naruto, who always has interesting ideas and suggestions.

Please review.

Next chapter: A hint. It is the person who was supposed to be featuring in this chapter. He's tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for me to commence his chapter. Oops. I let it slip the next featured character's a male.

MS


	16. Ikkaku Madarame

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This chapter is dedicated to: **lightningstrxu**. Hey, LS, congratulations. You're the first person to guess the next featured character correctly. I'll try to make it more difficult in future.

**Ikkaku Madarame**

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Yumichika asked for the seventh time.

Madarame and Yumichika were standing on a rooftop in Seireitei, not doing very much. They were both unwilling to do very much. The night had been too long already. The sun was rising and they had not slept. Madarame looked at the horizon. It had been some time since he had witnessed a sunrise. It was pretty, but unimportant.

"Intruders or an intruder. You heard the announcement, in fact you told me about it, because I was asleep. Why are you asking me? Maybe giant cockroaches invaded the baths. Or a feather drifted past the gate. Or someone is playing a joke. Or the Captain-General wanted us to have a test run to see how we will react when we are invaded. Or the ryoka found another way in. How do I know? It's an emergency. Want to get something to eat?"

"You're not taking the emergency very seriously, Ikkaku." Yumichika yawned, covering his mouth prettily with his hand. His eyelids fluttered as he yawned and stretched.

"Neither are you. I bet our Captain is having fun, running around looking for intruders, but I don't know if he'd believe it, either. We haven't managed to find him to ask. I know he's looking for someone new to fight. I get the feeling he's getting bored. None of the other Captains will accept his challenges. You know he recently tried to fight Captain Kuchiki, but Captain Ichimaru stopped him. I think our Captain would like to fight both of them now, but they've both refused. Yeah, the Captain needs someone new to fight. I'm scared of how he's going to treat the next batch of graduates from the academy. The 4th Division are threatening not to heal more than five 11th Division shinigami a day; at least Iemura said that to me. I think he's scared of me, 'cause he was shaking as he talked to me. If these ryoka don't manage to get into Seireitei, I think our Captain may just go through a gate to find them. Don't know how the Captain-General will react to that. Not that it matters." Madarame was rubbing his head tiredly. "I think I need to take a rest. We've been up all night. Haven't had much sleep recently. All the alarms and other stuff."

"I think it's the other stuff that the problem, not the alarms. Drink more water and less sake. You need more sleep. You are looking less attractive because of the lack of sleep." Yumichika looked at his friend appraisingly as if considering his appearance. "Your eyes look tired. If you're not careful you'll get crow's feet. And you squint too much in the sunlight."

"We've been up all night. Of course I look tired. What the hell are you talking about?" Madarame punched his friend in the shoulder. "I'm looking less attractive. To whom? To you? Do you think I care? Crow's feet? You come out with rubbish sometimes. I'm here as a fighter, not to match your ideas of beauty. How many times have we had this conversation? I don't want to talk about it again." He drew his brows together in a frown and scowled at his friend. Ideals of beauty were unimportant to him.

"Scowling and frowning are not attractive either. You should listen to me. I do know what I'm talking about." Yumichika pouted prettily at Madarame.

"Can that. Are you hungry? We've been running around for hours and found nothing. I want some breakfast. Will you come, or will I go by myself? You might want to freshen up. You've got some dirt on your face." Madarame said the last sentence intentionally. There was no dirt on Yumichika's face. If he thought there was, he would try to find a mirror and water.

Yumichika quickly drew a small mirror from the sleeve of his shirt and examined his face worriedly. "Why didn't you tell me before? You know I always want to look my best. I can't see any dirt. Where's the dirt?" After a few more minutes of gazing intently at his reflection, he replaced his mirror. Putting his hands on his hips he stared hard at his friend.

Madarame smiled at him, baring his teeth. He waited for the explosion he knew was coming. It always amused him to bait Yumichika. He was never sure what the reaction would be. This time it would be anger, but sometimes he was surprised by Yumichika's laughter.

"There was no dirt, was there? You're just trying to persuade me to go to a tea house because you're bored. It's an emergency and you're bored already. You've done this before." The eyes gleamed with anger as they surveyed Madarame.

"But think of your complexion. You need to drink water to keep your skin hyderated, don't you? I know you've mentioned it before. We've been searching all night and you haven't had any water in all that time." Maybe this reminder would provide more weight to his request. If Yumichika did not agree soon, Madarame would just leave him and eat alone. He preferred company when he ate. Running around in pursuit of invisible invaders was no fun. The conversation was not much fun either. Madarame yawned and did not cover his mouth.

"You've got bad manners. At least I covered my mouth. You can be so coarse." Again taking out his mirror, Yumichika considered his reflection for a few more seconds. "You're correct. I do need some water. The word is hydrated, not hyderated and you should know that if you actually listened to me instead of permitting anything and everything to sidetrack your attention. Okay. Let's go eat, if you're that hungry." He looked at the sky as if considering if it would rain. A few seconds passed before he made an amendment to his acceptance. "You can pay as it's your idea."

Grumbling slightly, Madarame led the way to a small, tea house situated nearby. It appeared clean. Because of the emergency, it was deserted. He was pleased that no one was there to observe his dereliction from duty. Running around with no direction seemed stupid to him. Normally he'd be following his Captain, but he didn't know where he was. He'd been in an emergency meeting when the alarm sounded. Two emergencies so close to each other. It was suspicious.

If Yachiru was with Captain Zaraki, he'd probably be lost for some time. He should never listen to her directions. She would always make the wrong choice. Did she do it on purpose? He remembered hearing her chuckle once when he was with them and she'd steered the Captain into another dead end.

Sitting down on one of the low chairs, he quickly ordered tea, water, rice, soup, spicy tofu and vegetables. The table was clean, the chairs were comfortable and the waiter did not appear stupid. The tea house was plain, mostly unadorned. There was little in the way of decoration except for a battered shield and jagged dagger hanging on the wall and an aged scroll of poetry on the facing wall fluttered in the breeze from the window. It was as good a place as any to pass the time. The tea, quickly delivered, was hot and fragrant. Madarame sipped it approvingly. He'd been thirsty.

"No meat? I thought you normally had meat. I was looking forward to eating meat, or some fish." Yumichika pouted slightly at his friend as he sipped his tea. He'd already drunk a large amount of water. He dabbed at his lips after sipping the tea.

"If we have to keep running around, meat would be a bad idea. I want something easily digested; otherwise I'll be uncomfortable if I have to run. If I have to fight, I want to be awake, not sleepy after a large meal. You were the one who told me that too much meat was a bad idea in the first place." Creasing his forehead, he observed Yumichika quizzically. He was sure it had been his friend who had told him that only recently. He wasn't imagining the conversation, was he?

Smiling guiltily Yumichika admitted, "Yeah, I did tell you that, but I'm hungry too. I thought since you were so insistent on eating you might order meat. It would give us more excuse to stay here as the meat would take longer to cook."

Madarame nodded slightly. This happened too often. Yumichika would pretend to be reluctant to eat and only gained enthusiasm once he'd coerced Madarame into paying. It usually evened out some way as Yumichika would often pay even after he'd made Madarame agreed to pay. He stated that it was the principal that mattered. If it was Madarame's idea he should accept that it was at his expense.

Gesturing to the waiter, Madarame requested an omelette in addition to the rest of the order. "Will that suit you? Eggs provide energy. They don't make me slow." He smiled slowly awaiting his friends' reaction. He knew Yumichika loved omelettes, not as much as he loved meat, but very close.

"If that's all you're prepared to compromise, I suppose it will have to do." Yumichika's words did not sound pleased, but his face expressed his satisfaction at the addition to the meal. "I'll pay this time as you are being moderate. I still regret the meat. Do you want some sake?" Yumichika smiled slyly at his friend. Madarame didn't often refuse the offer of an alcoholic beverage.

"Not this early in the morning after running around all night. I need to be awake. Maybe later." He paused as he remembered something mentioned earlier. Wanting confirmation he asked, "Are there even ryoka in Soul Society? Have you heard?" Madarame had not heard all the gossip and speculation. He'd been busy, sleeping when all the events had taken place. If he had the choice, he'd still be sleeping.

"Didn't you feel the passageway open? I heard that Ichimaru actually fought one of the ryoka, but didn't kill him." Yumichika's eyes gleamed as he updated his friend. He was smiling gleefully as he spoke, obviously enjoying the gossip. "Ichimaru was being interrogated by the other Captain's for the reason he didn't kill the ryoka. I wish I'd been there to hear what was said. They were still asking questions when the alarm went off. I heard that this ryoka defeated Jidanbo. One person told me the ryoka is really big with orange hair and a bad attitude. He's almost as tall as Jidanbo and as wide as the gate. He nearly beat Captain Ichimaru and then hurt Jidanbo. At least that's one story. Another one I heard was that the Captain hurt Jidanbo and the ryoka he fought is only a kid with orange hair and a big zanpaku-to. I'm not sure which story I believe. Do you think he came here to join 11th Division? Why would ryoka try to invade Seireitei? Do they think we have treasure or something?" Yumichika seemed interested in the rumours. It had been a long time since there were ryoka. A very long time since there were new trials for them to face. There didn't seem enough hollows to go around whenever they were allowed to enter the human world to fight them.

Madarame remembered the last time he'd gone to the human world. It was true he'd gotten into a few fights, been drunk a few times and had delayed his return, but he'd defeated many hollows. It had been a lot of fun. He grinned at the memory. Women, food, fighting, sake, what more could he want?

In contrast, Seireitei seemed a little tame. Nothing was going on here. No real intrigues, just lots of gossip and the occasional fight. Like his Captain, Madarame was a little bored. There wasn't enough fighting. He sometimes feared he might be losing his edge. It was true he was comfortable, but he'd prefer comfort with a little more excitement. At least he was lucky in his Captain. Captain Zaraki was not boring and genteel like Captain Aizen, or a complete weirdo like Captain Kurotsuchi. He'd puke if he'd have to serve under one of them. They were nothing. The 11th Division was the only division which he was prepared to join. To join another was to admit defeat, that you were not worthy to join the elite. He sometimes wondered what drove a person to join 4th Division. Yumichika constantly mentioned how unattractive he found the number when written down, but in addition to that, medicine and garbage disposal? What a combination. While thinking about it, Madarame admitted at least most of 4th Division looked relatively normal. Not like the freaks that populated 12th Division.

The food arrived and Madarame was pleasantly surprised. The vegetables dish contained more than three varieties of vegetables. They were not over seasoned, bland or overcooked. With his rice bowl full, he decided to eat leisurely. As soon as they finished eating, there would be no excuse to remain sitting. Not that there was any excuse to be eating, but he could always argue that they had expended a great amount of energy and needed to eat in order that they could continue searching. It sounded reasonable, if not convincing. He ordered more tea and rice.

He ate slowly, savouring each mouthful but did not touch the omelette. That was for Yumichika who had served himself a large portion. Madarame contented himself with the vegetables, spicy tofu and rice. The crunchy texture of the vegetables was satisfying between his teeth and the soft texture of the rice and spiciness of the sauce of the tofu provided an interesting contrast. He hoped the vitamins would do something to dispel the minor hangover he was experiencing. It was possible Yumichika was correct. Maybe he should stop drinking so much. Not because of the crows feet or other stupid comments. He did not enjoy the hangovers that resulted from participating in so many drinking competitions. He blamed boredom for both. If only something happened every so often that would make him interested in the events around him. The politics and game playing annoyed him. He knew Captain Zaraki became frustrated at the increasing pressure to play the stupid political games. What was the point? To make someone else feel superior? It was all garbage.

Yumichika ate quickly, but delicately. No crumbs or particles of food were allowed to remain near his mouth. Nothing was allowed to fall and stain his uniform. Madarame smiled as he watched his friend eat. He'd mocked him many times about his fastidious table manners. Yumichika had retaliated by pointing out some of the habits he found disgusting when Madarame was eating. Sometimes Madarame would deliberately annoy his friend by eating with his mouth open. It depended how much he wanted to irritate him. In reality, he hated watching people eat with their mouths open. He thought it was nauseating to see the half masticated food churning around in someone's mouth, but the fun in repelling Yumichika more than made up for his aversion. Today, he decided not to play that particular game. He'd pick his teeth later. That always riled Yumichika. Or he'd slurp his tea loudly.

Thinking about it further, Madarame decided not to do anything to annoy Yumichika. If he did, it was likely his friend might decide to become earnest in seeking out the intruders, or at least give the appearance of being in earnest. Instead of skulking around, avoiding being deployed, they'd be found and given an area to search. That would mean work and pretence. He served the last of the rice and vegetables as Yumichika poured more tea. They had talked little as they ate, but he knew his friend was thinking of something he'd mention later. As long as it wasn't about imaginary giant ryoka or crow's feet.

Deciding he didn't wish to move just yet, another pot of tea was ordered and slowly consumed with the soup.

"We really should go and join the search; otherwise someone will notice we're missing." Yumichika was finally voicing his thoughts.

"Nope. I'll only do that if I can find our Captain. Otherwise we might end up trailing behind some loser, like the kid or helmet head. Neither of them have a sense of humour and I've yet to see helmet head crack a smile." Madarame was not even slightly tempted by the suggestion. He'd prefer to go home to bed.

"Of course you haven't seen him crack a smile. He wears a hel… Oh, yeah. You're non sense of humour again. Ha ha. Very unfunny. When will you make a joke I can really enjoy?" Yumichika pulled his brows together and pursed his lips as he looked at his friend. A cloud passed over the sun, momentarily throwing a shadow over his eyes.

"When you finally develop a sense of humour. We'd better be on our way. Keep moving, so we won't be found." He gestured for the bill and Yumichika paid as he had promised. They wiped their hands on the wet towels provided by the waiter.

A few minutes later and they were back on the rooftops of Seireitei trying to work out which direction they should take.

"Let's go back to 11th Division. At least that way we can see if the Captain has returned." Madarame believed that this was the best option. If the Captain wasn't there, he could slip off to bed if he was quick. A long sleep would be welcome. He did not expect there would be anymore alarms today. The last alarm must have been a mistake, or a prank.

Yumichika was quiet as if considering his answer. His eyes were on the sky. Suddenly he appeared vigilant and pointed. "Look. There."

A loud noise assailed Madarame's ears and he looked in the direction that his friend was pointing. Something was streaking through the sky toward the Shakonmaku. It was hard to distinguish its shape, but it looked a little like a comet with a tail, but comets were not normally seen during the daytime, and they were not this small. The object in the sky was making the noise as it descended.

"Hey, do you think it's possible the intruders are finally arriving? I wonder if that thing contains the giant cockroaches you mentioned." Yumichika was staring at the object shooting through the sky.

"It better not be cockroaches. I wonder if it will burn up before it hits the soul shield membrane. Let's track it. At last something interesting is happening." Madarame smiled widely at the sight. This could mean the beginning of something, or nothing.

The object descended closer and then hit. Both shinigami gasped at the impact and watched closely as it split into four parts.

"Yumichika, one of the parts seems to be falling in our direction. Let's get a little closer." Madarame was anxious to be the first to see what was descending at such speed into Seireitei. They ran across the rooftops and waited as the object crashed to the ground.

Madarame rubbed his eyes as two ryoka stood in the pit of sand where they landed. Two ryoka! He smiled at his friend who returned a smile. They were in luck. No one else was there to take the fight or the glory. Madarame looked at both of them, assessing which one he wanted to fight as he did the lucky dance. It was a relief when the ugly guy ran off and Yumichika followed. Now, he could concentrate on the one dressed like a shinigami.

The first few preparatory strikes against the kid startled Madarame. He was good. Maybe this was the guy who had fought against Ichimaru. He had the orange hair Yumichika had mentioned. His zanpaku-to was large too, ridiculously so.

As the battle progressed Madarame began to feel uncertain. The kid managed to cut him while executing a move he hadn't expected. When the kid admitted that Kisuke Urahara had trained him, Madarame almost felt like cheering. A challenge at last! He'd heard about Urahara's prowess as a fighter and often wished he'd had a chance to watch him fight, or even fight against him. Ichigo was a novice, or acted like a novice sometimes, but fighting him would pass the time. That he was actually partially trained and a student of Urahara's was a bonus. Fighting the kid was better than skulking around.

As he continued to fight, Madarame began to experience some concern. Changing the form of his zanpaku-to had some effect, but the ryoka seemed to be able to adapt to his moves quickly. If he had been taught by Urahara for only 10 days he must have natural abilities. Or the former Captain was a great teacher. Madarame was beginning to sweat. He was still enjoying the fight, but his certainty was ebbing.

Changing the form of the zanpaku-to to the bladed sansetsukon was almost a sign of desperation. The boy wouldn't know that, but Madarame knew. Usually he defeated his opponents with the spear, but not this time. Even that change did not succeed. He battled hard, using all his skills, refusing to hold back. He would beat this boy, he would not admit defeat. The 11th Division did not permit cowards to stay within its ranks. In the final minutes of the battle he thought he had won. Ichigo was wounded, but wouldn't quit. Madarame approved. To quit a battle was a loss of pride and honour. He would not quit. One thing he noticed was the increase in Ichigo's reiatsu as the boy fought him. He'd never experienced that while engaged in combat.

From starting the battle with the knowledge that he should win, to suffering a profound loss was humiliating. How could he have lost so quickly and completely? Unconsciousness was preferable to the recognition of his inability to beat the ryoka.

When he recovered consciousness the kid was still there, wanting information. What he wanted with the prisoner, Madarame didn't know, or care. He didn't know her and despised the noble families who lorded it over the other shinigami. The Captain of the 6th had insulted Captain Zaraki, something Madarame would not forget. It was the work of a moment to impart the information. That was partial payback, plus it was information he could pass to his Captain. He knew something no other person did; the reason for the invasion of Seireitei.

The shame of being defeated and not dead reminded him of another battle he'd failed to win. That fight had resulted in him becoming a shinigami instead of wasting his time in Soul Society. It was the earlier fight that introduced him to his Captain and in Zaraki he had found someone he could admire. His strength and abilities had impressed him more than he could express. Admiration did not come easily to Madarame. Kenpachi Zaraki had refused to kill him, just as the kid had refused to kill him.

After Ichigo left, Madarame waited. The wounds he'd reopened were bleeding. There was pain, but to admit it was weak. The reason he was not moving was because of the wounds, not because moving hurt. He'd fought on through greater pain in the past. Lying comes easy when it's used to recover lost pride. He knew people would be there soon if they had been tracking where the fragments fell. As he waited, he wondered if he wanted to be taken to 4th Division. If only he could be certain that Captain Zaraki would visit him. The Captain would be interested in combating Ichigo. He shut his eyes as he heard people approaching. If he appeared to be unconscious he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

"Hey, isn't that Ikkaku Madarame from 11th Division? He looks injured. I wonder how that happened. Ikkaku, wake up," a voice urged.

Madarame did not respond. He felt distant from his body and the voice seemed to be fading into a void. "Great. First I pretend to be unconscious. Next thing I am,' he thought blearily as his mind was overtaken by the dark oblivion.

When he awoke next he was lying in a bed. Looking down he noticed his wounds were bound and blood was no longer oozing from the cuts. Smiling wryly he remembered the plans to sneak off and sleep. Now he had a valid reason to be asleep, he wanted to be awake. Talking to his Captain was his intention.

He asked a nurse what was happening, had all the ryoka been caught, but she would tell him nothing.

"You should be concentrating on recovering. What is happening outside is none of your concern. It is not a good idea to become overexcited in your state of health. Rest now and I'll bring you some broth later. Don't ask me any more questions. We're very busy and I haven't time to talk to you. Anything that happens outside the 4th company relief station is none of my affair," was her response as he asked his question again.

Pretty girl, the nurse, but stubborn. The realisation struck him that there was no point in questioning her further. Either she didn't know or didn't care. The nurse left the room after reminding him to remain still. She didn't wish to bind his wounds again.

Closing his eyes, he wondered how Yumichika was faring and if he would visit him soon. He was sure his friend had defeated the other guy. After all, Ichigo had admitted he was the strongest of the invaders. The ugly guy would be easy to beat. Madarame relaxed in the clean sheets of the bed and enjoyed the unfamiliar sensation of just being immobile. There was nothing else he could do. He didn't wish to be scolded by the nurse again. Drifting back to sleep he wondered why Ichigo was interested in the prisoner.

A hand slapped his face, shocking him awake. What was happening? Where was he? As he groggily opened his eyes he saw the unwelcome visage of Kurotsuchi looking at him. The Captain noticed his eyes opening and immediately started a barrage of questions about how he obtained his injuries.

"Who fought you? How come you survived? Are you a coward, scared of death? Describe your attacker." One demand for answers swiftly followed another. The Captain had a lot of questions.

Madarame felt no inclination to answer. Why should he? This guy was not his Captain. He didn't even rate as a Captain in Madarame's opinion. At first he'd disliked the man because Zaraki held him in contempt. Now he was developing a healthy independent hatred. The threats, the display of power from the 12th Division Captain left him cold. So, he could make a hole in the wall! Big deal. If he was well, Madarame could make a hole in his skull.

Responding to the questions, he lied. He refused to look at the Captain as he replied. Seeing that face made his gorge rise. Why should he give this person information? It would be of no benefit. Why was the Captain there? Why did he want this information? What did he plan to do? He was almost prepared to accept death rather than talk to him, but he did not wish to die at the hands of a man he disliked so much, without at least fighting him. The Captain was ignoring the nurse and his Assistant Captain, intent as he was on obtaining information at any cost.

His ears picked up the familiar footsteps of his Captain. Kurotsuchi did not hear him approach intent as he was on his own interests.

Madarame almost laughed at reaction of the 12th Divisions Captain to the arrival of Captain Zaraki. Seeing his Captain tower over the other Captain was heartening. It was comical how quickly Kurotsuchi left. It reinforced the idea he'd been forming that the Captain was a coward, picking on the weak and unprotected. The way he treated his Assistant Captain was contemptible. Poor girl took it without complaint. It seemed wrong.

With a sense of relief Madarame told his Captain about the fight. The relief was mixed with a sense of unrest. Ichimaru had defeated the boy without killing him. He'd been defeated by the boy who had refused to kill him. Did that mean his abilities were less than the Captain of the 3rd Division?

Madarame admitted his loss. The words soured his mouth. He experienced no fear that his Captain would be disappointed, or treat him any differently, but in his own eyes he had failed. The abilities the boy had displayed were formidable, but he was a kid, not a real shinigami. It was not possible he had attended the academy or had the correct training. The only thing that lightened his mood was that the Captain showed an interest in fighting Ichigo. The smile that lit his Captain's face said more than words. The smile was reflected by Yachiru who was always happy when her Captain was happy. A new challenge always pleased the Captain. Zaraki knew the destination the ryoka were heading.

Madarame relaxed again. He would live to fight another day. One day he would get even with the white-faced freak. There were many ways, but wouldn't turning his Assistant Captain against him be one way? Maybe he could enlist Yumichika in the plan. The girl, Nemu, was pretty enough and might even be pretty enough for his fastidious friend. They'd look good together. It might provide her with some joy in her unhappy life. Turning her against her 'father' would be something to pass the time. He'd think about it later, form a plan.

Smiling to himself after his Captain left, Madarame wondered when his Captain would meet up with Ichigo. Watching those two battle against each other was something he wanted to witness. There was no doubt in his mind that his Captain would win, but the fight would be spectacular.

Okay, I rewrote the last part for the second time. I hope it is not so rushed.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

It's interesting the number of requests or guesses I've received for Toshiro Hitsugaya as the next featured character. **Warning: shameless plug coming up**. Chapter 6 of _Snack Time_ features the 10th Division Captain facing one of his greatest challenges. _Snack Time_ is a collection of one-shots, so you won't have to read the other chapters if you don't want to.

Whether or when Hitsugaya will be a featured character in _Daydreams_ remains to be seen. It is highly probable.

Now the requisite hint for the next featured character. Logically it should be Yumichika, or Ganju. Or maybe Uryu. Orihime? But when have I allowed logic to dictate the choice? Kon? My hero, Zaraki? Ichigo. (Again???? So soon?) I've just had a really random idea. Okay, think random. Does that make it any easier? It will not feature a giant cockroach (shades of Kafka). That would just be wrong and not canon.

Thank you to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

Glitch 2.0, raven 612, the-lioness, princesseilowyn (again), Housenka, Useful76 (yet again), Bleached Pen, Gyousan Maindo, and, of course lighningstrxu. I really enjoyed your reviews.

Please review.

MS


	17. Tatsuki Arisawa

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

I did say random, didn't I? I've been planning this chapter for some time.

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

Tatsuki was worried. She hadn't heard from Chad. Not that she expected him to tell her all his plans, but she wanted to see him. It had been days since she'd heard from him and that wasn't normal.

She knew Orihime was not at home and she'd tried to visit Ichigo, who always seemed to be out, but they were not as important to her as Chad. He didn't answer his phone when she rang. It was important for her to know if he was well, that he still cared. These thoughts made her decision easy; she was going to visit him. Entering his home would be no problem. He'd already given her a key. As she left her home she realised that walking to Chad's place always brought back memories, and today she wanted to remember.

They'd kept their relationship secret. Schools were a hotbed of gossip and intrigue. If she and Chad were known as a couple, their friendships with others might become complicated. People would see them as a pair and not treat them as individuals. School was difficult enough, relationships were hard, but to combine the two seemed madness. If no one knew they were together, it made life so much easier. No one had guessed, yet. She doubted if anyone had seen them talk or even look at each other. They made certain that lunch time was strictly segregated: no secret lunchtime assignations, no fevered meetings in deserted classrooms, no stolen kisses in the hallway. That sort of thing was tacky.

They always met at his place as it added that extra layer of privacy and secrecy that was needed. She didn't want to explain to her parents or anyone else. Tatsuki felt a huge twinge of conscience at not revealing the secret to Orihime, but the relationship with Chad was too precious. Once other people knew, it would lose some of the excitement and become commonplace. No, she preferred the secret progress of falling in love. It was easier that way. Thinking about introducing Chad to her parents worried her. How would they react to this tall, strong, silent student who looked like a fully grown man? She knew he was gentle and kind, but his appearance did not reflect his nature.

She remembered the first time Ichigo had introduced her to his friend. She had felt overwhelmed by his size, expecting him to be a foul mouthed bully boy. Instead she had found a person who would use his strength to protect others from the bullies. It had taken her by surprise to hear him speak as his Japanese was slightly accented, but his voice was not rough or loud. It was almost musical. The contrast between his looks and the person behind the looks intrigued her. It had also made her realise that if Chad was friends with Ichigo he must have good qualities otherwise her long time friend would not wish to spend time with him. All the same, his size daunted her, as did his obvious strength. For some reason her eyes were drawn to him during class when she was bored with the lesson. She always excused her straying gaze by suggesting to herself that it was because he looked so different to the rest of the people in the class. That was the only reason she kept looking in his direction.

By chance, one day they had met. Tatsuki had gone to sit by the river, away from the noise and demands of her family. On that day she had learned that she had been selected to compete in the finals. For a few moments she wanted to quietly acknowledge that she had reached one of her goals. This was the first major breakthrough. Even now she smiled at the memory of her pride in her achievement. She had lain down in the fragrant grass, looking at the sky and then closed her eyes, just being there experiencing the moment and the realisation. This was an occasion she wanted to store in her memory.

"Hey, Ichigo's friend. Are you in trouble? Are you sick?" She heard the deep, slightly familiar voice ask the question.

Tatsuki had opened her eyes to see a pair of brown concerned eyes staring at her. Chad had crouched beside her a guitar case in his hand, the other reaching out, almost touching her shoulder. She sat up and smiled at him, still taking pleasure in the news she had heard earlier.

"I made it into the finals. I'm going to compete and I'm going to win." He was the first person she had told outside her family. It struck her as odd that she had confided in him so quickly.

"That's nice. What finals are these?" Chad's question was polite and his eyes remained steady on hers.

"The karate finals. The national finals. I made it with the rest of the team. I want to win. It's the way I can make it to the Olympics. I can represent Japan and win the Gold Medal. We're told at school to be ambitious. Well, that's my ambition.' Hearing the words spoken aloud made it real to Tatsuki.

"Congratulations." Chad did not say anything else, but did not move either.

"Thanks. I can't wait. I'll have to train hard for the next few weeks, but it will be worth it. I didn't know you liked music." She thought she'd mention the guitar case and his possible interest in music.

"Yeah. Music interests me." Chad's reply was again brief. Tatsuki wondered if he ever spoke more than a few words. Was he being deliberately concise, or was that the way he normally talked?

"What sort of music?" Maybe if she asked questions he'd answer them. It was nice to talk to someone else, not that this guy talked much.

"It depends on my mood. I like Pop, Rock and of course, Flamenco. Some classical guitar." Chad smiled at her briefly as he answered.

"What's Flamenco? Is that a bird or something?" Tatsuki thought she'd heard the word before, but wasn't sure.

Chad was silent for a moment. She looked at him as he looked at the river wondering what he was thinking about.

"If you don't take this the wrong way, come back to my place. I'll play you some Flamenco music and some of the stuff I've written. That's if you're interested. It's only the music. You'll be safe with me. You're Ichigo's friend, I'm Ichigo's friend. You have nothing to fear from me." Chad was not looking at her as he made the offer.

The length of the answer distracted Tatsuki from the words for a moment, then she realised he'd issued an invitation. He'd asked her to go to his place. Should she accept? He said she would be safe, but could she trust him? If she couldn't trust him, she could trust her karate skills. She'd beaten guys who were bigger than him.

"Yeah, okay. Why not?" She had nothing better to do. If she went home, her parents would make her do something they deemed important.

"Let's go." Chad got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. She took it without thinking and rose to her feet.

Chad led the way and she walked beside him, again impressed by his height and obvious strength. They walked in silence though the sparsely populated streets. It almost looked as if they just happened to be going in the same direction. Tatsuki hoped she wouldn't see anyone she knew as explanations were a pain in the neck and friends would want to know where she was going, and why.

A few minutes later they were walking up the stairs to Chad's lodging. He opened the door and stood aside to let her enter first. The room was small and mostly tidy. It was different to Orihime's place as there seemed to be music, instruments and CD's stacked everywhere. Chad put the guitar down and went to the small fridge. She walked over to a table that seemed to be kept purposely clear wondering if she should sit down or leave.

"Do you want a drink? I'm thirsty after the practice." He held a can of soft drink in both hands, offering her one. "Take a seat."

"Thanks. I am thirsty. I don't know how long I was lying in the grass. It felt good to know I'm finally making things happen." She took the drink from him and opened it, sipping the cool liquid gratefully as she sat in a chair that was near the table. The drink felt good as it slipped down her throat. She continued to sip, now knowing what to say to the tall taciturn person.

Chad drank his can dry in a few swallows.

"You don't know what Flamenco is? You think Flamenco is a pink bird. That's a flamingo." He shook his head and she noticed how his hair moved. His hair was unlike any other hair she'd seen. The slight curl, the colour, the length set him apart.

Chad opened a guitar case. "This is an acoustic guitar. It's better for playing Flamenco." He pulled a chair away from the table and sat facing her as he tuned the guitar.

Tatsuki watched unsure if he was playing, when his fingers suddenly moved over the guitar strings unleashing a wave of sound that startled her. She knew she had never heard music like that before, full of passion and rhythm. It tugged at her imagination and she watched, fascinated as Chad, intent on the music seemed to be something more than a foreign school student who was friends with Ichigo.

That was the first time she visited Chad and listened to him play. He played three songs and the time passed quickly. After the third song, he glanced at his watch. Thinking he was bored she excused herself, thanking him for the drink and the music. Walking home, the music he'd played ran through her mind.

The next day at school she had smiled at him when they walked past each other in the hallway. He nodded in reply. For the following week they had only acknowledged each other but Tatsuki couldn't forget the music he'd played. She wanted to hear more, but didn't know how to ask.

One afternoon she accidentally saw him after karate practice. He had been on duty to clean and had finished shortly before. Feeling brave with the adrenalin rush after a good practice she walked toward him.

"Um, Sado, Chad. I really liked the Flamenco music you played. Can I hear you play again?" Tatsuki realised that with each word her adrenalin was fading fast. Chad was looking at her expressionlessly and she felt discouraged by his lack of reaction.

Suddenly his face creased into a smile. "Sure, Ichigo's friend. Why not now? I was going to study, but I often play before I study, to relax."

He began to walk and she followed, trying to keep up with his long strides. "Do you prefer Chad or Sado?" Tatsuki was determined to start a conversation.

He shrugged and continued walking.

"What would you like me to call you? You can call me Tatsuki. Calling me Ichigo's friend sounds a bit weird." Tatsuki decided to be persistent. He had to answer sometime.

"Call me Chad. I'm used to it." Chad continued walking and Tatsuki realised that she wasn't even looking at the people they passed. Last time she had been shy about being seen with Chad. This time was different. Trying to make this stalwart youth talk to her was intriguing.

"Do you study a lot? I've noticed that you're ranked high in the year?" She was determined to make him talk, even if it was about school or the weather.

"Not as well as your pretty friend. Pretty and clever." Chad said the words as a compliment.

For a second, Tatsuki felt a flicker of jealousy at the words. Chad thought Orihime was pretty and clever. Quickly she chided herself for her reaction. She should not feel jealous of Orihime because this guy had expressed his admiration for her.

"Yes, she's very pretty and very smart. I'm so proud of her. She never lets anyone drag her down. Do you think she's brave?"

"I wouldn't know. I like strong women." Chad imparted the information carelessly. They were now walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"Does that mean he likes me? He knows I do karate. That means he must know I'm strong. Is he paying me a compliment? How do I find out? Do I care?" Tatsuki's thoughts were running along very unusual paths and it surprised her.

Chad indicated she should sit down. Going to the fridge he again removed two cans of soft drink and handed one to her without asking. Quickly drinking his, he removed the acoustic guitar from its case and after tuning it, played her a song she remembered from the previous time.

She watched, entranced as his fingers moved over the strings, drawing music from the instrument that seemed more complicated and interesting than any other music she had heard. Listening intently, she found she was breathing very shallowly, as if frightened that any deep breaths might break the spell that the music had cast over her. Until now she had not realised how music could touch her.

When the song was finished, Chad glanced at her and smiled. "I seldom have such an enthusiastic audience."

Tatsuki noticed that her hands were grasping each other tightly. Without meaning to, she started to request something she wanted. "Chad, will you teach me to play? I'll pay you. I want to learn to play music. I know I'll never be as good as you, but hearing you play makes me want to learn."

Chad stared at her, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Why?"

"You've opened my eyes to a new music. I've always been content to listen, but it's like karate. Once I was happy to watch, then I had to learn. I have to learn to play music, but I want it to be kept secret. Please, teach me." Tatsuki realised how sincere she was in her newfound aspiration.

"To play well, you have to practice." Chad seemed dismissive of her request.

"I'll practice. I'll buy a guitar. I'd offer to teach you karate, but I don't think you'd want to learn." Tatsuki looked at him imploringly. If she'd known how to look wistful, or how to use those feminine wiles other girl's employed, she would have. She couldn't produce tears like Rukia did.

Chad continued staring at her. His expression was impassive, and she couldn't guess what he was thinking.

"Okay. I'll teach you because you didn't act like a girl and try to manipulate me. A lesson every two day and then you practice." His voice was measured.

"Every two days? Why so often?" Tatsuki thought once a week was enough.

"Your fingers will be soft. You will need a short lesson every two days to make your fingers stronger. I want to make sure you are learning properly." Tatsuki realised that he was thinking about her and how he could help her.

"What made you decide to teach me?" The words were out of her mouth before she could prevent them.

"I told you. I like strong women." His white teeth flashed at her as he smiled.

Tatsuki suddenly felt hot. She wondered if she was getting a cold, because she couldn't be blushing. She never blushed. Her hands went to her hot cheeks. Thinking she would distract him she asked, "How much will it cost?"

"Nothing, as long as you practice and try hard. If you do neither, the lessons will finish." The warning in Chad's voice was unambiguous.

That was the beginning. He had taught her. As time passed they became more relaxed with each other and she began to learn. Before she realised it, she began to look forward to the lessons, not just because of the music, but because of Chad.

Tatsuki knew her friends and family would be surprised to discover she had a romantic side to her nature. It had come as a shock to her. These feelings were foreign to her and until recently she had congratulated herself on her strength and her ability to remain emotionally detached from most situations. Now she wanted to spend more time with Chad. The lessons lengthened and sometimes she studied with him after the lessons. The time spent together increased.

Somehow, Chad had broken through her emotional obstacles, without even trying. She could not identify the time when he had become more than a student in the same class and her guitar teacher. Most of the time they spent together alternated between periods of intense conversation, quiet contemplation, playing guitar and listening to music. She appreciated the fact that Chad did not need to fill every moment with idle conversation. He was restful. Chad allowed her to time to calm her spirit and never tried to overtly protect her, so used was she to being the protector.

She smiled at the memories. Tonight it was time to visit him. He didn't know she was coming and she wasn't even sure if he would be home. If he wasn't home, what would she do? Missing him was painful. She had thought she would see him more during the holidays, but for some reason she seemed to see him less. He would ring her; arrange to see her in the evenings, not during the day. Her hopes of spending long lazy summer days being with Chad were not realised.

As she walked, her memories of the first time they'd kissed played through her mind.

He'd given her a key, saying it was easier if she didn't have to wait around. Fearing the questions from her parents, she left her guitar at Chad's place, as this was the only place she felt she could practice. She hadn't arranged to see him that day, but she became bored at home and decided to go for a walk. Without thinking about it, she walked and found that she was standing outside Chad's home.

"I'll see if he's home. We can talk for a few minutes. I won't stay long," she thought. She had missed not seeing him today. Not that she would tell him that if she saw him

Opening the door, she'd entered the apartment to find Chad clad only a pair of jeans. His hair was wet from the shower he'd just finished. It was the first time she'd seen him even partially undressed. She knew he was fit, but the sight of his bare chest attracted her. It was as smooth as she expected and the muscles were well defined. His face expressed shock, but also pleasure at seeing her. Without examining her motives she quickly went to him, pulled down his head and kissed him. The touch of his lips on hers shook her more than she could believe. Until now they'd never kissed, never touched. She'd waited for him to take the initiative except he had remained friendly but distant.

He smelt of shampoo and soap, a fresh clean smell. His back felt warm under her hands as she wrapped her arms around him. In response he hugged her to him and returned her kiss.

"Tatsuki, I didn't expect to see you today." Chad's deep voice rang in her ears when she finally finished the kiss.

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you." Tatsuki felt shocked at her actions and her words, but Chad didn't seem to mind. He did not release her, but continued to hold her.

"That's nice." Chad smiled at her. "You should miss me more often." This time he kissed her and Tatsuki knew that she had not made a mistake. He did like her, didn't he?

She felt something prodding at her lips. She parted them slightly. Chad's tongue flickered inside her mouth. Tatsuki immediately pulled her mouth from his.

Tongue kissing? She'd talked about it with her girlfriends. None would admit to trying it, but she'd noticed a few sideways glances. They'd all agreed that the idea was gross, and Chad was trying to kiss her like that.

Chad didn't say anything, just looked at her. His eyes had a sparkle she hadn't seen before.

"I don't do that." Tatsuki decided to be blunt.

Chad didn't say anything. He just looked at her and then leant forward and licked her lips, slowly. Tatsuki moved her head away from his. Hadn't she told him she didn't do that? Wasn't he listening?

Chad again moved his mouth to hers and just kissed her sweetly. Tatsuki relaxed, kissing was fine. She expected him to kiss her; she wanted him to kiss her. She liked the feel of his body pressed against hers. Realising the way her thoughts were moving she broke the kiss again and moved slightly apart from Chad.

"You can beat me up if I hurt you. Does the kissing hurt?" Chad asked the question, an amused smile on his face.

"No." Tatsuki did not want to admit to the truth. That would be a sign of weakness, but she liked kissing him.

"Then, kiss me." Chad pulled her close once more and touched her lips with his. Tatsuki resisted for a few nanoseconds and began kissing him. As she kissed him, she thought about the sensation of when he licked her lips. She had liked it, but thought she shouldn't. Tentatively she poked out her tongue and licked his lips. Chad's mouth opened to her tongue and she found that her tongue was in his mouth. She pulled her head back immediately. That was not what she had expected.

"Now you are shy?" Tatsuki opened her eyes to see Chad looking at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I've never done this before. I don't know what to do. Why use tongues?"

Tatsuki's question was cut off as Chad kissed her open mouth, his tongue immediately entering her mouth and gently licking her. She tried to draw her mouth from his, shocked and slightly disgusted by the sensation. Chad would not let her and she began to think of using some karate to make him let go, then he licked the side of her mouth and she gasped. It felt nice, no better than nice. It felt real. Without realising is she began to kiss him in return, trying to obtain the same reaction from him.

Minutes later, Chad took his mouth from hers. "We should stop now."

Tatsuki, her eyes half closed looked up at Chad. "Why? I'm still learning. I want to kiss you some more. You started it. Kiss me again."

Chad released her from his embrace and then went and retrieved his shirt, which he quickly donned. "Slowly. It's like learning the guitar. One lesson at a time. Short regular lessons to build on what you have learnt. Do you want to practice your guitar?"

Tatsuki stared at Chad. Short regular lessons in kissing? What was he talking about? Why did she need a lot of lessons?

"Am I that bad?" she asked in a small voice, unsure of herself in this area.

Chad smiled at her. "No."

"Then why?" If she wasn't bad, why did he stop kissing her?

Chad looked at her, as if he was wondering what to say. "Kissing can lead to other things."

Tatsuki stared at him and nodded. "Yeah?" She knew that.

"We're still a school." Chad was trying to explain. Tatsuki wondered where he was going with this.

"I know we're still at school. I know kissing can lead to other things." She hoped that he would spit out the problem sometime soon.

Chad frowned and pushed the hair off his forehead. "Do you want to sleep with me today?"

The question was asked with a studied thoughtfulness that she knew was meant to focus her attention. Tatsuki looked at Chad, shocked, and shook her head. "No." For a moment the idea held appeal, but she knew she would regret it.

"Good. Then we stop kissing. Do you understand?"

Tatsuki thought for a few moments. Chad was being obtuse. "How can I understand? Why can't we continue to kiss? Nothing more will happen."

"Tatsuki, why won't you understand?" Chad grasped her by her arms and pulled her close, kissing her hard. His tongue immediately entered her mouth and touched the places she'd liked last time. Tatsuki found her tongue was touching his as she gave up and joined in the kiss. Her pulse rate increased and she began to think of taking off Chad's shirt. She hugged him against her, beginning to comprehend what he meant.

Chad stopped the kiss and picked up his guitar. "Now do you see?"

Tatsuki realised what Chad was trying to say. If he kept kissing her, he would want to take things further, but for some reason he didn't want to. She felt uncertain. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Yes, but not today." Chad's voice was gentle as he smiled at her lazily.

"I like you Chad," Tatsuki finally uttered the words she wanted to tell him.

Chad seemed pleased to be told. "I like you too, Tatsuki. Now let's practice."

That had happened a few weeks ago. Since then they kissed and practiced the guitar together, until she went to the finals and hurt her arm. Then the guitar practice had ceased. They had continued to meet and talk and kiss, but nothing else. Tatsuki wondered at Chad's restraint. Maybe today something would happen.

She walked up the stairs, key in hand and opened the door. Chad was not there. The disappointment she felt was strange, it was almost as if she had expected something important to happen today and now it was unlikely it would. She wandered around and then noticed a piece of paper on the table. It had writing on it in Chad's unmistakable hand.

The words written on the note dashed Tatsuki's hopes that Chad would return soon. He had written:

'Tatsuki.

I didn't want to tell you in person, because you would have asked questions I couldn't answer. I have gone away but hope to be back when school commences. Take care of yourself and when your arm gets better, keep practising the guitar.

Love, Chad.'

Disappointment soured the day and made her feel annoyed. Why hadn't he told her to her face, even though she might have asked questions? It hurt that he hadn't confided in her or even hinted that he had planned to leave. Tatsuki almost threw the note away and was beginning to crumple it, but then she realised the second last word meant something. She looked at the letter again. Love, he'd said love.

She wondered if he meant it. Suddenly she was waiting for school to resume, so she could see Chad again. He'd better have a good explanation.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

Why this chapter at this point? It seemed to fit. I still haven't written the Chad chapter and this is the closest I can get now. I know pairing Chad and Tatsuki is unconventional but the idea appealed to me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review.

One funny thing I noticed is that the number of hits on Chapter 6 of Snack Time has increased. Is it because I told you it features Toshiro Hitsugaya? Oh, maybe I should have mentioned it is smut free.

Next chapter. Which lucky character will be featured? Momo Hinamori? (Now? I want to feature her later.) Captain Yamamoto? (Now there's a thought). Jirobo Ikkanzaka? (A really minor character? Interesting.) The Clown Captain, oh, sorry, I mean Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi? (A cunning plan.) Ganju? (I can promise it will not be him).

MS


	18. Byakuya Kuchiki

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

I don't know if any of you were awaiting this featured character, but for some reason I need to include him now. This chapter takes place just before Ichigo and the others make their dramtic entry into Seiretei via the fireworks canon. As I stated earlier, there is a certain amount of overlap in these chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to the Sydney Airport Domestic Terminal, as most of it was written there while I was waiting for my (delayed) connecting flight. Thank all that's merciful, I had my laptop.

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

He knew when his well ordered existence started to implode, almost to the minute; when his firm grip on affairs and events within his life became unstable and the unexpected and unwelcome became more of a constant than a temporary and unsolicited episode. It wasn't when he went into the human world to retrieve his errant sister; it wasn't when he had Renji Abarai forced on him as his assistant-captain; it wasn't when the ryoka had invaded Soul Society. It began much earlier than any of these events. It began when Rukia did not return from her supposedly routine mission to despatch some low grade hollow.

If he examined his life closely, he would acknowledge that it had begun earlier: the day he had foolishly kept a deathbed promise to adopt Rukia into the noble Kuchiki family. Emotion had brought him into this mess, logic would enable him to confound his enemies and recover the lost dignity and pride of the nobility.

Unwillingly because of the pain it always brought, he remembered the woman who had changed his life thrice; the first time by causing him to fall in love with her; the second time by dying too soon and the third by requesting him to find and take care of her sister. The five years they were married were a treasured memory, one he contemplated less often, due to his inability to change events and the sharp pang the memories triggered.

Looking at Rukia encouraged the recollections of his married life to take over; so much did she resemble her sister, but only her face, shape and voice were like Hisana. The personality, the mind and the stubborn nature were so different, that Rukia's presence often jarred on him. As looking at her forced him to remember his lost love, he did not look at her, always avoiding eye contact, or looking just over her shoulder when he talked to her.

She had been his sister, longer than Hisana had been his wife; that thought galled him even more. He had lost so much and gained little in return, except for a person who regularly brought his noble family name dishonour. All the lessons she had been given in correct behaviour were regularly ignored. He had prevented her from obtaining a seat within the 13th Division, but he had feared that one day this mistake would be noted and she would be advanced. Now that her execution had been confirmed, he need reflect on that no longer.

He sat in his office, his head bent over the paperwork; a man active on important business to any observer, but he wasn't reading the words; he didn't even know the subject of the document in front of him. Consumed by his thoughts, his eyes mechanically scanned the words, not registering their meaning as he pondered his next move.

For a brief moment he wished he had accepted the offer made by Kenpachi Zaraki to execute Rukia, quickly. Then the waiting would be over and he could commence restoring the family honour, expunging the stain that Rukia's actions had made on his name; but the offer was unacceptable. Due process must be followed; all the niceties should be observed to indicate that he did not flout the rules or accepted behaviours that were required of shinigami.

Sighing quietly, he rose to his feet, realising that he was not spending his time usefully by brooding over matters. Maybe he should inspect his division to make certain everything was running smoothly. Leaving his office and carefully locking the door behind him, he walked, with the dignity he had carefully trained his body to display at all times, toward the training ground. Abarai had promised to train some of the least co-ordinated shinigami today, to ensure that their standards had improved. He did not wish to be discomfited if the Captain-General or any captain came to observe his division. He fully intended to visit the training ground, but found he was walking toward 4th Division, a place he had been visiting with increasing regularity. He stopped, frowned briefly and decided that instead he would visit Captain Aizen. He wished to discuss his assistant captain with a man he respected, to try to gain an insight to his character.

He could visit Abarai's previous captain, but talking to Captain Zaraki did not always make sense. Instead of participating in the conversation, he might issue yet another unwelcome challenge to a fight, and after his earlier thoughts it was not a palatable proposition. While the fight would enable him to test his mettle, he did not feel in the right frame of mind to participate in a physical competition with the captain of the division that loved to fight. His recent, very short, altercation with the noisy human, who had tried to defend Rukia, had reassured him that he could still alarm even a shinigami as supposedly skilled as his assistant captain, but it had been no competition. The boy was a simple child with limited skills and too much confidence.

From what he had observed, Captain Zaraki would not be content to stop until one of them was severely injured, or dead. Until now he had refused every challenge from the captain, even after the incident when the execution offer had been made. It had been a remarkable coincidence that he had had known the sentence and been there to make the offer, immediately after Byakuya had informed Rukia of the verdict. He had reacted badly to the offer, feeling raw with emotion that he would not display. If Gin Ichimaru had not been there; if he had not intervened; would he have fought the Captain of the 11th Division? Considering the matter, divorced from the experience, he knew that the fight would have taken place. While he was confident he would be able to best the captain without any difficulty, it would be wrong to participate in anything that might smack of attention seeking. A fight between two captains, even in fun, might be too inflammatory and draw unwanted attention to him at this time. For now, it would be best if he maintained his decorum and allowed the execution to take place as planned, before he delved further into other matters.

With a puckered brow, he dismissed his thoughts. Thinking in this manner was unproductive and futile. He was close to 5th Division's headquarters and knew that the decision to make this visit was rash and not like his normal behaviour, but he felt he needed to understand his first adjunct better.

Abarai caused him some disquiet. He didn't worry him, but the ferocity with which he enforced the arrest of Rukia caused him a moment's hesitation. He had been briefly taken aback to register that his sister knew Abarai, but it had seemed irrelevant at the time. The actions of his assistant captain had seemed a little out of place in the simple apprehension of a person who had remained too long in the human world. His threats to kill her and the attacks on the two boys who had turned up to defend her had seemed unwarranted. The quick dismissal of the Quincy had seemed fierce, but the reaction to the human shinigami had almost made him raise an eyebrow. It appeared that he knew of this boy, or had some grudge against him, though as to what the grudge might be Byakuya did not know, nor did he want to. The desire to kill the boy had seemed extreme and for a moment when he had rallied, there may have even been a very small chance that the boy would prevail in the battle. Perhaps it was time to visit the Captain-General and make representations that he would like his assistant captain to be replaced by someone who was more emotionally stable. Abarai could only bring his division and the noble family name of Kuchiki into further disrepute by his association with both.

Approaching the door he heard voices within the office. Listening closely he recognised Souzeke Aizen's pleasant tones and the drawl of Gin Ichimaru voice conversing.

"The kid is here, Aizen, just like you described."

"Why did you doubt me, Gin? Don't I always provide you with the correct information? I am unhappy that you choose to …," Aizen's voice cut off abruptly as if he was aware that someone might be near.

With no further reflection, Byakuya knocked on the door. Within seconds, the door was drawn open and he was greeted by Captain Ichimaru, wearing his usual grin. The seemingly closed eyes did not concern him, as it was beneath his dignity to consider the physical peculiarities of other captains, otherwise there would be far too many to think about.

"Come in, come in, Captain Six. How nice of you to visit, not me of course, because you've come to visit the good Captain Aizen, surely on some important matter. I was just about to leave having come to see if the captain had any further thoughts on how to handle the ryoka's. Interesting that they should turn up now, with your sister being under sentence of execution. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out while I was thinking about co-incidences and your sister and her being such friends with your assistant captain, or so I've been told. Very close friends; intimate friends once, if idle gossip is to be believed. I heard a rumour that the ryoka are friends of your sister also, but that can't be right, can it? How did they get here? Why would they come here, unless that other rumour is true that one of the kids is very 'familiar' with your sister? Ignore what I'm saying captain. My tongue is running away with me. The ryoka, your sister, the alarms, your vice-captain and the breach in security. It's all very worrying and unrelated, isn't it, but of course, you won't allow it to concern you, will you?" The flood of words that escaped Gin's mouth disconcerted Byakuya. It was almost as if he had known exactly which words would provide the most impact and unwanted introspection. Gin was surprisingly well informed about matters.

"Greetings, Captain Ichimaru. I trust I find you well," he replied, ignoring all the remarks and unasked questions.

"I'm just fine captain. No ill-effects after killing, no, sorry, failing to kill that ryoka boy earlier. I don't know how I came to miss that. I must have been thinking of something else at the time, maybe worrying about the upcoming execution. It's always disturbing when one of our own goes wrong. Who would have thought a member of a noble house could go so bad? Anyway, I must say my farewells as there's a lot I should be doing right about now. That's the life of a captain, isn't it? Busy, always busy, keeping a vigilant eye on our assistant captains," Ichimaru indulged in a lengthy pause before adding, "and the rest of our subordinates. Do you think your sister would like me to visit her? I'm sure I could fit a visit in sometime before the execution to say hello, or do I mean goodbye, possibly both? I'll talk to you later Captain. I'm sure there's something I forgot to mention." With these parting words, Gin Ichimaru moved past Byakuya and closed the door behind him as he left.

Byakuya kept his face impassive. For all the casual nature of the comments, many of the words Ichimaru had spoken had been barbs that found their mark. He had been ignoring the co-incidence between the arrival of the ryoka and the arrest of his sister in the human world. The observation about his sister and her relationship with his assistant captain unnerved him; for all that he maintained his stoic appearance. It had not appeared like friendship when the arrest had been made; something other than friendship had been apparent that he had ignored until now. The mention of the familiarity between his sister and the ryoka caused his gorge to rise and he tried to suppress the feeling of nausea that it roused.

When he had first mentioned the mission to his assistant captain, he had been startled by how eager he was to participate, as if he wanted to see Rukia and was pleased that she would be returning to Seireitei, but that had changed overnight, becoming surly, and the underlying violence in his mood was unsettling. Thinking back to that night, he remembered that Abarai had been even more animated than normal. He appeared on edge in a mixture of fury, anticipation, sadness and something else that seemed like regret. Byakuya had ignored the odd mix of feelings, assigning the strange reaction to being in the human world and the unusual nature of their task. It had been an expression of his standards, to conceal his reluctance to take the action, but it was important for his family honour that he reclaim its errant member and bring her to justice. Rukia had been startled to see both of them and her slow response to the threat was unusual. He could sense little power in her and had grudgingly come to the conclusion that she had indeed given her powers to a simple human. That memory disgusted him.

Refusing to allow his disciplined mind to linger over these unpleasant thoughts, he thought he heard his name and noticed that Captain Aizen was observing him quizzically.

"How may I assist you Captain? It is rare that you come to visit me, not that your visit is unwelcome. I am always delighted to converse with a brother officer." Aizen's eyes creased at the corners as he smiled. "May I offer you some tea?"

Protocol demanded that he accept the offer of tea, as this was meant to appear as a purely social visit. "Thank you. I find the offer of tea welcome."

He waited while the captain busied himself with pouring a fresh, steaming cup of tea into a pretty flowered cup. "My assistant captain purchased these cups for me. She insisted that I have something fine from which to drink my tea. Sweet child that she is; always thinking about my welfare, while she pays such little regard to her own." He chuckled indulgently.

Byakuya accepted the offered tea with a polite nod of his head. "The cups are quite attractive. It is good to hear that you have cultivated a positive relationship with your subordinate."

"I think it is imperative that we nurture our people. We are here to mentor and guide them, develop them into efficient shinigami who can meet any hurdle with confidence and efficiently defeat hollows, or other threats to Seireitei. I think my continued close friendship with Captain Ichimaru is an example of the effectiveness of my policy. But you didn't come to speak of that, did you?" Aizen's language sounded passionate, but his tone was composed and his expression unworried.

Byakuya listened to the words and wondered exactly what the man was trying to say. His policy didn't work in all situations, otherwise why did Renji transfer to 11th Division? Sipping his tea, he savoured the aromatic blend.

"I failed with Renji and I regret that failure. He never let me get close to him, always ready to question orders, and trying to handle situations that he didn't comprehend with violence. I was saddened when I had to request the transfer to another division, but I thought that Captain Zaraki would probably understand his need for aggression, as he experiences the same urges. I am not implying that there is anything wrong with the way he administers his division or trains his people. The Gotei 13 needs to be diverse to meet the needs of Seireitei. I hold all the captains in high esteem for their contribution to our way of life and I am proud to be one of their number. Forgive me; I have again spoken without considering the reason for your visit." Aizen's composure remained but his eyes behind the glasses displayed remorse.

"I wished to speak of Abarai. He refuses to explain why he was expelled from your division. It would be beneath my position to try to force a clarification from him,' Byakuya did not wish to provide a lengthy explanation for his visit.

Aizen's face became melancholy. "If it had been any other person, I would have refused to provide this information, but as you are his superior, and it is necessary for you to know the background, I will regretfully tell you. When he joined this division, I welcomed him with high expectations, as he had graduated from the academy with impressive marks and a few bad reports about his womanising, but the latter was not my concern. For the first few months he appeared to be settling in well. He is friends with my assistant captain and I believed that he had found his place in Seireitei." Aizen's mouth turned down and he sipped his tea before he continued.

"I received reports that Renji was fighting, inciting others to violence for no good purpose. I was forced to gently reprimand him but it had no effect," Aizen shook his head. "I tried. I spoke to him, provided him counselling on anger management, tried to interest him in other, less violent activities that would provide an outlet for his passions, but he is so headstrong that none of my suggestions seemed to be accepted. I should have tried harder, but it became too difficult and morale in my division was suffering. It wasn't one case of insubordination that forced the transfer. All my attempts at reshaping Renji into a member of my division were unsuccessful and the months passed. I spoke confidentially with Captain Zaraki and the Captain-General and the transfer was arranged. It is fortunate that there are no lasting ill feelings and despite my concerns, 11th Division seemed to have suited him. I believe Ikkaku Madarame is instrumental in his training and success, a man I know little about. I understand that Renji is now a fine shinigami and an efficient assistant captain, even if he is still subject to allowing his emotions to control his actions on occasions." Captain Aizen glanced at Byakuya. "I'm sorry if that does not provide the information you require, but that is all I believe I can tell you. Perhaps you should consult with Captain Zaraki, or not. I heard you had a recent altercation with him, through some misunderstanding I am sure."

For some reason this chance comment struck Byakuya as strange. Ichimaru would have related the incident to Aizen, but the tone of the voice sounded very controlled at the mention of the interaction between Zaraki and himself. It almost seemed like Aizen was trying to filter out an emotional response to the incident. Deciding that no further facts would be forthcoming, he finished his tea and rose to his feet.

"Thank you for the tea and your time, Captain Aizen. You have provided much for me to consider. Abarai will develop in time, and possibly manage to gain some emotional stability." He nodded politely and walked to the door.

"I regret that your family has to experience such an unfortunate incident. It will be hard for you until the execution occurs, but I am sure that your family honour will not be smirched by this trial," Aizen's words made Byakuya pause. He considered responding, but instead left the room, his back straight, his composure unflustered.

Walking swiftly along the street, he sorted through the details provided. There was nothing concrete, no single event which forced the transfer; not one major incident of insubordination. It was strange. The final comments were meant to be comforting, but for some reason it had the opposite effect. He wondered how long it would take for the shame of the execution to be forgotten and acknowledged that would never forget that his actions had brought the family into this situation. As restitution he would endeavour, for the rest of his life, to restore the good name and increase its power.

Thinking about matters, he decided to speak with his assistant captain, discover how the training was progressing and try to gauge his emotional state. He'd appeared on edge earlier, when the verdict of execution had been delivered and later had looked nervous when he encountered him after the Captain's meeting. Nervous was not the right word. Guilty, desperate, shaken? A combination?

Again his steps had taken him to 4th Division. It was futile to pretend that he had not sought an excuse to visit and talk with this captain. No expression on his face or tone of his voice would divulge his undisclosed affection; for this was not the time when these matters could be revealed.

The sweet and calm expression that Captain Unohana habitually wore soothed his troubled mind. Being in her presence was like drinking a refreshing draught of crystal clear water. Unlike the passion he had felt for Hisana, the feelings he'd developed for the captain contained admiration, respect, tenderness and appreciation of her demeanour, intelligence and poise. She did not inspire the intense sexual urges he'd felt for his wife, but that was not expected, nor indeed wanted. He had found himself seeking out her company more regularly and she did not seem unhappy to see him while her lowered eyes drew his approval. It was rare she would enter into the discussion during captain's meetings unless asked a direct question, and her contributions were always valuable. Whether her affections were engaged, it was not possible to deduce, as she treated everyone with the same mixture of courtesy and openness.

Entering the division he formally requested an audience with the captain, a request which was immediately granted, and he was escorted to her office. On entering, he noticed that she was standing with her back to the door as she looked out the window. Hearing him enter the room, she turned and smiled when she recognised him.

"How pleasant of you to visit me, Captain Kuchiki, when I know you have so many demands on your time."

"I wished to express my appreciation of the work undertaken by the member of your division who was assigned to my unfortunate sister. The guards have told me that there was no need to remind him of his duties and he was always prompt and efficient," Byakuya had speedily formulated this reason for the visit as he walked to the office. It was weak, but would probably serve.

Captain Unohana smiled sweetly at his remarks. "Thank you, captain. I appreciate your kind words and consideration of others during these difficult times. May I offer you tea?"

He did not feel like tea having only recently drunk some with Captain Aizen, but he welcomed the excuse to spend more time in her company. "Tea would be welcome." He sat in the chair she indicated as she made the tea.

Placing the tea and some small cakes on the table she graciously served him and offered him a cake, which he declined. Sitting in her chair, facing him she asked, "I trust you are well, captain?"

"My health is good. And yours?"

"I am well except for the feeling of anxiety caused by the reports of the ryoka that Captain Ichimaru encountered, and I'm curious about the alarm that interrupted the captain's meeting. If we have intruders there may be injuries and even deaths," she looked at him closely and after a brief hesitation said, "I heard that you informed your sister of the sentence of execution. May I extend my sympathies for what must be a very painful situation?"

Hearing her mention the matter stunned Byakuya. Until now she had avoided any mention of his sister, but then he acknowledged that he had raised the matter. He did not wish to discuss this while he was still dealing with the complex and disturbing information provided by Ichimaru. "May I have some more tea?" he demurred, draining his cup and trying to change the topic of conversation.

Showing no reaction to his request, Captain Unohana poured another cup of tea and again offered a cake.

Deciding to accept the offer this time, he took one and bit into it. It was very sweet, a little too sweet for his taste, but he finished it.

The 4th Division captain also bit into a cake and an uneasy expression crossed her face. "This cake is far too sweet. I apologise for offering you something that is not palatable. I will provide something else." She stood as if preparing to go to the door.

"Please, do not bother, it is of no importance. I did not come here to eat cake," he said without really considering his words. After he spoke he realised that perhaps he should have thought about the words a little more carefully.

"Of course you did not. You came to enquire after the health of your sister. You do not feel you can ask her directly and being a caring brother, you are worried about the stress her sentence of execution is causing her. She is behaving in an exemplary fashion and has shown no signs of hysteria. I hear she is very introspective and spends long hours sitting quietly. Unfortunately I am forbidden to offer her anything other than the most basic assistance. I devoutly hope that the decision is overturned and she is released. The punishment does not fit the crime, not that I believe she has committed any crime." As she spoke she leant forward, earnestly, appearing to be offering comfort to the man sitting opposite.

To say he was startled at her words, was a mild reaction. None of the thoughts she had ascribed to him had even crossed his mind. At no time had he thought to question the harsh sentence, caught up as he had been by the shame of adopting a criminal into the family. Concern for Rukia's health had not featured in his thoughts. As the silence lengthened he realised he should respond, but did not wish to say anything that would cause Captain Unohana to question her belief that he was a caring brother. "The rules must be obeyed by all who live in Seireitei. Your compassionate words and reassurance on the subject of my sister are yet another example of your kind heart." He saw a smile cross her face again as she accepted his compliment. Wanting to stay longer he tried to think of some excuse to delay his departure, but none came to mind. Bowing to the inevitable, he rose. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Please, visit me again. It is always pleasant to converse with…."

As she spoke they both felt the building shake. Instinctively they went to the window and looked out and noticed that part of the sky seemed to be aflame.

"The ryoka!" Captain Unohana exclaimed.

Byakuya's lips thinned. The ryoka indeed; probably here to rescue his sister from her rightful punishment, as suggested by Captain Ichimaru. Thinking about the comments made by the captain regarding his sister, and her possible relationship with his assistant captain and one of the ryoka stiffened his resolve and heightened his determination. The attempted rescue would not be allowed to succeed.

_

* * *

__Author's Note:_

I apologise for the delay. There are good reasons, but they're boring.

I'm not certain if this is an unconventional pairing, but it appealed to me.

An especial thank you to the people who have reviewed. The support is appreciated.

Next featured character? It won't be Isshin, or Tatsuki, or Renji, but who will it be? Chad (at last?) Matsumoto (poor woman, after that Gin chapter she must be feeling pretty bad), Captain Ukitake (maybe not yet), Yumichika (heh, heh), Tosen (blimey).

Please review.


	19. Orihime Inoue 2

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Orihime 2

Shock, fear, and excitement coursed through her body as she regained consciousness and gradually recovered her memory. They had made it through the shield above Seireitei and it was possible she was with Ichigo; alone with Ichigo. She had not been alone with Ichigo since that one night when she thought all her daydreams were becoming reality, but that had not been Ichigo. That was the commencement of her daydreams becoming shattered fragments that she kept trying to repair, even as she recognised the futility of her hopes. While she liked and admired Rukia she felt jealous; the love that Ichigo obviously felt for the dark haired girl meant that she had little chance of gaining his affection.

Her head was buzzing and ears were ringing, making concentration difficult and affecting her hearing and sight. Trying to focus, she saw someone close to her saying her name. It had to be him, the one on which her whole existence was centred. Smiling as brightly as she could, she gabbled some nonsense, using his treasured name and got to her feet. Her ankle gave way, hurt a little from the impact of landing, and she began to fall, almost too quickly to prevent her plummet to the ground, but a pair of arms surrounded her, holding her tight.

"I should not give into temptation, but I cannot resist. I hope I do not regret my actions," she heard him mutter while seeking her lips with his.

She closed her eyes and quickly offered her mouth, eager to kiss Ichigo, properly, for the first time. His tongue slipped between her lips and she responded, her skin thrilling to his touch and her tongue touching his. His lips were soft and warm as they pressed against her mouth, and he tasted of peppermint, not a flavour she normally associated with Ichigo. The buzzing in her head amplified and she became increasingly dizzy, the delight threatening to overwhelm her. She was attracted to the thought of opening her eyes to see the adored face so close to her own, but instead, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ichigo loved her, not Rukia; it had all been a silly mix-up. They would rescue Rukia together, working in loving partnership and then return home to their new life. This time she would not suffer any foolish misunderstanding.

It was a foolish misunderstanding, her misunderstanding, and she quickly realised how stupid she had been. The lips felt nice, but somehow wrong, the scent was wrong, yet she remembered feeling these lips on hers once before. Quickly drawing her mouth from the one she was kissing, she recognised the person who was holding her so lovingly in his arms.

"Oh, no. I've kissed Uryu. I know I've kissed him before, but this time I enjoyed it and let him tongue kiss me." Orihime felt dreadful. She didn't want to upset her friend, especially now as she would have to rely on him until they could catch up with Ichigo.

"I understand, Orihime, you thought I was Ichigo and I took advantage of you once more. Please forgive my improper advances, but when you tumbled into my arms; my normal reserve was shaken by your proximity." Uryu smiled at her, a quick smile that was speedily replaced by his normal impassive expression.

"I'm sorry Uryu. I really am sorry. I was a little confused, I think I bumped my head," she explained, feeling suddenly shy even though he seemed to understand that is was a mistake. Her face flushed and tears threatened to form in her eyes. Would she ever kiss Ichigo?

"You are injured and it is feasible you did hit your head. I endeavoured to treat your worst injuries," Uryu said his hands warm on her back.

Orihime noticed his hands and become conscious that she was still in his arms and her arms were still around his shoulders. Before she could do anything, Uryu again lowered his head and kissed her sweetly and she responded instinctively. This time she did not draw back but kissed him in return, touching his tongue with her own, allowing him to hold her close. With her eyes closed she refused to consider what she was doing, she declined to think about it. Kissing Uryu was exciting. Even though she loved Ichigo, it was a relief to be kissed by someone who loved her and was not afraid to express his feelings. She felt his chest firm against her and realised that while he was not Ichigo, Uryu had his own strength. She could feel the muscles in his shoulders as her arms tightened around his neck.

When the kiss finished, Uryu asked, "You were aware that I was kissing you that time, not Ichigo?"

Orihime dropped her eyes and nodded very faintly, not keen to admit that she had kissed him willingly, but unwilling to lie. If she was honest, she had liked it, even though she felt that she was betraying Ichigo. How could she betray him when he was in love with Rukia and unlikely to return her affection? Why did her mind travel along these strange paths?

"While I would prefer to continue this interaction, I believe we should attempt to unite with our comrades and locate the place where Rukia is being held. Orihime, you have made me hope that one day you may return my affection." Uryu spoke gently, but firmly and Orihime felt her heart give a painful little thump.

Unknowingly she had gradually begun to like Uryu. It was a very feeble emotion and did not compare to the absolute devotion and admiration she held for Ichigo, but she liked him and had almost welcomed the opportunity to kiss him again. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she keep her heart whole for Ichigo? It had seemed so simple; to love Ichigo and bear the wish that one day they would finally be together. Reality had an unfortunate habit of heaving the truth into her face. Darn it; why did facts have to be so real?

"If we remain here, the Shinigami will need to expend little effort to find us. I will not allow anyone to insult or injure you, but we should travel as rapidly as we can." Uryu was looking around the corner of the place they had landed, checking if anyone was within visible range.

He led the way and she followed obediently, not wishing to prolong the earlier conversation. If she didn't think about it, then possibly it would all go away. It was not likely, but anything was possible, wasn't it? Before Rukia came to the human world she would have denied the existence of Soul Society, but it was a reality without her belief. What she had thought impossible was possible, so maybe all the confusing feelings and thoughts would disappear. She touched her fingers to her lips briefly, remembering how Uryu's mouth felt on hers and shocked at her response to the memory, gulped slightly. This type of distraction was dangerous. They were in enemy territory, trying to avoid detection and seeking out their friends. It was important to be cautious and very alert to notice any possible threats.

They moved quietly through the streets, gaining distance from the place they had landed. Uryu used his ability to sense the reiatsu of anyone near by and they managed to avoid a number of quiet shinigami who appeared to be searching for them. The loud groups were easier to hear, but more difficult to avoid and there were usually over half a dozen, some of them looking around, keenly trying to spot any unusual activity or face.

"Can gratitude be a basis for love? Is that why I love Ichigo, because he was kind to me the night my brother died? No, that's silly. I love Ichigo because, because… I love Ichigo because he's Ichigo?" While trying to remain alert, Orihime was cursed with a disorderly mind that insisted on asking the difficult questions. "I love his face; I love his voice, the smell of him and the feel of him. I love him because he's brave and strong and caring and I'm grateful to him for saving me and giving my brother peace. Ichigo is the reason I developed these powers, at least I think that's what Mr Yoruichi said, but he wasn't very clear. But that means I'm even more grateful to him."

Orihime sighed and waited with Uryu for another loud group to pass by. Glancing at Uryu she found her thoughts straying to him and, of course, Ichigo. "I know I feel grateful to Uryu for so many things. On that awful day when I thought everything was going to be so wonderful, he saved me from the car that almost ran over me. He was kind, well sort of kind when I found out about Ichigo and Rukia. He tried to protect me from Kon, volunteering to wear my perfume and remain near the door so that Kon wouldn't touch me again. He even worked out it was Kon so that I didn't blame Ichigo for the mistake, not that I would have blamed Ichigo, but it would have confused me and made me sad. Now I feel grateful to him for taking care of me while we're here. I'm almost grateful to him for kissing and loving me. His abilities in sensing other people are so helpful; otherwise we could have got into real problems by now. I like him, but I don't love him. He said he'd wait for me to fall in love with him, but will I? Can I love two people at the same time? One thing I know is I don't want to stop loving Ichigo, but if he doesn't love me in return, would it be stupid to repress love for another? Is it even possible to control emotions that strong? If I could choose to love Uryu and like Ichigo would I do so? I'm familiar with how it is to love Ichigo. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have that love as a constant emotion."

Her thoughts were interrupted, as suddenly Uryu grabbed her by her arm and encouraged her to hide, placing a finger on his lips to indicate she should remain silent. Within moments she felt the strong reiatsu of someone passing by complaining loudly about being lost. A quick glance revealed a very tall, scarred man with a unique hairstyle and a pink haired companion. After they moved on she felt a sign of relief pass her lips and she stood up to scan the horizon.

Seeing a tower in the distance she indicated it to Uryu only to find his arms around her once more. For a second she expected another kiss until she noticed his intent gaze focused on a large Shinigami who was bringing his sword down on the area where she was previously standing. How had Uryu become that fast? She did not struggle in his arms, accepting he had saved her again and was protecting her as he had promised.

What was with these guys? Ichigo was so keen to protect his family, his friends and his love. Uryu protecting her, disregarding his own safety to save her from an attack she hadn't even noticed. Chad prepared to fight to protect others, but he would not defend himself. He hardly knew Rukia but he had willingly trained to gain more skill and overlooked any argument that he should not accompany them on this mission. Was nobility a kind of disease that was spreading through her school? And then she smiled gently as she remembered her need to protect Tatsuki from the Hollow's attack and her absolute dedication to help Rukia, not only for Ichigo's sake, but because Rukia was her friend. If nobility was a disease, it was possible she had caught the virus. The urge to protect was strong within her, although she knew she did not have the fighting abilities possessed by the others. She still smarted slightly from Mr Yoruichi's earlier anger and the blow to the eye, but admitted that perhaps she had deserved it. It must be hard to be a talking cat in charge of a rescue mission. She wouldn't enjoy the responsibility.

She blinked hard as she remembered that she should be paying attention to what was happening in front of her, rather than indulging in these rambling thoughts. Uryu had released her from his grasp and she almost regretted being freed from the comfort of his arms when she noticed the Shinigami was counting. Why the heck was he counting? Was it some ritual that was necessary or was he proving that he had numeracy skills? It was hard to keep intent on the events when her mind was still fuzzy from her fall.

The beads around his neck made her wonder if he was a Buddhist but would there be belief in the Buddha in heaven? Was this heaven? What exactly was Soul Society? The souls of the departed went to Soul Society, but it did not resemble anything she had ever been told about heaven. In some respects it was worse than the human world. The pain in her head made her consider summoning her healing powers to allow her to stop these pointless thoughts, it must be concussion that was making her think this way, but the big Shinigami had stopped counting and was trying to attack her. This time she had been watching and dodged the blow while preparing her attack.

As attacks went, hers was a success if you count miserable failure as success, which some self help books promote as being the way to positive thinking. 'Think of every defeat as an opportunity, a learning experience.' In this environment a defeat could mean death and how would that help? Orihime didn't try to put a positive spin on the result of her attack. It was a fiasco with a capital F. Tsubaki was angry with her, the big Shinigami mocked her and she felt embarrassed that Uryu had seen her feeble assault.

The big guy was preparing to attack her again and just when she decided that these were her final moments with the blade descended toward her head, she thought of Ichigo and wondered if he would be saddened if she died. Would he mourn for her, or just shrug his shoulders and keep trying to protect the people who were important to him? A tear dripped down her cheek and she contemplated how short had been her time on Earth.

The descent of the blade ceased and she saw drops of blood fall to the ground as she spun to one side. Why didn't she feel the pain? Was she already dead? It was then she saw Uryu, his pride in being a Quincy evident in his stance and the way he was holding his bow. He had prevented the attack, he had saved her again. She stared at him, not noticing her mouth was open as she gazed at the friend she thought she knew. He had changed so much in such a short time and was no longer a known quantity; he had become almost alarming and fascinating. A flicker of admiration wavered in her chest as she watched him address their opponent and her esteem grew stronger. Uryu was so much more than she had ever realised; but he was not Ichigo and that was her sticking point.

Where was Ichigo? She could sense he was alive and probably fighting. Darn, she was distracted again and hadn't been listening to the exchange of insults. Then the Shinigami announced his name as Jirobo and her mind briefly flitted to the possibility he was related to Jidanbo. He was as large and looked a little similar, but he wasn't as nice. In fact he was mean, trying to attack her from behind. It was worse than mean, it was sneaky and Jidanbo was not sneaky; he might be big but he was honourable.

Her heart thudded when Jirobo released his weapon and she again anticipated a speedy death only to watch in amazement as all the spinning blades were destroyed by Uryu. Her admiration increased again as he defeated their opponent, but refused to kill him. That was something Ichigo would do.

For a nanosecond she thought of thanking Uryu with a kiss, but that idea was speedily forgotten. Instead she thanked Uryu, the respect clear in her voice. When he had fought she had watched the way he moved, sometimes almost gasping at his poise and reflexes.

Realising that it would be stupid to stay where they had defeated an enemy and where anyone may have noticed the sounds of battle, they retreated to the quietest place they could find and hid talking quietly. Orihime used the opportunity to summon her healing powers to heal any wounds. She sat bathed in the golden light as they talked; feeling the headache she had been trying to overlook until now, fade.

"Uryu, we need to change clothes. I think we should dress like the Shinigami," Orihime suggested and she saw his face fall. "I know you want to show everyone that you are a Quincy, but it makes us stand out. People notice that we're dressed differently."

Uryu thought for a moment, "Orihime, I've considered your suggestion. You are correct. Currently it is obvious to any one who encounters us that we are Ryoka because of our apparel. It makes it easier for our enemies to distinguish that we do not belong here. But how do we obtain the uniforms?"

It was a relief that he was taking her suggestion seriously. It would be better if they could blend in and move freely rather than skulking through the streets, fearful of encountering anyone. She felt a strange sensation between her shoulder blades as if someone was observing them, but when she turned around she only saw the blank white wall of a building. Maybe it was the after affects of the healing, she didn't know.

"That's the problem. I haven't seen any shops that sell them or any hung out to dry on washing lines. Would our money even buy things here, I wonder," she allowed that idea to play though her mind. Would they need money? What if they got hungry, how would they eat? "I think we'll need to borrow them. I mean borrow, not steal," she added quickly noticing the shocked look on his face.

"I think I understand. We need to find two Shinigami who are approximately our size. It may be difficult to locate one who will have a shirt large enough to cover your…" Uryu stopped as his eyes strayed to her breasts, outlined by her tight shirt. His mouth remained open as his eyes refocused on the opposite wall. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

She did not recall him looking at her chest quite so fixedly before now, but then she might not have noticed. Keigo always stared when he thought she wasn't watching, as did a few other male students and one female student in the class, but she had never seen Uryu or Chad look at her that way. It was possible he had looked at her breasts when Ichigo was near, because she didn't really pay attention to other people when he was there. Feeling colour touch her face, Orihime decided to tough it out. "Are you referring to my breasts, Uryu? The uniforms look pretty roomy. Look, here come two Shinigami now." She waited until they had passed and then quickly used some moves Tatsuki had showed her, to knock them out. It was a matter of minutes before they were in a deserted building. It had been a little embarrassing to remove the uniforms from the unconscious people, but she made Uryu strip the man while she tried to remove the clothes from the woman.

"Please don't worry, we only want to borrow the uniforms. We don't want to hurt you," she tried to reassure the female Shinigami who was now alert. From the look of fear in her eyes, she did not believe Orihime's words.

Once they had changed and Uryu had recovered from his embarrassment at almost seeing her in her bra, she wondered if he had he really been embarrassed, or was it something else? He'd looked at her chest before, when they were talking. Was he scared of what he might see, or that she would be angry? When he emerged from his changing room he still seemed slightly red and flustered. Poor Uryu. She really shouldn't tease him, even if she hadn't meant to. Seeing his flushed face touched her. He was trying so hard to respect her wishes, well, most of the time and he looked different in the uniform. Older, more solid than he looked in the tight fitting Quincy outfit.

Orihime realised she was now wearing the same type of uniform as her beloved Ichigo and this thought thrilled her. One more thing that they had in common, at least for a short time. There was no mirror to see if it suited her, but she twisted her hair up, off her neck as she hadn't seen any female Shinigami who let their hair fall easily over their shoulders. She had to fit in.

Noticing a look of concern on his face she asked, "What's wrong, Uryu? Is there something troubling you?"

For a second he faded from her vision and she found he was embracing her once more. "This is probably going to be dangerous; Orihime and we will both need to be brave. May I have a kiss for luck?"

She nodded, just once. Did he even believe in luck? She thought he only believed in the pride of the Quincy's. It was very probable that this was an excuse, but she wanted the excuse also. This time he pushed his hands through her hastily arranged hair and softly touched her mouth with his. Instinctively she felt her lips open and he began kissing her with fervour. Closing her eyes tightly she kissed him back, wanting this comfort before the uncertain entry into the world of the Shinigami. While she was kissing him she didn't have to think about the problems they might encounter, the threats they would have to face. She wouldn't think about Ichigo and that he might already be saving Rukia, while they were stuck in the backstreets, so far from the Senzaikyu. Blocking out all thoughts, she gave into the feeling and permitted her physical senses to overcome her common sense. When they returned to the human world, she would probably never kiss Uryu again, but until then, while they were together helping each other, protecting each other, she welcomed his kisses, for the sweetness of his love was not to be denied.

"Orihime, why are you letting me kiss you? Why are you kissing me in return? You know I'm not Ichigo, you have healed your concussion and yet you still allow me this intimacy." Uryu was looking at her with a soft expression in his eyes.

She bit her lip. He would ask her that question when she'd hoped the kisses would prevent the questions. "It was only a kiss for luck," she stuttered, unwilling to answer.

"I don't believe in luck," he said, justifying her earlier suspicion. "We make our own luck."

"Then you made your own luck by asking for and receiving a kiss. I like you Uryu, you've been kind to me and protected me," she replied, feeling a niggle of guilt at the topic of conversation.

"I see. You're trying to explain the kiss was in gratitude for my protection. If we had more time I'm persuaded I could convince you it is more than gratitude, especially as you have just admitted that you like me. One more, just one more kiss," he said, capturing her mouth with his as he pulled her tightly against him, his hands holding her by the waist.

She did not object; why would she object to something she enjoyed? Now she enjoyed kissing Uryu? Reluctantly Orihime pulled away, wanting to continue, but scared of the future and scared of her new understanding.

Together, they stepped out of their sanctuary to try to fit in and find their way through the maze of the Seireitei.

* * *

Author's Note;

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Thank you to Useful76 and Housenka, who have regularly reviewed this story. I really appreciate your support.

Due to some comments from some anonymous reviewers I have disabled that functionality. I apologise to those anonymous reviewers who have unfailingly been polite and supportive. It's pretty sad because I know this story will receive even less reviews than it already does. Oh well, how sad, too bad, never mind.

I don't know when or if I will post another chapter to this story. I had hoped to write a chapter about either Chad or Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya next, but I need to be persuaded to make the effort. (Hint, hint).

MS


	20. Toshiro Hitsugaya

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

When he had been offered the Captaincy of 10th Division, he'd been surprised and very proud. He was the youngest Shinigami to ever make Captain and achieve bankai and he knew it was an achievement that no one could take from him, not that anyone was trying, but some people seemed singularly unimpressed. In truth, it was one person who was indifferent and that person was supposed to be his friend. Weren't friends meant to celebrate your achievements with you, not ignore them?

That was only one thing that annoyed him about his unlooked for promotion. Another aggravation was no one had told him the down side of being a Captain. He didn't know there could be drawbacks before he accepted; how would he know? He'd barely become a Shinigami before the offer was made. Dazzled by the unlooked for recognition, he had eagerly asked about the duties. At that time no mention had been made of the mountains of paperwork, the meetings, the training, the petty decisions he had to make, mediating disputes between members of his division. It all took up so much time. Instead of being able to delegate tasks to others and expect that they do the work, he had to check that the work was done and then insist any problems were resolved as soon as possible. He knew that it would take less time for him to complete the job, but if he kept doing other people's work he was reprimanded by the old man and that grated on his nerves.

As he was still so new to the Seireitei when he became a Captain, he was unaware of the competition between the Captains. Not all the Captains participated, some were even friends with each other, but on occasions he just wanted to leave the room if two Captains with particular grudges were there at the same time. At present it was worse than normal. Captain Ichimaru, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kurotsuchi seemed to have issues with each other, or was it that Captain Zaraki had issues with all of them? To make the situation more intolerable was the ongoing hatred between Captain Zaraki and Captain Tosen. Now he knew all this, he wished he could go back in time and refuse the offer, but it was too late. He was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, the commander of 10th Division, and the angriest person he knew.

He had to hide the anger. He was not like Captain Zaraki who didn't care if anyone and everyone knew how he felt, but he found it hard to remain as unmoved as Captain Kuchiki. Toshiro felt it was imperative he maintained his dignity at all times because he was so young that people expected him to make mistakes. Expected was the wrong word. Hoped? Anticipated? Wished? Desired? Whatever. There was the careful observation, the almost fanatical scrutiny for any possible blunder. If he did make that error, what would be the consequences? With his luck he wouldn't be demoted; in reality there would be no demotion but he'd probably be given some unpleasant task that the other Captain's had refused.

To be a Captain required the ability to bankai, or kill the holder of the Captaincy or be voted into the office. The thought that rattled in the back of his mind was that he had been appointed Captain at such a young age due to the desperation of the Captain-General to fill the vacant role as quickly as possible, and he was the only candidate. It was true he did not like that thought, it breached his confidence and that he did not need. Due to his lack of assurance he felt he should appear as the most confident, meticulous and orderly Captain in the Seireitei, so people would not guess his fears.

To compound the problem his Assistant Captain, on occasions, made him grind his teeth with rage, but he wouldn't think about that now.

People tried to belittle him, calling him the boy Captain, or the boy genius, the emphasis constantly being on his youth. Others treated him like a kid or a cute little child with a desire for lollies and little else. He acted less childishly than many of the Captains but his struggle to gain respect incensed him. What did he need to do? Kill someone? If that was the case, he'd already drawn up a list of candidates.

Even when he ignored all these matters that made him want to pound his head against the wall, there was still the person who enraged him more than any of the others.

Momo Hinamori, friend for most of his life, graduate of the Academy, Assistant Captain to Sosuke Aizen, Captain of 5th Division, and the person who constantly forgot his position and treated him like a kid brother. How would anyone revere him when she tousled his hair in public and called him Toshiro? He had wasted as much time trying to instruct her in the correct protocols, as he had with his own Assistant Captain, who had the unfortunate habit of regularly calling Captain Ichimaru, Gin. The Captain of the 3rd Division had mentioned it in passing one day and then on another occasion, the constant smirk in place, as he made light of the situation. If the situation was inconsequential, why did he mention it more than once? Yet again he had spoken to Matsumoto and Momo about using the correct titles. Next time he might save time and tell them together, or make a recording. Why bother? It never had any effect.

It was twilight and he was sitting in a deserted garden, his feet resting in the cool fish pond. He was willing to shed his dignity, due to the heat of the day and the privacy of the place. No one else was there, probably all napping inside and he wanted to sit quietly, thinking his thoughts and watching the fish swim around his feet. A few moments of reflection were necessary before he meditated and he needed to meditate today. The Ryoka had made everything more difficult and the constant state of emergency put all the Shinigami on edge. Swishing his feet through the water, he watched the fish dart away from the sudden movement, the flashes of colour almost indistinguishable in the gathering dusk. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth and scratched his nose which had suddenly developed an itch.

"Rangiku thought you would be here. I've been looking for you Toshiro," said Momo's voice, amused with a hint of indulgence and condescension.

Condescension and indulgence. Was that any way to talk to a Captain? He was aware that the muscles in his body that had begun to loosen up became taut at the tone of her voice. "Captain Hitsugaya," he replied automatically. "What can I do for you Assistant Captain?"

"There's no need to be like that, Toshiro, no one else is here." Reproof now coloured her voice. She knelt down next to him, ensuring her head was above his.

She was going too far now. "Captain Hitsugaya is the correct title, or you may call me Captain," he did not hide the anger when he spoke. It would be pointless because it seemed to be leaking out of his body into the air surrounding him. "I will ask again, what do you want from me, Assistant Captain Hinamori?" As he glared at her he noticed she was carrying a sheaf of papers and guessed that was the only reason for her visit. It was rare that she would come to see him out of friendship anymore.

"My Captain sent me. He needs you to sign some papers and provide comments on some documents. Captain Aizen said they were urgent and needed to be completed today so I immediately started looking for you. If Captain Aizen said they were important, they must be, and I think you should stop dangling your feet in the pond and do some work." Toshiro smarted under that comment, but Momo, heedless of his reaction continued. "Captain Aizen is always working; he is so committed to his duties that he hardly takes enough rest. I worry about him, but he tells me not to be silly. He cares so much for the people in his Division. Look at how he tries to advise the Captain of the 3rd Division, all the time, because he was his former Assistant Captain, and does he receive any thanks for his care?" Momo continued on for some time in this vein, but Toshiro tuned her out.

This was the main reason Momo annoyed him: she never stopped speaking, or thinking, or dreaming about her Captain. She was blind to any good qualities that were displayed by other Shinigami. Any task Captain Aizen needed done was a priority for Momo and she expected it to be a main concern for everyone else, regardless of their rank. Deep within his mind he asked the question, yet again, if she had been allocated to him as his Assistant Captain, would she have become as besotted by him as she had by Aizen? He doubted it.

In some ways the utter dedication struck him as vaguely inappropriate and aberrant. In all the time he had known her, she had never been this infatuated or influenced by another person for this length of time. He had hoped that the way Assistant Captain's Abarai and Izuru mocked her fanatical behaviour might have some effect, but she ignored their comments and remained totally absorbed by the perceived godlike qualities of her Aizen. Toshiro recognised that sometimes he became extremely ill-tempered at the mention of the man's name because of how many times Momo would bring it into a conversation, usually in the context of his superiority to all the other Shinigami. On one occasion Matsumoto had mentioned his name in passing, while she was chatting about some new training he'd been exploring and Toshiro had snapped at her, a quick nasty aside that had stunned her into silence. He'd apologised quickly, a rush of guilt proving that he had reacted incorrectly and was using her to exorcise his persistent bad mood.

"Toshiro, are you even listening to me? You have to do this now. Captain Aizen is waiting," Momo's voice interrupted his thoughts as she proffered the papers she held.

"Assistant Captain, I have advised you twice in the last few minutes to call me by my proper title. You have approached me on official business and I would like to conduct this business in the correct manner. Please be mindful of the proper protocol," he knew he sounded like a stuck up prig, but he was suddenly tired of his friend. "In future, would you please convey any communications through Assistant Captain Rangiku?"

Her sudden silence and shocked expression reminded him of his recent experience with Matsumoto. On this occasion he felt much less guilt.

"I am…. I am sorry, Captain. It is difficult to forget our earlier friendship. My Captain says they expect too much of you for one so young and new to the responsibilities, and he tries to help you every possible way he can. He says he thinks the Captain-General should have been more patient and waited for an older, more experienced Shinigami to reach bankai, and offered him the Captaincy of 10th Division, so you wouldn't be burdened with such a hard job while you are still learning. I know my Captain kindly told you about some errors in your paperwork so you wouldn't keep making the same mistakes. I'm beginning to think you are less courteous than Captain Ichimaru. Why you became so rude and hard, I don't know, but I'm not remaining here to be treated this way," Momo prepared to leave, her anger evident.

Toshiro made a face at the implied criticism. Captain Aizen was trying to help him? Young, new. Another person condemning him behind his back, but making it sound like praise. "Before you storm off, you should give me those papers and documents. You don't want to disappoint your Captain, do you, Assistant Captain?" Toshiro kept his voice dry, ignoring the impulse to apologise. If he did it might indicate that he wasn't serious about his lecture.

Flushing, Momo handed him the paperwork she was clutching tightly, her expression stony. He glanced at the papers and sighed. This would be no simple task, he'd have to read each one fully and then provide comments. There was one page which required a simple signature, but glancing at the content, Toshiro felt a slight sense of outrage. It was a recommendation that Assistant Captains should be included in the regular Captain's meetings. He knew exactly what would happen; the meetings would take even longer. He quickly wrote a comment indicating he did not support the suggestion, signed it, and handed it back to Momo.

"I'll look at these tonight and send them back tomorrow, Assistant Captain. If that is all…" he said, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

Momo was looking at the comment he had written, incredulous disappointment on her face. "How can you disagree with my Captain's suggestion? It would make the meetings more interesting and it would mean that Assistant Captain and their Captains would work more efficiently. I think you should agree, Toshiro."

Getting to his feet, Toshiro stood as straight as he could and looked squarely at Momo. "Assistant Captain Hinamori, I will not allow my Assistant Captain, let alone anyone else, talk to me in that manner. I make my own decisions and do not appreciate them being questioned by a messenger. I have nothing further to say to you." Turning his back to her he reclaimed his sandals and walked out of the garden, back to his office, holding the papers so tightly in his grip that some of them began to tear. A few seconds later, someone fell into step beside him.

"How are you my Captain? I thought you were taking the evening off, in fact I suggested it, because you've been working too hard," Matsumoto's musical voice provided a calming effect on his angry thoughts. "Why don't you go home and rest? You've done enough today and the work will still be there tomorrow. I think you work harder than any other Captain."

"Except Captain Aizen," Toshiro said, the bitterness overcoming his normal reticence.

Matsumoto laughed. "Do I sense a recent conversation with Assistant Captain Hinamori? You're always in a bad mood after she has told you about the excellence of her Captain. Sometimes I wish I could place some gaffer tape over her mouth when all the Assistant Captain's are waiting for you to finish your Captain's meetings, or at the Shinigami Women's Association, and then I wouldn't have to listen to her. I have yet to see Sosuke Aizen walk on water or bring the dead back to life, no matter what claims she makes. Ignore her."

Toshiro stopped walking and thought about her comments. "Thank you Matsumoto. I'm taking this too seriously."

"It's always difficult when dealing with friends, isn't it? Or people who were once your friend. but then seem to forget the past so easily. I think we've all experienced it in one form or another," her voice and face expressed the words she seemed unwilling to say.

Toshiro remembered his recent conversation with Captain Ichimaru about swapping Assistant Captains, and felt a pang of sympathy. He hoped that no one would mention the rumour to Matsumoto. "Captain's have to be careful how they act, Matsumoto. I know it's hard, and I don't even begin to understand what type of man Captain Ichimaru is. I'm grateful you are my Assistant Captain, even though you could help with the paperwork more often."

Her tinkling laugh did not make him wish to kill someone, this time. "Captain, come out and have a drink with me. I need cheering up and the night is too long to spend it without a friend." She intercepted his worried glance and giggled. "Not like that, Captain. I will defer to your need for distance. My heart is already given to another and my suggestion is made from pure friendship and respect."

Toshiro nodded slightly. She had now admitted, obliquely, something he had suspected for the whole time they worked together. Matsumoto loved Captain Gin Ichimaru, the man who had, to all purposes, refuted her and only recently denied any interest in her. Noticing the far away look on her face, he realised that in many ways their situations were similar. She was in love with a man she had known most of her life, who now either ignored her, or reminded her to call him by his correct title. Toshiro's life long friend ignored his status and was obsessed with her Captain to the exclusion of all other matters.

"Assistant Captain, let's get drunk. I want to forget everything, especially the fact that I'm a Captain. Tonight, call me Toshiro, but don't hug me or ruffle my hair. Let's make this place give us something in return for our work. I want some fun!"

Hugging him in spite of his protests Matsumoto almost squealed in delight. "It's about time. This will be my last hug for tonight, unless you ask for one. I know the best place. What about the papers, though. You don't want to take them with you."

Toshiro looked at the wad of papers in his hand. "We'll have to drop these in my office first. Let's hope there are no other messengers waiting for me there."

Walking quickly to the office he threw the papers on the desk, preparing to leave almost as soon as he arrived but someone hovered at the doorway, seemingly worried about her reception. It was the Assistant Captain of 4th Division and she seemed highly agitated.

"What is it Assistant Captain Koutestu? I believe working hours are over for the day and I've decided I'm having a break for the night. I hope you don't require an urgent answer." He tried to be patient at this further interruption.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Unohana was very disturbed to receive the recent suggestion from Captain Aizen, regarding the inclusion of adjuncts in the regular Captains meetings. I know I don't want to attend the meetings. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that. She wishes to ask the opinion of other Captain's regarding the suggestion." Her head was lowered into a deferential pose as she conveyed the message.

"Ask me tomorrow. Or if you insist on an answer, come out and have a drink. I've decided to have some fun even though we are in an emergency situation. I'm sick of having to act like a Captain all the time." He asked on the spur of the moment, hoping that another person might help provide a little temperance to his Assistant Captain.

He could see the hesitation. It was obvious that Isane Koutestu wanted to enjoy herself, but wished to obtain the answer her Captain desired. "One drink only, no alcohol, if you agree to provide your response," she agreed quietly.

Returning to the outer office, Toshiro noticed that both Assistant Captain Shuhei and Assistant Captain Izuru were lounging against the wall with Captain Kyoraku was sitting on a chair at Matsumoto's desk, a straw clutched in his teeth.

"I thought we'd make it a party. This is the first time you've agreed to have a drink with me," Matsumoto said. At first shocked that a simple drink with his Assistant Captain was now becoming a festivity; he felt that this new development was an antidote to the poison that was Momo Hinamori.

"Momo isn't poison. She just irritates the hell out of me. She always has, but now she's worse than ever before," he rationalised. "Does Aizen like the adoration? For a short time I wanted Momo to think of me the way she thinks of her Captain, but I don't want that anymore. I'd feel like a surrogate, she'd take me because she couldn't have the one she wanted. It's so damnably hard to try to remind her that I'm a Captain and still remain friends. Now we've had a fight. I want that drink. There's no way I'm going to let these thoughts remain."

Matsumoto led the way to a bar where she was greeted with affectionate familiarity. "Assistant Captain, I see you've recovered from the last time you were here. I warned you about that last drink you insisted on having. A Fluffy Duck does not mix well with shots."

Matsumoto looked a little abashed. "Hisagi bet I wouldn't. He said I wouldn't drink a girly drink, but he passed out first."

"Don't mention Fluffy Ducks. I feel my teeth go on edge at the thought of one of those," Hisagi looked a little pale at the memory. "I think I'll just drink water."

The others burst into laughter with the exception of Toshiro and Isane. "That's what you said last time. Stop trying to pretend," Captain Kyoraku chuckled lazily. "Gaku, if any of us order anything stupid or disgusting, just pour a sake. If there's an emergency, let Captain Zaraki or Captain Fon handle it. Tonight I don't care."

"You don't care any night," his Assistant Captain said sourly, appearing suddenly and startling them all. "I thought I'd find you here. The Captain-General has requested that all Captain's and Assistant Captains refrain from drinking during the emergency. I have come to remind you of that. You, whatever your name is, you are not to serve any alcohol to these people. They need to keep clear heads. Come with me, Captain. You still have work to do."

"But Nanao, I wanted to have a little bit of time away from work. Don't be so cruel to me. I'll work tomorrow." Captain Kyoraku said attempting to flirt with her. "I promise I'll work hard tomorrow. I did some work today."

"You mean you dozed all afternoon, promising you'd sign papers. You didn't sign the papers and you are coming with me now. Why can't you be more like Captain Aizen? Assistant Captain Hinamori never has to remind her Captain of the work he needs to do." Assistant Captain Ise was completely unmoved by her Captain's attempts to placate her.

Toshiro shuddered at the mention of the Captain of 5th Division. Could he never escape from the man?

"By the way, is this celebration because you're swapping Assistant Captain's with Captain Ichimaru, Captain Hitsugaya? Assistant Captain Hinamori told me the rumour earlier and I would like to know if it is true." Assistant Captain Ise asked the question in a matter of fact manner.

The room went suddenly quiet, as everyone turned to listen to the answer. Feeling his shoulders tense at the question, Toshiro avoided looking at Matsumoto. "I don't know anything about that," he said, very gruffly.

"Is that why you asked Gi… Captain Ichimaru to your office? To ask him to swap Adjuncts?" Matsumoto's voice showed no emotion. Noting the absence, Toshiro shot a glance at his Assistant Captain and the Assistant Captain of the 3rd Division. Both looked very edgy and he wished, with all he had, that Momo had kept her big mouth shut.

"I heard a rumour; not really a rumour. Captain Tosen told me that Captain Ichimaru was thinking of asking for the exchange," if he told a lie he knew it would be discovered. He may as well tell the whole truth. "I don't want to change," he added quickly and saw Matsumoto nod gently, her eyes fixed on him, waiting the final part of the answer. Assistant Captain Izuru looked tense and unhappy. No matter which answer he gave he knew that one of these two people would be hurt. Unfortunately, the truth would hurt Matsumoto and he hesitated before he added quietly, "Captain Ichimaru assured me there was no truth to this story. He does not wish to swap." He swallowed, his throat feeling raw from inflicting this pain on his Assistant Captain. He watched her lids drop over her eyes, concealing her feelings and knew that she was hurt by this revelation.

Assistant Captain Izuru seemed pleased by the news, smiling in relief at not being rejected by his Captain, until he looked at his friend's closed eyes and dejected attitude. He moved to put an arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off and sat down at the bar while saying to the waiter, "Give me a drink, now. I don't care what the Captain-General does. I'm having a drink and if you want to lecture me Nanao, you might just find the empty cup jammed in your ear. Why can't you keep your bloody rumours to yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Toshiro noticed that the Assistant Captain looked aghast at the situation her words had created. "Momo, I mean Assistant Captain Hinamori assured me that Captain Aizen, or was it Captain Ichimaru said the transfer was going to happen and you were being told tonight."

"I think you'd better go," Toshiro advised her quietly. "Apologise later, when she's had some time to get used to the idea. Assistant Captain Izuru, maybe you should leave too."

At his hushed suggestion Captain Kyoraku, his Assistant Captain and Izuru left, Izuru landing a quick peck on Matsumoto's cheek before he walked out the door. She pushed him away, refusing to look at him and he departed, his shoulders straight, but his head hanging.

"I'm staying, Captain. I think Ran needs some company, and you'll probably want to follow Captain Yamamoto's orders," Assistant Captain Shuhei said firmly, taking the seat next to Matsumoto.

"I think I will stay too," Assistant Captain Koutestu said as she sat next to the 9th Division Assistant Captain. "I'll have whatever Matsumoto's having and I'll pay."

Sinking onto the seat next to Masumoto, Toshiro heard his voice say, "Tonight my Assistant Captain means more than some stupid orders. We'll dispense with titles and get drunk together. Give me a drink, and keep them coming. Let's toast those people who betray us, in word, thought or deed. I give you Momo Hinamori," he lifted his cup and drained it.

"Gin Ichimaru," growled Matsumoto and followed his lead.

"Ikkaku Madarame," Isane said, surprising them all as she drained her cup. "He doesn't know it," she said catching their expressions.

"Isane Koutestu," Hisagi said touching his lips to his cup and then draining it with a savage motion. His words caused Isane to splutter over the mouthful of sake she had just taken.

Toshiro glanced at Matsumoto, noticing her eyes had become round, probably as round as his own. Isane was coughing, the liquid obviously having gone down the wrong way.

"I won't answer any questions, so don't freaking ask," Hisagi said as Matsumoto opened her mouth. "More sake," he ordered the waiter who speedily refilled their cups. He drained that one as soon as it was poured as did the rest of them. The party was rapidly turning into a drinking contest, the winner being the one who would become unconscious first.

After more cups were drunk in silence, Toshiro felt the need to explain. "Matsumoto, I asked Captain Ichimaru if he wanted to swap because I didn't want to swap. You irritate the hell out of me sometimes and on occasions I'd do anything to get you to be silent, but you're my friend. You never betray me or constantly talk about how wunnerful, wondur, wonderful Captain Aizen is. Hearing that name makes me want to puke, or maybe it's the sake." Toshiro blinked slowly at his Assistant Captain.

"What do you see in that bald headed git?" Hisagi demanded of Isane. "All of 11th Division are insane, not just their Captain. They're a bunch of psychopaths and he's one of the worst."

She looked embarrassed. "He's sort of cute and he's been nice to me since he's been under our care. I only sort of like him because all the other men in my Division are either demented like Iemura or Love Gods and I don't like either type. You've always been very remote, only ever talking of work and you never smile at me when I smile at you. Would it hurt your face to smile, just once?"

"I asked you out for tea," Hisagi began.

"And then asked if there was any chance of restoring your Captain's eyesight. See what I mean? Business. Always work. You're so serious and when I asked it you wanted to talk of anything else you started talking about how you hoped to reach bankai in another 10 years," Isane retorted.

"What was I supposed to say? That I think you're cute? It was a cup of tea and you seemed bored," Hisagi drank some more sake. "Should I say nice things to someone who seems to be daydreaming about something else?" He pulled a face and motioned to the waiter to refill their cups.

"You could have talked about something else, something you read, or asked me what I like. Do you think I can read your mind?" Isane also drained her cup and then swallowed hard. "I'm not used to this much alcohol."

"That's because you're always acting like your Captain's shadow," Hisagi retaliated. "I'm amazed you came out tonight without running back and asking for permission or if she would come and hold your hand." Hisagi's voice was rising dangerously and Isane was flushing a dark red.

"I thought you weren't going to talk about it," Toshiro slurred after gulping another cup. A fight would be a pain in the neck and he'd be expected to stop it. Was it his 8th or 10th drink? He'd forgotten. "How many have I drunk, Matsumoto?"

"I'm not keeping count," she said resting her head on Hisagi's shoulder. "Gin used to keep count. He'd always bloody tell me how many drinkies I'd had. He never let me get up to 8, saying it was a bad idea. Bloody man. We had….," before she could finish her comment she started sobbing loudly, her shoulders heaving as she wept. "Why couldn't he love me? Is it so hard to love me?"

"I counted 12 drinks, but then stopped. Not this again," Hisagi said patting her hand, exasperated affection clear in his voice. "Come on, Ran. He's not worthy of you, you know that. Forget the scumbag and find someone else. You've been hooked on him for too long and it's doing your head in. And you, Captain, Toshiro, whatever the frig you're called, forget about Momo. She's the biggest bore in the whole of the Seireitei. Ah, hell, we're all so darned hopeless; loving people who don't love us in return. Hey, barkeep, I want a Brandy Alexander."

The waiter ignored him and poured another sake. Hisagi looked offended. "That's sake. C'mon Ran, you want a Brandy Alexander, don't you, all creamy with the mutneg and the randy and the other stuff. Or maybe…"

"I'd really like a Screaming Orgasm, but that's not goin' to happen, is it? Not with any of you, or anyone else, either." Matsumoto laughed harshly and began to cry again, removing her head from Hisagi's shoulder and pillowing it on her arms on the bar.

Toshiro was feeling tired and wondered if he should copy his Assistant Captain and rest his head on his arms. He didn't want to copy the crying. The crying would be weak. Was a Screaming Orgasm a drink? He didn't know that he'd want to try it.

"All men are rats. They only hear what they want to hear and I want another drink," Isane said, hiccupping. "Do you think I'm cute Hisagi?"

"I think you shouldn't have another drink. I want one though and I'll let you have a sip if you're good," Hisagi offered.

"No more drinks," Gaku said quietly, so that the other patrons would not hear the refusal to serve them.

"Give me the bottle," Toshiro ordered.

"No. You've had enough," Gaku said politely and slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm a blasted, or do I mean wasted, Captain. I'm sick of people treating me like a kid. Want some respect. Give me the frigging bottle and don't answer me back, that's an order," Toshiro was proud that he didn't slur any words when he commanded the man.

"See me in the morning, Captain. I have an excellent hangover cure," Gaku said as he reluctantly placed the nearly full bottle of warmed sake in Toshiro's hand.

"Thanks. Here, let's all have another drink,' Toshiro poured the liquid near the cups and actually managed to fill them, while spilling much in the process. He felt a hand on his shoulder and started, shocked at the sudden contact, but held the bottle, refusing to spill any more.

Hisagi had picked up his cup and was offering it to Isane who was giggling and hiccupping at the same time. Each time her lips neared the cup, Hisagi moved it further away. Every so often he would touch his lips to the rim of the cup and then turn that part of the cup to face Isane. Toshiro wondered if these two were flirting.

"I finished my paperwork and escaped Nanao." Captain Kyoraku had returned and was leaning gently on Toshiro. "Obviously I am too late and you're all pretty far gone. Time to go home. Come on Ran, stop crying about Ichimaru and try to stand up. No, you don't want any more to drink, Captain Hitsugaya, Toshiro, put the bottle of sake down, I think you'll be sick if you drink another cup. Hisagi, stop making a fool of yourself; and Isane, I don't think your Captain would be very pleased if she sees you in this condition. Hold your breath and try to stop the hiccups. No, come on stand up. Each of you, try to act like senior Shinigami, not drunken sots. At least make an effort not to fall over until we get out of here," he urged quietly. Captain Kyoraku by dint of cajoling and pushing, and with the help of a few amused Shinigami, managed to get the four very drunk officers out of the bar and into the street. "I think I'd better take you to the closest place you can sleep it off, none of you seem capable of walking any distance. The nearest residence happens to be your quarters, Captain. I'm sure you won't mind. You're all so drunk you won't need a chaperone, but I'll stay to make sure none of you are sick. Damn, why do I feel guilty? Rumours so often cause trouble."

While the Captain muttered to himself he led them, as they lurched through the streets, until they arrived at Toshiro's place. After a few minutes, while Toshiro tried to remember how to open the door, they were finally inside. "I'm goin' to bed," Toshiro said walking into his room and lay on his bed. "So, this is what it's like to be drunk," he thought. "I wonder if a hangover is as bad as I've been told."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This chapter is for Housenka who has been asking for a Toshiro Hitsugaya chapter for a long time and Useful76 who had also expressed an interest in this character. I hope you enjoyed it and as you can see I didn't pair him with anyone. I think this character will feature again later and we'll see what happens then.

There will be a delay before I post the next chapter. Late in December I am travelling overseas for a month and there isn't enough time to write another chapter before I go. Remember, I write more than one story at a time. XD

I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Year or Hanukah or whichever festival you observe: Winter Solstice, Summer Solstice, Yellow Headband Day or whatever. (I used the Yellow Headband Day idea for Hollow Charm and I liked it. I do not think it is an officially recognised holiday or anything).

Please review. Make me smile.

MS


	21. Yasutora “Chad” Sado

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

I know it took a lot of time, and I've promised that this character would be featured for months, but it took an effort to gain insight into how his mind worked. I had to read the manga many times and even now I hold some doubts.

Thanks as always to Useful76 and Housenka for their reviews.

The featured character is (at last):

**Yasutora "Chad" Sado**

He was here because he wished to be. Loyalty dictated that he should, the discovery of his power made it possible, honour made it necessary, a promise made is imperative but part of him wished to be back in Karakura instead of being in these new places: Soul Society and the Seireitei.

So much of his life seemed to involve a longing to be elsewhere. In Japan in his early life he wanted to be in South America, believing he would be inconspicuous with his size, hair and complexion. So often he would look into the mirror and mark yet again that he did not look like the faces he saw every day. He could not hide his difference and his class mates treated him strangely. Some murmured behind his back, not quietly, but loudly letting him know how they felt.

"He's not like us. A guy that big doesn't feel like we do. Is he a foreigner or is he really an alien? Don't talk to him. He might get violent. He's so big he probably solves everything with his fists."

That was one of the kindest comments he had overheard. He did not tell his parents; how could he tell them, young as he was, that he hated being alive? He was an unfortunate hybrid who grew like a mandrake root amongst a bed of peonies. Hiding his sadness, his isolation and uncertainty from his parents was something he did from a young age. He would smile and pretend, caring so much for his small family that he did not wish to be the element of discord in the harmony that existed between his mother and father. Home was his haven with the love his parents displayed for each other and for him. Why would he wish to cause further problems for them? Sometimes at night after he went to bed he would hear them discussing how well he was settling into school and he would feel torn about how well he had hidden his true feelings and sadness that they had not seen past his lies. As he grew older the smiles became harder to force and he learnt to keep his face expressionless, hiding his discomfort.

Each new school year became worse. New students would be warned about him by his 'peers' and instead of trying to make friends and failing, he applied himself to his studies, winning prizes for his marks. This served to make him even more unpopular. By now he was so disassociated from the others of his age that it mattered little to him. Going to school was no longer a torment because he didn't notice the other people within his class. They may have ostracised him, but he no longer even acknowledged their existence.

Everything changed. Nothing remained the same. His life was fragmented and his existence, which had been hard until now became impossible. The parents he adored had died; his Japanese grandparents had refuted him and packed him off to his grandfather in South America. He was too big, too strange, too different to live with them. They were too old and ill to take care of him. These and a list of other excuses were offered, but he knew the truth. They had never wanted him as part of their family, had felt their honour besmirched by the union their child had entered and they were pleased to finally be free of the taint to their house.

Eagerly he awaited his arrival in a country, not for a moment forgetting his grief at the loss of his parents, but he hoped his new home would be a place he could blend in with the others, but that was not to be. His grandfather was tall and strong like him and he admired the man who had greeted him at the airport. For many hours he was entranced by the relative whom he had never seen before and who seemed so interested in his grandson, but slowly it dawned on him as they walked the streets of his new home. His grandfather also stood out with his height and obvious strength and good health and Sado looked large and foreign. It was another place where he did not fit in. Many people he met deferred to his grandfather with admiration and respect and looked at him thoughtfully, as if they were committing his face to memory. That was the adults. He noticed resentful and sullen looks from the boys of his age.

From longing to be in South America, his dreams now turned to wishing he was back in Japan with his parents. Nothing could fill the gap they left in his life and instead of trying to mourn them, he tried to forget them so the pain would be less. If he had not known that love and care, coping with this new life might be easier. Being ignored by the people in his class was preferable to what he now experienced. Leaving school each day meant a new enemy who needed to be defeated, as they wanted to prove their strength and place in the hierarchy of power in the playground by defeating an obviously stronger opponent.

Until then, Sado had rarely fought. He had become adept at avoiding fights, not wishing to show any scrape or bruise that might worry his parents. Finding the secret routes home from school had taken hours but ultimately was a wise investment of time. In the teeming streets he now lived there was no escape from those who wished to fight him. The more he fought, the more he learnt the ways of the streets. From avoiding fights he began to actively seek them, wanting to feel the impact of his fist thudding into the flesh of his opponent, winning the respect of those he defeated. There was no point in trying to avoid the fists that hit him, what were a few bruises, a little blood to the loss he felt? What did any of it matter? No one cared anymore. His grandfather was kind, but distant, not caring when he returned from school, seemingly oblivious to his injuries. In part he knew that this was his fault, for while he held a distant admiration for the man, he did not wish to know him. To get close to a family member, to feel once again that love would only lead to eventual disappointment when his grandfather died. It was easier not to care.

Then one day again everything changed. His grandfather had been paying attention, giving him time to settle into his new world without interference, allowing him the chance to find his own way, but the time of watching was over. He stepped in and stopped a fight between Sado and some boys and then talked to Sado seriously, explaining that Sado should be a protector and not using his greater strength against people for power. The contempt for fighting in this manner showed in the words, but not the face of the man. He felt saddened that he had disappointed his grandfather. That conversation was a turning point.

School was still difficult, people still wished to fight him, but he appointed himself the protector. The attitude of his teachers changed as did that of his fellow students. Instead of being ostracised he began to be accepted, even making some friends. He did not change for these reasons, instead it was to make him feel worthy of his Abuelo. His Abuelo now taught him different methods of fighting, aware that his grandson would only use the methods to defend others.

He learnt much and was grateful for the positive outlook this new way of living gave him, but he was curious. "Why did you wait so long to tell me where I was erring, Abuelo? Why did you let me fight for all the wrong reasons?"

"I had hoped you would realise it without any need for me to intrude. I've watched you since you arrived and I saw how much pain the death of your parents caused. I know your mother's parents rejected you; they never wanted my son to marry their daughter. I did not see my son once they married as he was trying to make your mother and her parents happy, but that was not to be. When you were orphaned, I wanted you, to see the sort of person you had become. You have not been brave until now; you lived like a coward for all your strength. I did not have much hope that you could be changed but I am pleased you listened to my words. Men like us, with great strength should use it to help others."

Sado felt a swell of pride at being acknowledged as being a man by his Abuelo. To be a man was something to which he aspired and he longed to be respected.

"Now you are acting like a man, you must accept the responsibilities of a man," that didn't sound so good to Sado. "A man must know how to keep a house clean, how to cook, how to wash, how to take care of himself. If you learn these I will teach you to play the guitar and help you learn to love the music of your country."

"A guitar?" Sado could not prevent the excitement from showing in his voice. He'd always wanted to learn an instrument and had begun guitar lessons under the tutelage of his father before the accident. Since then he had not had the time and had felt unprepared to try practising as his guitar had remained behind in Japan. His mothers parents had not considered it an item that should be included in his new life.

His Abuelo, being a wise and clever man, slowly taught him the ways to take care of himself and each day gave him a lesson on the guitar, improving his knowledge. "You are my grandson. I can hear the talent in your fingers, just as there was talent in your father's hands. He had not forgotten the way to play and grounded you well in the basics, but we must try harder. Music is a tradition in our family, and you are the last born person in the family, so you must carry on the tradition.

Once he had his Abuelo's respect, the cautious friendship of some school peers and his music, Chad settled into his new life, never forgetting his parents, never forgetting Japan, and knowing that one day he would return to complete his studies there. His Abuelo often talked about Sado's father, providing an insight into the man that had not been visible to Sado while he was young. They might be poor, life might be hard, but life was good when you shared it with a good man.

Then the next event happened which again broke the fragile peace of Sado's world. His Abuelo died, not through external violence but the internal violence of a heart that would no longer function. His death was sudden, but unlike Sado's parents, his Abuelo had made arrangements in the event of his death. He had a life insurance policy that provided enough funds to send Sado to Japan and supply him with the money to complete High School there while staying in a modest apartment. He had never discussed the arrangements with Sado, the one time he raised the matter Sado had immediately changed the subject, not wishing to consider any future events that would leave him alone again.

He also inherited a little money from his maternal grandparents, but the capital was invested until he came of age.

Sado returned to Japan, heavy hearted, friendless, alone and now without the support of the man who had formed him into the person he now was. His loneliness was never displayed; he had become used to relying upon himself.

Sometimes, he felt the urge to be violent, to return the blows others aimed at him knowing he would not respond, and often found he was engaged in two battles, one internal, one external. The internal battle: the need to retaliate was always ignored, and those who attacked him saw it as a sign of weakness instead it being the mark of a truly strong person; a person who regarded his honour more highly than his physical safety. The code ingrained into him by his Abuelo was so strong that it could not be broken, no matter how much he was beaten, no matter the number of adversary's he faced. The guitar and music were the other blessings bestowed on him by his Abuelo. When he was playing his guitar he could release all the dangerous emotions that threatened to take him over, allowing the feelings to flow out through his fingers into the music.

Hating Japan, hating the stupid people who wanted to destroy what they could not understand, or control, he once again became withdrawn and morose, awaiting the day when he could finish his formal education and escape from the petty tyranny of the playground but then the unexpected happened. He had helped someone, a strange kid he'd seen around school. The kid had orange hair and was always getting into fights for no good reason that he could see. He had orange hair; did that make him a threat? Sado helped him and unbelievably the kid returned the favour. Remembering his astonishment at someone coming to help him when he was being assaulted by some morons almost made him smile. No one except his Abuelo had ever taken blows for him, or fought on his behalf. Other people dismissed him thinking that he was so big he did not need help or protection.

It struck Sado that they were similar. People picked on Ichigo because he was different and he had learned to fight to protect himself, and then extended the protection to others. Sado protected others because he could and it was his responsibility. Until Ichigo had come into his life, Sado had developed few friendships in Japan since his return. He would have been lonely, but for the music. With the alliance formed with Ichigo he now had friends, as well as enemies and he began to seek out others who liked to make music. He also had a new name. Instead of now being a sad person he was Chad, and he found he liked the name. It meant a new beginning, a departure from the past and a chance to remake his life the way he wished it to be. He and Ichigo had a secret competition to see who could beat the other as far as grades went and for the present he had been winning, but he did not have a family to greet him at home each night. Aside from school, music, taking care of his home and occasional gigs, he could devote himself to study.

That had been his life until two events had changed everything again. These two events shook his world as much as the death of his parents, his Abuelo and his resettlement. After the disruption that had changed his life, he thought that now he had reached a settled place, he knew people's expectations, he knew he could rely on his friends, he thought he knew where he was going.

Then he had found the bird and through that experience had discovered his power. It was a power that he had not called for, or expected. How could he expect something that would increase his strength and enable him to see spirits?

At the time he had felt guilty, endangering others for his sake and the sake of the bird that contained the soul of an innocent boy. He had endangered Ichigo and Rukia, Ichigo's; love. That particular fact had led to more guilt when he realised how she had tried to help him and protect him, weak as she was, feeling that it was her responsibility to help him and persuade him to escape. That was another reason he was here. Without thinking about it, Rukia had tried to protect him, even at the risk of her own life and she had not seemed to care that she put herself in danger, and that had impressed him. She and Ichigo were together, both intent on protecting others irrespective of the danger to their own lives. Rukia was a worthy mate for his friend, and a person he respected and admired.

That he had been with Rukia when he realised his powers added that extra need to help her, to prevent her death. He had also noted how Ichigo seemed lost without her, and while intent on saving her, it was as if he missed an integral part of his person. Ichigo had changed, there were parts to him now that Chad could not fathom, shifts in behaviour that were permanent and marked.

The second event had occurred one day when he was walking home from practice and saw a girl, one of Ichigo's friends, lying in the grass near the river. Until now he'd hardly paid her any attention as there was no reason to interact with her beyond the normal communication that took place between classmates. Ichigo had introduced them and he had noticed her slight shock as she took in his size, her eyes becoming larger. Seeing her reaction, he sighed. Another person who judged by appearance. Thus he had dismissed her, except to recognise that her friendship with Ichigo was of long standing. He had noticed that she was strong, very protective of her pretty friend and did not have any patience with fools.

Knowing her confidence and strength he was concerned that she was lying in the grass because she was hurt and he went to her side to assist her. Then she opened her eyes and gazed into his. Though he kept his face composed, her look had shocked him. This time she had not seemed to be scared of his size, or aware of his mixed heritage. She had looked at him, not beyond him, through him, over his head, but directly at him as if she saw past his face to his thoughts and did not squirm at the content of his mind. Then she sat up and smiled at him as if pleased with what she had seen.

No one looked at Chad like that. They were usually looking at his height, his width, his hair, his complexion, all the things that made him different and not Japanese, but this girl seemed to ignore all that. She treated him like he was human, and not a monster or experimental subject and then she told him something about herself, that she was on the way to realise her dreams.

That day, that moment made a larger impact than he had ever thought. This slight girl was strong, stronger than he had realised; she could fight and did not need him to protect her. He knew instinctively that if he offered her she would be insulted.

She had asked about his guitar and he had mentioned his interests.

"What's Flamenco? Is that a bird or something?" she had asked, her eyes creasing at the corners.

Why were people so ignorant? Flamenco; Flamingo. For a second he had almost said good bye and left, unwilling to explain yet again to someone who was not really interested, but then he remembered the look. Better than an explanation would be a demonstration, but it meant he would have to invite her back to his place and she might get the wrong idea. He wanted her company, he wanted someone's company. Deny it all he might, today he felt lonely. The anniversary of his Abuelo's death was approaching and he dreaded the reminder of loss.

"If you don't take this the wrong way, come back to my place. I'll play you some Flamenco music and some of the stuff I've written. That's if you're interested. It's only the music. You'll be safe with me. You're Ichigo's friend, I'm Ichigo's friend. You have nothing to fear from me." He knew he had spoken more than normal because he was uncertain how she would receive his offer. Chad could not look at her as he made the suggestion, certain of her rejection. The look he thought he had seen was obviously a mistake and she would not want to spend any time with him.

He noticed her hesitation and was amazed when she agreed. Unconsciously he reached out a hand to help her to her feet and she took it with a smile. Chad kept his face set, not wishing to show his pleasure at her acceptance of his gesture and his offer.

Walking back to his place he had kept silent, not knowing what to say. What could he discuss with the girl? Schoolwork? Friends? Ichigo? It would just be noise, nothing substantial and a possible waste of time. He would play her music and she would say something polite and then leave. This was unimportant and a temporary aberration.

Her response to the music startled him. She stared at him with wide eyes as he played, her mouth slightly open. It was possible she didn't like the music and she left after he had played three songs, thanking him. He shrugged it off.

She smiled at him at school now, but that meant nothing. Every so often in the classroom he had found his eyes straying in her direction but she was always staring at the teacher, or talking to a friend. Then the unthinkable happened. She asked him to play for her again.

That day led to her asking for guitar lessons and at first he did not want to teach her. He liked her, he was attracted to her strength and her sense of purpose, but he did not understand why she wished to learn to play the guitar. She did not seem the type of person who would be passionately interested in music and to play Flamenco you needed the passion. The slight possibility that she wanted to spend time with him crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. Tatsuki was not like that. She had been honest with him and did not try to influence him the way other girls might.

Tentatively he agreed to teach her, laying out the conditions. Whatever happened, he would honour their agreement and would not touch her, except to show her how to play the guitar. She would be safe with him. There was no doubt in his mind that the friendship would remain platonic and she would tire of the lessons speedily.

Every two days she arrived, ready for her lesson, seemingly eager to learn. At first they spoke little except about the music and he noticed he was beginning to look forward to her knock on the door. She spent more time with him and he began to learn more about her when they talked. It was pleasant to spend time with such an easy companion.

In spite of his firm conviction, Tatsuki did not tire of the lessons and he kept his vow to keep his distance, but she altered that. Her kiss had been unexpected, amateur but welcome. She was shy and very ignorant, surprisingly so, but enthusiastic. Slyly he added kissing lessons to the tutoring he was providing, and Tatsuki had not complained. He confined himself to just kissing her, wanting her to initiate any further intimacy. As time passed he noticed his feelings for her grew stronger, but he didn't mention it. What would be the point?

When Rukia was forcibly returned to Soul Society, he knew he would help Ichigo rescue her, and became even more reluctant to deepen his relationship with Tatsuki. They would be travelling in unfamiliar territory and he felt that Mr Yoruichi was not confident they would succeed. It would be unfair if he mentioned his feelings to Tatsuki if he was going to be absent and unsure when or if he would return. Unwittingly he extended the kissing lessons, and Tatsuki had not made any comment.

As the summer holidays commenced Tatsuki had mentioned something about spending more time together.

"That will not be possible. There is something I need to do which will take up much of my time. We can still meet in the evenings," he was sorry to disappoint her, but there was no choice if he was to train.

"But I wanted to take you home, let you meet my family," Tatsuki made the unexpected suggestion.

"I am not sure it is the right time for me to meet your family, Tatsuki. I am sure they would ask questions and they might be unhappy to find that you have spent so much time alone with me," he kept his voice gentle as he pointed out the obvious flaw in her plan.

Tatsuki flushed. "Nothing has happened. We've only kissed and you've taught me to play the guitar."

"Look at me. Would your parents believe that? Most people judge by appearances, I've learnt that throughout my life. Tatsuki, I will meet your family, but later." Even as he spoke he saw that she regretted asking him home. He pulled her to him and kissed her, attempting to console her, but feeling uncomfortable that he could not tell her what was happening.

They never referred to the matter again.

He snapped out of his reverie, focusing again on where he was. Becoming separated from the others so soon did not daunt him. It made him more determined to catch up with them, particularly Ichigo and he ran in the direction of his reiatsu. He wondered where Mr Yoruichi was and if they had all entered this place by themselves, or if they had managed to stay together. Judging from the reiatsu he was feeling, Orihime and Uryu were together, but he was unsure if Ichigo was with anyone. He might be with that Ganju person. He made his was through the streets, using his fist and power to destroy the walls that got in the way. Each time he nearly caught up, something or someone interfered and it appeared he was wandering through the Seireitei, encountering more enemies, but not finding his friends.

He'd fought a number of people each making some sort of speech about how he wouldn't defeat them, just before he defeated them. It made him wonder why Mr Yoruichi had seemed so worried. No one had been a genuine problem, but suddenly a man in a pink coat appeared in front of him, in a cloud of flower petals. Chad sighed, wondering how long it would take to defeat this guy.

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note:_

It seems weird but I find Urahara, Gin, even Aizen easier to understand than Chad. I don't know why Chad presented so many difficulties. BTW, in the manga it is mentioned that Chad is sent to South America because he has no relatives in Japan. I know this, but felt it was more poignant if his Japanese grandparents rejected him. There is no mention made as to which parent was Japanese, but statistically it is more likely to have been his mother. (Yeah, boring explanation, but at least it was short). XD

If you read my last Author's Note, you will know the delay in updates was due to an overseas trip. Strangely enough, I found travelling meant I had less time to write.

Thank you to lightningstrxu, L-Ishida Dark, Orionshadow, KittyKaiya and the-lioness for your reviews.

The next featured character? Logically it should be Shunsui Kyoraku, but how often do I allow logic to dictate the choice? Mmmn. Matsumoto Rangiku? Not yet. Konamura Sajin? I have trouble understanding him. (Heck, another one!) Shiba Kaien? How do you write a chapter from the point of view of a dead character? But is he really dead? How do you define death? Soi Fon? I have something planned for her, but in the future. Another one featuring Toshiro? I'd really like that, especially writing about the morning after. That would be fun, but maybe later. Ganju? Hanatoro? A chapter on Karin has been requested and that might be interesting. So many choices.

MS


	22. Stray Dog versus Deathberry

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Stray Dog versus Deathberry**

Since the announcement of her execution and the subsequent move to the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, it had been almost impossible for Renji to speak with Rukia. Only those who were tending her were supposed to enter and that was not his function. This was the time for her to reflect on her crimes and impending death as he had reminded her when he had escorted her there. In some ways he was glad that no one would gossip with her; it was better she did not know the commotion that was taking place in the Seireitei. He'd reassured her about the boy, but hated performing this kindness as he wished she'd never gone to the human world, encountered him and fallen in love. He missed their recently restored friendship. While he had other friends he could talk to, Rukia and he had so much shared history. Aside from him she was the last of their little band to survive their harsh childhood and he did not want to lose that part of his life even though he would not wish to experience it again.

After their conversation about their past and Rukia's revelation that she loved Ichigo, Renji had again become very 'active' but he was trying to be more discreet. He would arrange to meet the woman in her quarters so that the traffic passing through his bedroom door was not obvious, but in spite of his feeble precautions, rumours spread. It was true, not all the female Shinigami were susceptible to him and he'd been disappointed a few times. Isane had turned him down, as had a cute little unseated member of his own Division. The most recent failure had been Matsumoto Rangiku. Now that she had been so publicly repudiated by Captain Ichimaru, he'd attempted to entice Ran to his bed while she was eating some strawberries, but she had shown no interest. The berries had stained her lips a darker red and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her and taste the sweetness of her lips and the tang of the fruit within her mouth. In response she had laughed gently, offered him some fruit, but nothing else.

When he persisted and tried to kiss her, wishing to discover if her mouth was flavoured by the strawberries she was eating, she pushed him away, not very gently saying, "I don't want to be one of the throng who warm your bed, Renji."

"Come on, Ran. What have you got to lose?" he asked. He had believed she would be ready and willing to enjoy some casual sex.

"Self respect," she murmured, her eyes shadowed with pain. "If I can't have what I want, then I won't compromise."

Indignation filled Renji. "Was that comment aimed at me? Does she guess that all these other women are just stop gaps because I can't have Rukia?" He hoped his thoughts did not show on his face.

"Are you talking about me?" he rapped out harshly. He could feel his face turning red as he asked.

"I'm talking about me," Ran said smiling at him, obviously amused by his anger. "It's not all about you Renji. If you want to be my friend, fine. If you want to take if further, get lost."

Irritated Renji moved closer, embracing her, but Ran stood there in the circle of his arms, her eyes narrowing as he encroached on her personal space. "I'll hurt you in the worst way if you try anything. I don't think you would enjoy being emasculated," she advised, her hand on the hilt of her zanpaku-to. Her reiatsu flared for a moment and he could see that she was serious.

Feeling the truth in her threat Renji stepped back. "Friends? Yeah, friends, but if you ever want it to be anything more…."

"You're damned persistent. If I change my mind I'll inform whomever I've changed my mind about. You're not the first person to make me this type of offer, Renji. At least you didn't try to grasp my 'fundamentals' as one idiot did. That man has a real way with words and a few broken fingers,' she laughed shortly, no humour evident in her voice. "I've got somewhere else I have to be."

Renji watched with growing respect as Ran turned and gracefully walked away. He wished, not for the first time, that he could fall out of love with Rukia and he felt some empathy with the woman who had just rejected him. Her lover had discarded her and she did not wish to replace him with anyone. Rukia had replaced him with a juvenile and he substituted any willing woman, all the time longing for her. If the situation had been different, Ran and he may have found consolation together, but she seemed wary of him. Thinking about it, he didn't blame her.

That conversation had happened yesterday and today Ran had greeted him normally for which he was grateful. He'd spent the previous night alone, thinking about Rukia, realising that no matter how many woman replaced her in his bed, none could match her. After the meeting, he might seek out Ran and begin a friendship with the woman who had experienced repudiation by her lover and bore the experience with dignity, except when she was drinking. When she was drinking, her dignity tended to disappear as did her reticence. Maybe he should try getting her drunk but then recalled her threat and winced.

Now all the Assistant Captains were standing, listening to news that was neither welcome nor plausible.

"How could that orange haired twerp have beaten Ikkaku? It's not possible. That kid was no real threat when I fought him, and now he's beaten the 3rd seat of 11th Division? What the hell is going on here? Is the same person, or is someone else here? 11th Division annihilated! It's not possible. This guy, what's his name? Iemura, that's right. Why has he got his fingers bound up like that and why is he sweating so badly? He's scared about something and keeps darting frightened glances at Ran. I know he's lying about Ikkaku. He's got to be lying because I can't believe what he's saying. It's not possible. It's his way of getting back at the rest of us because he's in 4th Division and he's stuck there," raging quietly to himself as he listened to the information being conveyed, Renji was overcome with fury against the person Rukia loved. "Ikkaku is a great fighter, there's no way in hell that a stupid kid, who should be dead, could beat him. I can't believe it. It's not possible. The kid thinks he's come to save Rukia, but he's wrong. I'll be the one to save her. That's the only likely outcome."

He didn't wait to hear the end of the report. It would only contain useless information about how they should scout the area, wear their insignia, check with each other and all that sort of crap. He wasn't interested. There was one place the boy would be heading and only one way to get there. It didn't take a genius to work that out, though everyone else seemed to have problems thinking it through. Why did they think the ryoka were here? Hadn't they noticed how soon after Rukia's arrest the ryoka had arrived? Nothing else had happened to invite the invasion. It was so obvious, at least to him.

His decision had been made; he knew what action to adopt and he had preparations to make. Quietly he left the meeting, so no one would notice his departure. Swiftly he went to his quarters and removed the band of material that covered his tattoos, replacing it with a visor. Stripping off the badge he had once treasured as a sign that he was close to achieving his goal of being worthy to marry Rukia, he left it for his Captain to find. It was no longer important to try to gain that man's regard. While he still wanted to best him in a battle, he did not need to continue his feeble attempts to get close to Captain Kuchiki. So far all his efforts had met with cold reprimands and sarcastic remarks:

"How can a person with your background hope to understand the subtleties of the nobles? Return to your task and cease engaging me in meaningless conversations."

"An interesting comment from someone who has no understanding of the basic tenets of philosophy. You are incorrect in your assumptions. Kindly keep your ill informed opinions to yourself. I have serious matters to consider."

"You never cease to remind my of your origins just by the way you breathe. Please, inhale elsewhere."

The man was obsessed with his position and power. Sometimes Renji wondered if he kept a book on etiquette in his sleeve to refer to if ever he was confounded by a new situation, but rejected the thought. Captain Kuchiki would never admit to being slightly uncertain in front of an inferior and, according to the way he acted, everyone was less than him. When his captain found the badge he might understand, but then it might be beneath his notice, just as Renji felt beneath his notice. He was freaking sick of being tolerated.

There was no one else he needed to inform; it was his decision and he did not want anyone to try to coax him into changing his mind. Even if Rukia was not incarcerated, he couldn't talk to her about this. She was too close to the situation to be able to understand it the way he did. He had to kill the kid. Rukia would regain her powers, and one of the crimes of which she was charged would be cleared. Maybe it would be enough to win her freedom. If not, he'd save her anyway, no matter what it took, no matter how many people he had to kill, she would be saved.

He struck himself in the forehead feeling the visor reverberate under his clenched fist. "Stop going over the top. First destroy the boy then save Rukia. Don't imagine fighting the whole of the Seireitei. It would take too long. Kill the kid, then follow through."

Keeping out of view he moved stealthily toward his goal. Judging from the reports he'd listened to it was unlikely the kid had managed to get to the area he planned to fight him. He waited, out of sight, feeling the faintly recognised reiatsu move closer. It was the person who he'd met in the human world, the one he'd briefly glimpsed being trounced by Captain Ichimaru at the gate. Rukia's lover was here; his replacement.

The morning mist, or whatever the haze was, appeared conveniently. Good, he wanted to make an entrance. He'd seen his Captain do it so many times and realised how cowed some people could be when an overwhelming force appeared standing silent and resonating with power. That was how he wanted to look. He moved onto the lower steps so he would appear taller as well. Placing the visor over his eyes, he wondered for a moment if it made him look like a jerk, but decided it didn't matter. Anyone who saw him in the next few seconds would be dead in the following minutes. He waited patiently, planning the words he would say while watching the three people approach. He was glad the haze hid his expression of amazement when he saw that the kid was accompanied by one of the 4th Division serfs. His Captain might call him a peasant, but at least he wasn't as low as one of those pitiful creatures who peopled that division. It mattered little who the other person was. His focus was on the kid, Ichigo, and his need to kill him for the insult to 11th Division, the insult to his friend Ikkaku and the insult to all the Shinigami in the way he had ruthlessly taken Rukia's powers from her and then taken her away from Renji.

There was a further insult he had trouble acknowledging: that his Captain had taken over his fight with the kid in the human world and effortlessly defeated him. That stung. Not that he'd done it, but he'd done it in front of observers and made Renji look weak. If he defeated the kid now, it might help restore a part of his confidence.

The mist cleared and he was pleased to witness the surprise on Ichigo's face and the dread on the guy from 4th Division as he recognised who was standing in front of them. For a brief moment he felt what he expected his Captain felt, but would never acknowledge; a sense of pride in being who he was, of being recognised as a person to be feared and respected.

He exchanged a few words with the orange haired thief before he descended the steps, secretly pleased that the kid remembered his name after only one meeting. He must have made an impression, or at least he had with Zabimaru's help. It was all going according to plan and soon he would be victorious. Consideration of Rukia's reaction to the death of her lover swamped him for a moment, but at this point her feelings weren't as important as his desire for revenge. Once the kid was dead and he'd saved her it might be possible for her to come to her senses. After all, she had asked him to help her escape; even when she thought Ichigo was already dead.

The kid's zanpaku-to had changed and was now obscenely large as if he was trying to make a statement with the size of his blade. The thought made Renji grimace.

They traded a few insults before they fought. All the time Renji wondered how Ichigo had recovered. He had seen Captain Kuchiki destroy his ability to change into a Shinigami, he had seen the fatal blow, and yet here he was, a Shinigami again and his power had changed.

He let the kid charge at him, traded a few blows, checking how much his ability had improved along with his zanpaku-to. At first he was a little impressed. This was a different fighter to the one he had met in the human world. He had more confidence and even managed to force him back, but inwardly Renji was smiling. He was giving the guy a chance to prove himself before he suffered the inevitable defeat. Sure, his power had grown but he knew nothing about the Seireitei or Soul Society and especially he knew nothing about Renji.

Tired of toying with the boy he released Zabimaru and immediately the rhythm of the fight changed. It was obvious that Renji would soon be the victor after Zabimaru shoved Ichigo back. He admired the fact that he managed to stagger to his feet after the blow, but he could barely stand straight.

The fight continued and Renji began to appreciate the person he was fighting, while being irritated that he wouldn't stay down. Even though he was taking a beating, even though he must have realised there was no point in continuing the struggle, he did not give up. With time he might improve, become a good fighter, but he would not have the chance because Ichigo would be dead and it was hard to advance once that happened.

Every time the boy clashed blades with him he was forced back. They talked a little as they fought, the regulation posturing about who would triumph, but Renji was certain that the kid did not really believe he could win. The fact remained; he would kill Ichigo, save Rukia and then face whatever consequences there were. It didn't matter.

Then, finally he saw his opening. After his serial attacks Ichigo tried to attack and failed. It was then that Renji knew victory was only moments away. His vicious attack knocked the boy backwards and he moved in to take the killing blow only to have his evident superiority overwhelmed.

He had been sure the kid was dying; how could he recover from the wounds he had inflicted with Zabimaru? Yet with one stroke of Ichigo's blade all his dreams came crashing down, destroyed once again by the boy who had won Rukia's love.

"No!" he felt like howling. "No, I cannot allow him to win. I have to save Rukia. She has to be saved."

Then came the greatest shame when he asked, no, he begged that the kid save Rukia, that the boy take over where he had failed. An assistant captain of 6th Division begging a ryoka. It was humiliating, but once again it was impressed on him that Rukia was important, more important than any futile pride that he clung to.

As he lay there, before succumbing to ignorance of his surroundings, he wondered if Ikkaku had felt like this after being defeated. Knowing he had fought to the best of his abilities but failing because he lacked the passion to win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been an unpleasant shock to be intercepted by Renji Abarai. Seeing him reminded Ichigo of all the events that had brought him to this moment when he faced this man again. Until now the journey through the Seireitei had been unpleasant, full of near escapes and too much fighting, but all somehow unreal. The only reality that mattered to him were the dreams he had of Rukia and he was uncertain about their reality. All else passed in a haze of half realised moments.

It had been impressive how the guy had appeared out of the mist. Impressive, but not important. The dramatic emergence made him wonder if Renji had planned it, but from what he'd seen, it was unlikely that this place had the technology to create smoke machines. Coincidence, but all the same it had impressed Ganju and the other guy, Hanatoro.

This time he felt more confident. He'd beaten that bald Shinigami, Ikkaku, even though it had seemed long odds. True, he was still not recovered from that fight, but that wasn't significant; his whole focus was on saving Rukia as quickly as possible. He couldn't permit anything to take his attention away from his overwhelming self imposed duty. Thinking back to the last time he had faced this particular foe he contemplated their fight. Toward the end he had begun to understand the tempo of the man's movements and there may have been a chance that he could have defeated him, until that Captain guy had stepped in, Rukia's brother. She had some nice acquaintances, not.

Renji spoke, raving on about how it was not feasible for Ichigo to win. Did he really think that his words would affect him, or was he trying to tell himself that he would be the victor?

As they fought he began to feel he had made a mistake. He should have rested before took part in this fight, but he hadn't known that Renji would turn up so soon, or at all. He knew that he'd have to battle Ikkaku's captain at some time but that didn't worry him too much. The man might prove to be weaker than Ikkaku's description or he could dodge him somehow, but Renji seemed to be out for his blood.

Each time they spoke to each other during the fight he tried to voice the confidence he did not feel. Renji was much stronger and his moves were complex, his speed and his recovery made Ichigo feel inferior. "I can't think like that or I'll never save Rukia. I've got to keep trying; I've got to defeat him. I have to save Rukia that's my only purpose now. To save her and keep her with me. There can be no other outcome"

Then in a brief pause Renji made the statement that hurt the most. "Rukia is going to die because of you." The ground beneath his feet, already unstable, seemed to undulate at those words and Renji continued, "It's all your fault."

There was a store of emotion behind the accusation that made Ichigo wonder about the history between Renji and Rukia, but now was not the time to think about it. The accusation was true; it was true and it cut at him more deeply than the zanpaku-to that Renji was wielding.

He confessed his knowledge and his guilt and then failed in his attack. It was over, he was going to die and Rukia would remain alone to face her death. Thinking about Rukia and death made him remember Urahara and then he finally saw the way forward.

"I've only got one chance, only one blow to end this. If I fail this time I may as well just lie down and let him stab me," he thought as he began his strike. Unbelieving he watched as Zabimaru was broken and Renji was injured. His resolve to kill was strong, but even so he did not wish the guy to die.

As Renji fell to his knees, he begged that Ichigo save Rukia with a desperation that could not be gainsaid. Instead of fighting each other they should have been fighting together, but there was something else that was present behind the plea. Why did the man want to defeat his captain, why did he keep insisting that she had to be saved? He had tried to kill Ichigo and now he wanted him to save Rukia? Not wishing to think of it too deeply he agreed and watched as his beaten foe flopped to the ground.

He stood swaying a few minutes before he too succumbed to the effects of his wounds and gravity.

------------------------------------

He hurt all over. Breathing seemed to cause his ribs to ache but he had to breathe. The person lying beside him shifted, causing him to try to stifle the groan that emerged from his throat.

"Ichigo, Ichigo. You came back," he heard and then an explosion of pain rocked him as eager hands touched him. "You're bleeding, bleeding really badly. Ichigo, what is going on? What happened? Talk to me! Are you dying?"

He cracked open one eye to behold Rukia leaning over him, her eyes welling with tears. The dim light of the cell cast her face into shadows and her hands were on his chest, the contact causing pain to grind through his bones.

"My reiatsu is repressed by this place and I can't heal you. Don't die Ichigo; I couldn't bear it, not again. I thought you were dead and then you returned to me. If I lost you again I'll accept my execution with thanks." She removed her hands and left his sight. Soon he could feel some gentle movement as she washed his gashes and cuts.

"This is weird. As I wash you I can see some of your injuries being healed. How can that be happening? I've never understood how your soul can divide so that part of you is here and the other somewhere else. Who was with you?" her voice was loving but the demand to answer was clear.

"Ganju. Hanatoro," was all he could gasp. Breathing was a little easier but it still hurt.

"Hanatoro! He's with 4th Division and a talented healer. He's probably working on you now. Thank the goddess that you had some sense and befriended him," Rukia said continuing to wash his wounds.

Ichigo grunted, not wishing to reveal how Hanatoro came to be in his party. It would irritate Rukia and her ministrations hurt enough without anger being added to her emotional mix.

"Who were you fighting? It must have been someone pretty strong. Did you win or lose?"

Briefly he wondered why she was questioning him while she could see he was in pain. "Won," he answered.

"You're being monosyllabic, aren't you?" Rukia said beginning to sound offended.

"Pain," he gasped as her fingers dug into a particularly deep wound. The pain was almost enough to make him pass out.

Rukia's hands were suddenly removed and he saw her stricken face above him. "Ichigo. Oh, I'm sorry. I was so pleased to see you and I've been so lonely that I wanted to talk. All I thought about was myself," a tear splashed onto his cheek.

Gathering his strength he reached up and touched her face, capturing the next tear that threatened to drop. "Stop."

Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears but she wiped them away and tried to smile at him. The attempt made her look even sadder than when she was crying. Her eyes widened slightly as an idea captured her imagination. "I may not have much power for kido, but I can pass on some strength. It means I have to hold you, but it might help. Will you allow me to hold you Ichigo?"

He tried to think what she meant. Holding him might give him strength but he was already starting to feel the pain recede a little. All the same he longed for contact with his love while they were together. Nodding slightly, he agreed.

He felt Rukia nestle beside him, treating him gently as she lightly placed her arms around him. Her body brought warmth to him and he had not realised he was cold. Her mouth moved to his brow and she kissed him, a swift light kiss reminiscent of the delicate touch of a moth's wing. Letting his lids drop over his eyes he felt some strength return to his body through her ministrations.

"Who did this to you, Ichigo? Which of the Shinigami hurt you like this?" The quiet question required an answer and this time he decided to respond.

'Renji."

The woman embracing him stilled at the sound of the name. "Renji? Renji Abarai?"

Didn't she hear him the first time? Why was she repeating his name? "Yes." The tension he was feeling showed in his tone.

A tremor ran through Rukia's body. "Is he, did you, was he," the words jumbled together as they emerged from her mouth. Catching herself she tried again. "Did you kill him?"

"No." Why was she concerned? Renji was worried about saving Rukia, Rukia was concerned that he had killed Renji. Ichigo was quite good at arithmetic and it became clear to him that there was more here then he had originally expected. "You and Renji," the vehemence of the accusation needed no other words.

There was a loss of warmth as Rukia sat up and slid away from him. "A long time ago, for one night, we loved each other. It was over 40 years ago, Ichigo, and it was only one night. I loved him afterward but it came to nothing. Then I had my crush on Kaien. After that, zero. I lost Renji as a friend and a lover. Only recently I thought we had become friends again, but then he had to fight you. I don't know which one of you I'm more furious with. Last time you fought Renji you almost died. When I spoke to Renji I told him about you and I don't want to remember it all. I'll kill that idiot when I see him."

Ichigo tried not to, but found he was laughing. "Don't make me laugh."

Instantly contrite Rukia asked, "Are you still enemies?"

That was a strange question. He had fought Renji only recently and they had to be enemies to fight, but she was right. "No. He asked me to save you. Raved on about being a dog and something about the moon. I think the pain twisted his mind and he didn't know what he was saying. Or he might have been spending too much time reading poetry." The wounds worried him less as the minutes passed and then he focused on something Rukia had admitted. "You and Renji. I was correct. 40 years ago? Do you mean that you hadn't had sex for 40 years? No wonder you're desperate for me."

"Shut up, jerk. You're injured in case you don't remember and I can cause you extreme pain if you say anything I don't like," a sour note appeared in Rukia's voice at his words.

There was only one answer he could give. "I love you."

The silence that fell on the room was peaceful and without the tension he had expected but he heard a small sob from Rukia. Turning his head he saw she had her hand pressed to her mouth as the tears in her eyes glistened.

"Come here. I want you near," he commanded, not wishing to witness her sorrow again.

With a muffled snuffle, Rukia returned to his side holding him tenderly as she kissed any part that seemed free of injury. "I won't ask for sex because that would not work. We'll sleep together even though I know that when I wake you'll be gone. You'll have to teach me how to do the soul divide so that I can come and visit you."

The warmth began to spread through his body as she settled, embracing him.

"I love you, Ichigo. Try not to get hurt again. I can't believe Renji asked you to help. It must mean he respects you which is pretty amazing. Hanatoro is doing a wonderful job on healing you."

He listened to her comments idly as the light seemed to darken. He slept.

Author's Note:

It had to be done as a split chapter and of course how could there be smut with Ichigo injured like that? It would have been a little too kinky for this story and there's already enough twisted things.

No, I'm not putting Renji with Matsumoto. Or am I? It's a cute idea but it's been done before, many times. The two dumped lovers finding consolation with each leading to a stronger and long lasting romance. (Cue romantic music like _Nobody Takes Me Seriously Anyway_ or _Weapon of Choice_. What? They're not romantic? That probably explains my love life. XD). Fine. I may try for something a little different.

Thank you to lightningstrxu (great idea about Grimmjow), Truth Is What You Make Of It (Chad is a bit of an enigma), the lioness (maybe Karin later), Housenka (Wow. Thanks) Useful76 (thanks for the inspiration), KittyKayia (My trip was great as was your review), KibaCanLickMe (I had a lot of fun with the Toshiro chapter), and xsup3rkawaiix (great name. What's it mean?) for your reviews. Finally the story is moving forward again. One day I may even finish it!

To anyone interested _Daydreams_ will finish once I have reached the end of the Soul Society Arc. The Hueco Mundo storyline does not appeal to me as much and I'm already tired of Grimmjow. (Burn the writer).

Okay next featured character. Not Zaraki. How about Hanatoro? Or finally, that Keigo chapter I never completed? No, it has to be Yumichika because he's jealous that Ikkaku has already had a chapter. I'm drawn to the idea of the viewpoint from Renji's visor. (No, I'm not serious.) Tatsufusa Enjoji? What a good idea.

Please review. Reviews make me happy, most of the time. Sometime soon there may be smut.

MS


	23. Kaname Tosen

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

I didn't expect to write from this character's viewpoint at this point, but it somehow needed to be done.

**Kaname Tosen**

Living in a world where justice was less important to most people than feeding their insatiable appetites, was intolerable. It meant he had to pretend; he had to hide his real desires and drives except from the one man who understood. For a short time, when he had begun his friendship with Sajin he had hoped there was a true meeting of minds, but ultimately his friend was too weak. The Captain General held sway over him and directed him on a different path to the one that Kaname had wished him to walk. The confidences he had been preparing to share were shored up within his mind, not able to be spoken.

The Captain General was a blind fool for all he had eyesight. He permitted that monster to live and even allowed him to run the Division for which he had murdered the previous captain. That was the most blatant example of the flaws within this system. Wherever he looked he saw corruption running deep within the Seireitei and Soul Society. Nobles holding officers, adoption of unworthy people within those families, drinking, debauchery, lack of discipline. He knew this to be true and it disgusted him.

Promotion should only occur due to worth, not even a strong reiatsu was enough. The monster had a strong reiatsu but no worth and he gathered people around him who were as amoral as he was. None of them were interested in pursuing the true beauty of justice, but were more intent on finding the next drink or the next opponent. Founding a Division on their ability to fight was flawed logic. Violence was a base instinct that was something to oppress rather than support.

His whole purpose of becoming a Shinigami had been to reform the society that had allowed the death of his friend to go unpunished. He had felt the dishonesty of the place even then, before he had known fully what it was. Crimes in the Seireitei were not punished. They were usually encouraged by the old man who was failing in his mind. His strongest supporters were the Captain's who had been with him the longest and one of them was suffering an illness that would kill him, eventually.

He had no argument against a Division devoted to healing and cleaning, a Division dedicated to research, study, surveillance, but many of the Divisions seemed directionless, aimless even. His Division provided information to everyone and that was important. He was proud of his achievements though he had overheard the animal call his Division 'the bureaucrats and the gossip mongers'. He had smarted under those slights, all the time reminding himself that the opinion of that man did not matter. It galled him to think he could not prevent his mind from recalling the insulting words.

With every cell of his body he hated Captain's meetings because he had to stand next to the abomination. Being that close to the man revolted all his senses and made it impossible to relax for hours afterward. He bathed, scrubbing his skin with a pumice stone to try to remove the taint of his presence from his skin and his soul. He would wash his hair and immerse his body in the water until the air in his lungs gave out so that he could believe that he had cleared all trace of contact with the man from his skin.

Even within his own Division he sensed that people craved to escape his authority and do their work the way they thought it should be done, which would be slipshod and substandard. He had to maintain his firm hold on their actions and not permit them to flout his commands. Most of the people who served under him were fools and did not deserve even a slight measure of his time, but he was bound by duty and he would do what was required of him, even though he sometimes loathed the people. He held himself aloof, permitting his lips to stretch into the caricature of a smile occasionally and spoke politely to his subordinates all the time fretting against the façade.

His fear and pride did not permit him to form a very close bond with his second in command. In many was he was jealous how many of the people within his Division would approach Hisagi readily for assistance or suggestions, but never seek the same from him. If he asked his assistant captain he would say, "I was trying to spare you, Captain. I know how busy you are and how precious your time is, so I try to solve the little problems and leave you with the big ones."

Even though he did not mean it, the words sounded like a reprimand. There seemed to be the unspoken accusation that his assistant captain was aware that Tosen did not share much with him; that all the major decisions were his alone, and the important information If necessary he would inform Hisagi, but then only providing the spare facts that were necessary. The man seemed grateful for any attention that he was given. While he did not really care about his subordinate, or his Division, it was best to appear in the supportive role. He did not wish to draw the Captain-General's attention. Too much was happening in his life that he wished to conceal.

The day it had changed was the day he finally felt that his life had commenced. Until then he had hidden his seething bitterness and resentment. Before this time he had pondered the importance of existence and debated the teachings of various philosophers. The calm rationalism of John Stuart Mill against the impassioned rhetoric of Jean Jacque Rousseau; the described perfection of Utopia and the Republic; and, of course the Way of the Tao. He had consumed each book, trying to distil his own understanding of faith from the knowledge of many, and failed. None of the philosophies satisfied his deep felt need to find a new and different meaning for existence. All fell short of providing the underlying basis by which he could live and this disappointed him. Desperately seeking an answer he read more: Jeremy Bentham, David Hume, tracts on Confucianism, Zen, The Koran, the Bible, and the Buddhist Sutra's; anything he could obtain and each philosophy left him feeling a little more empty, less satisfied and more introspective.

Once he had tried to talk to Sajin about the information he had garnered only to find his friend had adopted the blandest philosophy of all: that of acceptance of what he could not change. The fact that this was the tenet of many religious sects was not lost on Tosen and he began to wonder. He had rejected the idea of organised religion as most seemed to preach a form of tolerance and he could not be tolerant. To be tolerant meant that he would forego justice and that was not to be permitted. The philosophy of tolerance was preached by men who were too fearful to act and then accept the consequences. It was important to act. Calm acceptance was worse than failing to act.

The other philosophies that were more violent or unstructured did not fulfil his deep need for understanding. These disciplines were unsatisfactory and empty. Every new philosophy he read did not conform to his beliefs. Ultimately he gave up, deciding that all the previous thoughts could teach him was the acceptable beliefs and to these he could not conform, or accept.

This realisation made him feel estranged. He had tried to read Nietzsche, believing his radical and difficult claims would be closest to his misanthropic views, but ultimately gave up. The man did not base his theories in fact. The sweeping statements, the grand stabs at logic excited him at first, but ultimately he found it all hollow and egotistical.

Finally, unable to rid himself of the need to find justification for his way, he decided to think matters through, privately. He had been sitting outside, taking time away from the people in his Division from whom he was feeling increasingly alienated. The calm exterior he presented was almost second nature but none of his subordinates sought his company and while he did not need their presence, he resented the relative lack of demand for his attention. As his unacknowledged resentment grew he knew became aware of another consciousness and he raised his face in the direction of the intruder.

"Captain Aizen. Are you here with a message, or have you come to question the inclusions in the newsletter? I understand that you agreed to include an article about the importance of accepting the direction of the Council of 46 without question," he tried to keep the irony out of his voice.

"Yes, I did submit my lies to your assistant captain earlier," the smooth words were uttered in the usual light manner which confused Tosen for a minute, as he then realised their import.

"Your lies? But you are one of the strongest supporters of the current status quo. You are always deferring to Captain Yamamoto and making certain that your Division is the model for the rest of the Gotei 13."

"Appearances can deceive. I thought that you, as a blind person would understand that better than any other person," Aizen countered. "I have sensed disquiet in you for some time, Kaname. You are looking for something more."

Tosen felt his mouth gape open. This overture was unexpected. Of all the people to discern his increasing lack on confidence in all the Gotei 13 represented, this man was the one he expected to understand him the least, except for the animal Kenpachi.

The conversation that followed gave him the sense of purpose he had been lacking until now. Aizen sought to restore justice and order to a place that was riddled with corruption. He was astonished to find that this man was not content to accept the current structures and questioned how captains were created. As the sun faded below the horizon he understood that there were complexities to the man with whom he conversed. Aizen baulked at the vice he saw in both Soul Society and the Seireitei and wanted to change the current hierarchy.

Returning to his Division he thought about the new information. One person, at least one person was trying to find a deeper meaning and direct change. Aizen was well respected and from his comments it was clear that his former assistant captain was involved. That one fact gave him pause. Gin Ichimaru was not a person he felt he could trust, believing that his loyalty was divided. There was the woman for one thing, the one who always forgot his rank and addressed him with great familiarity. They had been lovers once, at least that was the current belief, but there had been a rift between them. Tosen felt that, for all he tried to deny it, the Captain still held tender feelings for the 10th Division assistant captain. While he appeared to mock everything and everyone, he treated the woman differently, but tried to disguise it with his regular reprimands about referring to him correctly. Aizen trusted him, the smile in his voice evident when he reassured Tosen that there was nothing to fear.

Today was the day the next step of the plan came into play. He had been amused when Aizen's predictions of how people would react to the arrival of the ryoka were proven correct. The scramble to find the invaders was not the disciplined effort that Tosen would have directed, mostly due to the lack of organisation within the Divisions. He had endeavoured to keep his face expressionless in the Captain's meeting, especially when Ichimaru had been pardoned. The captains of the Gotei 13 were fools and their leader the biggest fool of all.

A thin smile touched his lips as he remembered destroying the members of the inner council. Their execution was vindicated due to their inability to administer justice. The three of them had gloried in the deaths as the guilty blood was shed, each death binding them closer in their triumvirate of power. None of them had showed the slightest reluctance in the termination of these people's existence. Ichimaru had seemed particularly pleased at the excuse to kill without stint, but Tosen had held back a little. The role of executioner was addictive and he felt rage enfold him that he could only perform this function here, not in the Seireitei where it was necessary.

As predicted the little fool, Hinamori had gone to Aizen last night and stayed. The words and the eventual mating he'd overheard as he and Ichimaru had waited outside Aizen's quarters, repulsed him. He knew that Aizen wanted them to hear, to witness this small triumph. The girl made not one protest and only offered submissive eagerness as her captain took her as he'd planned.

He remembered when Gin had previously expressed his curiosity about the relationship between Aizen and his assistant captain.

"Have you broken in your adoring dog yet?" he'd asked crudely, the insolent grin on his face stretching his lips wider than normal.

A spasm of anger crossed Aizen's face. "It's not your right to ask, but no. Not yet. That will be the final interaction between us before I pretend to die. It will reinforce her distress making her more irrational and easier to manipulate. I've already implanted the idea that she will come to visit me that night. Sometimes I tire of how easy it is to influence Momo, but I'm sure it will please me to take her innocence before I kill her."

Tosen felt a frisson of shock at the premeditated cruelty implicit in his words. The man had planned out so much. "Do you think this plan is best?" He felt Aizen's anger turn on him and quickly offered a sop. "I will support you as long as I hold the chance to kill that parody of a Captain that commands 11th Division."

Aizen nodded, his mouth stretching into the rictus of a smile. "Of course it is the best plan. It is my plan."

This had been the first time Tosen had identified that though he tried to infer they were equals, Aizen did consider them his inferiors. It made him question his loyalty to the man and the plan, but the thought of remaining inactive, living his normal, moral life filled him with abhorrence.

It was enough that her captain had the chance to again reinforce all the prior teaching. Had the girl always been as gullible as she appeared? It mattered little because she would play her part as necessary. When she found her adored superior's 'body', apparently murdered so cruelly, and reacted in her overly dramatic manner, no one would question the truth. She would react and draw everyone's attention as the great lie grew.

As soon as Aizen had finished with the girl he put her to sleep, leaving his quarters. Tosen and Ichimaru followed. It had taken a little time to position the fake in the correct manner and set up the blood to look convincing. Losing sleep to assist in the arrangements seemed a small sacrifice.

In some respects Tosen was disappointed that he could not be there to watch the discovery of the body. The amusement to be obtained from the exclamations of shock and horror, the fear and disquiet would have pleased him for a time, but it was imperative that he was elsewhere. When he had spoken to his assistant captain he had reinforced the idea that he should be with his peers as they walked to assembly. Hisagi had agreed, seemingly surprised at the direction. It was normal practice for him to walk in company with the others and Tosen realised he had made a small error in making the suggestion.

Tosen made some brusque excuse and quickly asked questions about some unimportant task he had given to the man. Hisagi answered with due deference and appeared to forget the blunder. Tosen cursed the necessity to play these games.

There was one fact for which he was grateful. Killing the council may have provided pleasure to Gin and Aizen and though he would never admit it, to him, but the aftermath, the smell of the decomposing bodies made him feel sick. He was glad that Aizen would now spend most of his time there, thus limiting the amount of time that Tosen had to inhale the increasing stench. Gin and Aizen had mocked him, telling him that the smell was all in his imagination, but the certainty that he was correct could not be swayed. They were dead and the decay that had been hidden by their existence was now becoming evident after their deaths.

He was distracted by the feeling, the feeling of tension, fear, anger and grief that suddenly surged through the atmosphere. The 'body' had been found and now the game began in earnest. He turned to Sajin who was his alibi.

"I fear a tragedy had resulted from the incursion of the Ryoka," he said, trying to hide the growing excitement he felt.

"You feel it too? I think we should go there quickly and assist. The mix of emotions is worrying."

"Let us not be too hasty. We do not know what may be happening. We could be walking into a trap planned by the ryoka," Tosen tried to delay.

"I know you hate fighting, Kaname, we have discussed it often, but now is the time for all of us to cooperate. These ryoka will be crushed by the Gotei 13. They have no understanding of what they face." Sajin's voice held a tone of reproof that Tosen recognised.

"Ah, do you feel that?" Sajin looked in the direction where the body had been placed.

The surge of reiatsu was the clear indication that Ichimaru had done as directed and turned up on the scene, drawing the wrath of the girl. Her anger overflowed and Tosen savoured the raw emotion as they moved in the direction of the fighting. He lagged somewhat, not wishing to appear on the scene before the planned highlight had been played out and resolved, probably by the boy captain. He tried so hard, harder than most of the other captains, to prove himself. Aizen had noted it and had begun a subtle undermining operation, but to see how effective that was would take time; time they may not have. Why he saw the boy as a threat he would not say.

With Sajin leading they arrived soon after Kira and Momo had been removed. Ichimaru remained, as they had agreed, his composure unruffled as he watched the removal of the 'body'.

"Such a pity. A loss to the Seireitei when we need to be at full strength. Can't be helped. Dear me, 5th Division has suffered a double loss today. How sad. Ah, Captain 7 and 9. Thought ya might turn up. Looks like the ryoka causing more problems." The words rattled out of his mouth.

"We cannot allow this insult to stand," Tosen said, trying to sound as if he had not rehearsed the line.

Sajin grunted and patted Tosen on the shoulder. "The ryoka will be found and punished. All this panic is causing problems. We need to think of some way to calm the situation so people concentrate. Too many losses. Who are these ryoka? How can they be so strong? We've still got to capture one to find out what they want."

"Ya don't think it has somethin' to do with Captain 6's sister do ya?" Ichimaru said quietly so only Sajin and Tosen could hear. It was imperative that the rumours begin small and Gin was so good at planting doubt and suspicion.

Tosen did not reply waiting for Sajin to think about the facts.

"Rukia Kuchiki? Why would humans come for her? She was in the human world for a little time. I might mention the matter to the Captain-General. He might want to increase security."

Smiling to hide his disappointment at the evidence of Sajin's dependence on the Captain-General, Tosen nodded. "Yes, he should be told."

"I think we should confirm the death first," Sajin stated, surprising Tosen as he deviated from the expected script. "Let's go to 4th Division first and consult Captain Unohana. It might be a trick by the ryoka to try to distract attention."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. You check with doctor lady and then report to Yamamoto. I bet he knows about the death already. Bad news travels fast, don't it?" Ichimaru did not seem slightly worried by the departure from the plan.

"So do the ryoka, apparently," Sajin said dryly. Tosen was again reminded that Sajin had mixed feelings about Ichimaru, which he had expressed on many occasions. "I hear you saw the accused."

Gin laughed guiltily. "Just wanted to say good-bye. Ya know, she didn't seem pleased to see me. Don't know why."

"I'm sure you could work it out if you tried," the irony heavy in his voice Sajin turned away. "Are you coming Kaname? I think we should do this for Captain Yamamoto. He needs to know the truth and I want to plan my strategy."

As they left Sajin stiffened. "People are fighting. Two distinct battles are taking place and I can recognise the reiatsu of only two of the fighters. I think the threat of the ryoka will soon be dispelled as they are fighting two of our Captains. These humans are either foolish or arrogant. How do they believe they can prevail?"

Tosen sensed the reiatsu and his face darkened. One of the captains was the hated one, the one who deserved death. His existence threatened every Captain because from his example none of them were safe.

The Captain-General was aware that Tosen hated fighting as were most of the other captains. When he was appointed to his position, he had warned the Captain-General that he did not enjoy battle. Execution was a different matter, like killing the council members, but fighting was something he preferred to avoid. Animals fought. It was the responsibility of rational beings to think beyond fighting.

It was another point which showed the clear difference between him and the 11th Division Captain. The animal loved to fight, he did not. The animal was loud and abrasive. Tosen was calm and wise. Knowing his limitations was one of the reasons that he had been placed as Captain of 9th Division.

One thing that still stung was he had to give his word that if necessary he would fight. It seemed that the time was approaching when he would be forced to draw his blade.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

This was not the easiest chapter to write, but it seemed necessary to be distant from Aizen's fake death and Tosen has to be included somewhere. It would have been easier to write this chapter from Momo's viewpoint but I wanted a challenge. Okay, it's all a lie. I went momentarily insane and thought it was a good idea.

Next featured character? It will be someone easier. Nanao? Zaraki? Shunsui? Uryu's pouting because he feels neglected. Momo? Yumichika? Kon? So many choices, so little time.

Thank you to Useful76, lightningstrxu, Hosenka, the-lioness, KibaCanLickMe and KittyKaiya for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review.

MS


	24. Kenpachi Zaraki

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This chapter was going to feature another character, but I gave into temptation because it's fun and how could I resist my favourite Bleach character? And strangely it's logical to feature this character at this point and he was mentioned as a possibility in the last Author's Note. I must be slipping.

Beware: Coarse language. What else would you expect from:

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

Being Captain of the 11th Division was fun, on the whole. Fun when he was fighting, drinking, wasting time, sleeping or pestering one of his subordinates. Hell, even training was fun, especially if it offered a new opponent; but one part of the job was a pain in the arse. Bloody paperwork. He usually palmed off the work to someone else and it got done. Briefly he'd considered getting the kid captain to do it for him as he'd heard he finished it quickly, but a look at the 10th Division Captain and his Assistant Captain made him stop. Neither looked like they would be duped easily.

Even though he knew that being Captain was fun, it had become a little monotonous in recent years. No matter how often he demanded that Yamamoto let him patrol the human world more regularly, so he could kill a few Hollows to keep his hand in, the man refused and continued to divide the visits fairly amongst the fighting Divisions.

"My Division need it more. Come on Yamamoto, you know we're the best at fighting. Let's get those Hollows kissing their ars…existence goodbye," he'd said, trying to appeal to the guy's sense. Like all previous attempts it fell on deaf ears.

"All Shinigami require the experience. I cannot be seen to favour any Division over another. I have explained this to you before," the man sighed as he repeated something he'd told Zaraki many times.

"Yeah, that's what you always say," but seeing there was no point in trying to get the man to see reason, Zaraki left. Talking to the Old Man when he was in that mood was a waste of sleeping time.

Every recent try had failed, but now, the fight had been brought to the Seireitei. It wasn't Hollows, curse it, but ryoka. It was only the arrival of this distraction that prevented him from removing the slur cast on him by Kuchiki. That man had no balls the way he refused to fight. Was he scared that he'd overpower him too easily? That would really get up the noble's nose. His obvious disdain for commoners amused Zaraki. Commoners? Ha! His precious sister, the one due for execution, was a commoner and so was his assistant captain. If the guy was so proud of his noble heritage why did he bother surrounding himself with commoners? Most of the Shinigami weren't noble, so why all this focus? The guy should concentrate on fighting, not some damn fool notion about blood and pride.

Pride was foolish and futile as his sister was being executed for crimes against the Seireitei. That must really grind against his bones, having a noble criminal in his family. To make it even more demeaning the execution would be in public which should bring even more shame. Damn he was pleased that he didn't care about those stupid things. Who gave a shit about other people's opinions? That would mean you'd have to care what they thought, or even care.

He'd fight Kuchiki one day, but first he'd settle up with Ichimaru. Devious bastard, getting him in the frame for upsetting Kuchiki and, just when it was getting interesting, he'd hauled Zaraki away. What the hell was the guy playing at? He'd suggested it, slyly mentioning the idea to Zaraki about the offer to the 8th Division Captain and then he carried on like that. It only reinforced his belief that he should never trust the squint eyed git, but at least he was slightly more fun to be around than some of the other joyless creeps who made up the Captains of the Divisions.

Aizen always presented as the perfect Captain and he had his little assistant captain fooled, but if he was such a great guy, so caring and thoughtful and such a great commander, why had he failed so badly with Renji Abarai? When he'd arrived in 11th Division, Abarai had been confused, bitter, angry and barely able to hold it together. He'd been one of the elite while he was at the Academy, one of the top three of his year. Then he'd been assigned to 5th Division and all that promise seemed to disappear. Why had Aizen chosen the girl to be his assistant captain when everyone knew she hated fighting? It felt wrong. He'd wasted the talent of one Shinigami and promoted the non-existent talent of another.

When asked if he agreed to Abarai's transfer, Zaraki had shrugged, not willing to commit. 11th Division should be the first choice, not somewhere to send the problems. If the guy liked to fight so much, why had he gone to such a wussy Division in the first place? Abarai should have been with the 11th from the beginning. Watching the man during his first training session, he saw that he had potential, but he'd been trained the wrong way, constantly trying to suppress his instincts. He'd move, then check himself and his control was all over the place. Sometimes he seemed to be fighting against his zanpaku-to rather than with it. Zaraki knew that feeling well. That's how he always felt when he fought, but he was different to all the others. He liked fighting on two fronts at once, made for more of a challenge.

He'd directed his third seat to take the guy in hand. Ikkaku Madarame was a good soldier, brave, fought well and he trusted him. He also had the time to train him, which Zaraki didn't. Captain's duties always seemed to interfere. Both Madarame and Abarai had struggled to survive their early years in Soul Society and neither of them had pretensions, well no more than any other Shinigami. It had worked; Abarai had finally managed to learn to fight properly and even to use a little kido, not that Madarame could teach him that. Zaraki had briefly toyed with the idea that Aizen had purposely screwed up the guy's technique for some reason. Why, he had no idea, but it meant he observed that Captain more closely than he would normally have done. Not that he had much time for it, but it was interesting all the same. It was hard to find any secrets, but he didn't trust the guy completely, not that he trusted any of the other Captains. They all had their own agenda's, their own plans.

Following through he'd even talked to Abarai about how he viewed his previous Captain on a few occasions. The first time had been shortly after he was reassigned. Even though Abarai voiced his respect for Aizen, Zaraki could tell there was a sadness that he had not measured up to his former Captain's expectations. As if Abarai had failed and been relegated to 11th Division as some form of punishment. Though he tried to hide it, that unexpressed belief made Zaraki furious. Didn't the fool understand anything? 11th Division was the elite fighting group, not second prize in a Shinigami contest.

Time passed and he talked to Abarai on a number of occasions. The respect for Aizen lingered, but as he regained his confidence and increased his abilities it was obvious

Abarai began to question if his former Captain had tried his best. Gradually his original veneration of the man was replaced. Madarame was closed mouthed about what he discussed with him, but it was obvious his attitude to the 5th Division Captain changed just slightly. When Abarai was promoted to 6th seat in 11th Division he noticed how well the 3rd, 5th and 6th seats worked together. They were the heart of his fighting force and he was almost grateful that Aizen had ignored the latent talent of the man. Either he was a fool or had another schedule that Zaraki didn't want to guess at.

The past didn't matter. The ryoka had come, Aizen was dead and there was the possibility of fighting new opponents. They'd have to be strong fighters if they were reckless enough to directly attack the Seireitei. He had to meet the strongest and fight whatever it was. The thought made his face set in a rictus of a grin. It had been too long since he'd faced this kind of challenge.

When Ichimaru had blandly stated that he had thought he killed the ryoka at the gate, Zaraki had to hide the smile. He'd taken the role of the chief questioner and knew that they man wanted to make him laugh, make all of them laugh or confuse them. As if the guy hadn't noticed the ryoka was still alive! Yeah, right. He hadn't believed him then, he didn't believe him now. That guy lied as easily as breathing. A useful skill but one Zaraki'd never managed to master. He'd never lie in front of Yachiru because she could tell the lie even before he finished uttering it. Not that he minded, but Yachiru respected him, did not hold him in such awe like Izuru, Hinamori and Hisagi held their captains. Hero worship was all to the good, if there was something to worship. He preferred seeing adjuncts who were a little removed and less constrained by their overwhelming adoration of their superiors. Most of the subordinates of those captains wouldn't even scratch an itch unless they were given permission. Bunch of useless suckers.

He'd always liked observing the more equal relationship between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and Kyoraku and Ise. Respect was there, but they had the same sort of relationship that existed between him and Yachiru. Yachiru balanced him, reminding him that there was more to life than violence and she would let him know when he made a mistake, every time he made a mistake. At least she had a sense of humour unlike Ise and that made her reminders more bearable.

He'd guessed that Rangiku Matsumoto had a sense of humour as he'd often heard her joking with her friends and teasing her captain. Since first seeing her, he'd kept his eye on the 10th Division assistant captain. Now she'd broken up with Ichimaru, he was paying attention, covertly, wondering if she would be receptive to him. Her shape attracted him, and he liked women who weren't all hyped up about how important their work was, women who actually had an understanding of what was real and could laugh. She wasn't a pushover, sometimes surprisingly astute and she could fight. Other men might be interested in her, who wouldn't be interested, but he'd give her time to get over her heartbreak and then one day, maybe, he'd talk to her. Not that he lacked willing sexual partners, but he tired of them quickly and Yachiru didn't like most of them because they treated her like a child, looking no further than her child like exterior.

Yachiru had talked about Ran on some occasions, and he guessed from her comments that they were friends, not close, but friends. That would make it easier if he got involved with the woman. Ran looked like she knew her way around a man's body and would probably give as good as she got, but that was for later. He needed to concentrate on other matters now.

Madarame had told him in detail about his fight with the ryoka, Ichigo. It had amused him to come into 4th Division to see the 12th Division Captain trying to wring an answer out of his 3rd seat. Did the guy realise that 11th Division didn't care about death? Threatening his subordinate was yet another example of how stupid the guy was. Always carrying on about research and knew nothing about life. Another guy who was eyeballing his anal sphincter from the inside, while all the time claiming he was clever while Zaraki was stupid. The guy was a dill! Yachiru had made a comment about how he would look if his makeup smeared, making Zaraki and Madarame laugh. Then she suggested he probably wore the make-up to hide the fact that his face was so normal he could be mistaken for an accountant or something equally boring. It made him wonder how close she was to the truth.

After talking to Madarame, he knew where the strongest fighter was heading and he even had the reason for the invasion of the ryoka, not that it interested him very much. What motivated the kids to come here wasn't important. What was important was the fight ahead.

After he found the best vantage point he waited; waited all night, his senses alert, barely resting his eyes as he waited. The fight better be worth the wait otherwise he'd be very disappointed. Yachiru was animated about the coming skirmish and chattered breathlessly.

"Ken-chan, do you think I can fight him too?"

"No."

"He hurt Pinball Head pretty bad. He must be good," she continued.

"Or lucky," he replied. He didn't want to tell his assistant captain to shut up, but the thought was attractive. She got overexcited when she knew he was going to fight and might prattle on until his opponent arrived. This time he'd prepared for such a situation. "Here," he said as he gave her a big bag of Konpeito. He kept the other one in reserve.

"Ken-chan! Thank you!" the pink haired girl said quickly before she started stuffing the sweets into her mouth. After she finished the bag, she cuddled up close to him.

"Wake me up if anything happens," she told him before she fell asleep. "I don't want to miss out on anything good."

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the street below, watching and waiting. For hours nothing happened, Yachiru slept occasionally stirring as she dreamt, and finally the sun slunk above the horizon. Hanging around like this was a new experience for him as opponents usually sought him out, he didn't have to hide and spend endless hours anticipating some problematic experience. He was getting bored and impatient when movement on the stairs sent a thrill of anticipation through him and he consciously released his reiatsu. Let his foe know the sort of person he was going to face, so he could be warned and prepare.

Instead of one person he saw three figures, two wearing Shinigami uniforms. Madarame had told him that the guy he'd fought was wearing one, so who was the other person clad in black? Surely no real Shinigami would join forces with the enemy unless it was some sloth from 4th Division. Retsu didn't keep enough control on her people; she'd been around too long and gotten lax. Or it could be the influx of patients.

The 4th Division fool didn't worry him, nor did the other guy in the costume. What sort of costume was it? Whoever chose to dress like that had no taste or was as blind as Tosen, but he wasn't the guy who'd defeated Madarame. He watched them stagger when they encountered his spirit pressure and noticed that one seemed to be able to move more freely than the others. That was the one; the one he was waiting to fight. It was about time, he'd been getting fed up with waiting.

He allowed more of his reiatsu to flow, surrounding the guy, gauging him, testing his reactions and he watched him respond, glancing over his shoulder, looking to see his enemy. Finally he stopped and looked up, noticing Zaraki for the first time. Then Zaraki acknowledged his desire to kill, to fight and watched the guy clutch his chest at is he was stabbed. One thing was now clear; the guy could read reiatsu better than he thought he could. Maybe he would be a worthy adversary, or not. The only way to find out was to fight.

He met the orange haired ryoka, introduced himself and watched his eyes widen. Why was he surprised that Zaraki was there to fight him? Madarame had told him that he warned the boy that he would want to fight him, but he appeared gob-smacked. Maybe he was mentally deficient which probably explained a lot. Why would a bunch of ryoka go against the might of the Seireitei when they were obviously not prepared?

When the quivering collection of flesh and senses finally summoned enough courage to try to cut him, Zaraki almost bellowed with frustration. What a fucking disappointment! The twit couldn't even slice him when he gave him a free shot. He seemed scared and that was wrong. How could he fear fighting? He was used to people fearing him as he fought them, but it seemed weird that this guy was scared of fighting. He'd beaten Abarai and Madarame, so he had some skill but he was afraid. What was going on? How could a guy with his possible abilities be terrified of fighting? Or maybe he was frightened of Zaraki. That was the most logical reason. He'd seen some guys wet their pants when he faced up to them. They were never much of a challenge and he got bored fighting idiots who were scared of him and death. He didn't understand why anyone was scared of something that would happen to them all, eventually. Not that he planned on dying any time soon and from the way the kid was reacting to him, there was no threat here.

They traded a few blows and Zaraki began to lose hope of a good fight before the kid started running around, avoiding him. That wasn't fighting! Maybe he was playing a game or attempting to escape. Heaving a large and aggravated sigh, he humoured the guy, chasing him but becoming more uninterested and disenchanted by the moment. After all the anticipation this was proving to be less entertaining than a Captain's meeting.

He decided to wait; wait until the running noises ceased and then he would trace the invader. Chasing him would tire out the two of them and he wanted the boy to have some breath available while they were fighting. Finally the sound ceased and Zaraki made his way to the place Ichigo was waiting, looking dazed and confused. Amazingly the kid seemed to have developed a spine in the few minutes he'd remained still. He didn't bother to wonder why. Feeling the sweet kiss of the blade on his chest as his opponent's zanpaku-to managed to cut him he felt a pleasure over take him. Maybe the kid had potential; maybe this fight would be something to enjoy rather than something to endure.

At last he had the chance to attack but as he didn't want the fight to be over too soon, he held back. It irritated him as he couldn't remember the last time he had been able to fight without wondering if the foe would be able to cope and how long the battle could last. The zanpaku-to the kid was fighting with was too large to manage with one hand only. Momentarily he wondered if he'd studied kendo, but it seemed unlikely as he handled the blade differently to the way experienced kendo practitioners would attack.

After an exchange of blows, as he tested his foes reflexes, frustration crept in. Sure, Ichigo responded, seemed to pick up a few things, but then he became cocky, arrogant even. The fucker thought that he could win because Zaraki revealed that his zanpaku-to had no name and was not sealed. Didn't he understand from the explanation that the blade couldn't be sealed? He didn't even catch the hint about the eye patch. The kid was either slow, or distracted. It didn't matter which because after a short time he lost his resolve and it seemed so easy to destroy his blade and his life. Delivering the killing blow depressed him because it meant the fight was over too soon for him to get any benefit from the exercise.

When would he finally get a challenge worthy of his love of fighting? Despondent he turned from the dying ryoka to walk away. The few minutes had been fun, but ultimately unfulfilling. Was this the same person who had bested Madarame and Abarai? On the evidence it seemed unlikely and it made him wonder if there had been another force at work that permitted him to be victorious. From what he'd experienced, it seemed to be more likely that luck had influenced the outcome rather than skill.

Dragging the tip of his sword along the ground he walked away. He'd search for other ryoka, hoping that one of them would provide more of a challenge, a distraction from the other factors that littered his consciousness.

If that didn't work he'd have a drink, ignoring the Captain-Generals stupid orders. It had amused him when he'd heard that the kid Captain, Ran, and a few others had indulged themselves too freely, despite the warning. It was even funnier that Kyoraku had been sober, for him, during the evening and ended up playing nurse, chaperone and maid while they slept off the effects. He'd watched closely the day following, amused as he watched them try to keep their focus as yet another hangover cure failed. What did rules matter? They could be dead tomorrow and a drink tonight was just a momentary escape. No one had the right to forbid him to do anything!

Carrying his sword over his shoulder, he felt something change behind him. A newly awakened power that had been lying dormant surged and drew his attention, making him hope that this change would portend some fun for him. Turning he noticed the kid was now standing, a look of determination on his face that had not been there previously. Without a word, the battle started anew and this time was totally different. The person he was fighting was not the child who had wavered and almost cried when he'd been forced to clash blades. This was finally someone who was worthy of his attention and his time.

Giving himself over to the enjoyment of the fight, he found a grin was splitting his face as the speed of the contest increased. Now he had hardened his reiatsu and by some means increased it, the kid could cut him, and he returned blow for blow. The speed of each of them increased, thrusting, parrying and all the time he wanted to roar with laughter at how much this had exceeded his expectations. It was now he could understand how Abarai and Madarame had been beaten if they had encountered this type of offence. It was even more surprising that they had survived.

On a few occasions they spoke, trading insults, or in Zaraki's case actually expressing his pleasure in the fight. The words didn't matter, nor did anything else except the clash of the blades, the adrenalin running through his body and the continuing dance of the battle. Being forced back by a blow delivered by his foe was the biggest surprise. It had been too long before anyone had made him give any ground in a fight and he fought on, hoping that just this once he wouldn't have to restrain himself. While engaged he wondered why the kid seemed so reluctant to brawl, almost like he wanted to scrap but refused to accept that he loved it and wanted to continue fighting. After commenting about this to his foe, who gave his some nonsensical answer, he dismissed the concern, enjoying the play of the blades, the gush of the blood and the welcome pain of the wounds.

A few more minutes and he was laughing with pleasure. At last, someone who didn't break as he attacked them. Still laughing, he removed his eye patch and felt his reiatsu surge around him, released after too long.

Ichigo didn't seem to understand what was going on and accused him of trickery, but why would he need to scam anyone after this time? From somewhere his enemy found more energy, but he could tell that within a short time the victor would be decided. At the beginning he had been certain that he would win, but now he was not so positive. The cuts and gashes were bleeding profusely, and the handle of his zanpaku-to had become slippery with blood, but that didn't matter. He wanted to spin the moments out, enjoy this rare event for as long as possible, but that wasn't to be. They were both failing and after his opponent fell, accepting defeat he knew he had been bested before he too collapsed into oblivion. It didn't matter; it had been worth the wait and the possible death. The only way to die was fighting, as befitted a warrior and the Captain of the 11th Division.

After a period of blankness he woke, noticing Yachiru bent over him, her eyes worried, but a smile removed the worry once she saw him open his eyes.

The fight, the defeat had shaken him enough to take a step he had sworn he would never adopt. He tried to talk to his zanpaku-to, even acknowledged his fault, but it didn't answer, or he couldn't hear it. If fighting was all, then winning was the logical purpose of any fight. Having never lost until now he had never felt the bitterness of defeat or the need to question his abilities. If the coming of the ryoka had affected him this much, what would be the other affects on the Seireitei? Would everything be changed?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Anyone who has read _Zanpaku-to_? might notice that the Zaraki in this chapter is different. At this time he would be different, perhaps a little less introspective, but still aware that there were things going on that seemed wrong. Also he wasn't dealing with Atonomatsuri's spirit manifestation, who to be frank, is a difficult creature which ever way you cut her.

Those of you who have read the manga will notice how many exclamation marks are used when Zaraki speaks. After a brief but fierce struggle with my punctuation conscience I couldn't use that many.

I know the Zaraki/Matsumoto pairing is not original, but I like it. It makes more sense than Zaraki/Retsu and I think they seem more compatible.

Thanks to ligtningstrxu, blueneck, the-lioness, Useful76, KittyKayai, Housenka and Garra-l0ve for the reviews. You make this worthwhile.

So who will feature in the next chapter? Yamamoto? Yumichika? Yachiru? Yoruichi (not so soon). Unohana? Urahara? Ukitake? Kira? Kurotsuchi (either Nemu or Mayuri)? Kyoraku? Kuchiki (Rukia or Byakuya)? Komamura? Koutestu (either Isane or Kiyone)? Okay, I was playing with the names and the alphabet. Maybe someone whose name starts with some initial or other.

Please review.

MS


	25. Karin Kurosaki

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Karin Kurosaki**

Living with a brother who saw ghosts seemed normal. She had never known life without that strange secret being part of her existence. Seeing spirits did not worry her much, except for the headaches, as she ignored them. Most of them seemed more focused on her brother and that was fine by her. Why would she want some dead person following her around? It seemed pathetic and slightly sick. Occasionally she had feared seeing her mother's spirit hovering around the house, but that had never happened, thankfully.

The way her father carried on about not being able to see spooks bugged her. The way he cried and worshipped the poster of her mother annoyed her even more. And most of all she hated the way he treated Ichigo differently. She wanted to be challenged, to fight off the sneak attacks, to have the ability to beat up any attacker, to be stronger. Girls needed those skills more than boys, but every time she asked her father to help her, he dismissed her request, his eyes filling with tears as he hugged her to him and she tried to struggle out of his unwanted embrace.

"You're my little princess, one of my twin princesses. Princesses don't fight. It might harm them. They wait for brave knights to save them," he explained and she snorted.

"Maybe when you were growing up Dad, 100 years ago. Things are different now. Look at Tatsuki. She doesn't wait for anyone to save her, she wades in and saves herself and others," Karin told him pointedly. "Any girl who waits for someone to save her deserves what she gets."

She had to face the truth once more. The man was uninhibited with his family and living in some fantasy world far removed from reality. In public he could act like a normal person, but at home, when it only the family, he was an idiot. None of them could take him seriously, except Yuzu. But then Yuzu took many things seriously which should be ignored.

But his words did strike a chord and made her recognise one thing about her sibling. Even though she loved her sister, she had to admit that if she were ever to be kidnapped Yuzu would wait until someone saved her, probably Karin, from past experience. At least one of his daughters might conform to the narrow view her father had of females. She had tried to encourage Yuzu to rebel, but she would laugh and then do some more cleaning, or write a shopping list. Sometimes Karin wanted to shake her, to see if she would retaliate, but knew that it would hurt Yuzu. She didn't want to see Yuzu cry again.

Maybe it was the heat of summer making her antsy, and the holidays seemed to drag endlessly. When they had started she had been excited, as normal, but then things became weird. That wasn't quite true; things had been peculiar for some time.

As far as she could remember, life took a different turn the night the truck hit their house. Her father and sister were as normal, shaken up by the accident, of course, but who wouldn't be? The one who had changed was Ichigo.

He had never been the most outgoing person she knew and he'd always spent a lot of time shut in his room, studying and avoiding their father. Thinking about the number of hours he said he studied made her dread going to Senior School. All that work and study made her feel slightly ill each time. It wasn't that she was a bad student; it was the hours reading and learning stuff that seemed irrelevant to life that made her feel uncomfortable. But that wasn't what she was thinking about.

How had her brother changed? He'd become more secretive and on some occasions downright strange. And there had been the appearance of that peculiar stuffed toy in his room. At the age of 15 she'd expected that he wouldn't want some mangy lion sitting on his bed. For a time she wondered if he was trying to tell them he was gay, but then she had seen him with an unfamiliar girl. They were walking home together and seemed to know each other well. The girl didn't have Orihime's form. Who did? Nor was she as athletic as Tatsuki, but she was very cute. Watching them from a distance she noticed the girl cuff Ichigo over the ear when he said something to her, so she obviously wasn't scared of him. He'd frowned at the girl and then smiled and the girl had laughed, looking up into his face with affection. Obviously the poor girl had a mental problem if she felt anything for her brother and he seemed to feel something for her because he grabbed the hand that had hit him and kissed it. No, her brother wasn't gay.

Karin had noticed a few other things. One, that worried her, was her brother was smiling more often and that was creepy. She was accustomed to the frown or blank expression that he customarily wore. The smile was wrong on his face. Once or twice she'd heard noises from her brother's room that made her wonder if he'd borrowed some porno's from Keigo again, but once the noise became noticeable, it stopped, suddenly. No noise at all came from his room. It seemed eerily silent.

Then there'd been that business at the hospital with the chief weirdo, that Don man. It was hard to believe that she had been so dedicated to watching his shows, but seeing the man in person made him seem so much less. He had been a passing phase for most people in the town, but was now fast becoming a joke. When he turned up at her house and wanted to see her brother she'd wondered why. Before she'd seen him with the girl she would have speculated that he wished to form an unnatural relationship with her brother, because what other reason would he seek out a sulky teenage boy? But it wasn't that, not that she could see. Ichigo didn't want to know him, he made that obvious.

Since that accident, things had changed around the Kurosaki household and not for the better. Sometimes she'd see her father watching her brother with a very serious expression on his face. When she pinched herself, just to check she wasn't dreaming, her father had caught her gaze and quickly given her his usually goofy smile before messing up her hair and asking her if she wanted some soft drink, or chocolate or if she'd done her homework. Worse were the occasions when he would try to hug her. She managed to squirm away before he could subject her to his unwanted embrace.

While all that was strange, none of it was as confusing as just before the holidays began. The cute girl had disappeared and Ichigo had spent a night away from home. Then, not long after, he disappeared for over a week. Amidst the entire ruckus this caused in the family with Yuzu crying and worrying about him he returned and announced he was going away during the holidays.

What really annoyed Karin was her father hadn't asked any questions about any of it! He'd made some silly joke the first night Ichigo had been absent and hadn't even commented when he'd left for the week without any waring. Yuzu had asked repeatedly where Ichigo was, only to be told by Isshin that he was sure he was fine. Teenage boys needed their space and it was only to be expected that Ichigo would want to spend time away from his family.

Karin had snorted quietly at the explanation, certain that if she or Yuzu were to spend a few hours away from the house without explanation, when they were 15, there would be serious repercussions. If one of them had spent a night away she could imagine the questions that would be asked and the restrictions that would be placed on their freedom. But, because it was Ichigo, her father seemed prepared to overlook his behaviour. From the few facts he'd given them, she couldn't guess where he'd been. This holiday excursion was even more confusing. Ichigo had mentioned it the first time on the night of the fireworks and told them that he was going to be away for the rest of the summer holidays. Her father had encouraged him, which sickened her. He didn't say one word about missing him, or that he had to stay with them as part of family unity.

It was wrong! Once, when she'd wished to go away for summer holiday's with a friend, her father had phoned the friend's family, talked to the parents and then refused to allow her to go.

"I don't know them. How can I entrust my little Karin to people I don't know? They won't take proper care of you, my daughter," he explained when she asked him for a reason.

"But, Dad, they're perfectly ordinary, nice people. Let me go," she argued. A week away from her family was something she longed for.

Isshin twisted his face as he thought and a silly smile transformed his expression. "You can have your friend over for a sleepover and we'll go to the beach, for a week, just the family. Remember, the family that holiday's together eats the most watermelon."

What watermelon had to do with family unity she didn't know, or care. Karin tried to argue, even hitting her father on the head once or twice when he said foolish things, but it became swiftly obvious that on this occasion he was going to be stubborn and any argument would be futile. No matter the number of reasons, opinions and sensible compromises she proposed he would grab her, hug her close and tell her he couldn't bear for her to be away from him for a week. He was scared of the dangers she would face if she was away and he wouldn't be able to sleep. Did she want to deprive him of the sleep he desperately needed, he would demand and then start blubbing. To prevent the regular close contact, and the sight of her crying father, Karin let the matter rest. Each time he grabbed her she would struggle out of his close embrace and tell him he needed a life apart from the clinic and the family. When they finally went to the beach, she had spent all the hours she could beside the ocean, as far from her family as was possible. It didn't make up for her disappointment, but it was nice to be away from the daily routine.

She had considered inviting her friend for a sleepover, but decided that there would be too many explanations: the poster of her mother, her father attacking her brother, the weird conversation, her brother, her father. If she lived in a normal household it would be different. Instead she invited her friend over for an afternoon when Ichigo was skulking off somewhere with Chad and her father was attending some presentation at the hospital. They'd had fun and Yuzu had played with them both, forgetting that she was a little housekeeper for the hours they had the house to themselves. Best of all, her friend had left before the two major problems returned to the house.

That was last year. Because Ichigo was sloping off there would be no holiday at the beach, no trips away with friends, while her grouchy brother could do what he wanted. Not for the first time Karin wished she had been born a boy. Boys had more freedom and didn't have to learn to cook or do dumb household chores. So much for equality in the 21st Century. Like many other things, people spoke the words, but ignored the necessary actions.

When she was at school she was irritated every minute she was in class. She knew that the teachers treated the girls differently to the boys; that was obvious, but no amount of remonstrance made any difference. At least the boys in her class respected her. Even though they told her they felt that she was an honorary boy, she felt that was a slight upon her abilities. The one thing she knew was that she was tired of gender determining her abilities and the way people treated her. Why couldn't people remain genderless until they decided to mate? Why was no much emphasis based on the difference made by one single chromosome? Most of the boys at school couldn't play soccer as well as she could, not could they run as fast, see spirits….. She'd leave that train of thought alone.

What she feared, most of all was the way that her immediate future would affect her life. Being a female was bad enough, but once she went through that change, things would be that much more difficult. She had noticed the change that puberty had inflicted on her brother and that was much worse than the more recent change. He had become sulky and difficult, no longer prepared to spend as much time with the family. He had been easy to annoy and he always seemed angry.

She knew he missed their mother as did her father, but her memories of her mother were not clear. She could recall a smiling face, which she believed was a result of seeing the poster every day, a sweet scent, and the sound of a calming voice humming to her. It wasn't enough, these small flickers of images and sensations which were all she had of her mother. Once she had tried to imagine what it would be like if her father remarried Yuzu wouldn't have to act like the housekeeper and surrender so much of her childhood to caring for the family. Of course she protested that she liked cooking and cleaning because it made her feel useful, but Karin was sure it wasn't just that. Yuzu believed that all her efforts assisted in keeping the family together and everyone happy.

Was that the role of females within society? To keep the family together and its member's happy while her sulky brother did nothing to help around the house except create mess and problems. Occasionally he'd help with the washing up, but he'd often protest that he needed to study and that school was more important than some jobs that could be done by any person, meaning her and Yuzu.

While she had felt the anger in her grow at the thoughtless comments, it made her more determined to help Yuzu. She forced her father to purchase any labour saving device that would help Yuzu and told him he could take over washing the clothes. She had prepared for this discussion very carefully by finding out the cost of having a cleaner or housekeeper take over. This plan she had to keep secret from Yuzu because it would have hurt her feelings and that was one thing she didn't want to do. Her twin had suffered enough without that unintended insult. The girl still played with dolls! She was no more grown up and prepared for these responsibilities than Karin. It seemed wrong that she had all the duties of an adult while she was still so much the child herself. She had always been younger than Karin, even though they were only minutes apart.

Recently, one morning she had woken up and Ichigo had gone off on the trip he'd mentioned before. Yuzu had checked his room and then returned to their shared room and cried. It took an hour to extract the reason for her tears.

"Ichigo didn't say good-bye, not properly. And he didn't leave a note and nearly all his clothes are there. Why didn't he take any clothes, Karin? If he'd just said good bye it would have meant he cared, but maybe he doesn't care," were the words that emerged through the sobbing.

"Why are you even thinking about him? He'll be fine," Karin said, not even sure if the words would reassure Yuzu. How did she know he'd be fine? She didn't even know where he was going, or who with.

That day she had gone for a walk to the park to escape the atmosphere at home. Yuzu would alternately be happy and then start worrying about Ichigo. Her father was acting more of a fool than normal, and that was very annoying. He teased Yuzu until she cried and then became extremely sorry and treated her like a very small child, playing 'peek-a-boo' and 'who's got your nose'. Karin watched in disbelief as finally he persuaded Yuzu to smile. Then they started playing some dumb computer game.

"I need exercise," she said to the room and left. Maybe she could meet up with some friends and play soccer.

Instead she saw spirits in the air and curious as to what they were and what they were doing she followed them and then bumped into Don Kanonji. He was looking as overdressed as normal. Sometimes she wondered if he gained his inspiration from the more extreme costumes as worn by Chairman Kaga on the Iron Chef. The Chairman had way more style and a nicer smile. Not that she admired the guy, he was too extreme, but fun to watch. Yuzu loved to watch the Iron Chef, convinced that all the Iron Chef's were an inspiration to any person who loved to cook.

After establishing why Don Kanonji was there, he introduced Karin to a boy. She was sure she had seen him before, but she wasn't sure if he had been at her school. He had a cranky expression on is face along with his fierce gaze and orange hair he reminded her of someone, someone close to her , but she couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"A girl," he sneered at her.

"A moron," she sneered back, as she added another to the long list of idiot males she had met who judged everything on gender and not the person.

'Now; you two are meant to work together as you are my supporting cast, I mean my agents against the evils of unholy ghosts," the Don cajoled them both.

"How do you even know this show will be made and it won't be so lame that it's cancelled after one episode?" Karin asked. She hadn't seen a script, heard a plot or even been given an outline of what it was meant to be about.

"With me in it, how can it be lame?" the orange annoyance asked.

The arrogance twigged in the back of her mind, again reminding her of someone she knew. Maybe if she didn't think about it she'd remember who this person reminded her of so closely. The arrogance did match nicely with that the Don guy was showing.

"It will be lame because you're in it," was her speedy reply. Why did he think he was so good?

He thumped his chest and scowled at her. "Nothing Jinta is in could ever be lame. But what would a girl know? Girl's can't fight or play soccer."

Hearing the last sounded like a direct challenge and a way to get back at this annoying little boy who dared to defy her.

"You think you're pretty good, don't you?"

"Yeah, because I always accept the truth," a cocky smile marred his features as he smugly ran a hand over his hair. "Nice of you to notice."

"It's hard to ignore. Tell me, do you ever have trouble getting through the door with that big head of yours? Or do you have to sleep outside because no room is large enough for you and your opinion of yourself?" Had she ever met such a conceited drip before?

His face showed his shock at her slur. "What makes you say that? You're being very rude." He was insulted by her words, that much was obvious.

She let the air escape through her mouth noisily. "I'm as good as you, maybe even better," Karin told him.

"But you're just a girl," he burst out, his face stretching into a disbelieving grin.

Inwardly Karin seethed at his attitude and words, but she controlled her natural reaction to kick him hard. "Why don't we prove that you are better," she said sweetly.

"I don't need to prove it. I am better. How would we prove it?"

It was clear that Jinta did not think for a moment that he could be beaten by Karin, or any female. She wished she could introduce him to Tatsuki and watch him get turned into mush. "I'll arm wrestle you on that boulder over there."

He laughed mockingly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You think you can win an arm wrestle against me? Why don't we make it interesting?"

They were going to arm wrestle, that seemed interesting enough, but her curiosity won. His attitude annoyed her and she wanted to know exactly what she was getting herself into. "How do we make it more interesting?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me," the crafty smile on his face made her wonder if he had planned this, or something. How he could have, she didn't know. The thought of her lips touching his made her feel like barfing all over the orange haired idiot. She thought he knew that and wanted to make her feel nervous.

"If I win you have to…" and then she stopped. What could she say? What would be a suitable humiliation for him? What would embarrass her brother or any male? It was hard to think while he looked at her with a smug grin plastered over his face.

"If I win you have to kiss him," she said jerking her thumb at Don Kanonji. That would enough of a punishment for anyone. Who'd want to get close to that strange man? If he wasn't a T.V. star she'd be worried about spending more than two seconds in his company.

"What's all this talk of kissing? I'm not here for that. It would be illegal and I'm trying to recruit you, not become romantically involved," Don Kanonji protested. Then a worried expression crossed his face. "I don't kiss boys, so don't even try."

They both ignored him, their gazes locked on each other as Karin waited for the mean boy to accept or reject her challenge.

Finally after looking her up and down a few times with an appraising air he suddenly grinned and nodded. "Now, don't act all girly and cry when I beat you and you have to pay up straight away. But I'm upping the price. You have to be my girlfriend," was his final acceptance.

There was no way she would agree to be his girlfriend. But backing down would mean she was scared and she knew that there was no possibility that he'd have the arm strength to win against her. She'd beaten all the boys in her class after all. He'd be easy game after that. "Yeah, and don't act all like a boy and cry when I beat you," Karin rejoined. She was sure he'd blub when he lost and then claim he had some dirt in his eye. He looked just the type to do that.

Instead the boy slapped himself on the chest and said proudly, "Jinta won't lose and even if he did he wouldn't cry."

"I've always thought people who talk about themselves in the third person are downright weird," Karin said clearly.

"It's a sign of nobility," Jinta asserted strongly.

"More like stupidity," Karin laughed. This boy was more of an idiot than her brother.

Then it struck her who this kid reminded her of: Ichigo. The same arrogance, desire to fight, inability to accept reality. Now she really didn't want to kiss him. She had to win, she just had to.

"Well, let's stop talking about this. You've got to know your place girl," Jinta said leading the way to the boulder.

"Yeah, standing over you, laughing at what a weakling you are," she jeered. Were all males this arrogant, or was she unfortunate in the people she met?

They faced each other, rested their elbows on the rock and clasped hands.

"See, you want to be my girlfriend. You couldn't wait to hold hands," Jinta said.

Karin made gagging noises. "I should have insisted on wearing rubber gloves. Hey, Don man, count down from five so we know when to start."

Sighing dramatically Don Kanonji intoned, "Five, Four Three, Two, One."

As soon as he said once Jinta exerted pressure. Karin had been expecting that and had braced her arm, ready for his attempt. Her arm didn't even sway. The startled expression on his face made Karin smile and not very sweetly.

"Ready when you are," she said.

"I haven't started yet," he lied. "I thought I'd let you try first. Can't feel a thing."

"Oh, I haven't started either. Are you sure you haven't?" Karin continued to smile at Jinta, her eye teeth showing.

"I'll start now," Jinta said decisively but didn't exert any pressure. Karin hadn't expected him to; he wanted to use the element of surprise as it was becoming plain that his strength did not match hers.

"If you actually swept more often, your arms might be stronger," a new voice said mournfully.

"Go away. Can't you see I'm busy Ururu?" Jinta's head jerked in the direction of the girl's voice and he scowled at her fiercely.

"Karin, what are you doing? I want you to come home. I miss Ichigo, Dad's acting strange and I'm lonely," Yuzu's voice startled Karin almost causing her arm to sway. "You shouldn't be arm wrestling strange boys, or hanging around with strange men."

"I'm not strange," Don Kanonji seemed very offended by Yuzu's comment as he flushed an ugly colour.

Yuzu looked at him closely. "Oh, it's Don Kanonji," she said in surprise. Her eyes focused on him closely and she looked at him admiringly. "I'm so excited to meet you."

Jinta dropped Karin's hand and looked with a dazed expression at Yuzu then he turned back to Karin. "Hey, forget the bargain. Why would I want a wanna be boy when I have a chance with a goddess like that?"

Without thinking about it, Karin slugged him on the side of the head.

After the fight had been broken up and Yuzu had forced Karin to go home, she bathed her knuckles which had been split by the force of her punch. "You shouldn't have done it, sister. The boy didn't mean any harm."

The words only enraged Karin further. How could her sibling defend that person?

"He reminds me a little of Ichigo," Yuzu went on dreamily.

The acrid taste of disgust flooded Karin's mouth. That sounded so wrong coming from her sister. Was every member of her family, except her, mentally deficient? Once again she briefly wondered if she was normal and considered how she could find out, but instead she sighed and asked, "What's for dinner." The discussion of food would at least stop her sister from talking about either Jinta or Ichigo and Karin didn't want to think about either of them.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay. I've had to visit people and time gets away from me too quickly.

I feel rather embarrassed about the Iron Chef discourse but my only excuse is it seemed like a good idea when I was writing it. Please note, the one referred to is the Japanese version. The American version was dire and lasted only 3 or 4 episodes on Australian television before it was removed. I couldn't even sit through one episode as I felt my brain leaking out through my ears, just like it does if I ever try to watch reality TV shows like Big Brother (or Small Bother).

Finally, the chapter featuring Karin. I don't plan to do another chapter in the human world for some time. This one clicked in my head and I wanted to look a little closer at some things that aren't ever explained in the manga.

The logical choice for the next chapter will, of course, be Yamamoto. Not really. I keep turning to the idea of Kaien, but he's dead, so it would be rather hard. Maybe the ever bubbly Kiyone and her co-seat, Sentaro. The fights, the arguments, the drunkenness, the shared birthday and the adoration of Captain Ukitake. Maybe they both have feelings for him. (Hang on, that sounds a bit too twisted for this story.) Okay, it will be Yumichika. No, not him. Soi Fon?

Thank you to Useful76, Housenka, lightningstxu, the-lioness and KittyKayia for the reviews. I have actually started the next chapter and hopefully the featured character won't present as many problems as Karin.

Please review.

MS


	26. Nemu Kurotsuchi

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Please be warned, after the fluff of the last chapter, this one is brutal. There are parts of this chapter you may want to skip as they contain graphic images. I wish I didn't feel compelled to write them.

**Nemu Kurotsuchi**

What did normal emotions feel like? Did other people feel the air brush past their skin like she did? Did food contain the same taste? Was her sight the same as the people around her? Did their ears hear sounds the way hers did, or was she missing something? Her father, (no, her preferred to be called Mayuri), Mayuri said her hearing was better than any normal person, but what did that mean? The man was known to sacrifice anything he felt unimportant in his pursuit of perfection. Was his hearing better than hers and he had given her inferior hearing because he always took the best for himself? He had not seen any problems with modifying his body to his requirements; so why did she resent it when he wished to improve hers?

Nemu did not know how old she was. Knowing there was no point, she didn't ask. As years had passed she had defined what she could ask that might gain an answer and the questions that would receive a disgusted look and possible beating.

Her earliest memories were of him informing her that she was not like other Shinigami, that she was his creation and thus owed him more loyalty than most daughters owed to their fathers. As he made her, so he could cause the end of her existence. He did not mention death as he seemed to take pleasure in telling her that she would not experience death, like other people. The one time she tried to ask him about how her death would be different, he sneered at her while slapping her hard across the face.

"Don't be a fool. How can something that was created, who does not really live, die? You are an experiment that I have permitted to exist. Be grateful," was his cruel answer. She daren't hold her cheek but hastily lowered her eyes, aware that there was no point in questioning him further. Not for the first time she wished he didn't despise her, that he cared for her, even if it was as an experiment which had not failed.

The words he uttered made her question her existence. If she was created, if she didn't really live, what was she? She could not recall a child hood; she was born fully grown as empty as a blank page on which he could write anything he wished, or so Mayuri had told her. She existed in a society populated by souls but was she a soul or did she possess a soul? What was a created soul?

Another time she had asked him why he had created her and he had answered her, very briefly.

"I created you in my own image. I breathed life into the clay and the spark of life answered my summons and thus you were created. Even so, you disappoint me. I expected so much more," was his answer. Nemu wondered if she should be hurt by his words, but as he always spoke to her like that she nodded meekly. There would be no further information forthcoming unless he felt the need to impress someone with his reasoning. For now, that seemed unlikely.

The other members of 12th Division basically ignored her, even though she was their assistant captain. If they had a question they would go to Akon or another of the seated officers. Whenever she ventured an opinion, and that was only when her captain wasn't present, they appeared to listen but paid no heed to her suggestion. They had learnt too well from their Captain how to treat her. At least they didn't beat her or touch her like he did, but their studied disregard made her wonder if she was needed. Occasionally, when in 12h Division and her father was absent she questioned whether she still was there, or if he had disassembled her and instead of not surviving, as he had threatened, she existed as a formless ghost that wandered through the halls and rooms observing all, but being part of nothing.

Growing tired of drifting through her own division, she now left it when no one required her to do some menial task. Freed from the contempt she roamed around the Seireitei, hiding when anyone came near, fearful they would notice her and report her actions to her father. She became adept at finding those shadows that seemed to hide her slender body well and while she wished she had the ability to merge with the walls of buildings like Mayuri, she found that she could see and overhear many private moments between people when they thought they were unobserved.

As she had been told many times that she had no life other than that granted to her by her father, she began to try to experience life vicariously, through watching other people, seeing their moments of happiness and misery. None of these emotions seemed to affect her, but she craved to feel some of what these people did. She did not question whether watching other people was right or wrong. Why would she do so? Her father had made an art of observing others, trying to find a flaw which he could use to his advantage, an art which he constantly practiced.

Watching him perform experiments on his unwilling subjects, she heard their screams and protests as he cut them or probed their fragile bodies. Often he would point our how superior they were to these poor beings who could not withstand simple pain or understand that their demise served in the quest for knowledge. Their deaths at his hands were more valuable than their short lives spent seeking pleasure could ever be, or so he told them and Nemu over and over again.

"I am a scientist," Mayuri would explain, tapping himself on the chest proudly. "They are just a collection of nerves, cells, emotions and reactions. It is through their end that they become truly useful and worthwhile. They should thank me for selecting them for study, instead of calling me names and spitting at me."

Who was right; who was wrong? All her life, she had been instructed to believe whatever her father thought she should believe and for a time she had done so without question. Events in the last few years had caused her to wonder how it was possible to determine which was which. Ultimately someone would suffer and be judged wrong through some set of logical conclusions. It was interesting to see how people could use logic to justify their actions for right or wrong.

Mayuri believed his experiments were essential, but on occasions she had heard his subordinates speak of the tests he formulated and they did not seem to agree with his ideas.

"He goes too far. We could learn so much more if we studied these creatures while they were still alive and watched them for days, or even months. Reducing them to their base components is not science; it's simple butchery."

"Are you going to try to tell him to stop? Remember what happened to the last person who protested? The tests he executed on Sakurai when she spoke out of turn? I didn't know he could be even more inventive in devising ways to extend the moments of anguish as long as he did."

That explained something Nemu had trouble grasping in the past. During the research they had mentioned she had questioned why her father was going to such lengths on someone he knew: a subordinate who had been kind to her, listened to her suggestions and treated her as if she were someone. Nemu preferred the way she treated her, but one time, when her father had caught them talking he ordered her away and told her that fraternisation with subordinates was a sign of weakness.

From the start of his tests, the other members of 12th Division had gradually excused themselves from participation as the excesses increased until eventually Mayuri and Nemu were the only ones in the room with the dying woman. She no longer screamed as her skin was torn from her body, or her remaining limbs further mangled by devices meant to compress. Many of her internal organs were exposed to the air and her kidneys had been removed for no plausible reason. Mayuri had used every means to keep the woman alive during the procedures, giving her drugs to keep her conscious. Her whimpering had ceased hours ago and aside from the occasional twitch, she gave no signs of life.

Watching her father try to obtain the results he thought he should obtain, she wondered if she had been brought into the world through such pain and seemingly clinical insensitivity. How had her body been formed? She was a combination of a gigai and a gikon, so how could she be anyone's child? Mayuri might have created her, but did that make her his daughter, or not? They shared the same blood, but as he had altered his body so much, was he still the same man, or was he the son of himself, or another one of his creations? Did the man he once was still exist in the adjustments he had made, or had he been lost years ago when his last touch with humanity had been shattered by some unknown incident?

Often, when alone, she would ask all these questions. Question after question about her existence and the existence of others would course through her brain, but rarely did she arrive at an answer. There was little evidence to support any conclusion.

"She can teach me nothing more," Mayuri said as he walked away from the woman who had dared to oppose him. "Put her down, Nemu and dispose of the worthless remains."

"But Mayuri, I don't want to, I mean…," Nemu tried to deny her father but he simply ignored her and walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Rushing to the door, she tried to leave, only to find he had locked it behind him. Unsure what to do, she hesitated. Killing Hollows or enemies was not an issue; that was her role. To kill someone who had once been kind to her was something she didn't want to experience.

"End it," a ragged voice begged her. At first she couldn't work out was talking to her until she looked at the form that barely resembled a living soul. What could be recognised as a face seemed to be looking in her direction. "Please, finish it." The final word was little more than a whisper.

Nemu stood near the suffering woman. She observed the wounds her father had made during his 'research'. With the amount of damage inflicted she would not be able to survive, no matter how skilled the surgeon who tried to repair the broken body. All but one of her limbs had been severed and at one time Mayuri had commenced cutting through the neck. He had stopped before he reached the jugular as another idea presented itself to him. She could see the artery pumping sluggishly, exposed to the air.

"I'm sorry," she told the woman as she sliced through the blood vessel.

Immediately she realised her mistake as the blood erupted from the cut skin, spurting over her face and hands, spraying out wildly and then it abruptly stopped. There had been little blood left in the body after the 12th Division Captain's attentions, and the woman had died quickly.

Nemu stood there, near the body, unsure what to do next and wondering about the tiny lurch in her stomach. Going to the sink she washed off most of the blood and then cleaned where the blood had sprayed. Then she washed the body, stitching the wounds together neatly, trying to reconstruct the woman who had become unrecognisable through the mutilations. Eventually she felt she could do nothing more. She wrapped the remains in a white sheet and then went to the door, and finding it was open, asserted her authority for a time. The body received correct burial, but mainly because the other members of 12th Division had wished it.

Later she found her father had televised her 'murder' of Sakurai to all 12th Division, muting the request for death and her care for the body afterwards. The distance between her and the other members of 12th Division became problematic after that. Some believed that she had killed her subordinate for pleasure, while others understood that the death was caused by compassion. Either way, it did not change much in the way she was treated, except there were some members who would talk to her, as long as no one else observed the conversation.

Her father, of course, despised her for her display of sentimentality. It was hard for her to accept she had been sentimental. She researched the word but the explanation did not seem to explain how she'd felt.

Recalling this incident, months later, she remembered her hands moving over the corpse, trying to restore identity and she realised that her father had not been performing research, he had been exacting revenge. The injuries he had inflicted had all been designed to humiliate the woman and to serve as a warning for others. It had taken her a long time to work this out, or maybe she had known this to be true, but until now she had not felt brave enough to accept that her father had fewer redeeming qualities than she originally thought. She believed that she should feel grateful to him for granting her existence and form, and tried to convince herself that she cared, but she was still struggling with recognising and categorising emotions.

Hiding in the shadows as she did, one time she had overheard the 11th Division Assistant Captain tell Captain Kenpachi Zaraki that she loved him. It was a chance and causal remark in response to his providing her with a large bag of those sweet things that she seemed to enjoy so much. It had been many years ago and it made her wonder how she felt about her 'father'. As she was still unsure what love was, it was hard to decide if she loved her creator, either as a man, a captain or a father. She witnessed the enjoyment that the two highest seated officers in 11th Division seemed to take in each others company and wondered what it would be like if she could share that easy friendship with her father. That would mean that they would both have to change, to be different people and even if she tried to fool herself into believing that Mayuri would change, it was unlikely he would change that much, or be willing to change enough.

Hearing a cool interchange between Captain Kuchiki and his sister had made her wonder if the distance and lack of interaction would be preferable to the 'relationship' she shared with her father. Unemotional, implied respect and on Rukia's part there was an intense desire to please. Nemu tried to please her father, but that was because of duty rather than any other reason. Rukia seemed to feel too much and her brother too little. Was this normal between siblings?

Another time she had witnessed a kiss between Assistant Captain Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto. No words of love had been mentioned, but her research indicated couples who kissed, especially those who kissed like that, liked each other. The way that Rangiku Matsumoto locked her arms around the neck of the man, the way she eagerly lifted her mouth to his was a contrast to the relaxed manner in which the Assistant Captain kissed the woman in his arms. After the kiss he whispered something in her ear to be granted a direct look and a simple nod. They left shortly afterward, going separate ways. Thinking about that occasion, she recognised that didn't feel any desire to kiss Mayuri like that, so she did not feel sexual desire for her father. That love was not meant to be for the parent, but she was still trying to work out how she felt.

Recent events had affected her father, and thus made her life less easy. The coming of the ryoka had excited the man and he had prattled on about new experimental subjects coming to him, willingly, to participate in his research. It did not seem correct that people would wish for him to torture them, but she did not contradict him. That would only bring pain and a flood of words that would rattle against her ears and make her head ache with the violence of his disdain and disgust.

Even so, she had not escaped unscathed. He had been furious at the interruption of his interrogation of the 11th Division 3rd seat by the Captain of that Division. Even while there, Nemu had tried to say something to him even though she knew he wouldn't like the interruption. The normal response of threats did not surprise her, but did make her feel sad. If she had been permitted to ask Ikkaku would he have answered her? He had looked at her when she came into the room and didn't immediately turn his head away until he saw her father. For a moment she wondered if the man had smiled at her, but that couldn't be true. No one smiled at her, except for the 11th Division Assistant Captain. She smiled at everyone. No one else would smile at Nemu, except in mockery.

That wasn't true. Realisation struck her like a thunderbolt and she understood something that she had not allowed herself to comprehend until this time. She didn't know if people smiled at her. The early training by her father, not to look him directly in the face unless directly ordered to, had become her normal behaviour. She saw the Assistant Captains smile because she was so much shorter and Nemu did look her directly in the face on occasions. Ikkaku Madarame had been within her normal range of sight and that was why she had noticed his gaze. When she was unobserved she would look people directly in the face, to see their expressions. How could she tell if people were smiling at her?

Mayuri had spent an hour abusing her, yelling insults at her, slapping at her when his rage over powered him and she accepted it, as she always did. He didn't like to appear weak in front of anyone but for some reason Kenpachi Zaraki made him feel uncomfortable, less assured of his infallibility. Maybe it was his smile, his size or something else.

Finally the news that the 11th Division Captain had lost his fight against one of the ryoka and been injured stopped his tirade and cheered him up considerably, as did the news that Renji Abarai had also suffered a humiliating defeat. "Of course they lost. They're not as well prepared as I." He explained that the ryoka were blood thirsty ignorant wretches who had come to invade the Seireitei for some foul purpose which only he would be able to counter.

Then he'd had his idea. He'd capture the ryoka, either some or one, and that would prove his superiority over all the other Shinigami. On a map of the Seireitei he'd plotted out where the ryoka had been sighted. Instructing Nemu to triangulate the strongest encounters to the weakest he looked at the map and allowed a self satisfied smirk to decorate his features. When the news had been received that two of the ryoka had been captured he had sniffed disdainfully. "Two are travelling together. I will capture them. They are close Nemu, I can sense it. Here, make these preparations and I'll go and scout the area."

As usual she had obeyed, marshalling the newest members of the Division into a room. New people didn't know how most of the Shinigami regarded her and followed her instructions, until they found out her real position. They waited, excited about being allocated duties by their captain in person. Many of them hadn't seen their Captain very often as Mayuri didn't mingle with the ground troops very often. Excited quiet chatter erupted in spurts and would then quieten.

When her father entered the room the atmosphere became even more fraught with excitement. The promise of a seat was one she didn't understand. As far as she could remember seats were awarded on abilities, not as rewards. There was something wrong with this, but she dared say nothing. To speak would incur her father's wrath once again and she didn't wish to experience that so soon.

Even as she watched the events play out and saw the people who had accepted the assignment used as human bombs, she did not protest. Mayuri wouldn't listen and she didn't want to speak. She hadn't known them and any remonstrance would enrage her father.

But the ryoka resisted. They managed to shield against the blast. She could not permit her surprise to show but was even more amazed when they did not meekly submit to her father's demands. When he disclosed his name and rank she had been sure that they would have felt the awe that she sometimes experienced at the power her father wielded, but they seemed unimpressed. When he offered the girl the inducements for becoming his subject, Nemu could not prevent a shudder from rippling through her bones.

Mayuri would insist she remain through the whole process of the experiments and she found that even though she was meant to be accustomed to these, she felt increasingly sensitised to the horror that resulted. She dared not mention it to anyone, especially Mayuri, as she knew he would take her apart once more. The last time he had done that he had kept her conscious the whole time he made changes to her. She had felt each alteration running through her disconnected nerves as he improved her lungs and heart; at least that is what he told her he was doing. He had informed her that she would feel everything because of the way he had made her. Her pain receptors did not dampen any reflex and no endorphins were released into her bloodstream. Injuries were to be felt, so he could judge which were most effective to be used as torture. At first she hadn't screamed, believing that her father wanted her to prove her bravery and courage, but he continued, twisting, prodding, using implements on her that caused pain unlike any she experienced before, until her tolerance was at an end and then she shrieked.

The screams caused her father to chuckle happily. "Even you, Nemu, even you who have been constructed to withstand more pain than any human, can be made to scream. In future I grant you permission to scream as soon as I commence this work, but never in public. The sound combined with the indications from my monitors helps me assess the effectiveness of my methods. In front of other people you will show the superiority of my creation by not uttering a sound even if I nearly destroy your worthless body."

He would use some of those methods on the girl, she was certain, once she was in his power. And there would be nothing Nemu could do to help.

Once again the ryoka shocked her, enlisting one of the Shinigami from the hated 11th Division to remove the girl. Why had he agreed? Was it because the girl had protected him, or was there a subtle plan at work here engineered by Kenpachi Zaraki? She shook her head trying to work out why she had imagined such an absurd idea. Captain Zaraki was never subtle. From her encounters with the man she was unsure if he knew the meaning of the word. Other Captain, especially Captains Kuchiki, Ukitake and Unohana were very subtle in their management. These idle thoughts were distracting her and she moved almost too late to place herself between the Quincy and her father.

It did not even shock her to feel the blade of her father's zanpaku-to slice into her. As the agonising pain ripped through her she tried to hold on, but in spite of her resolve, she remembered the girl; she knew the suffering her rather would inflict on them if he had the chance and she let go. It was a conscious decision that she made. Her father would blame her and beat her. He could even destroy her, but if she could believe that she had helped someone without any thought of reward, perhaps she might feel something. One selfless act might cut through the barrier to the emotions she wished to experience. Mayuri would triumph without her help, she knew that, and she was only extending the Quincy's life by a short time.

As she tried to remain upright her father reacted and he slapped her to the ground. Then another thought came to her. If she could distract her Captain, she might provide an opportunity for the stranger to escape. Consciously she acted weak, as weak as Mayuri always told her she was, asking for his assistance, for medicine and attention. She had tried, but while her father stomped on her injured body the Quincy remained, watching her humiliation and her father's brutality.

Closing her eyes she felt a slight tinge of anger. She had tried to help, but he didn't seem to be able to work it out or seize the opportunity. Her father continued his tirade, and as he explained about the poison she knew she had made a mistake. Her sacrifice for the boy had been for nothing as he had been made immobile by the poison. How had she managed to forget? Had any sensible thoughts crossed her mind?

Once more everything changed and the boy suddenly became a different person. His reiatsu soared and his power began to rival that of any Shinigami she had met. Mayuri, obviously in a last ditch effort to win, used his bankai. As she watched the fight, becoming increasingly uncertain who she wanted to win, she saw her father shot, a gaping jagged hole ripped in his body which would mean death for anyone else, maybe even for him.

Disbelief ripped through her body. He, the man who was her creator, might die. At last those emotions she had courted so assiduously were unleashed. Hate and love worked within her as she watched Mayuri battle and she wished, if at least not for victory, for his survival. Finally she could acknowledge that she did love the creature that had tormented her for many years but it wasn't simple love. Hate, contempt, fear, longing for approval were all present as well as a mix of other feelings that warred within her as she watched. She had been so wrong about emotions. It wasn't the simple matter of experiencing one feeling for a person; many complex and intertwined sensations encompassed how she responded to her Captain.

With relief she saw him reduced to his liquid state as he retired, defeated, from the challenge. Looking at the Quincy she experienced another new emotion, gratitude. He could have killed her father, if he had so desired, but had not done so. Providing him with the antidote to the poison was not enough to express the debt she felt to the boy. Only because of his defeat of her father was she able to understand a small part of the emotions that other people seemed to experience.

As she warned him and watched him leave she considered that there might be some flaw in all the information she had been given about the ryoka. They were not the evil people that had been represented. It was hard for her to believe that the Quincy or the girl had any involvement in the death of Captain Aizen. All the major fights she had heard about had resulted in the Shinigami participants remaining alive, even when they were defeated. That did not sound like the actions of people who had already killed one Captain in cold blood.

How did these stories begin? She decided to undertake some research into the way rumours started in the Seireitei. It might produce unexpected results.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

As normal this chapter did not unfold as planned. After the first 500 words the descent into the underbelly of the 12th Division commenced and I could not prevent the rapid fall.

Of course, you might have been expected this chapter to be from Captain Kurotsuchi's point of view, but why stick to that? Yes, there will be a chapter from the 12th Division Captain's viewpoint (maybe) when I can think of something random enough. A game of chess between Mayuri and Zaraki, (huh?); or he can disclose his deep longing for cheese. (Hey, I have a deep longing for cheese. Let him have a fetish for anchovies or tuna). Perhaps he may wish to adopt Toshiro or fall in love with Momo. (A bit too random there?)

For a change I'll tell you who **won't** be featuring in the next chapter: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Madarame Ikkaku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yuzu Kurosaki, Yamamoto's beard, Aizen's glasses, Tessai or Shinji. It's way too early for Shinji anyway. Then again, a chapter featuring Yamamoto's beard would be decidedly peculiar.

Thank you to lightningstxu, Goku's Daughter, Housenka and Useful76 for the reviews. I appreciate your time and support.

Please review.

MS


	27. Ganju Shiba

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters and write this purely for entertainment purposes._

This started as a mixed chapter and then something weird happened. The character I had little interest in writing, Ganju, suddenly developed into something more than a joke. Maybe that indicates there is hope for Keigo (well, it's not really likely). So here is the chapter that turned out much longer than the planned 2,000 words.

**Ganju Shiba**

Now he was in the Seireitei he wasn't surprised that his brother had worked so hard to find a place here. Instead of the run-down buildings and town he was used to, this place seemed clean with wide paved streets and buildings that were well maintained and painted. All the buildings, which hadn't been destroyed since their arrival, were fully tiled on the roof and all the tiles appeared intact. Instead of streets that were created haphazardly, these were laid out in gridlines. Order instead of chaos.

Growing up with Kaien and Kukaku he had felt protected and in a more secure position than many of the other kids his age. They were strict, but fair and it had been Kaien's ambition from an early age to become a Shinigami. He could think of no higher honour.

"They hold the real power in Soul Society. I know they have to risk their lives and fight Hollows, but they don't do that every day. If I can become a member of one of the 13 Gotei squads, I might make our family important," he'd told Ganju more than once. Each time his eyes would glow with an inner belief that indicated that there was more at work than his hope to advance his family.

Ganju would always nod and smile and say in return, "If anyone can get into the Academy, you can. They'll fight each other to have you join and then one day you'll be a Captain." There was no doubt in his mind that his brother could become someone important to everyone, not just his family.

As soon as Kaien applied to the Academy for admission, he had been accepted and progressed rapidly. Within a short time he'd been promoted into the elite class and Ganju was proud of the recognition of his brother's talents. He'd never doubted him.

Rarely, but as often as he could, Kaien returned home, making observations about the other potential Shinigami, some of them funny, but none of the statements had been cruel. For a short while, Ganju had feared that the Seireitei would change his brother, make him become more serious and less relaxed, but if anything his brother seemed to find the new environment stimulating and the only change was the increase in his confidence. He hadn't adopted the air of importance that many of the other Shinigami seemed to adopt, as if they wanted to distance themselves from their humble origins.

When Kaien had graduated and been appointed as assistant captain of 13th Division, Ganju had been disappointed that there was no ceremony that they could attend. Kaien had a new family, the Shinigami, and his old family were meant to be distanced as part of his previous life. Though he tried to conceal it, it had hurt. He wanted to be there and the fear became real that with this change the distance would grow between them. He was a Shinigami and they were still ordinary, he would want to fully partake of his new life and forget the old. Not long afterward they received word that their brother intended to visit.

"Let's have a party," Ganju had urged Kukaku. "A big party, with fireworks and sake and lots of friends." It might be the last time they had this sort of excuse to celebrate with his brother and he wanted everyone to know who his brother was.

"We don't want to do that," his sister said calmly and then pounced on him. "We'll draw attention to ourselves and that's not a good idea." She tickled him and he began to giggle. "I keep forgetting how young you are," she said as he started coughing from laughing too hard.

"A small party?" he offered.

The small party had grown larger and there were fireworks and sake and friends. His brother had laughed when he'd seen all the people who had come to wish him well and he was still wavering when he returned to his Division the following day, complaining of a headache and double vision. All the same he had squared his shoulders and entered through the gate with a swagger of assurance that made it hard to believe he'd only had a few hours sleep.

Now he was no longer studying, the visits home became more regular. He told them about his new life, Ganju had felt like scoffing at some of the descriptions of people and the place he lived, but he never mocked his brother. The pride he felt in having a brother who had risen to become an assistant captain made him feel that he was special, that their whole family was unique because of the talent of his brother. When the beautiful woman who'd agreed to become his brother's wife had visited the Shiba family, Ganju had resolved that he, too, would become a Shinigami. He wanted to see for himself the beauty of the Seireitei and find a talented, sweet and gorgeous woman who admired him, not only for his great manly beauty, but for his skills in fighting and leading others. He may not rise to the same heights as Kaien, but anything was possible if he keep exercising his skills.

He had seen the admiration that shone in Miyako's eyes when she looked at his brother and the gleam of delight and appreciation that was so evident whenever Kaien gazed upon his bride. When he had first heard that his brother planned to marry Ganju had immediately felt that the woman could never be worthy of his wonderful brother, but meeting Miyako changed that. Jokingly he had asked if she had a younger sister for him and her eyes had twinkled as she replied that her parents had unfortunately not thought of him when they planned their family. She only had a brother.

Kaien had laughed and said he didn't think that her brother would suit either of his siblings as he was already married. All of them, Ganju, Miyako, Kaien and Kukaku had burst into laughter for no particular reason and after that there was no doubt in Ganju's mind that his brother had chosen the best match for him and his family that was possible. Eagerly Ganju counted the days until he would be old enough to seek admission to the Shino Reijutsuin and take his place in the 13th Division. There was never any doubt in his mind that he wished to be placed in any other Division. Serving with his brother and sister-in-law was the pinnacle of his ambition and his sister didn't try to destroy his dreams. Encouraging him to train, giving pointers on how he could manipulate his reiatsu, he could not have requested a more positive influence than Kukaku. Those had been the good times, the part of his life by which he measured everything that happened before and afterward.

The that day arrived, when the woman had brought home the dead body of his brother and informed both Ganju and Kukaku that he had died by her hand and that his wife had also died. No details were provided and after delivering the message the Shinigami had left without delay. Even as he tried to pretend it was a joke, that his brother hadn't died and the body was a gigai, he knew. He could feel the absence of his brother in the world and it seemed a cold, grey place.

Numbly he assisted his sister in planning the funeral and then their new life began. Moving from place to place, building the canon and then relocating when necessary. He no longer planned to become a Shinigami. Those people had caused the death of his brother and had provided no explanation, or real apology. Kaien was dead and the Shinigami were responsible. They had become the enemy and were no longer worthy of his respect.

Instead of having a future planned and an ambition to fulfil, his life was reduced to the desire to punish the woman who had killed his brother. There was no reason for him to try to improve; he was not going to try to join the Academy. So each wasted day passed as he dawdled through life, achieving little, while the hatred grew in his soul. Every time he saw a Shinigami he spat loudly on the ground at their feet, hoping they would challenge him. It wouldn't take much to make him accept a challenge to fight, but all the Shinigami he met simply walked by, ignoring him. But his actions were noticed in Soul Society and soon he found himself approached by other young men who despised the Shinigami. The reasons for the hatred didn't matter but the emotion bound them closer than love would have done. Later they found they had other interest in common, mainly girls and causing turmoil in Soul Society for amusement.

Now he had friends, life became a bit easier. They rode wild pigs, made passes at the pretty girls, and created mayhem in the towns. Most of all, Ganju endeavoured to make people admire him more than the damned Soul Reapers. Looking into the mirror he appreciated what he saw and expected everyone around him to see the same image. How they missed it, he didn't understand, so he tried to think of a way to make everyone notice all his admirable qualities.

Taking the problem to his sister he knelt before her.

"What is it Ganju?" she sighed, not bothering to take the pipe from her mouth. She looked tired as she sprawled on the cushions in her preferred position. There had been no calls for her services for some days and she became bored when there was nothing to do.

"Why don't people see my talents? Why do they seem to admire the Shinigami so much and ignore the worthy people within Soul Society?" he asked, in his most conciliatory manner. Kuchiki would believe he was being conciliatory with her and he was, but she usually kicked him in the knees when he tried it.

His sister looked at him, her gaze level as she puffed on the pipe with consideration. The smoke circled lazily from the bowl of the pipe and poured out of her lips as she spoke. "Are you asking why people don't admire you?" she asked after a number of minutes.

"Yes."

An idle smile curled her mouth and he missed the wicked flash of humour that crossed her eyes. He had bowed his head in order to show proper respect.

"Maybe they don't know. Why don't you tell them," she said simply. The smoke plumed out of her pipe as she rested her elbow on a pillow.

Not fully comprehending what she meant he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth preparing to ask further questions.

"Tell them who you are. You can remind them of your qualities and abilities," her face was bland as she advised him. He thought he caught a trace of ridicule in her tone, but why would she make fun of him? Admittedly she had appeared slightly irritated recently when he'd postured in front of her and after he'd spent a considerable amount of money on his warrior's clothes, but it was their money. He'd helped earn it.

Bowing he left the room and went to a quiet place to think. What could he say that would remind people? He'd list his achievements, his preferences and let them know they were lucky to have a man like him amongst them.

The first time he proclaimed anything, people laughed at him, except for his friends. They encouraged him, telling him that it might take more than one try for people to be persuaded. His friends were correct. After a time, people stopped laughing at him and he was involved in fewer brawls. Now, believing that he was gaining the admiration he deserved he added more self bestowed titles, seeing his abilities improve with each passing day. He thought of his brother less often.

While he basked in the admiration of his friends, it still didn't bring him the one thing he really wanted: the rapt attention of any of the females in Soul Society. He noticed that they still sighed after the Shinigami but seemed to ignore him and his friends. Why were they so blind? What did the Shinigami have that he didn't? It was true they had position, but so what? They also had power. Power and position weren't everything, were they? The cool uniform was a plus, but he had a cool uniform, made to his own design. So aside from power, position and a cool uniform, what did the Shinigami have that he didn't? As more things came to his attention he decided that this wasn't helping. Heck, if he kept thinking this way he'd probably start longing for a female Shinigami and that would never happen. Not to a Shiba who had lost his brother by the hand of that treacherous female whom had betrayed every principle he thought a Shinigami should hold sacred.

A few days passed and he considered matters but nothing he thought of helped. Talking to his friends shed no further light on the problem as they seemed to possess less imagination and more resentment that he did. There was only one person who had a clear understanding of how the world worked and could provide him with any insight. It took some courage to approach his sister again, but he waited until she was in a good mood and he used the excuse of discussing woman generally to gain information about the strange workings of the female mind. After he assured her that he'd done as she advised she smiled sweetly and told him to be patient. No more, no less. He tried being subtle, but she waved him out.

"I'm tired. To understand women you have to talk to them. If you treat them like people, instead of a different race, you might have more success. Now go and talk to one like you actually care about what she has to say."

That made no sense to him. What did she mean? Women were a different race. All the men he'd met agreed about that. They didn't think like men, concerned as they were about clothes and appearance. Women wanted admiration, unlike men. He didn't understand them at all. Instead of following her advice he went to his room and daydreamed, the daydream he confessed to none.

He dreamed of the girl who would be his. She would have large wondering eyes that regarded him with awe set in a beautiful face. Or course she would be shorter than him. He didn't care about her hair colour as long as she had some hair, preferably long. The other physical attribute he really wanted her to have was large firm breasts.

When he encountered any females in Soul Society his eyes instinctively slid down to her breasts before he looked into the eyes. Surreptitious though his glance was, he wondered if the women noticed because each time he tried to talk to a female they suddenly remembered they had to go somewhere, or do shopping for the family, or they would explain that their hair required washing. Any one would think they didn't want to spend time in his company, but that couldn't be correct. Every time he looked in the mirror he was again reminded of his good looks. How could he talk to one of them like he was interested if they wouldn't talk to him?

Going into town one day close to curfew, he thought he'd found her, the perfect girl. She looked sweet but he was fighting some weird looking Shinigami at the time he first noticed her. The guy had a big mouth and didn't seem like the other Shinigami he'd encountered but he seemed to want to fight which also showed the difference. He was loud and irritating. For some reason he felt he knew the person he was fighting, but he'd never seen anyone with that hair colour before. Ever time he spoke he heard an echo of another voice. It began to concern him because all the time he was fighting the stranger he felt a strange connection to him which made him fight all the more viciously.

The guy was nothing like his brother. He blocked out that thought immediately and consigned it to the place where he locked away all the other unacceptable ideas.

Instead he kept glancing at the unfamiliar female. By contrast to the jerk who seemed to have trouble understanding whom he was fighting, the girl looked so pretty and gentle with the large glowing eyes. Her bosom was even larger than imagined. He couldn't prevent his eyes from caressing her lush curves and she didn't seem to mind, or was it she didn't notice? Why she was hanging around with the orange haired fool he didn't know, but he didn't even have time to introduce himself properly before the kid attacked him. Entangled in the fight he didn't realise how the time had passed and had to hurriedly leave before learning his future girlfriend's name.

Arriving home, his sister voiced her displeasure. "You're late. Tomorrow you will stay here and help clean up. You've annoyed the townspeople too often recently," she told him, her eyes snapping blackly in her face that bore no hint of the usual indulgence.

He nodded but inside he was seething and anxious. Of all the times to be confined to his home, this was the worst. How could he find the girl if he was kept in the house, doing dumb jobs? Sleep eluded him that night as he pictured her, smiling, her eyes glowing with love as she gazed up at him. She was a class above all the ordinary women who inhabited Soul Society. He would have to soon to find out who she was. He'd sneak out when his sister was busy and search throughout Soul Society to find her.

All his plans came to nought. Instead his beauty sought him out. He tried to convince his mind that this was so, but the evidence pointed in another direction. The group of people she was with needed his sister's help. He vaguely remembered Yoruichi visiting, but that had been so far in the past while he had been young and he couldn't remember much. Maybe it was coincidence but he Ganju didn't believe that anything happened by chance. They must be fated to be together. That was the only possible explanation.

Watching the strangers interact he noticed the big guy seemed friendly with the Shinigami and the girl, but on a more superficial level. The guy with the glasses admired the girl, or course, and had a weird sort of competitive relationship with the annoying guy. But, the girl, Orihime, she liked the guy he fought, and didn't hide her admiration. The others she treated politely, as friends and Ganju swallowed his disappointment as began to plan.

The dumb cluck didn't even seem interested in the beauty that accompanied him. At first it seemed impossible that he didn't notice, but in listening to the conversation it began to become evident that Ichigo was in love with someone within the Seireitei and had come all the way from the human world to save her. Why he'd brought the other people he didn't know, but they all seemed pleased to be there. There was a feeling of loyalty to Ichigo and the Shinigami, Rukia. Unless it was an elaborate hoax.

With Ichigo possibly no longer part of the problem Ganju made two decisions:

He was going to accompany this ill assorted group within the Seireitei and he'd always be present so he could spend time with his future wife, Orihime.

Because of his heroic nature and the self sacrifice he would display in assisting in the rescue of their friend, he would impress Orihime and win her love. It was simple and after this display of his valour, how could she resist him?

It hadn't worked out exactly the way he planned, despite his efforts and hopes. Once they managed to get inside the Seireitei, instead of Orihime, he ended up with Ichigo. He had a sneaking suspicion that the girl had ended up with either the giant or the guy wearing the cape. A cape seemed a strange article to wear in Soul Society but it did make him look very different from Shinigami. Privately Ganju thought he looked like a stalk of white asparagus wearing a cape. Obviously anyone looking like that couldn't be a threat. The girl could never fall for someone so ordinary.

All this was bad enough but then he got chased by that effeminate Shinigami who insulted his manly good looks and tried to kill him. Obviously the guy had faulty vision or was too used to conventional good looks: bland, boring handsome features like his own and he could not recognise Ganju's obsessive appeal. If this continued he might be forced to reassess a few of his beliefs, but now was not the time.

Tricky creature that he was, the 'pretty' Shinigami had confused Ganju until he managed his brilliant escape, worthy of any hero of legend. All the same his pride had been hurt by some of the comments made by the man. He contemplated, briefly, whether he had been incorrect in his supposition of his good looks, but that thought shook the basis of his reality. He could not follow it through as it disturbed him too much. Instead, once he was away from the irritating person, he recreated his daydream of his future, this time with Orihime at his side as his adoring and adored wife. He set off in search of her, hoping he would meet up with her soon and manage to impress her as he extricated her from some horrific situation.

Instead he met up with Ichigo again, not the gorgeous auburn haired female. And Ichigo kept stealing all the good fights. It was either that or people were more interested in fighting the guy rather than Ganju. It was interesting to watch how he met each challenge and there were a number of moves he thought he might be able to use next time he was fighting, but their styles were very different.

As time passed Ganju resented Ichigo less and understood his single minded attitude that led to his need to free his love. It wasn't only that he was in love with the woman, but felt that there was a debt owing that made it essential that he free her. All of this finally persuaded that there was no hoax and Ichigo had no romantic interest in Orihime. He was in love with the Shinigami he was trying to save. Not that he gushed on about her, but the way his voice softened when he spoke her name, the look in his eyes, indicated his resolve. Also Ganju had been in the room when Ichigo had woken after damaging Yoruichi's tail and had heard the guy mutter something about "Ruk" before he said "catnip".

With this realisation everything changed. The rivalry he'd felt for the guy dissolved and as he had witnessed first hand his fighting ability he decided that maybe this outsider wasn't a useless maggot. He was going to take on the whole of the Seireitei and the Shinigami within. Any person who had that sort of ambition should have Ganju's support. The boy had vision and wasn't trying to pick small fights to prove a point.

That made it easier for Ganju to step aside and permit Ichigo to take to heroic role at least in part, though it suited him much better. The other leech they had following them, Hanataro, seemed equally obsessed with Rukia. She must be pretty special if she had managed to get these two guys so determined to save her. Was every person he met going to share this fanatical devotion to this woman? When he met her, would he too forget the beauty of Orihime and become slavishly devoted to Rukia? That would not happen. No one could eclipse the radiant loveliness of Orihime. A further worry overcame him. What if she encountered any Shinigami who wasn't blind? There would be more competition! Why hadn't he insisted she remain with his sister?

Then events began to move so fast he became confused and eventually gave up thinking and permitted his impulses to dictate his actions. It was easier that way especially after they encountered the assistant captain. Instead of joining in and helping defeat the guy he had developed enough admiration for Ichigo to allow him to battle without assistance. That was fine, except they had to spend another night in the sewers and he was getting fed up with having to spend time there. He was accustomed to being underground, mostly because that was how his sister felt forced to live, but that was different. Sewers, even well kept ones still contained wild life and he wasn't fond of rats. Not that he'd seen any but he was certain he'd heard them squeaking in the dark corners or scuttling past his feet while he slept.

Hanataro assured him over and over that there were no rats in the Seireitei sewers, but he was a Shinigami and he didn't feel inclined to trust him. There had to be rats, it was traditional that rats existed in sewers and he believed in traditions, as long as they supported his beliefs.

"There are no rats," Hanataro said for the 12th time.

Ganju looked in the distance where he was sure he detected some small amount of movement. "Prove it," he demanded as he barely controlled a shudder.

"How do I prove the absence of something? Mr Ganju, I'm trying to heal Mr Ichigo and I need to concentrate. I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you prove there are rats?" Hanataro sounded tired as he again applied himself to using his reiatsu to heal one of the gouges that the assistant captain's zanpakuto had made in Ichigo's shoulder.

The question was a good one. How did you prove the non existence of something? But then how was Ganju going to prove it unless he found a rat and he didn't want to go searching for one.

"There are rats," he muttered. "This is a sewer and sewers have rats unless there's something wrong with the sewer or the rats."

Hanataro ignored him and he returned to the most brightly lit corner which. He moved into the corner with his back firmly against the wall. "I'll sleep here. Rats don't like the light and if I'm in a corner they might not notice me with Ichigo and Hanataro out there like that. They'll go for Ichigo first because he's weakest," was his reasoning.

The next morning brought no assurance. Waking to find someone drooling over him and after a brief moments daydreaming working out it wasn't Orihime didn't brighten his day. The day progressively got worse, climbing the steps almost being flattened by that insane spirit pressure. The only good part of that was they were all affected so he didn't appear as some spineless jelly fish. After seeing the freakishly large foe Ganju immediately decided that Ichigo could fight him. He wouldn't challenge his right. It was Ichigo's fight and he could have it.

Ganju was feeling a little more assures as he was keeping his fears under control until Hanataro freaked out when he saw out who was waiting for them. The 4th Division Shinigami fainted and that didn't help. Ganju picked him up but then gave into his natural reaction, running like a chicken to get far away, not acting like the hero he was.

All the same, running didn't solve anything. While he was grateful to Ichigo for assuring him that he would take care of the Captain, he now he had to save Rukia and he had no idea how to set about finding her and what he'd do once he saved her.

That part of the plan had never been explained.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

A pause between chapters (it sounds better than delay). Ur, sorry about it but there's little choice because *insert explanation for hold-up here*. I'm sure your imaginations will provide a much more interesting reason than the reality.

Now as to the featured character in the next chapter. Well as you may guess the person has already been chosen and part of their perspective already completed. Who could it be? The choice is so varied. Yamamoto? (Later, maybe? How do you write enigmatic?) I have a special offer. The next character will be one who is featured in either volume 15 or 16 of the manga. Good luck guessing.

Thank you to lightningstrxu, Goku's Daughter, the-lioness, Automailjunkie44, Useful76 , Bleacher 27, IchigoRukiaforever and Irish12345 for the reviews. I can't see the humour in Nemu when we first see her in the Seireitei. That comes later but in the beginning she appears a tragic figure that is not in contact with reality which is why she was written that way.

Have a wonderful New Year (according to the Gregorian calendar).

Please review.

MS


	28. Hanataro Yamada

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters and write this purely for entertainment purposes._

**Hanataro Yamada**

He was accustomed to people ignoring him, pretending they didn't see him. That was the way of it for anyone lower than the Captain or Assistant Captain in 4th Division. It was way everyone treated members of his Division. Despite all the morale building Captain Unohana tried to do, it was hard to believe they were held in the same respect as the other Divisions of the Gotei 13 or valued for their contribution to keep the Seireitei running without being overrun with garbage, vermin or disease. It was even harder to believe that their position was higher than the belly of a snake when he was constantly mocked by any Division he encountered or when they deliberately dropped rubbish in front of him and kicked him when he picked it up. He might be a seated officer within 4th Division but others saw him as lower then their lowest grunts, except for Captain Ukitake and 13th Division. For some reason, perhaps following the gentle, understanding lead of their Captain the 13th Division unfailingly treated him as if he existed as more than a mere garbage collector. On a few occasions when he had attended Captain Ukitake when he had an attack, the man had expressed his appreciation for Hanataro's skills and even written a short note to Captain Unohana to express his appreciation.

But meeting Miss Kuchiki, (no, she'd insisted that he call her Rukia,). Meeting Rukia made him feel special. She was a member of a noble house and could afford to give herself airs, but instead she spoke to him as an equal and was grateful for the services he provided. Even when she was obviously broken by grief she had put aside her emotion and smiled and chatted to him. Sometimes the smiles were with trembling lips, but her noble bearing showed through. She had tried to help him with his cleaning duties but he assured her that he would prefer it if she sat and talked to him. So Rukia would sit and tell him about the human world, and some of the books she'd read. She talked about the people in her Division, but he noticed she never mentioned assistant captain Shiba. Hanataro remembered the man but did not bring him into the conversation, aware of the gossip that had surrounded her relationship with the man and the circumstances of his death. Miss Kuchiki, Rukia, often seemed to be holding her tears back and he didn't want to make her cry by mentioning distressing events.

Sometimes he questioned how she could be the product of a noble house. Her brother had nowhere near the courtesy of his sister but he was considered a noble. He barely acknowledged seated officers, let alone other subordinates. It confused him and when he asked Captain Unohana about it she had explained that some people were scared that if they showed even the slightest break from conventional decorum it would be judged harshly. Their pride in their background meant more than simple courtesy.

He had noticed that Captain Kuchiki had visited Captain Unohana on many occasions and had spoken to her with the utmost courtesy and respect. Possibly because she, too, was a Captain and had endeavoured to cure his wife in her final illness. After the death of the Captain's wife, Captain Unohana had remained sequestered in her quarters for some days. When she emerged on the third day, her eyes were bright and her demeanour unchanged. Hanataro believed she had wept over her failure but she would never permit that weakness to be exposed or exploited.

He shook his head trying to put his confused thoughts into some order. He was so tired and while he was trying to heal Mr Ichigo he had to concentrate and try to ignore his need for sleep. While he knew it was a questionable act and could cause him punishment and even disgrace he didn't care. For the sake of hyssop, they had actually shown him more care than those violent jerks from 11th Division. He tried to ignore the slights but it became increasingly difficult. Also from his conversations with Miss…Rukia he knew who the ryoka was. He was the man she thought had died and she had mourned his loss with a grief that had frightened him. Not that she permitted it to show when he was cleaning her cell, but because of the way she flinched any time she mentioned him and her eyes had glistened, heavy with tears.

"I think I'm going mad, Hanataro," she had murmured quietly one day. "I know he's dead but I keep dreaming about him."

Hanataro didn't know what to say. He swept the same part of the floor for a minute trying to think of anything that might provide a moment of sympathy. Glancing at her he saw that she was again trying to keep her expression neutral, but the shadow of sadness was plain. After biting her lip Rukia had continued.

"When he tells me in the dream that he's not dead I dare to hope for a moment. Then I wake up and the images of my brother delivering the killing blow rise before my eyes. He would have died from the wounds. There can be no hope for his survival," her voice broke on the last word but she didn't cry. She clenched her fists hard and her face turned pale as she stared hard at the bars.

"Maybe he didn't die," he'd said but it didn't sound like he meant the words. Captain Kuchiki wouldn't leave that to chance. If he had meant to kill Ichigo, then Ichigo would be dead.

That was why it was a shock to see the person with the orange hair in the Shinigami uniform that seemed to love to fight and yell. At first he had treated him as badly as the other Shinigami but after the encounter with 11th Division, Mr Ichigo and Mr Ganju actually bothered to listen to him. Then to make it even more amazing they had followed his advice and treated him like an equal. There seemed to be a companionship forming amongst the three of them that was unusual in its speed. At first he wondered about Mr Ganju and Mr Ichigo, whether they liked each other but there was a grudging respect and admiration that he was certain neither would admit.

Watching Mr Ichigo fight Assistant Captain Abarai had frightened and elated him at the same time. At first he had been certain that it would not be possible for the ryoka to win against someone who had risen to that level and that was the reason for his fear. As Mr Ichigo began to prevail he had felt the elation because this meant that all his hopes were not stupid. There might be a possibility that Miss Kuchi…. Rukia could be saved and from the execution. That hope lasted until he was healing Mr Ichigo.

The wounds were bad. The ryoka might have won but as he worked to repair the damage Hanataro wondered how he had. He hid his incredulity at the reactions Mr Ichigo had to some of the things he did. At first he tensed against the healing but then relaxed, allowing Hanataro to work with more speed as Mr Ichigo was accepting the healing, rather than resisting. The marked increase in blood pressure he tried to ignore and he couldn't explain how Mr Ichigo seemed to be regaining his strength so quickly. There was something happening that he didn't understand but he ignored it and concentrated on repairing the damage. It was possible that there would be another battle tomorrow or, he hardly permitted the hope to begin, that they could rescue Rukia.

Eventually Mr Ichigo was healed and he began to work on healing Mr Ganju. He could feel his eyes closing as he worked and tiredness swept over him. He'd close his eyes, for a moment, to rest them and then he'd continue working. There was no possibility he would sleep because the training empathised that a 4th Division officer didn't sleep until her/his patients were healed. A moment to shut out the glare of the faint lights…..

When he woke up, he didn't know where he was. It was hard to open his eyes and the lids felt heavy and sore. He tried to be brave even when Mr Ganju and Mr Ichigo teased him. They often seemed to talk about him even when he was there, but given the way other Shinigami treated him it was pleasant to be noticed and that they even seemed to show a little concern for him. Or perhaps they were jealous of how quickly the nutritional pill revived him. He could feel the effects almost immediately after he swallowed it. He'd had it drilled into him continuously by some of the others how they immediately felt fresh and ready to face any challenge. At first he'd felt nothing, no change. The energy level had remained the same and his head had not cleared, nor did he feel ready to work for another day without rest. Feeling guilty at his doubts, he assured himself it was something to do with his reiatsu. Maybe the pill didn't interact well with his spirit energy or he needed to use it more regularly to gain the effects. Surreptitiously he'd taken another pill shortly after the first and still felt nothing.

One of his junior officers had clapped him on the shoulder and asked, "It feels great, doesn't it? Like you could heal a dozen of the 11th Division losers and then cope with healing some of the weirdos from 12th Division."

Not wishing to show yet again how he didn't fit in, Hanataro had nodded slightly but had said nothing. There must be something wrong with him if the effects of pill were lost on him.

Later he'd heard some laughter and heard his name mentioned and something about the pill, but he was too far away to hear everything. It didn't matter. It might have a delayed effect because of his different metabolism, but as long as he managed to function, that was all the mattered.

Snapping his mind back to the present he noticed that Mr Ganju and Mr Ichigo were looking at him expectantly.

"Hanataro, while it's great you healed us both, I would like to get out of here, soon," Mr Ichigo said his gaze fixed on his face.

Of course, he wanted to go and save Miss Rukia and Hanataro was standing here thinking about stupid past events that were irrelevant. He really needed to learn to stay with it and not allow his mind to wander off on a tangent. Looking around he tried to assess where they were and the closest exit. He led them to the nearest stairway. After they left the sewers and began to climb the stairs a vague unease settled on him.

"Something is not right," he muttered under his breath but continued climbing the stairs that stretched ever upward. A feeling, or rather a hazy impression didn't mean anything. It could be the side effects of the pill he'd taken. He'd been warned that the side effects might differ for each person and he was feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented.

After reaching the top he grew more certain that there was danger lurking ahead and not a danger that could be avoided or bargained with. Tension grew within him and he wondered how he could warn his companions. Would they listen to him or dismiss his concerns as overactive imagination?

"I don't think…" he began and grew silent as he saw both Mr Ganju and Mr Ichigo stagger as if some force had hit them...

"What the hell is that?" Mr Ichigo yelled the question.

Overwhelming spiritual pressure bathed them. Trying to continue Hanataro felt his strength falter and knew that he would only be a burden. He knew who was waiting for them and wanted to give a warning. It was no use. Each of them was now struggling to remain upright as they waves of pressure swept over them, battering at their minds, consuming their will and producing a fear that tasted like defeat.

He thought he said something, but the words were swept from his mind as he collapsed. His final thought was "I've been no help. If Miss Rukia dies it will be due to my failure. I should have been content with sticking to cleaning and garbage disposal. I don't have what it takes to be a hero."

His stomach hurt and his head was swinging through the air. This felt bad and the pressure against his diaphragm continued. As he regained consciousness he realised he was being carried by Mr Ganju.

As if noticing he was awake, Mr Ganju placed him on the ground and explained the situation. He had felt sick before, now he wanted to die. Mr Kurosaki was facing Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. A man fabled through all the Seireitei. The only Captain who didn't know his zanpakuto's name and hadn't reached bankai. He'd only seen the man in the distance a few times and every time he'd been terrified. Looming over the other Shinigami, the rumours about the Captain's lust for blood had made him sound like some of the old fables about vampires or demons. It was said he laughed when he fought, because he delighted in battle the way others delighted in gaming or drinking.

He tried to explain this to Mr Ganju, but he didn't appear to be listening. Well he was listening, which Hanataro was still adjusting to, but he wasn't paying attention. It was different the being completely ignored, but not much better. Even though he knew he appeared as if he didn't know anything, he tried, with all his persuasive ability to try to convince the man he was talking to that they had to go back and rescue Mr Ichigo, but Mr Ganju refused to budge.

Then Hanataro began to listen to Mr Ganju and was swayed, swayed so easily. While Mr Ichigo distracted the Captain they could go on and save Miss Rukia. The intoxicating thought led to a quick daydream where she looked at him with such pride and gratitude he felt his chest swell. He would repay her kindness with freedom and the chance of life. Maybe that could lead to a fully fledged friendship without the constraints of bars, cleaning and other people listening. Mr Ichigo and Mr Ganju would be his friends too and his life would change immeasurably.

He wanted that dream to become a reality. Putting aside what he knew they should do, what was sensible, his protests became weaker and he allowed his argument to be overruled. The lure of the dream of the future was too sweet to deny.

The spirit pressure from the fighting ebbed away. It made it easier for him to move and he began to lead him through the network of streets in the clearest path to their goal, keeping in mind that they needed to employ both speed and subtlety. All the time he was thinking and hoping that Mr Ichigo was okay, that the Kenpachi, the 11th Division Captain, had not managed to kill him. It was unthinkable that Mr Ichigo could manage to defeat that Captain, but maybe he had decided to not kill Mr Ichigo. He'd heard that sometimes he could be merciful and allow his opponent to live, but Mr Ichigo was a ryoka. The worried niggled at him and he tried to voice them to Mr Ganju who dismissed them.

"We've got to save this Rukia person. Then we can find Ichigo and they can leave. Problem sorted," he asserted with a great amount of confidence.

In the face of such belief, what could he say?

He led the way. The amount of activity he could feel was extraordinary. There seemed to be many people abroad, but he couldn't see many of them. He once again wished he'd taken the time to listen to the instructions on how to conceal his presence when he wanted to move unnoticed. At the time it didn't seem necessary. He could use the sewers to get through the Seireitei unnoticed and most of the time no one paid him any attention, but now it was different. With the ryoka abroad and the death of Captain Aizen, everyone was on high alert. Some people liked to skulk around, but he was not one of them. Now, he wanted to be sneaky and it was beyond his skills. He didn't do sneaky. Some nights he'd watched Iemura creep around 4th Division, listening at doors, trying to find out if people were talking about him, but he felt that the man wasn't very good. It was obvious to Hanataro that the man was doing this, so how could he hide it from other, even more observant Shinigami?

And from watching Mr Ganju, it was plain to him that he wouldn't be very good at hiding his presence from anyone. While he admired the man he was a little bit loud and had a tendency to act on impulse. It reminded him a little of Mr Ichigo. Did they recognise those characteristics in each other and maybe that explained that slight edge of competitiveness he noticed between them.

Before he'd expected it to happen, they were there. The long wooden walkway leading to the long white tower seemed both forbidding and appealing. He knew that the appeal was purely because the building contained Miss Rukia and was the end of the first part of this unplanned adventure. Once they'd rescued her he didn't know how they would manage to escape, but he was sure that Mr Ganju had a plan, or, if he was still alive, Mr Ichigo might follow and help them. Disclosing that he had the key to Miss Rukia's prison earned him praise from Mr Ganju.

Then the door opened and he was excitedly wondering how Miss Rukia and Mr Ganju would like each other. Mr Ganju was teasing him, he knew it, when he seemed more interested in her looks than the person she was. It had to be a joke because why would anyone go to all this effort to help some woman because she was pretty. Of course Miss Rukia was pretty, but that was unimportant.

They wanted to save Miss Rukia because she was special to each of them.

And then Mr Ganju saw Miss Rukia and everything changed. The next few moments took forever to pass and left him more shaken than he could have expected.

Mr Ganju recognised Miss Rukia and hated her for killing his brother. She admitted it, and even though he wondered, he was impressed by her bravery. Already under the threat of death she was facing a person who had no reason to wish to save her and seemed prepared to accept death at his hands.

Even so, he managed, or he thought he'd managed to convince Mr Ganju to save Miss Rukia.

Until Miss Rukia's brother appeared.

All the words that poured between him and Mr Ganju proved only one thing to him. He had to save Miss Rukia. Not because he was being brave because she was there, but it was what he should do. Coward that he was, he had allowed other people to dictate how he acted and reacted. As a member of 4th Division everyone expected him to be shy, quiet, unobtrusive, no problem to anyone.

And that was something he didn't understand. All these Shinigami, all these supposedly better fighters looked down on his Captain because she was quiet and never appeared to worry. She didn't assert herself unless she felt it was necessary, and most of the time she judged it as unnecessary. He'd once asked her why.

Smiling, she said, "Sometimes it's easier to act as people expect. It makes more of an impression when you step outside the boundaries of the person they think you are. Then they don't know what to do or how to react."

"But you're one of the oldest and strongest captains," he protested.

"Where did you get that notion?" The smile faded from her face, but her serene expression remained except for the hint of fire within the depths of her eyes. "Do I look old?"

Realising he'd said exactly the wrong thing; he tried to rephrase his words to better convey his meaning. "I know you're one of the original captains. I overheard Captain Ukitake mention it one day."

As he spoke his captain looked down, her eyelashes hiding the expression in her eyes. "That is true," was her careful reply.

"And I thought that since you've been a captain so long you must be very strong, as a captain and as a Shinigami," he continued, hoping that this made sense.

Captain Unohana looked at him and smiled; a smile full of genuine warmth and appreciation. "But most people have forgotten both those facts. And there are other matters you've considered but haven't mentioned, aren't there Hanataro."

He nodded and said the other things swiftly to make it clear that he wasn't hiding anything. "You know people's medical secrets, but you never use that information,"

A look of disdain passed briefly over her face. "That is against my code of ethics."

Almost ignoring her comment he rushed on, "You conceal your reiatsu most of the time, but when it's revealed, it's so very strong. And one last thing."

He paused, worried that he was overstepping the mark by talking to his superior officer like this, but his captain had always urged her Division to use their intelligence to question, observe and report. He had only been following her instructions. Swallowing he finished with, "And I've seen you control the thugs of the 11th Division with just a word and a smile. Not even the Kenpachi can do that."

A giggle escaped his captain. A small surprisingly girlish sound and he was startled to hear it. Why was funny?

"Oh, Hanataro, you were so close, but you only saw the superficial," seeing his frown she continued, "You'll work it out in time. You too act as people expect you will, but one day you won't and they will be surprised."

This was the day she had meant; there was no question in his mind. He would act as his heart told him to. His brain was urging him to run away, to hide from this man who was rumoured to be as cold hearted and immovable as a lump of frozen stone. Common sense yelled at him that he could not, would not win and it would be a waste of life if he died now.

He refuted common sense. It didn't mater that he would die, that wasn't important. It would have been nice to live a little longer, to find out if Assistant Captain Hinamori could ever notice him, but even the hope that she might one day was enough.

Trying to hide his shaking he left the building and faced the Captain who was waiting there. If he gave him enough time, Mr Ganju might be able to escape with Miss Rukia and he would have played his part and helped Mr Ichigo. How could he refuse to help two people who loved each other and had been kind to him?

He just wished he didn't have to die to repay them. He'd already died once and decided it was over rated.

A flurry of movement behind him and he found he was pushed out of the way. He watched, unbelieving, as Mr Ganju did something he found unbelievably heroic. In spite of his protests, despite the hatred he felt toward Rukia, he was preparing to fight this Captain who had a spiritual pressure that equalled that they had felt before. All to defend a person who had killed his brother.

Humility rolled over him. There had been many examples of worth he had seen recently. Not the arrogant, self congratulatory behaviour he'd noticed amongst many of the Shinigami, and to be honest, Mr Ichigo was a little like that, sometimes, but overall these people had higher ideals. Even Assistant Captain Abarai. Hanataro wasn't certain who had been more astonished when he'd begged Mr Ichigo to save Miss Rukia. The assistant captain, Mr Ichigo or Hanataro.

That was how his Captain felt. She always insisted that every member of her Division put the welfare of the sick patients before their own. No other Division acted that way. Maybe that was one of the reasons that drew him to these people. The fact that they cared about others more than their own safety.

Watching, he wanted to see what plan the quick witted Mr Ganju had formulated. It had to be good if he was preparing to take on a Captain, especially this Captain. A few seconds later he was convinced that there was no plan. No plan and they were all going to die.

Even Rukia screamed at Mr Ganju to run, but he was yelling something about being a Shiba and then the Captain reacted.

There was more going on here than he could understand. He knew it took only minutes, but how those minutes lengthened into the most horrible hour of is life was one of those tricks that time likes to play on the mind, while he watched Mr Ganju get cut and then get shredded under the single attack. He was poised, ready to run in front of Mr Ganju if Captain Kuchiki attacked again only to see a man with long white hair appear behind him and grab his hand.

Why he didn't recognise Captain Ukitake immediately he blamed on the confusion he was feeling. This day had brought him more shocks and challenges than he thought he could remember, but to watch Rukia's captain prevent the death of Mr Ganju made him wonder why. Why did he preserve the life of a man he didn't know who was fighting a Captain?

Before that could develop he suddenly saw Mr Ichigo flying through the air. He didn't even question how he had managed that, appearing from the sky when he was needed most. It seemed that it was something that he would do, expected behaviour from a person who was constantly testing the boundaries of what was considered normal. Fool and weakling that he was the sight of his friend, alive and in full power made tears slide out of his eyes. No wonder he belonged in 4th Division if he cried like a little child when he found out his hero had survived and seemed worried about him.

Mr Ichigo ignored Miss Rukia as he reassured Hanataro. That seemed odd behaviour.

Then he saw Mr Ichigo and Miss Rukia together, looking at each other.

It overthrew all his ideals and daydreams. That was love. The single look that passed between then before they even spoke made it clear that there was no one else in their world. Only they could exist in that perfect moment of recognition, relief and rapture.

He thought he saw Miss Rukia whisper "You ARE alive."

Miss Rukia's hands trembled as she seemed to be fighting an urge to reach out and touch Mr Ichigo, to cling onto him to gain the assurance that he was alive. Mr Ichigo's hand tremulously reached out to touch her cheek but he dropped it before it made contact. He held his breath, expecting to hear words of love pass between them, words that reassured their lover that their feelings hadn't changed.

He felt his mouth gape as they yelled at each other and insulted each other. If he had not seen that look, if their eyes stopped devouring each other he would think they were furious with each other. The words said one thing, the looks said another.

Was that how people in love acted? Gazed at each other with such longing while their mouths insulted and ordered the other around?

Having never been in a relationship like that Hanataro didn't know but before he could think it through Mr Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki began to fight. They moved almost too fast for him to follow the action, but he feared the Mr Ichigo would not, could not win against this man. He kept turning his attention from the fight to Miss Rukia's face, fearing what would happen to her is she should see her love fall. She was holding her breath as her eyes feverishly followed the action when suddenly another figure appeared and the fight stopped.

From what Miss Rukia told him, that person was the fabled ex Captain Yoruichi. Even in 4th Division they'd heard stories about her and her sudden departure from the Seireitei. People had idly speculated that she'd died while trying to perfect yet another dangerous attack that only she could master. Others had said that she had ascended to be one of the Court guards. Rumours abounded, one even suggesting that the present Captain of 2nd Division had murdered her in a fit of jealousy. No one really believed that, but this was proof that Yoruichi was not dead.

With her arrival, the fight was over and within minutes Yoruichi had taken Mr Ichigo.

The effect on Miss Rukia was devastating. She collapsed, crying. Hanataro had never seen her cry like this, the sobs wrenching through her body, but as he tried to go to her to help her two new people appeared preventing him from helping her. Despite his protests she was returned to her jail, still crying. He tried to persuade his mind that there might have been a measure of relief in her tears, in finding out for certain that Mr Ichigo was still alive. But he wasn't sure. He'd wanted to hug her and reassure her that the human was alive, that he had returned and would return to her again. He wanted to remind her that he, Hanataro cared whether she lived or died, despite the actions of her brother.

That was the thing he thought he would have found the hardest. To have a family member turn up and instead of helping you escape, be prepared to kill your saviours, and who knew, possibly prepared to kill a member of the family as well. No wonder Miss Rukia cried.

Hanataro now knew he didn't like Captain Kuchiki. All the rumours he'd heard about the man must be true. He didn't have any feeling.

What did he mean when he'd told Mr Ganju that he wouldn't kill him quickly because he was a member of the Shiba family? There was too much happening that he didn't understand.

His mind had been gnawing at that information. It was hard, no, it was impossible for him to see Miss Rukia as a murderer. Could she have really killed someone and then returned the body to the family with no trace of guilt or contrition? It didn't seem like the Miss Rukia he knew. And the Shiba family. He'd heard of them. The name was stuck in his memory but frustratingly he couldn't link it to anything. With everything that had happened he hadn't even thought about the importance of the name.

Shiba. Kuchiki. He might remember, but now he was too worried about how Captain Unohana might react when she found out her 7th seat had been actively supporting the ryoka and tried to free the prisoner.

He didn't think she'd be very pleased.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I told a big lie in my last author's note. Hanataro hardly features at all in either Volume 15 or 16. I should have written 13 or 14. Now my tongue is covered by pimples and it hurts to talk. At least my nose didn't grow, did it?

After writing half this chapter I lost my way. For some reason Hanataro became indistinct and fuzzy. Or it might have been me who went fuzzy. After a time everything became clear once I considered who the Captain of 4th Division is and how the other long serving captains regard her. Have I ever mentioned how much I admire Captain Unohana?

Now, the next featured character. Dear me… It's almost time for Momo, Kira or Rangiku. I'm leaning toward Ran, or maybe it could be another split chapter. Ichigo? Yoruichi? Heh heh. Or maybe these are more fibs meant to lead you astray.

Thanks to the lioness, Goku's Daughter and jemimaalonso for reviewing.

A chapter with Halibel???? I hadn't thought about it. Hmmm. Maybe.

Please review.

MS


	29. Rukia 3

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. Full of citrusy goodness._

**Rukia 3**

Once more she had shamed her brother. It was not her wish to do so, she respected him and tried to be a dutiful sister, but her actions always brought him pain and dishonour. There was no need for him to utter a word, or spare her a glance. It was evident to everyone.

It had been discreditable enough to have a sister who had gone AWOL (Absent without official leave) in the human world. She had added to the humiliation when she had given her powers over to a young and reckless human male, even if that had been an accident. Without any doubt those events must have pained her brother and her subsequent retrieval and sentencing to death would have made a man with a less noble nature utter words of reproof. But Byakuya did not reprimand her. He acted indifferently, treating her as if she had less significance than the scarf he wore around his neck. Perhaps she did. It mattered little. She deserved his indifference.

Today. She shut her eyes trying to remember the events which had thrilled and saddened her. A strange man had burst into her prison with Hanatoro and for a brief moment she had believed a rescue. Seeing Hanatoro again both lifted her spirits and made her despair. He had known her for less time than the people in her Division, she couldn't even count him as a friend and he was here to help her escape. The wetness at the corner of her eyes she quickly dabbed away. Her friend Renji wouldn't help her but this near stranger from a reviled Division was brave enough to try to help her. Did that say more about his character, or hers?

Turning her attention to the stranger who accompanied Hanatoro, she watched his expression change from expectation to horror and then hatred. It took moments and she then slowly recognised him. He was a member of the Shiba family, the brother to the man she had respected and admired and who had treated her kindly. Of all the Shinigami, aside from her Captain, Kaien had accepted her as an individual, not a pampered member of a noble family. She had still been feeling her way, stuck as she had been between her early life as a child of the streets who had struggled with her 'family' to survive and her recent and more problematic existence as the sister to the head of a noble household. He appeared to understand and while she'd heard some whispers about the Shiba clan, she had never ventured to ask him any details. Under his guidance she began to find her way, begin to make a few tentative friendships with other members of her Division. She was found if easier to ignore the regret that she had accepted the proposal that allied her life to that of the Kuchiki clan, because it seemed irrelevant in the face of her position within the 13th Division and her new found confidence. Kaien had been instrumental in these changes. That had ended when she killed him.

How well she understood the rejection by Kaien's brother. She would have welcomed death at his hands, and deemed it not enough punishment. Ichigo and Kaien were dead. She had been the cause of both deaths and it was not right that she continued to live. Hanataro had mentioned Ichigo's name as if he had met him and he was still alive but that was difficult to accept. The dreams she'd had of Ichigo had been sweet and though she had stated she believed he was alive, she had not attempted to hide from herself the possibility that this was her subconscious trying to fulfil her fantasy. Delusions like that weren't often shared. But the faint hope had still existed.

After a brief and harsh exchange of words, and despite her protests, her rescuers led her outside. With a mixture of relief and fear she permitted them to persuade her to take some steps over the threshold and she was outside.

Being taken from her prison into the light, feeling the air touch her skin and permitting her reiatsu to flare without the confining walls had made her knees shake. The sky looked so different spread above her head, rather than being viewed through the narrow slit of the window that overlooked the execution ground. For a few frozen, sweet moments she had believed in freedom, in the possibility of life. But it was not to be. She could feel the presence even before her brother arrived.

How her brother must hate her. He barely seemed aware of her presence when he confronted Ganju but that didn't mean he didn't know she was there. He ignored her because she was beneath his notice as a sentenced criminal. She had not asked for anyone to save her, aside from asking Renji's help to escape, but that didn't count. Despite their reforged friendship it was obvious he wouldn't do anything to estrange her brother. Yet, here was a rescue party that she acknowledged had little chance of helping her now her brother had appeared. He was forced to draw his zanpakuto and fight a man who was apparently unarmed, not the behaviour of a noble warrior. Once more, without intention, she had besmirched his honour.

She didn't even stop to wonder why her brother sought to keep her imprisoned rather than assisting in her escape. That would have implied that he had some softer feeling for her than that he had shown until now. Even as she screamed at the man to escape after her brother had drawn his blade, she knew it was too late. His speed could not match the velocity of the attack and, disbelieving, she watched as the blade's flower petals sliced Kaien's brother's flesh. This too was her fault and if he died she would not be permitted to bear his body back to what remained of his family. She didn't want another death on her conscience, while she was preparing to meet her fate.

As if a vital support had been removed, Rukia almost fell at the same time as Ganju. The cost was too much. No one else would die for her. It was the end. Instead of dreading the execution she now wished it to advance, and then there would be no more futile and fatal attempts to save her. She didn't wish to see Hanatoro die, or Renji, or anyone else misguided enough to think they could overcome the justice that had been decided by the Council. She would accept it with grace.

Before she could appeal to her brother, to tell him she accepted her fate, she felt the warmth and reassurance from a presence that she had missed. Unbelievingly she saw her captain catch her brother's hand to prevent him from dealing the death blow.

Seeing Captain Ukitake so unexpectedly startled her. From the first time she had met her captain, he had confused her. He was sick, she knew that, but he still combined such strength with a gentle demeanour. While freely admitting his weakness, she only came to see his power. Others dismissed him as flawed, but she admired his influence. It was also true that because he did not appear to push himself forward as a force among the Captains, he was regarded with less suspicion.

"I'm not a threat, Kuchiki," he explained to her one day, after Kaien had died and she was still trying to work out her position in 13th Division. "I like to read, to study. It's pleasant having a Division but I have no further ambitions. I have the time to sit and admire the scenery and drink a pot of well prepared tea. I can spend time talking to my friends and encouraging the members of my Division. I need no more."

"But younger Captains seem to get more attention," she said feeling insulted on his behalf.

He laughed and then coughed gently. "Poor Captain Hitsugaya. Such a lot of power and so many expectations. He has had to put aside his childhood too soon to assume such large responsibilities. But I know he loves my presents of chocolate, despite all appearances."

Rukia shook her head, uncertain what he meant, but accepting that her captain would not be persuaded to change his ways, at least not yet.

"Poor Kaien had even less ambition that I and it was only at my urging that he took the position of assistant captain," Captain Ukitake said, his eyes taking on a far away look.

Instinctively flinching from the mention of Kaien's name, Rukia had turned her face away, not wishing her captain to see the grief and guilt she knew clearly showed.

"I will never lose the guilt I feel for his death," Captain Ukitake said quietly as if agreeing with her unvoiced feelings. "He chose to die with honour and I indulged him, but it was my loss. Our loss," he had gently reached across and patted her hand.

The unexpected contact had made Rukia start back in alarm. Since being adopted in the Kuchiki clan and Kaien's death, she had shared little physical contact with another Shinigami. To feel another's touch scared her.

"I apologise, Kuchiki," her captain had said. "I forgot, but you have to become part of the world again. Hiding behind grief can become a habit and you'll miss out on so much."

It had been his idea to send her to the human world, to remove her from the places that reminded her too clearly of the assistant captain. She had shed the grief and guilt after finding and loving Ichigo but now she felt them even more. Was this how life was meant to be? A constant revolution of love and guilt, one following the other until death intervened and released her from the cycle.

That was the past and here and now her captain appeared as she remembered him. A man known for his physical frailty, who had managed to capture her brother's hand with his own before he could deliver the death blow. He would have needed to move swiftly to travel from his headquarters to this place and even faster, knowing everything she did about her brother's ability to move very quickly around the Seireitei. Captain Ukitake was here, smiling and acting with his normal manner, smiling and speaking to her brother with the slightest tone of reproof in his voice.

Had her captain come to save her? It didn't seem likely. He had not interfered with her imprisonment, visiting her once only briefly, and she didn't know if he'd appealed against the decision to have her executed. Despondently, she believed he had forgotten her, or disgusted with her behaviour, he'd decided to remove her from his Division without a formal announcement. She should have known better. The guards had spoken about his illness, but preoccupied by her own problems she hadn't thought about it. Seeing his smile made her face crease into a response, but it wasn't to last.

Everyone stiffened as they felt someone else approach. Someone who didn't conceal his presence, but seemed to announce it with his undisguised spiritual energy.

That reiatsu! She recognised it. Not quite the way she'd felt it enfold her in the past as it had changed, become immeasurable stronger, but it felt like Ichigo; her Ichigo.

Gazing upward, her heart moved from her chest to her throat and seemed to beat there, constricting her breathing. It was impossible to swallow or say anything as she watched Ichigo fly toward her; her rescuer, moving through the sky as his eyes captured and held hers.

Ichigo was alive!

Until now she had not permitted the belief in his recovery to take root in her mind or heart. Having lost him once, she didn't want to lose him again through mistaken belief. No matter what, she couldn't lose him again to death. She could die if only he would live, but the fool seemed intent on rescuing her. The last time she had seen him, it was so difficult to hold back from believing he was alive and she had acted as if he was real, because he'd been hurt so badly and she needed to believe he was alive. She clung to the lie, pretending to herself that she knew it wasn't true, hoping it was, confused by her long hours on her own and the overwhelming fear of her looming execution.

Watching him land, she waited, waited for him to talk to her, but instead he spoke to Hanatoro, reassuring him and then he swaggered over to her, with all the arrogance of a conquering hero. His words only echoed his attitude and as usual they exchanged words about who was right, and who would listen. All the time she couldn't take her eyes from him, wanting desperately to touch him and kiss him, but mostly to hold him close and feel the reassurance of his warmth. Her hand reached out, but mindful that her brother and captain were watching, she stifled the movement, dropping her hand and yelled at her lover. Again, he hadn't listened to her. Again he'd only heard the words he wanted to hear and ignored all the others. As she dragged her eyes from his face, a thrill of shock went through her. The wound, that wound she had tried to heal in the dream. It was mostly closed, but he had other wounds, deep and painful.

He couldn't leave anything alone and the next thing she knew he was challenging her brother again. This was too much. She was being forced to watch once more as her brother killed her lover and the first time had nearly destroyed her. Trying to close her eyes only made the tears fall faster and her head refused to move, her eyes refused to turn from the unacceptable sight. No matter how she fought to block out the sight, her body was refusing to obey her mental commands. Standing there, frozen, the fight commenced and every nerve in her body fired, trying vainly to regain some control over her muscles. If she could have screamed, she would, despite the fact that her brother was there. Then her body failed and she fell to her knees, still watching. Shuddering and perspiring she watched as her brother prepared to destroy her lover for the second time and finally she found her voice and screamed at Ichigo to run, knowing that it was too late, that he would not survive and this time she would die with him. If he died, she would throw her useless body over the edge of the walkway and be done with this life that would be meaningless without Ichigo.

The blur of motion made her certain that her eyes were malfunctioning. Incredibly it was a beautiful woman with a familiar name who was suddenly there, preventing the fight from continuing. When Hanatoro asked, her mouth answered, but her brain was desperately trying to work out the association. The former 2nd Division Commander was called Yoruichi. The cat at Urahara's shop was called Yoruichi, but he was male, wasn't he? The cat belonged (if any cat ever belongs) to Urahara, the man who was her link to the Seireitei while she was in the human world. Hanatoro helped her to her feet as her brain continued to try to process the information as she listened to the words and phrased that passed between the other people, but it seemed all far away. She fought to make sense of it all, her eyes fixed on Ichigo the woman casually slung him across her shoulders. The woman had claimed him and was taking him away, away from Byakuya, away from her and away from her prison with a promise of returning him in 3 days.

Rukia swayed on her feet. Yoruichi, the cat, was a woman and she was carrying Ichigo away. She had possession of her lover. The beautiful, exotic woman was holding Ichigo, admittedly not the way she wanted to hold him, and was removing him for 3 days for who knew what reason. The promise was she would heal his wounds, but what else would she do to him? Three days was a long time.

Would he even bother to return to save her? The world became less colourful and the increasingly turned grey as Yoruichi bore Ichigo away and managed easily to escape Byakuya's pursuit. Then her vision turned black as she fell, into the darkness that blocked out all thought and gave her the peace that she needed. She was going to be executed soon, couldn't they let her be and stop disturbing her?

Clear images passed through her mind: meeting Ichigo for the first time and fighting him, immediately recognising him for an arrogant idiot who was unused to following simple instructions. Her mind replayed his reaction when she turned up in his classroom, in his bedroom. The often stupefied expressions he wore when he was around her at first. The first sight she had of his naked chest. The way he had looked when she fell across him. The images of having sex, loving him passed through her mind. Her imagination was strong, almost making her think that she could feel the gentle pressure of fingers touching her, undoing her clothing and touching the flesh underneath.

Once again she had trouble understanding how her mind worked. After all the events of the day, the near death Kaien's brother, her brother ignoring her, seeing her captain, her near escape and beholding Ichigo once more, her dreams were full of erotic feelings. As she lay there, she could feel her nipples getting hard as fingers, (and was that a tongue?) touched them and aroused her. It was inappropriate that she was dreaming about this when her execution was so close and the possibility of rescue was becoming less possible every minute.

The feelings intensified despite the accompanying guilt. Through the pleasure she kept having twisted images of her last few minutes in the human world; the fight that convinced her that Ichigo had died.

"I want to wake up," she said in her mind, or aloud. 'I don't want to see what happens next." Witnessing Ichigo's death again, even in her mind, wasn't acceptable, not today. After mourning his death and replaying those violent images through her mind as an act of contrition whilst confined, now she knew that he was alive, it was more of an obscenity than previously. He was alive, not with her, but alive. Yoruichi was taking care of him, the woman, not the cat. The tall, lean beauty with the long hair and bewitching eyes.

"Why don't you wake up? I've been sitting here watching you sleep and trying to wake you, but you're acting obstinate again," said the voice from her dreams.

"Go away, Ichigo," she mumbled angrily. "Go and play with Yoruichi who is apparently a beautiful woman and not a cat. You don't want me."

"I don't think Hat and Clogs would like it if I tried to put moves on his woman. Nor do I want to," the voice assured her. "Sure she has a nice body, but she can save herself. She doesn't need me to help her, like you do."

The conversation was so like one she would possibly have with Ichigo she was almost tempted to open her eyes to check if he was there, but seemed too unlikely. "I don't need you to save me. I can save myself."

"Yeah, and you're doing such a good job of it. Lying here, unconscious, in a prison. Yep, I can see you've got everything in hand with this escape you have planned. Just a couple of questions. Do you mean to escape before you get executed? How do you intend to get out of here? And when you do, where will you go?" The voice was light and teasing and she could imagine the cocky smile he was wearing as he spoke to her.

As her face furrowed and she tried to think of an answer, she felt Ichigo's mouth meet hers. Gently he pressed his lips against hers as his arms slid around her, pulling her body close to his own. "I missed this last time," he murmured as he withdrew his lips.

Remembering his injuries and conceding he was there, she pulled back from him. "You're still hurt. Why are you here when you should be recovering and getting stronger? You should go home."

Chucking Ichigo looked at her. "That made you open your eyes. I'll be fine. I'm having a break from training and found myself here as soon as I fell asleep. Now do you think I'm alive? And you know I don't listen to you when you tell me what to do. Where's the fun in that?"

A conflict of emotions was passing through her body. Joy that he really was alive; anger that he hadn't listened to her; fear that she was imagining this and he was involved with Yoruichi; guilt that he was trying to save her; terror that he wouldn't. Instead of answering him, she poked out her tongue and made a face at him.

"I come all this way to save you and you make faces like that? Where's the pretty Rukia I know? All I can see if a troll wearing her hair." Ichigo's face was serious and he began to turn away from her.

"I'm not a troll. You're… you're ….. You're a cat loving pig," she said trying desperately to think of a better insult, but failing.

"That sounds unnatural. A pig falling in love with a cat? Aren't there rules against that happening? Did I mention a troll earlier? I think the troll has green eyes. Maybe the troll is worried that her pig likes cats more than trolls," Ichigo said and smiled at her.

"Oooh. You….. you…., idiot." Rukia couldn't maintain her composure, or even find it. Not even if she had a map, flashlight, and native guide to lead her there. She was shaking so hard that she wondered why her teeth weren't rattling. Her brain she was sure was shaking in her head and that was the reason she found herself exposed and vulnerable to Ichigo.

All she wanted to do was sink into his arms, press her face against his chest and know he was there. At least, to begin with. Instead she couldn't think of what to say to him or do. After the times they had been together, both in the human world and here, in her dreams, or what she had thought were her dreams, it was now that she didn't know what to do, like after the first time they had sex. If only her mind could be reasonable and help her now instead of throwing images at her. As she shivered she felt her clothes shift on her and looking down she noticed that her shirt was undone.

Unbelievingly she pulled it apart, looked down and then looked at Ichigo. A wide open, obviously false innocence, was displayed on his face. "What's wrong, Rukia?"

She spluttered, "My clothes. They weren't undone when I left here, were they?"

She didn't observe the twinkle in Ichigo's eyes. "I don't know. If you don't have the ability to dress yourself, is it my problem?"

She reached out and grabbed his nose, twisting it in her fingers. He was trying to annoy her, she knew it and he was doing a splendid job of identifying her weaknesses. "What were you doing?" she demanded and tweaked his nose further. She was beginning to think those feelings she'd had while dreaming weren't the product of her imagination.

Gently prising her fingers from his nose, he gave her a pleading look. "You were unconscious. I wasn't sure if you had a concussion, so I checked you were breathing and your heart was beating. Then as a further test, I checked your brain function by applying some external stimuli to ensure that your nerves and muscles responded normally. I had to undo your clothing in order to perform these simple tests."

Nerves and muscles responded? What was the idiot going on about? In her dream she had imagined someone was stroking her breasts, gently stimulating her nipples and reaching into her pants. He'd been taking advantage of her!

She hit him hard in the side of his head. "Bastard. You were touching me up while I was unconscious because you're some kind of sick jerk who gets off on things like that."

"You were refusing to wake up, and you looked so good, just lying there. You were moaning as I touched you, not complaining at all. And I was worried that you were hurt. You could hardly stand up when I saw you outside." Ichigo was trying to sound indignant at her words, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"I couldn't stand? Yoruichi punched you in the stomach and you dropped like you were dead. How long have you known she's a woman?" That seemed a more important answer and she wanted to know, now.

"She appeared as a woman, naked, after I'd fought that insane Captain from 11th Division. The guy should be certified. He's dangerous." Ichigo seemed to have trouble meeting her gaze, but he picked up her hand and gazed at the palm intently.

Rukia gaped at him, hardly able to comprehend what he'd said. "You fought the Kenpachi? The Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th Division? And survived? And you were going to take on my brother?" Dazed by the revelation, once more she wondered about the person she had grown to love. His strength had impressed her, but she hadn't dwelt on it much while they'd been together. That power was simply a means to kill the Hollows she couldn't after she lost her powers.

"So? They want to stop me, I won't let them and I'll beat them. It's simple," said Ichigo once more missing the point as he smiled at her, full of confidence.

Then she picked up something else he'd said and yelled at him. "Naked! I bet you looked too, you pig. And compared. Did you touch?" she was getting ready to punch him hard in the stomach, the place she knew was weakest.

"Of course…… not. Well, maybe I looked a bit, because I was curious and it was sudden. It was a mistake and it was like looking at a magazine," he glanced at Rukia's face which was turning thunderous and he gulped and carried on. "But it's not only about me. What was all that crap you talked the first time we had sex, about the other guys you'd been with. You'd only had sex with Renji and you carried on like you were experienced."

"I didn't talk about other guys. I didn't say anything about the number of men I'd slept with. Even if it was only Renji. that was more experience than you had. Are you jealous?" she answered back, angrily.

"I don't want to have sex with Renji," Ichigo shot back.

Almost ready to shake him for evading the question she shot back, "Nor do I. But what about your tame follower, Orihime. Are you sure you haven't tried what's offered?"

She couldn't be imagining the distaste that spread over Ichigo's face. "No."

"No?"

"Where's the challenge?" he answered, shifting uneasily.

She pondered his answer. Challenge? Was that important? But if Orihime wasn't a challenge, then neither was Rukia, as she'd made the first move. Or was he being inconsistent?

"If I showed her any interest, she'd expect more. If I gave her more and then grew tired of her, and I would, she'd follow me everywhere, watching me with those soulful eyes, making me feel guilty. I like women with a bit of fire and backbone. Women who lie about how many lovers they've had and who beat me up." He grinned at her and pulled her close to kiss her.

In the brief moment before his lips touched hers she felt a momentary stab of pity for Orihime. Though the girl was obviously fixated on Ichigo, her devotion decreased her attraction. If he was any less principled he might have used her and left her, but instead he recognised that would be wrong, or it could be all a lie that he was telling her.

All these thoughts were swept away as they kissed. She slid her hands under his clothes, touching the areas she believed were undamaged and he responded in kind. Both of them were panting slightly when they drew apart, Rukia's skin aching for more contact.

"Why are we talking, anyway? Yoruichi will wake me up soon and I'll be there, excited with no relief in sight." Ichigo looked at her meaningfully.

Were all men like this? Wanting sex despite the situation? They were both in danger, he was wounded and judging from the bandages and injuries she could see, had been close to death once more, and he wanted sex.

Of course her desire was only present because he'd been arousing her while she slept. Otherwise she would be unmoved, wanting to talk further instead of stripping him of any remaining clothes as her hands were instinctively doing. She wouldn't be pressing her lips on any exposed flesh that she could see and assisting him with the removal of her clothes. Nor would she be lying down eagerly, parting her legs as he knelt between them, gazing down at her with heated eyes.

"You were moaning my name in your sleep, as you are now," Ichigo told her, apparently satisfied that she seemed to desire him.

"Hmmm?" said Rukia as she impatiently drew him to her.

"What about foreplay? You were always going on about it at home," was his next comment.

"You did that while I was asleep," she spat out at him, but the anger was lost as she again felt a shudder of pleasure wrack her body as he began to guide his cock into her.

"Oh, yeah," he said faintly as she encircled his waist with her legs. "Oh, Rukia."

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on his as he slowly eased his way inside her and once again she felt her body stretch to accommodate his length and width. A small note reverberated in her throat as he fed more of his length into her, filling her until she wondered if she could stretch any further, and hoped she could. It was only his desire that was driving them, she assured herself. Her body was moving like that because it was a reflexive action and not because it felt so good. If necessary she could stop now and do something else. This was purely to please him. She arched her back, feeling her nipples press into his firm chest, the slight rub of flesh on flesh causing them to tighten into buds. He stilled for a moment and bent his head down to capture one between his lips, sucking it into his mouth as his teeth scraped it lightly.

"Don't stop," she moaned, making a lie of her thoughts.

"Why would I?" he panted. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Stop asking questions I might answer," Rukia gasped. "Oh, do that again, just like…..oh."

Ichigo had changed the angle of penetration, seeming to drive further into her body. Any other thoughts Rukia might have were lost as she responded, fervently embracing Ichigo and kissing him as her excitement increased. She'd known pleasure when she'd had sex with Renji but if seemed so distant and almost childish in comparison to the feelings she was experiencing now. For some reason her lover made her aware of how his body moved and how they fit together, intimately, each accommodating the other and spurring the other on to even greater pinnacles of desire.

She was gasping for air now as she urged Ichigo to increase the speed. Her climax was close, very close and it was obvious that her partner wasn't going to last much longer. 'One more thrust, one more', she though blankly, 'just one', and then the wave of passion crashed over her. Feeling the breath leave her body in a sudden rush of fulfilment her body convulsed, thrashing under Ichigo's final thrust.

Her limbs heavy, her eyes half closed, she didn't want to move but she felt something shift underneath her. Reaching out she only found the mat under her exploring fingers. Almost ready to cry, she opened one eye to find Ichigo had gone and she was once more alone.

Torn between laughing and crying, relief and despair, she found her shoulders shaking with laughter as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. There had been no chance to tell him she loved him and she wanted to say it to him once more before the time came for their paths to part permanently.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Amazing! I managed to get them in the same room at the same time.

I have a feeling that this story might speed up a little more now, but considering how good I am at predicting things. I'm not sure I'd believe my assurances that the sun will rise tomorrow.

I was touched by the number of people who reviewed the last chapter. Hanatoro is an interesting character and was fun to write.

Just a quick note, as an Australian I spell using the English, not the American spelling because I believe it to be correct.

Now, who next? Momo? (ugh). Yuzu? (not likely) How about a chapter from Kira's viewpoint? (Kira? Do I have enough anti-depressants?) I've been longing to write a chapter from Isshin's point of view. Or Captain Unohana? Or if I decide to write an Ichigo acquiring bankai chapter I could use Zangetsu. (For some inexplicable reason that doesn't appeal.)

Please review.

MS


	30. Kira Izuru

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Kira Izuru**

The rhythmic pounding was soothing to his nerves. It blocked out all other sound and thought aside from the noise and the stretch and strain it took from his muscles. The weight of the chair in his hand seemed negligible as he pounded the wall once again, hearing the splintering of the wood, feeling shards cut into his uninjured arm and hand. It would have been easier if one arm wasn't bound, but that didn't matter. The chair dented and scratched the walls as he fought against the despair that threatened to overtake him once again, until finally he flung the chair into the middle of the floor and huddled in the corner, panting. It had only put off the inevitable for a short time.

Being dead sucked. Each and every way he'd looked at it, it still sucked.

From what he remembered of being alive, that had pretty much sucked too, but being dead sucked much worse. At least when he was alive, he knew it would end and that there might be something better afterward. Now he was here, he felt he'd been conned and that made him feel foolish. Soul Society had been a struggle, trying to keep apart from the desperate savagery that dominated the place. Why no one had stepped in and tried to regulate it was not his problem, but occasionally he thought it might be a good idea. If he was in a position to make suggestions, he might.

_Hina…._

When he'd been offered the position at the Academy for Soul Reapers he'd been excited, thinking that at last there was an opportunity to do something that might be interesting and it would drag him out of his slough of despair, but he'd been wrong. The difference between being a Shinigami and an ordinary soul meant that he had to work, accept orders, serve under Captains who were often peculiar and had perverted ideas of what was amusing instead of being an ordinary soul only had to survive the other souls. A Shinigami had to protect himself against other souls, other Divisions, Hollows and worst of all, Captains.

Being a Shinigami sucked.

He'd never show how he felt or say it. For a long time he managed to appear enthusiastic, even when he'd been in 4th Division, which he still felt was a period of shame, but the effort became harder with each passing year. He tried, sometimes he really tried but the fact was that when he was in company, he was unfailingly polite, but downcast. It took much to make him smile, because there was nothing to enjoy. Occasionally, very occasionally when he was with Renji or Hinamori, he felt his spirits lift. Renji would act the fool and he'd find he was laughing without knowing he was doing so. It was one of the few times he felt he could relax and unwind because Renji knew how it was to be under close observation by a superior officer intent on moulding and changing their assistant captain into being the person they felt they needed rather than the person they had. While he admired his Captain, Renji often railed against his unbending attitude and his constant criticisms and insistence that the work be done by the prescribed means; in other words, no short-cuts. As for the put downs, the cutting words, the oft raised eyebrow and pursed mouth, Kira admired the way Renji ignored them. He wished he could ignore his Captain so effectively and so often.

_What had he done?_

Aside from his friends, there were other compensations in being a Shinigami, even though it sucked. The females. Two in particular. One appeared as a self confident experienced woman who would smile and drink with friends readily. Prepared to laugh and take chances she obsessed him. Her frank and earthy nature was as enthralling as her strength and purpose.

The other was a girl, not really a woman who appeared unaware but completely devoted to her Captain. Knowing Hinamori as long as he had, he could appreciate her flaws, which were few, but also know her personal strengths and the underlying sweetness and kind nature. For a life time companion Hinamori was an obvious choice. The painfully lovable smile and self doubt made him feel protective of her, prepared to defend her against any monsters.

_He was the monster. _

It sucked.

After what he'd done, he shouldn't even think of Hinamori other than with the respect due to another assistant captain. He brooded for a few minutes, considering the many and multiple sins he had committed as a friend and a Shinigami. Once more he questioned whether he'd done the correct thing; if this was the responsibility of an assistant captain, protecting his captain from a smaller and weaker female Shinigami. Was that what duty demanded of him? Was Captain Ichimaru actually under any threat from Hinamori? What would Renji do? What would Ran do? Thinking about Ran made his thoughts swerve into a completely different direction.

When Ran walked past and his eyes caught a glimpse of the gently moving globes, he would be transfixed by the pale soft flesh, so much so that his hands and mouth itched to possess them, but he did nothing. Before recent events she had been happy to spend time in his company, sharing a jug of sake, joking about other people. The more she relaxed in his company, the more he sought her out, hoping to advance the relationship to more than just the occasional touch of the hand. Now he knew she'd reject him. His Captain had played with her mind for an extended period and she seemed unable to look at another man. At the moment she had reason to hate him, thanks again to his superior officer. On the recent occasions they'd met she'd been polite, but distant. He knew why.

Because Captain Ichimaru had chosen him and Ran knew it. Everyone knew.

Kira was still unsure if this was part of some elaborate torture his Captain had designed to drive a wedge through their friendship, or because he was aware of Kira's feelings, or just for some new and strange amusement he derived from watching his assistant captain become even more withdrawn. He didn't know. Why would he know? The longer he served under Captain Ichimaru, the more difficult he found it to identify with what motivated the man. Often he would brush off any accusations of cruelty by replying that he was only teasing, but the teasing covered a hidden intent that could hurt the person. Even though he knew it was his duty, Kira had difficulty in liking, or even respecting his captain on occasions. Instead he transferred his allegiance to the position, not the man, but he still betrayed his friends for the man.

_Hinamo…_

The look on Ran's face when her captain reluctantly admitted that Gin Ichimaru had expressed no wish to change assistant captains haunted him. She had tried to hide the pain, but anyone who had studied her face and emotions, as he had, knew that it had hurt her badly and by default, she partially blamed him. Either that or she saw him as a painful reminder of the rejection. Since that night he had missed Ran in his life. Missed the easy gossipy conversations they'd shared and the way her perfume scented his clothes and then coloured his dreams. The way her hair would occasionally brush his shoulder. His natural dour attitude had assisted him in hiding his joy when he'd heard that the relationship between his captain and Ran was over. She'd get over him, it was only a matter of time he'd assumed, not knowing the twisted and cruel reality. Time didn't help. Now he didn't think it would matter how long she had to recover. He would now always be irretrievably linked with her lover's final refusal of her. She would see Kira as a living reminder that Gin had made his preference clear and he did not favour her.

The matter of preference confused Kira slightly. For a fleeting moment he considered whether his Captain was going to insist that he service him sexually. He found it hard to read the man. Sure, he'd been involved with a woman like Ran, but he found the signals the man sent were puzzling. He'd occasionally brush closely against Kira, stand without moving for several seconds and then giggle gently before moving away. On other occasions he would be very conscious of his personal space and maintain his distance warning Kira with a glance to stay his distance. On some nights, when they drank together, their hands would occasionally touch and Kira would flush hotly at the contact and draw back. Not that he wasn't slightly curious about whether his Captain intended the touch, or it was accidental, but he preferred women. The way female skin was soft and smooth under his hands was a delight he rarely indulged but always savoured. The shape of the hip and how the thighs would encompass him in a sweet embrace as he lay between a woman's legs, feeling the twin protrusions of nipples brushing against his chest. To bed a woman like Ran would be his ideal.

_Or Hinamori._

Coughing gently he shifted in his corner, crossing his legs. There was no one there, but thinking about women, sex and specifically Ran and Hinamori, were having the inevitable result. If he were free he'd make a brief visit to one of the cheap but discreet 'teahouses' which offered female companionship in Soul Society, if he ever was free. Almost instinctively he knew he would meet with no success with any of the Shinigami females, at least not on this day or the next.

Being male sucked.

He wasn't sure if he should blame Nanao or Hinamori. But how could he blame Momo? His friend for so long? Blame sucked and meant he would need to harbour resentment against a possible future lover, with good fortune to aid him. She was innocent and he was to blame for his actions. But knowing the pain he had caused his friend was too much to accept.

In this case he would prefer to blame his Captain who had set the whole disaster in train. It hadn't been Captain Hitsugaya's fault that he had disclosed what had happened. The boy seemed to have a fanatical inability to lie, or even gloss over something that might not be quite true. If he was honest he would have to blame Nanao who had brought it up after talking to Hinamori. Again he wondered why his friend hadn't mentioned the subject to him earlier. They were supposed to be friends, but she had been so busy and now, now it was even worse.

In the last few days after the coldness from Ran became more pronounced, Kira had spent more time pursuing Hinamori, spending time with her when her duties permitted. The amount of time she spent working made him feel slightly guilty. The girl devoted so much time to pleasing her captain, trying to predict every want and desire that she seemed to have little time to spare for friends and relaxation. Her conversation was slightly dull and often appeared to return to the topic of her captain. He remembered one time they were discussing tea and comparing the merits of rosehip tea as opposed to rose petal tea and he was suggesting that the flavour of rosehips was stronger and suited to the afternoon while rose petals were more subtle and better for the morning. Suddenly the 5th Division assistant captain had interrupted and stated that her captain liked tea flavoured with nasturtiums. Kira had to bite his tongue as he almost suggested that the man would really prefer narcissus tea but remembered all the kindness he had been shown by Captain Aizen. To say anything like that would be incorrect and make him seem ungrateful.

Gratitude sucked.

Why he couldn't shake the feeling of not trusting the man, he didn't know. He'd saved his life and was close friends with his own captain at least he thought they were. Lately there had seemed a distance forming between the two, a cooling in the friendship for a reason he hadn't been able to pinpoint. Captain Ichimaru had not been as eager to answer the requests for meeting with his previous superior officer, finding excuses to send a message in reply rather than responding in person. It was odd, but could have been because he'd been busy, or seemed to be busy.

_Poor Hinamori._

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember any scandal that implicated Captain Aizen, who instead was always seen trying to heal rifts between Divisions or improve the skills of his subordinates, at least that was how it seemed. The man led a blameless and highly public life that was used as an example on which most people should model their existence. It still amazed him that Renji who had joined Captain Aizen's Division with such hope had left, despairing, assigned to the grunts in 11th Division. In anyone's book that was a demotion being placed there. He'd heard how the Captain had tried, had spent extra time with Renji, coaching him. It was an exceptional mark of honour, but all the same it didn't work. He'd met with Renji who'd expressed a hope that Captain Fon would select him for covert operations, but everyone aside from Renji knew that was a dream. Renji Abarai managing to control his reiatsu and temper long enough to track and assassinate anyone was a ridiculous idea. Covert was not something Renji could ever be.

Once or twice Kira had overheard the tail end of a conversation between Captain Aizen and Renji, which rapidly turned into a confrontation. There could be no doubt that Renji was the one losing his temper, while the Captain remained cool and polite, constantly trying to remind Renji of his duties as a Shinigami and member of 5th Division. Each repetition of reminders had incensed Renji even more and as soon as he was permitted to excuse himself, he'd find the nearest fight and get involved with fists and feet. Anyone could have told the Captain that he was managing Renji the wrong way, but no one dared. It would have been a slight on the kindly Captain who only had the best interests of his Division in mind. Kira had heard him say so, many times, and so had the other members of his Division.

_He'd done the unthinkable._

Then, this morning, once Captain Aizen had been found dead and Hinamori had accused his Captain of engineering the murder, he knew that romance wasn't even nipped in the bud. It was almost as if it had been destroyed before the seed could be planted. They'd been friends and it seemed logical that friendship might develop into something more. Not now, though. Not after he'd been forced to draw his blade to protect his captain from his friend. She'd been crying, his little Momo, crying over the death of the man she'd admired and trusted beyond anyone or anything and he'd been forced to fight her. He would never forget her face, her eyes reddening slightly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and her chest shuddered with the sobs she was trying to contain. He'd almost faltered and let her through his guard, allowed her to attack his Captain. Despair had gripped him then, as it did now as he saw her carefully constructed mental shield begin to crack. Her world had shifted on its axis because the sun around which it revolved no longer existed. And while he was her friend he couldn't help her, comfort her or even remain inactive. It had happened so recently and the bitterness of the action still stuck in his throat. Each moment was imprinted on his mind. Even with his eyes open he could see the events unfold, playing over and over in his mind. All the time he tried to find some reassurance that he had acted the way he had to act.

Being an assistant captain sucked.

Ran and Hinamori were lost to him. Until now he hadn't permitted himself to consider that he wanted companionship, permanent companionship with a female who could at least equal him in her position or fighting abilities. He would prefer a woman who didn't belong to his division because working and living with a person could lead to problems for both parties.

Not willing to think about Hinamori or recent events and eager for another topic on which to focus, mentally he reviewed the other possible females that he might form a liaison with. Some women were attracted by his anguish, or so he'd been assured and he'd tried to identify them, but hadn't had much luck. Nanao wasn't to his taste and after she'd fallen out with Ran and Momo, it seemed she was unpopular with many other of the female Shinigami and he didn't need more trouble. He still found it hard to believe that the little assistant captain from 11th Division had managed to manoeuvre her out of her position of President of the Women's Shinigami Association. Did that say more about Nanao or Yachiru? Was only more wily, or had the younger female managed to learn more than fighting skills from her superior officer, or was it because girls just wanted to have fun? He didn't imagine fun would be the focus of the Women's Shinigami Society under the presidency of Nanao.

_He didn't deserve to live._

There was also a belief, whether true or not, that her Captain watched over her carefully and while he wasn't prepared to take possession, would not countenance any competition. Captain Kyoraku might appear lazy and uninterested, but he did enjoy his assistant captain's focus. Even going on some occasions out of his way to provoke her displeasure so she would notice him. No, Nanao was not a choice to his taste.

Yachiru was too young, but cute. Cute and with Zaraki as her Captain? He didn't want to become a castrato any time soon which would be a possible result. Zaraki wouldn't stand for any interference with his assistant captain and would take drastic measures. And she was far, far too young. The only reason he'd thought of her was because of the strange thoughts he'd had earlier. To think anything else would be sick and dangerous.

Kiyone grated on his nerves. Her enthusiasm made his ennui seem even more pronounced and each time they had talked she kept insisting he cheer up, without offering any suggestions of how he could do so. That sort of useless and unspecific cheer was to be discouraged. He was certain that if he asked her what there was to be cheerful about she'd come up with some trite observations about kittens, roses, mittens or kettles. Even worse she might talk about fluffy bunnies or generalise about how everything looked bad before it got better. He already knew that. He also knew that it could often look bad before it became even worse. Or appear that everything was improving and then deteriorate before you could say 'Shinigami'.

Thinking about it sucked.

After he'd dissuaded Renji from trying to maintain his friendship with Rukia, and that had only been for his friends own good, for a time he'd considered whether she might be interested in an idyll, but her glance had passed over him one too many times and he'd decided to pass before he even made an attempt. A princess was too much work. And a princess in love with a married man was trouble. Renji was his friend and wouldn't appreciate it if he had competition from a long time friend. The advice he'd provided about Rukia would be misinterpreted and he needed all the close companions he could get.

Then his mind slewed back to two females who intrigued him. The Captain and Assistant Captain of 4th Division. Captain Unohana had a sweet serenity and a gentle face that attracted him. He hesitated about approaching her, because she was a captain, but her easy familiarity with any of her patients dispelled any concerns he might have of her superiority. He knew a number of male captains visited her, but that was to be expected. They were probably finding out about the status of any of their subordinates who were patients. He'd heard that since Rukia's return, Captain Kuchiki had visited 4th Division nearly every day, probably checking on the health of his sister, but not wishing for any one else to guess the depth of his concern. It seemed uncharacteristic, but maybe the man had a softer side that no one had ever seen or guessed existed. If so, he hid it extraordinarily well. Silently he thanked which ever deity had watched over him and prevented from that Captain becoming his immediate superior officer.

As for Isane, he'd heard a slight rumour that she might have become involved with Hisagi. He dismissed that rumour without even allowing it a moment to settle in his mind. Isane would never look at Hisagi, nor would he consider her. Hisagi was his friend and he was certain he'd mention any interest he had in females. Wouldn't he? It was a rumour generated by that night his friendship with Ran had taken a downturn. That night he cursed loudly every time he remembered the events. Taking joy from a friend's despair was low, just like he was low. He'd failed Ran.

Being chosen over Ran sucked.

He hadn't mentioned his feeling about Ran, because what point was there? Even before the most recent events, his chances with her had always been slim. Renji had mentioned her rejection of him in a drunken night and hinted that a few other males had expressed an interest in her, including a story about an idiot who'd tried to fondle the area that drew his eyes every time she walked past. Apparently she'd broken a few of his fingers and Iemura had been trying to hide his left hand for days after he heard the rumour. Was that a coincidence? Renji had, of course, denied everything the next day. Ran was dead to him now. Captain Ichimaru had killed any chance there.

_He'd drawn his sword on Hinamori. He was the worst._

And here he was, in prison, awaiting judgment for raising his zanpaku-to to protect his Captain. He had done his duty and was being punished for it. That would be correct. Every action brought consequences, even actions that were valid and correct like he'd thought his own, until now. He had to stop Hinamori, but what hadn't his Captain spoken on his behalf? He'd accepted the quick judgement of Captain Hitsugaya and permitted his assistant captain to be punished for acting in an honourable manner. Or was it a careful reminder that the rules applied to everyone no matter the circumstances? Why hadn't his captain stepped in? Why had he permitted a junior captain to take charge and direct events? It seemed out of character for Captain Ichimaru to permit anyone to intervene on his behalf, didn't it? Hadn't Kira notice him overtly and covertly try to influence how situations would be handled if he had any possible influence. This time he had just smiled and done nothing.

Being in prison sucked.

He didn't seem Captain Ichimaru as a man who cared much about the rules. Otherwise, why hadn't he killed that ryoka or taken him into custody? It couldn't be that he didn't have the ability, or didn't know what he was meant to do. Was it part of a game, or had he conspired with the ryoka to kill Captain Aizen! Was Hinamori right? Even while he'd been trying to avoid these thoughts, his mind irrevocably returned to the events he was trying to block out.

_I'm the most terrible person who ever lived. I suck._

He shook his head, a lock of hair falling over his eye as despair welled up in him once more. It shamed him that he had drawn his blade against his friend. Hinamori had been so close to him for so long and he had never imagined a time when they would be at odds with each other. Instinct; he'd followed instinct and now he knew it was wrong. His Captain didn't care and he should have offered Hinamori comfort, not his blade. She'd discovered the body of her adored captain and was understandably outraged and confused.

Hindsight sucked.

It also exposed something of which he had been unaware: that she didn't trust Captain Ichimaru. Immediately she saw the body of her captain she had focused on his captain as the murderer even though she was aware there were ryoka abroad in Soul Society. Why did she hate the 3rd Division Captain so deeply? At one time she had held him in high esteem, after they had been rescued by Captain Aizen in the human world. Perhaps not in as high esteem as the 5th Division Captain, but close. Well, she'd respected him, a lot. When had that changed?

The sweat on his forehead and the bad feeling in his gut returned. He was in a cell awaiting trial and possible execution for breaking the law and he'd implicated Hinamori as well. It was down to his actions that they were now in this position and it chilled his blood. At the same time it was making him sweat due to a mixture of fear and guilt. If he took full responsibility for the incident, would they release his friend? Any reasonable person could empathise with Hinamori and allow her reaction as a justifiable attempt to avenge her captain, but she had mistaken his killer. Instead of placing them in cells, they should be out there, joining in the hunt for the real outlaws: the ryoka.

Once more his eyes searched for a method of escape which again raised a conflict of thoughts. There was more than one way to break out of this place, but to do so would make him appear guilty and at the same time he didn't want to sit, immobile while the Seireitei was under threat.

Emotions sucked.

Damn it. He was going to break out and find the real culprit and then, with any luck, things would return to normal and he might be able to mend the rift between Hinamori and him.

Lost in his grief he hadn't heard the quiet footsteps approach, hadn't felt the increasing pressure of reiatsu as the source moved closer. Looking up, his eyes lost focus and he needed to blink to reassure himself that he was not hallucinating. Gin Ichimaru stood outside the cell smiling, chilling Kira once more with his presence. His Captain commanded him to remove the bandage that covered one arm, assuring him that he suffered no wound, no damage, it was an illusion meant to keep him weak. Without consideration of his actions he accepted that he must obey his Captain and follow him and his instructions, no matter the consequences. And he did. The bandage removed, he followed, the requisite number of steps behind, never beside because he was not worthy and he followed, walking over the rooftops, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the figure of Captain Ichimaru as he led him to the place he had to be.

Following led him to see Hinamori, eyes streaming with tears, accusing her long time friend and 10th Division Captain of the murder of her beloved Aizen. The dreamlike quality of the day increased. Kira struggled slightly to awaken, but nothing happened and through a fog of disbelief and inability to intervene he watched the fight.

His little Hinamori against a Captain again, facing him with such bravery and determination; his heart swelled and he felt a trace of moisture escape his eye as he tried to urge his limbs to move. This time he would protect her from the descending blade, no matter what the cost, but try as he might his body wouldn't obey. As she fell, injured, or dead, he wasn't sure, again he attempted to move, to rush to her side and then take her far away from this place, this new battle.

He felt shamed that Captain Hitsugaya was defending the honour of Hinamori when that should be his privilege. Witnessing the bankai of the 10th Division Captain was a thrill but being unable to move and get out of the way sucked. But why didn't his captain deny any of the charges? Why was Captain Ichimaru trying to hurt Hinamori? What was happening? Watching the events didn't explain the emotions and actions that motivated them.

And then, his final hopes were dashed. Ran appeared and protected Hinamori from his captain, without a second thought. She didn't even glance in his direction or show any hesitation, but used her blade and body to shield her friend from her former lover. There was no hint of fear, only determination in her gaze. She represented bravery and honour while he stood irresolute and frozen into inactivity and believed that Captain Ichimaru had chosen him because he preferred him.

Preferred him as a sucker.

In the haze that coloured and clouded his vision, he thought he saw the hesitation and regret as Captain Ichimaru faced Ran, but that was impossible.

Turning on his heel his captain withdrew and he blindly followed without prompting. The past always shaped the future. The 3rd Division pledge of despair was his. His choice had been made for him and there was no other path he could follow.

Being Kira Izuru sucked.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I had to laugh when I was halfway through this chapter and read the Author's Note from the previous one and I hinted at Kira. Anti-depressants! Now, pass another couple of St. John's Wort and I'll be fine. (Kidding. Maybe. Got any Prozac?)

Writing this chapter amazed me. I hadn't picked Kira as being a sensualist, but the more the character unfolded, it increased. We are all aware that Kira is one of the most disappointed Shinigami, even before the defection of his captain, which he took almost personally. And he also has adopted the 'Despair' motto of his Division as a personal justification for wandering around looking anguished. In reading the manga I did become a little confused by the bandage that he was wearing in the cell which disappeared, but too bad.

All attention is now becoming focused on the major event that looms throughout this arc. That's right. It's when Iba admits he fell asleep on the toilet, isn't it? The choice of character for the next chapter? Iba? Aramaki (Mustachio)? Soi Fon? Ukitake? As much as I want to I won't do another Zaraki chapter.

In another 10 chapters I might even finish this story. No bets will be accepted for the truth of that statement. I'd only lose again. Thank you to Useful76, the-lioness, derderxp and Teon for the reviews. The Ichigo/Rukia encounters are something that will be explained later, much, much later. Just a quick reminder: I am Australian and will spell words as I believe it, the correct way.

Please review.

MS


	31. Jushiro Ukitake

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

**Jushiro Ukitake**

The days his chest ached, he continued to smile. It might hurt to breathe, but if he showed the pain his subordinates panicked and pandered to his every whim. Suppressing his urge to cough was not always possible but even the slightest clearing of his throat alerted them to a possible attack and they would crowd him. Pounding his back, applying poultices, both hot and cold, wet and dry, forcing him to inhale steam, scented and unscented. Or they would make him drink this potion or that concoction. Instead of taking his place and handling division affairs they vied for his attention; their focus almost absolute, too much so. He didn't like to admit that he found it both overwhelming and alarming. Nor that it made him notice the pain even more. From habit he had always tried thinking of something else until the worst of the pain had passed. If he could push it from his mind it seemed to pass more quickly, or at least seem that way. Years of practice made it possible on most occasions but being reminded of it by his third seats made it more difficult.

He missed Kaien.

That thought wasn't good or useful. In his place, both Kiyone and Sentaru should be undertaking the important work of his Division without worrying so needlessly about him. He would recover but the work, the requirements never went away. If he took the day off to recover, the paperwork and tasks remained, awaiting his decision. Even when he hinted and hoped that one or both would take command, he was always met with disillusion. He didn't want to think about it. Now was the time to be at peace.

"Why did we agree to be Captain's Shunsui?" It was very early in the morning and he was sharing breakfast with his best friend. The air was fresh as they sat on the veranda sipping the soothing brew in their cups. "It's so long ago I've almost forgotten.

His friend was reclining, with his hat perched over his forehead and his eyes closed. At the intrusion of the question, he opened one eye, looked at his friend and sighed while placing both hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Hero worship."

The answer was totally unexpected and Jushiro carefully placed his cup on the tray before venturing to speak another word. "I did not expect that reason from you."

"It's the truth. Remember, we were in the first class, freshly graduated from the Academy and Shigekuni Yamamoto Genyusai, the head man, offers us the positions. We were flattered. We were young. We were conned." Shunsui seemed unconcerned by the answer, sipped his tea and then closed his eyes once more.

An eccentric explanation but one that seemed irritatingly correct. "I thought you did it for the women."

A strange smile curved his friend's mouth. "The women? More like the lack of women. My two assistant captains have been women, both of them talented and good looking and can I do anything about it? No. Why? Because Old Man Ji has taken me aside and explained it would be bad for morale. Retsu? No luck there, says she knows me too well. If I try to chase pretty girls, Nanao scolds me. It doesn't stop me, but it's a nuisance listening to another list of my faults. I didn't know I was signing up to be a priest as well as a Shinigami."

"Except for the teahouses and the women who run after you," Jushiro couldn't help teasing. "And the other females who cluster around you at all times."

"I'm a man, not a monk. I'd marry if I could find anyone remotely intelligent and attractive…." and then he stopped.

The name that echoed through his mind escaped his lips. "Rangiku Matsumoto…"

"Is still in love with Ichimaru. Why do you think I became her friend? Hope; stupid hope. But you should know all about that," he added slyly, remembering the meaning of the 13th Division. "Hinamori is in love with Aizen and the other women are wrong in some way. I'll remain single, like you."

Not wishing to talk about women and love again Jushiro went back to the original question. "I don't think it was only hero worship."

His friend smiled and coughed slightly. "Wanting to be a hero. A Captain of one the 13 Elite Divisions of the Imperial Guards. 'An honour and a privilege', were the words you used to me. You were always the dreamer."

"You were always the cynic."

"Realist."

"You're like Kaname Tosen. Afraid to fight," Jushiro teased gently.

They'd discussed their reasons for their attitude to fighting many times, but Shunsui never truly expressed why he was wary of unsheathing his blade. When he seemed close to offering a logical explanation he would slowly blink and then offer a joke, a drink or sing a song about butterflies, pretty women or the joys of love.

"I'm not afraid to fight, just reluctant. Like I said, I'm a realist. Fighting proves nothing and it means someone ends up either hurt or dead. If I die, how can I appreciate the pretty women?" A sly chuckle emerged, "Or run away from them."

The last sentence reminded Jushiro of the number of women who had been annoyed when Shunsui would abandon his pursuit of them and they would in turn pursue him, trying to regain his passing affection. He'd watched and smiled, knowing that his friend acted in this manner on purpose. If chasing the woman failed, stopping the chase abruptly while appearing to lose interest could make the woman chase him to find out why.

"Women again! I thought I'd find you here again, shirking work," the voice of the 8th Division assistant awoke them from their shared reverie.

"But sweet Nanao, I told you I'd be visiting my old friend for breakfast. We were talking over important Captain's matters," his friend blustered, unconvincingly.

"Women?" was the disbelieving reply.

"We were having a break from discussing the recent distressing events," Shunsui said smoothly. "We've tried to fathom the reason for the unfortunate imprisonment of Rukia Kuchiki. As you can imagine, her captain is very disturbed and is asking my advice on what he should do."

It was true, they had discussed the problem. Any appeals made so far had fallen on deaf ears, whether it was the Council of 46 or the Captain-General. Discussions with Captain Kuchiki had been unproductive and disappointing as he had insisted that he would not intercede as it was not proper. Shunsui had suggested a few things, some of them sensible, but as the situation was unprecedented, there seemed little that either of them could do without acting directly against the interests of the Seireitei.

"And the arrival of the Ryoka," added Jushiro as that had been briefly alluded to. Both had wondered about the coincidence of this invasion and the strange sudden ineptitude of Captain Ichimaru. Until now he had never failed to strike and kill his opponents. There had been a little, but very furtive discussion, about how much the man enjoyed killing and had previously never missed his mark. They had discussed the invasion of the Ryoka and the number of casualties that had resulted. Jushiro was curious about the matter and would have liked the opportunity to meet with these strangers, but his health interfered.

Shunsui had remarked, "Ichimaru's as clever with his blade as he was with his tongue."

Jushiro has only nodded in reply. They both knew the source of many of the damaging rumours which were threaded through many of the conversation in the Seireitei. Neither of them were prepared to confront the man, but instead often worked to counteract those rumours with the truth, disguised in more sensational terms. It didn't always work. Many found it more fun to believe the worst of people.

It had made Jushiro wonder about the incident at the gate. The reports were second or third hand and many of the facts were distorted or contradictory. Did this mean the Ryoka were abnormally strong or Captain Ichimaru had his own reasons for allowing them to remain within Soul Society? There had been little time to look at the facts.

"The Ryoka? They'll get tired of fighting the might of the Seireitei and go away, back to where they came from," Nanao sounded very certain.

"Then why did they bother coming here, sweet Nanao?" Shunsui seemed interested in her answer.

"I don't understand how Ryoka think. There are some rumours that they are looking for treasure," she replied as she straightened her glasses.

Shunsui giggled. "Treasure? Who would believe that? Why would humans seek gold amongst the Shinigami?"

"I heard another rumour," Nanao began and then pressed her lips tightly together. "It was gossip and I don't believe in spreading gossip."

Jushiro almost burst out laughing. Shunsui had told him about Nanao's comments which had sparked the drinking contest the result being one captain and three assistant captains with acute hangovers the next day.

"Of course you don't gossip. We all know that, but we haven't heard the rumour, Nanao. Tell us. I promise we understand it is only gossip." Shunsui was using his usual smooth technique to extract the information.

As often happened when she was going to say something she was unwilling to tell, the woman's mouth pursed and then twisted to one side as she looked from one captain to another. In particular her eyes dwelt on Jushiro and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Come on. You know you want to tell us," his friend said pleadingly.

"The Ryoka are here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki," she burst out. "One of them is her human lover."

The uneasy feeling became close to gastric reflux as the meaning of the words struck home. He tried hard, but couldn't prevent a small cough from escaping. He'd covered his mouth and tried desperately to make no sound but in seconds he was surrounded, if you can be surrounded by two people, urging him to rest, offering medicine.

"I'll see you later, Jushiro," his friend said making his escape as quickly as he could. Too often he was the subject of accusing glances and he'd grown tired of attempting to prove his innocence, or at least protest that he wasn't guilty. The two third seats of 13th Division were quick to accuse and try to block access to their captain if they decided he was unwell. Obviously Shunsui didn't wish to upset them but it also removed Nanao who might have other information about the invasion which might prove useful.

This time his resolve to be patient broke. "Stop it. I'll drink the medicine, but only if you answer my questions." His voice was firm and his two third seats stopped squabbling, distracted by his authority.

Kiyone replied first. "I'll answer any question you want to ask, Captain."

"No, ask me. I'll give the more correct answer," Sentaru protested. "I'll use fewer words too."

"You used more words then," Kiyone challenged him.

"Because I knew you were going to carry on if I didn't interrupt," he co-seat answered. "Here's the medicine, Captain," the man said as he handed a full cup of liquid over.

"That's the wrong medicine. Drink this one instead. It's better for you," Kiyone protested brandishing another cup.

"I'll drink both. If you'll answer my question." His voice came out louder than he anticipated, momentarily quelling their noise.

In unison, they nodded, their eyes wide with anticipation and astonishment. It was nice to see them nod, rather than speak.

"What gossip have you heard about the Ryoka? One at a time," he added quickly as they both opened their mouths. "Sentaru, you first."

Kiyone made a disgusted noise as a self satisfied grin broke across the man's face. He'd have to remember and let Kiyone go first the next time he needed something. Having never had children of his own, but having observed families, he wondered again why these two acted like competitive siblings. Apart they acted quite sensibly, but put them together and they were locked in instant conflict. At least they didn't let it degenerate into a physical struggle, very often.

"There are 5 of them and a strange cat has been seen wandering around," he said. The mention of the cat made Jushiro pay even closer attention. That could not be a coincidence. "11th Division have filled 4th Division with their injured. One of the Ryoka nearly killed Ikkaku Madarame and you know how strong he is. They're bad news, Captain Ukitake. They're vile killers who want to hurt all of us and destroy the Shinigami. Maybe they're Hollows, pretending to be human."

"One's a giant and another is a goddess, or so I've heard," Kiyone cut in. "Another one is supposed to be crying and calling for Rukia all the time. He's the one that Captain Ichimaru thought he'd killed."

"The girl can blast people with kido," Santaro said.

"No, she uses it to hypnotise people. She made the gate guards fall in love with her," Kiyone cuffed her co-seat.

"Renji Abarai asked Rukia to marry him," Santaro was pushing Kiyone away as he spoke.

Before the tussle could break into the fight that seemed ready to commence, he yawned. He had been unwell and felt weakness engulf him. "The Captain's meeting," he gasped.

"You're not well enough Captain. You should sleep. Here, take your medicine."

Without protesting he gulped the contents of the cup and accepted their assistance to get him into bed. As he fell asleep he worried about the events that would take place while he was unable to intervene.

The following morning he awoke to the dreadful news. In spite of every proof to the contrary, he felt responsible. If he had been awake he might have been able to prevent the string of events from unfolding as they had. He had to act. Before he could summon them his two third seats were there, with their own theories. After a brief interrogation about his health they started chattering.

"The Ryoka did it," Santaro averred.

"How could the Ryoka kill Captain Aizen? None of them could be strong enough. Why would they?" Kiyone's eyes were wet with tears. "And that means one of us killed him. Who would want to kill the Captain? Everyone loved him. Look at how kind he was to Renji and Momo and Kira. If I hadn't been lucky enough to serve Captain Ukitake, I wanted to be in Captain Aizen's Division."

"What disloyalty," Santaro was triumphant in his comment. "I never thought of serving anyone else. It was Captain Ukitake or no one."

Kiyone screwed up her face and hissed back at him, "Liar. The Captain-General."

The accusation made the man flush. "Any Shinigami would be honoured to serve in First Division under the Commander-General."

His voice cut across the squabbling. "We have a serious problem. The death of a Captain cannot go unpunished."

Both of them immediately looked ashamed. He knew it wouldn't last, it never did.

More reports flooded in. Captain Zaraki was fighting one of the Ryoka, two of them were reported fighting Captain Kurotsuchi, two more were on their way to the Senzaikyu and one was on his way to 8th Division.

He was torn. There were too many choices but he knew there was only one logical choice, one that he must make. All of them were making their way to the place Rukia was imprisoned and as his subordinate he must ensure her safety.

Preferring that he was not accompanied by anyone he gave swift instructions to both Kiyone and Santaro. "Keep vigilant, but do not follow me. It will be dangerous and it is my responsibility."

"But, Sir," Santaro began.

"Will you obey my orders," he rapped out as strongly as he could.

"Well, yes," both answered but he had the feeling they were crossing their fingers as they spoke. His hope was they would let him act without interference.

In minutes he was there, and all he feared was happening. Even as he intervened he knew that his actions would not go unnoticed or unpunished. Captain Kuchiki did not like anyone to stand in his way, but his actions were wrong. The few times he had tried to contact the man about the imprisonment of Rukia, his requests had been ignored.

A quick glance and greeting to Rukia proved she was alive and unharmed. Weaker due to the prison's influence, but he had to uphold the law. The law was the law. As a Captain he represented the law.

Again he found that he was questioning the law. Why did she have to die? She had broken certain rules, that was true, but to punish her in the manner planned was excessive. The only people to be harmed had been Rukia and the person she'd passed her powers to, and from what he saw, the boy had suffered more injury since arriving in the Seireitei and trying to free her than he had at her hands. And as Rukia was his subordinate, should it not have been his role to retrieve her from the human world and arrange her punishment?

Everything changed when he saw the boy. There could be no doubt of the relationship between Rukia and her potential rescuer; the love in the glances they exchanged, the complete rudeness in how she treated him and the way he returned her insults. That was interesting but what made him gasp was the face. He knew that face and seeing it again made his heart thud unsteadily. Suddenly he realised why Rukia had been in no hurry to return, why she had passed on her spiritual powers, and most importantly why she had fallen in love. The young man was the image of his former assistant captain. His attitude was remarkably similar as well.

Tightness constricted his chest as Rukia's brother and Kaien's double faced each other. No doubt could exist as to who would win that conflict, yet he didn't want to see them fight and witness Kaien die once more. Too many deaths for stupid reasons that sounded fine and noble, but still ended in death. There had to be another way. As quickly as his mind tried to consider options, he as quickly disposed of them. None of them suited this special situation. Preserving the boy's life without inflicting what would be perceived as a gross insult by Byakuya was a difficult call and one that would require very careful handling. He would be seeking his support for preventing Rukia's death, even though it seemed unlikely that this would be forthcoming.

As he prepared to act, another interruption confirmed his earlier surmise. The black cat, the strange black cat that arrived with the Ryoka was Yoruichi and she was collecting the boy as if he were a student reluctant to attend a detention. Her arrival changed everything. Byakuya, as usual, tried to prove his superiority over the woman, and failed again. She out manoeuvred him and bested him in front of witnesses and didn't seem to be trying. Seeing that made Jushiro sigh. The man would be unbearable, seeing the fiasco as yet another blow against his all too sensitive honour. He'd do something stupid or arrogant to confirm his supremacy over everyone soon and then someone would have to try to repair the damage. It had been some time since he'd seen Byakuya so shaken, and he predicted, that as usual when he felt shamed, he would wear his arrogance as a shield and leave at the earliest opportunity, trying to preserve his dignity. It did not surprise him when his prediction was proven correct.

At least it gave him the means to take charge of the situation. Sorting things out as best he could, he addressed the mos pressing issues first. As much as he didn't wish to, he instructed his two third seats to restore Rukia to her cell. Flouting the orders of the Council would make them both outlaws and there were other avenues he wished to explore in order to obtain her freedom. He addressed the next priority of obtaining medical attention for the wounded man. In standing against Byakuya the man had acted nobly and he found it hard to fathom the reason. Later he would find the time to question him and discover who he was and what motivated him.

Then he considered the Shinigami who had acted so protectively of Rukia. Captain Unohana's subordinates normally did not act in any way against the commands of their superior and he wondered about the rather weak looking specimen. Another courageous person who was following his conscience instead of his orders. In accordance with protocol Hanatoro was returned to his Captain for her judgement. Jushiro felt confident that she would act in her usual calm and rational manner in determining whether punishment should be administered. The boy would be in safe, steady hands and would emerge from this trial a more dedicated Shinigami. He would not be as confident if it had been a different Captain, for example Ichimaru, who might use the occasion to torment his subordinate.

All these conflicting loyalties were making him nervous. He'd heard of the fight between Assistant Captains Hinamori and Izuru, normally such close friends, after Aizen's body was discovered. Assistant Captain Abarai was in custody after losing to a Ryoka. Something odd was happening within the Seireitei as more and more people appeared to be rebelling, even in minor ways, against the prohibitions and laws that had been laid down so long ago. Did this indicate that something, aside from Aizen's death, was promoting a different way of thought? As he cast his mind back to the conversation he'd had with his best friend, he recognised that there had been a shift in the way he'd talked.

After all the years of rigid adherence to the laws he found he was eagerly anticipating events, except the execution of Rukia. Without any real threats they had become soft and did not seek new and better ways of doing things. He was as much to blame as the others, but the loss of Kaien had weakened him and after experiencing the loss, he had been unwilling to become as close to another member of his Division. They had all felt the effects of that withdrawal and now he regretted it deeply. Once this current issue was finalised, things would change. It was time he took a more active role and made 13th Division into a force that promoted, if not excellence, at least competence.

Returning to his office a new resolve descended on him. No one was monitoring all the developments that were occurring. Very carefully he instructed his most trusted subordinates to collate the information about any new events and let him know of them as soon as possible. While they did that he undertook some research into the judgment of the Council and to determine what action he could take to prevent the execution. He sent a number of appeals to Byakuya, but received no response.

The news he received disturbed him. The apparent harmony in the Seireitei had only been a shallow surface, rife with flaws and faults. Long harboured resentments were being roused by catalysts he couldn't identify. At first it would appear that the cause was easy to identify, but further investigation showed that the simple explanation was not the one that applied to the situation. Friends were turning against friends, old jealousies were reawakened.

Rules were being ignored, Captains were acting independently, and fights were breaking out between Divisions. It humbled him to recognise that many of the things he though of as facts were illusions, carefully constructed with his unconscious connivance. In general, people scepticism had been worn down by a hundred years of relative peace. Vigilance had been relaxed and now he was witnessing the cumulative expense of living a lie. Reports kept being presented.

"Renji Abarai and Captain Kuchiki fought and Renji lost," Kiyone told him.

"Kira Izuru has gone missing from his cell."

"Momo Hinamori has escaped from her cell."

"Captain Ichimaru is fighting Captain Hitsugaya."

Captain Zaraki was beaten by a Ryoka."

Each report chilled him further. Despite his normal passive role he was being forced to take action, and from this point on there could be no turning back. He would make one final appeal to Byakuya and if that failed then his hand would be forced.

Thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Shunsui he recalled the words that he had originally contested. "We were conned," he said under his breath. "Willingly because we didn't want to face the truth."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Another chapter, another step closer to the end of this story. Through the time I've spent writing this story it has become very clear that not each character will have their own chapter. (Phew). As it's my story I can play favourites and frankly some of the characters do not inspire me. (I'm still amazed I managed to write a chapter on Ganju!)

Thank you to the-lioness, Useful76, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Kiba CanLickMe, Random Person and badkidoh for the reviews.

Who will be the next character? As yet that is a mystery even to me. Hmm. Must think about this.

I won't bother apologising for the delay. Oh, okay. Sorry……..

Please review.

MS


	32. Hollowed Zangetsu

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

**Warning: **_Frequent coarse language and violence. It makes a nice change from introspection._

**Hollowed Zangetsu**

The old man was muttering to himself again and it was irritating. Muttering, talking to himself or ignoring him. This was what always happened in the long sections of life not taken up with fighting.

"Talk to me. I'm here too." The sound of his voice echoed through the broken silence.

"Yes, you are," he was told and then promptly ignored again.

"Aren't you meant to be training me? Teaching me things?"

He was answered by a bleak look but no words. Getting on his feet he walked closer to the pole on which the man stood. "You might think it makes you look enigmatic, but you look like a dick standing there. Are you posing for a cover shot for '_Zanpakuto Monthly'_ or something 'cause I don't see any cameras."

His attempt to gain a reaction met with nothing. Not a smile, a frown or any sign he'd even been heard. Why did he have to be trapped in here with this guy? Why couldn't Ichigo's spirit be a hot babe, or an animal, or anything else? Instead he got Mr Stoic who spoke like a textbook and acted like he had a broom up his arse. If he had a sense of humour it wasn't apparent. In that respect he was a lot like Kingy. No fun, no ability to fool around. When he tried to work out who was more boring: Zangetsu or Ichigo, he couldn't make up his mind. The orange haired kid was so noble, so serious and so freaking tedious. Hell, he studied and tried to get good grades. Sure, he got into a few fights with other school kids, but not enough. And then he'd pout and complain that everyone was picking on him because of his hair colour.

It wasn't the hair. Ichigo's personality made it essential for any person who encountered him to wish to shred, maim or obliterate him. He wondered why the Quincy hadn't killed him when he has the chance.

Thinking about Ichigo always frustrated him. If Zangetsu bothered to talk to him it would push any thoughts of the King of the Dweebs to the back of his mind. Sometimes Zangetsu would let him see what was happening outside, but it happened too infrequently and he was often forced to rely on his own resources. He didn't have many.

"I didn't ask to be born," trying a new tactic he wanted to see if he could get a pity response.

"No-one does," was the dry reply.

"But I really didn't ask to be born. If Kingy hadn't gotten all noble trying to protect his bit of fluff, I'd never have existed." He sounded like he was whining, but didn't care. Zangetsu didn't react to any of the range of emotions he'd tried except when he looked bored. "I was forced into existence and now I'm kept in here like I don't matter. I'll die of boredom."

"And wouldn't that be a blessing for us all," Zangetsu said quietly.

"Hey, Old Man, that's not fair! The kid'd be nothing without me. I'm the best part of him," he responded, wishing he had a hard object to throw at the man. If only he could get his hands on a blade, the annoying bloke would be in pieces and he could take over. Or would it work that way? If he killed Zangetsu, would he die as well? Would the orange haired exhibitionist lose his Shinigami powers? He snarled at the annoying thoughts. Why did his brain have to interfere with his fun?

In a disinterested tone Zangetsu said slowly, "That remains to be seen, but I think not."

The measured reply only served to make him angrier. "Screw you. You don't know what you're talking about." He knew the guy disliked him, but he didn't have to bloody say it. And the way he talked about his little tin god, Ichigo, like the guy was something special. instead of a teenager with overactive hormones and a taste for older women. Though the older woman in this case was a hot one; one he wouldn't mind getting all sweaty and intimate with, if he could get Kingy out of the way for a time, or forever. That guy got all the breaks while he got nothing except lectures, a hard-on and his right hand.

Zangetsu ignored him as he often did, staring out into the distance.

"Why won't you let me take over?" He'd asked this question many times and never received an answer, but he was fed up with the silence and brooding. Even a conversation with the brooding one would be better.

"You will have your opportunity later," Zangetsu said. "Be silent, I am trying to observe what is going on."

After all this time he finally twigged to why there were such long silences. The man was once more observing what was happening while he was stuck, staring at the scenery. The damned blue sky and windows which only got slightly interesting when it thundered and rained. Why did it thunder? It didn't happen often enough, but every time it did Zangetsu turned from dour to melancholy. Did the guy know how to smile, or were the muscles around his mouth frozen?

For as long as possible he tried to concentrate on answers. Sometimes it rained, sometimes it thundered. Maybe the man hated the rain and his inability to smile just supported his idea that he had no sense of humour. Tiring of his thoughts he tried for another diversion. "Hey, you. Can I listen in on Kingy too?"

The man finally gave him his full attention. "You have the ability to do so without my intervention. It takes practice and quiet. You have to be at one with yourself and content to merely observe.

What the fuck did that mean? 'At one with yourself?' Who else would he be? He wasn't he kid or the sword. He was a Hollow imprisoned inside a Shinigami. Listening in to what was happening would be better than staring at the horizon for the next few days. Deciding to ignore the latter part of the instruction he asked, "How do I start?"

"By being silent."

That figured. Silence in a place which was already too quiet. There had to be more than that required to listen to Kingy and find out what was going on.

"I can shut up," he announced.

The small rise of the man's eyebrow indicated that he wasn't confident of the truth of the statement. He had three choices but he dismissed the 'being silent option' immediately. He could try to get the guy into a fight over his attitude, and from past experience he knew that wouldn't work, or he could keep asking questions.

"What else?"

"Silence is more than not speaking. Master the art of silence and I will explain the next step."

This time Zangetsu turned away. Staring at his back, the Hollow felt fury growing within him, even though he knew it was futile. The smug git obviously didn't believe that he could be silent. He'd show him.

Retreating to a distance where he didn't feel in immediate danger of hurting the man, he sat down. Silent he stared at the unchanging horizon. What did he mean by that statement: 'silence is more than not speaking?' Was it one of those statements which really was a question? He had to work out what it meant and it was plain that the man wasn't going to tell him anything more. This was unfair. Thinking was not his favourite past time, or even in his top million favourites.

He wanted to sigh in disgust but stopped himself in time. Sighing was not part of silence and it seemed there was a need to prove he could try. Being silent he attempted to find another method of amusement so he stared at the scenery. The horizon bored him. Never changing, the blue sky, clouds and buildings spreading endlessly on into the distance until they met in a clear blue line. Yeah, the clouds changes, but trying to imagine what they were palled after looking at them for hours on end. There was no sunrise, no sunset, no cloudy weeks, a few storms happening too infrequently for variety.

Sitting still and being quiet wasn't much fun either. He fidgeted a little, wanting to get up and do something, but that wouldn't be silent. Shutting his eyes he listened to the absence of sound. The only thing that made noise was his breath, but he wasn't going to stop breathing, not even to listen to what was going on outside. His mouth gaped wide and he yawned unintentionally. The noise of the exhalation of breath at least provided some change and he yawned again. His head nodded forward and he opened his eyes briefly wondering if he'd slept. Nothing had changed. The man was still on his pole. The sky was still blue. He was still bored.

Letting his eyes drift shut again he lay on his back. If he slept it would mean he was silent. Would that be enough for Zangetsu to agree to help him with the next step or did he have to be actively silent. His lips curved into a smile at the thought of active silence. It would be Ichigo with a mute button. That wasn't a bad idea, muting Kingy. Then he wouldn't have to listen to any of his annoying babbling or squealing when he finally got to view the outside world. If only he had the chance to show the idiot what he was missing out on? One display of his superior abilities would mean that he was the king and the orange kid was nothing, not even a horse.

A sudden noise woke him. Jumping to his feet he noticed he was alone. Zangetsu had disappeared with the sound that had awoken him. Where could the man be? At first he searched the area but couldn't find him. He went over the corner where the man liked to stand and could find nothing.

"Great! I'm free of his rules. I can do what I want." Uttering the words aloud did not bring back the man dressed in black. Looking around he began to wonder what he could do. He walked back and forth making as much noise as he could, calling out, yelling, singing discordantly, burping and doing anything to break the oppressive silence. As soon as he stopped the silence came back.

"I'm King of this world," he declaimed and no one contradicted him. "I'm the only King!"

Again no one said anything. Emboldened he yelled as loudly as he could. "The kid is nothing! I am everything! I am the once and future ruler. I'll take over, get the girl and stop being so fucking noble. Why does he have to act like that all the time? Like he's the most important ass in the world and everyone else is a jerk, or a horse? I'm sick of the poser!"

Hearing the words spoken aloud made him feel better.

"I don't want to look like him or dress like him," was his next declaration as he took off his shirt and pulled off the sleeves. "Why do I need shoes?" he yelled as he flung the offending foot coverings over the side of the building. "Women wear sashes," he laughed as he took it off and tied it around his forehead in a much cooler style.

"I'm not a copy. I'm me and Ichigo is an excuse."

He wished he had a mirror so he could see how different he looked. If that substitute could see him, then he'd realise who was the better man, except he was a man and Ichigo was still a kid. It would be great if he had a pair of sunglasses but then he might look like a creepy copy of Zangetsu.

It freaked him out how each time he stopped making any noise, the silence returned even more profoundly. Why was that? It was oppressive so he started to sing loudly, anything he could remember. The main problem was the only songs he knew were the ones Ichigo listened to and his taste in music was crap. JPop and doubtful American singers. Where was the heavy metal or Punk? Instead he had hip-hop and dance music. To compensate he sang as if the songs were heavy metal, just to fill the void of silence.

Without meaning to he found he was giving a heartfelt rendition of 'My blade is my pride', and stopped mid lyric. He couldn't sing that! It was sickening to hear his voice echoing the sentiments of how much Ichigo liked his sword. It indicated a certain worrying predilection in the kid or was yet another example of his devotion to honour. It could be both. The silence returned with more intensity than before.

"I'll hum. Anything. It doesn't have to be loud," he said aloud and then hummed tunelessly, while he tried to decide his next action. It had to be something bold, and manly. Something that his so called 'master' would never think of because he wasn't up to the challenge. Wild, crude, wicked, evil, the opposite of honourable or fair.

"I'll break some windows. I'll get into the buildings and write graffiti over the walls. I'll spray paint my tag on everything," was the decision, but a few seconds reflection showed him one minor problem. "No stupid paint. No effing permanent markers." He searched his pockets once more but again failed to find anything that could be used to write.

"I can still break the windows!" Running up to one he stamped on it. It juddered under the impact, but that was all. There was no crack, no satisfying sound of shattering glass. He tried again and again. The window shuddered, rattled and shook, but refused to break. Kneeling down, he punched at the stubborn glass until his knuckles began to bleed.

"Break, damn you. Break. BREAK!" He yelled, infuriated at his inability to change anything. The Old Man prevented his from trying to get the upper hand over the kid, he was cut off from what was happening in the real world most of the time, he had to put up with some petulant fifteen year old and he couldn't alter a thing. Fury took hold of him and he continued to beat at the window until he was exhausted and dripping sweat all over the window.

Scowling he looked at the glass and noticed that at least the changes he had made to his appearance were still there. His sweat was smearing the glass, making it less reflective of the sky. "I can change myself," was his fervid assurance. "I'm the only one who can bloody well change me. The kid won't 'cause he's a twerp and the old man can't because I won't let him."

Frustrated, he sat on his haunches and thought about being silent. Zangetsu was silent too often, but that was maybe because he was listening to what was going on. That seemed right. He'd been misled. The man wasn't just being quiet. He was eavesdropping on Ichigo. For all his attitude, he was as bad as the Hollow.

Shutting his eyes, the Hollow struggled to listen to the absence of noise instead of trying to cover it. It was hard. Concentrating was a new activity he'd avoided but he persisted. The silence grew louder, pushing against his ears, swaddling him in layers of lack, but slowly and very quietly he heard a underlying sound. It sounded like wind and the small amount of sensory input encouraged him to try harder.

This was active silence. The Old Man hadn't told him , but he grudgingly admitted he wouldn't have understood. He sat there and continued to listen, hoping for the expected reward.

* * *

Life had been considerably more pleasant before the arrival of the Hollow. Not being able to communicate properly with Ichigo had irked him, but he was aware that time would change that. Time, wisdom and experience changed everything until it barely resembled the imperfect beginning. At least that applied to most cases.

All the indications were that the Hollow would change, but not necessarily into anything better. The need for constant conversation and reassurance he found annoying. The thing existed due to mistakes and while he had been present at the creation there was nothing he could do to prevent its birth. When Ichigo had his Shinigami powers removed from him and was left to die, for a brief passage of time Zangetsu had despaired that his life would end, prematurely, before he had a chance to train the boy.

Although the teenager had been saved, Zangetsu had become dormant due to the loss of contact with the outside world. His awakening had proved difficult and ultimately unsatisfactory. Through their brief acquaintance he'd become aware of how stubborn Ichigo could be, and often would prove to have difficulty adapting to new situations, or accepting sensible advice. The birth of his Hollow supported that belief, but there was nothing he could do to alter the past.

As soon as he established contact with Ichigo once more and was finally persuaded to acknowledge him as his Shinigami, he found that the boy had once more accepted an insane suggestion. Entering Soul Society and the Seireitei with no knowledge, little experience and a sparse force was not the act of a rational person, no matter what reason was presented.

He knew the boy was in love. It was not a good reason to risk friends and life to protect a woman who was recaptured by her own brother and returned for sentence and punishment. If her own family were involved, it would be a serious matter and the rescue would be difficult, if not impossible.

The child would not listen to his advice, determined as he was to follow his own way. The shopkeeper and cat didn't help either, cajoling him, making promises and hinting at inside knowledge or secrets that would help. The man was unsavoury and talking cats were not normal. Even his limited experience of the human world had proven that. It was suspicious.

For a limited time he considered warning Ichigo. What awaited them on this mission he could not predict, but it seemed futile. He was prepared to lie to his family and venture his life. Was love such a strong emotion that it encouraged people to make foolish decisions? If that was so, then he was pleased to be a spirit of a zanpakuto and had no need to indulge in those unwanted feelings.

Intently he listened to the events that were occurring outside. The Hollow irritated him with its constant demands and questions, often interrupting at a time he would have preferred to be able to listen freely. The time in Soul Society had interested him little. Plans, suggestions and silly fights dominated that time. It only became slightly interesting when a method was found to breach the shield that surrounded the Seireitei but it made him wonder at the identity of Mr Yoruichi. The cat had too much knowledge and too many contacts within Soul Society.

One thing disconcerted him tremendously. There were times when sleeping that the boy seemed absent. The body was still there and a level of consciousness existed, but there were no thoughts or dreams that he could sense. When he had experienced this in the human world, he had dismissed it as a temporary abnormality. The second time worried him. After each event he had noticed that Ichigo was more determined to continue the quest, despite Zangetu's increasing uncertainty. He spoke rarely of Rukia, but instead of fading, the emotion he felt toward the woman seemed to increase. Many times he almost asked him what happened and each time he had sensed that no answer would be provided. The boy had a secret place within him, barricaded so neither he nor the Hollow might gain entry.

Each encounter with a strong Shinigami made Zangetsu's communication with Ichigo easier. The boy was prepared to take his advice and borrow his strength in battles, but aside from that he tended to follow his own inclinations. It pleased him that each victory brought additional strength, but the problem with that was the Hollow appeared to draw power from this also. It fretted and fussed, complaining more each day. It postured and postulated and on the whole was boring. He disliked the colour of the thing and the deep black eyes that bored into his own, reminding him with each glance that the Hollow not only sprang from Ichigo, but partly from him.

Irritation swept through him that an imperfect creation like the Hollow was in any way connected to him. While it might possibly provide strength to argument Ichigo's and Zangetsu's at a later time, it was doubtful that the benefit would outweigh the inconvenience.

One thing that he knew without doubt. Even though he knew he would hate the process, it was essential that Ichigo learned to bankai. The quality of the fighters he was encountering kept improving and while his skills had grown, it was not enough. The boy needed healing and a method of reaching his potential quickly.

He was watching intently as Ichigo finally managed to defeat Renji, only to encounter another Captain when the Hollow once more attempted to engage him in meaningless conversation. The creature obviously wanted to be once more given the opportunity to eavesdrop on events happening outside, but he wasn't in a generous mood.

He spoke to it sharply and it once more became quiet.

Then the most amazing thing occurred after he'd leant his strength to Ichigo and defeated the 11th Division Captain. While that achievement was astonishing, Yoruichi finally revealed she was a female and obviously knew the Seireitei. From her conversation with Ichigo she knew more than she disclosed. The failed attempt to save Rukia from her prison only reinforced the fact that Ichigo needed to gain more strength if he was to fight and defeat an opponent as formidable as Captain Kuchiki. Watching intently, the plan unfolded and he realised that with the woman's help, bankai might be achieved within 3 days. Not that it was likely, but who could predict the future?

He wanted to concentrate totally on the events that were unfolding, but it was not possible. The external world was interrupted by an internal distraction. The attempts the Hollow made to engage his sympathy were amusing only because they were transparent. Tiring of the facile conversation he disclosed a secret that might allow the creature to make his own link with the outside world, if it was possible for him to work out the methods. For him to learn silence seemed a long reach. Even when he was trying to be quiet he constantly moved, shuffling, scratching, wriggling. The thing was never at peace.

Finally it fell asleep leaving him the chance to observe without interruption. The intensity built.

He felt a sensation of someone tugging at him and he found himself facing Ichigo. Finally it was time to teach the boy that while he might be his zanpakuto, he was so much more than a mere tool that could be used to fight or from which he could borrow strength. He glanced at the woman who nodded at him in acknowledgement. It was odd to be noticed by another human, but that was why he was here.

"Now, it begins," Zangetsu said and exhaled with a strange feeling of contentment. The next few days would reveal if death was the outcome, or additional strength was granted to both of them. Even he did not believe the result was assured, but it did provide a break from the complaints of the Hollow. For that relief he was prepared to exert himself fully.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

A long time between updates. It happens more often now. Life marches forward, dragging the unwilling behind it.

If you've watched the anime or read the manga, you are aware of the result of Ichigo's attempt at bankai and there is not much point in repeating what happened. It was more interesting to gauge the reactions of the Hollow and Zangetsu.

Next chapter? Definitely not Kira. Of that you may be confident. Rangiku? Momo? Captain Unohana? Nanao? Why not a female who is not Rukia or Orihime? Or a male who has been neglected until now? Hisagi? It is unlikely that Ibe will be given his own chapter, and while I respect and (cough) admire Yamamoto, he doesn't provide much inspiration and I'd probably waste my time making jokes about his eyebrows.

Thanks to badkidoh, Goku's Daughter, Nicole Miklos, Rukia's Reflection, KibaCanLickMe, ceiyn, Tin Buzzard, dbgztfan 2004, FLUIDPHEONIX and the-lioness for the reviews. Major, major thanks to the-lioness. Thank you for your suggestion.

Please review.

MS


	33. Bankai Beauty

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Bankai Beauty**

Waking up in a cell made it clear to him how wrong things were. Days ago he'd been on the other side of the bars tormenting Rukia, until they both stopped trying to skirt around the issues and admitted the truth. There had been honest romantic love between them, until he'd messed it up by his revolving door policy while at the Academy.

The omission of declaring his love for Rukia the one night they'd spent together and his subsequent actions meant that she'd been hurt from his infidelities and finally found someone to love her who didn't want to sample women in all their flavours, before he committed himself.

Instead, she'd fallen for a boy, 15 years old, to her 40 plus years? Yeah, well he wouldn't go there. Even he knew the stupidity of mentioning a woman's age to her, or to anyone else. For all he knew there was a special check females did, to tell if you'd even been thinking about their age. The boy was 15 years old. Hardly out of nappies and Rukia loved him and committed one of the biggest sins possible by passing on her powers to him, which was why he was in this mess.

If she'd just thought about things before acting, for a change. While she may have been dying, there was that other Shinigami based in the real world. Why hadn't she asked him for help? She'd always been proud and sure of her abilities, but in situations where it got out of hand, it was okay to ask for help. Or maybe now she was a member of the Kuchiki household, it would besmirch the honour of the family name to admit to anything less than perfection.

Like her brother, his oh, so, respected Captain. The man he aspired to beat.

And the reason he wanted to beat him, putting aside all the crap about how strong he was and the fact he'd beaten Renji with little evidence of effort, and had adopted Rukia, and was an insufferable prat and all the other things that were so evident about the man? Why did he want to beat him?

To make him show some emotion other than cool indifference or smug superiority. He wanted to see Captain Kuchiki act like a normal Shinigami without all the pretensions and platitudes about honour and integrity. Seeing him lose his cool and battle like a normal person without reverting to tactics and strategy would make him seem less untouchable. Very little seemed to affect him, unlike Renji who knew his temper was quickly roused.

Mostly he wanted to beat the guy because he'd really contributed to screwing up his chances with Rukia. Sure he'd slept around a lot at the Academy, and once she'd left he'd redoubled his efforts to sleep with each available female student, at least once. Some had shared his bed on more than one occasion and while the sex had been good and all that it should be, it was sex without love.

He'd been a fool. Trying to convince himself that sex without love was a fair substitute, or love without sex would work too, but his body didn't like the second option and his brain liked the fug of sated passion where all other matters dropped from being important. Groaning, he admitted how long it had been since he'd spent any time in bed with a woman once the sex was over. He'd get out of the bed quickly, unwilling to prolong the contact with any type of cuddling. The sex might be good, but extended hugging of another person afterward struck him as insincere. He'd done the sex without love for a long time and he was tired of it.

The past was behind him. Thinking about all the reasons he'd lost Rukia didn't change anything, except to strengthen his resolve to beat her brother by any means necessary. It meant he had to work on his bankai. He was close, really close to fully mastering the initial stages, but he'd made a conscious decision not to try it out on the kid. The first person to experience the full majesty of his bankai would be the man who had inspired him to work so hard toward it. To reveal it to a person of secondary importance wasn't part of his plan. Even when he knew he was losing, even as the anger and despair of defeat had ripped through him, there had been no consideration that he would call forth Zabimura's penultimate power and tear Ichigo apart.

Because he'd made a promise. Rukia wouldn't forgive him if he killed her lover and the kid was genuinely trying to save her. Until recently he'd believed the charges would be dismissed and she'd be punished in some way, that she wouldn't die. It was pretty obvious the execution would proceed and the more people trying to rescue Rukia added to the chance of success, or he thought it might. Her death might satisfy the Council, and serve as a warning to anyone else, not that it was necessary, but aside from that it was a dumb thing to do.

Executing a person for a crime of this nature was stupid. As far as he knew, those who committed brutal murders weren't brought swiftly to justice and executed for those crimes, at least not if they were considered valuable. This was one of the reasons this situation made no sense to him. Her execution was scheduled and appeals to the Council to rescind their decision had apparently fallen on deaf ears. Once more he put aside the sneaking suspicion that his Captain was manipulating the situation to remove a person who was the cause of too much embarrassment to the family name.

Lying in bed in the cell wasn't going to help him. Thinking about all he'd lost was depressing, and he had to keep avoiding the dangerous thoughts where it was clear that his actions had partially contributed to the situation.

Zabimaru interrupted his thoughts. Never fond of being cooped up for long, his spirit insisted he leave, with vague promises of finally permitting him to gain control of his bankai. All the time he'd worked toward this his zanpakuto has only seemed slightly interested in that event. More often a different activity might be suggested rather than rigorous training. Competitions involving the consumption of sake, joining the Shinigami Men's Association (and he'd pretty much let the membership lapse due to his Captain's disdain for the club), wasting time with Kira, sparring with Ikkaku or mooning after Rukia, not that he admitted he did the last. Sometimes he'd allowed the future to beckon him as he planned the life they would share together, the children they would raise and the nights, too short to explore his love for her.

The last would never happen again. She was in love with the kid and sentenced to die. Even if she survived, she was lost to him forever, but he had to save her. He almost grinned at the stupidity of the thought. She was lost to him whether she lived or died, but he wouldn't accept her death, not without a fight.

Which was what his zanpakuto spirit was offering. A fight, a chance at improving his bankai and freedom from lying here uselessly, brooding about things he should be fixing rather than thinking about.

"How do I get out?"

Within a few breaths he was free of the cell and on his way to the secret training area he'd found on one of his aimless wanderings. He'd used it before and it was always deserted. The privacy meant he could practice all he liked without worrying about harming anyone else if his attempts at overcoming his zanpakuto failed.

Once he'd believed that it was the aim of each Captain to help subordinates to improve as it would increase the strength of their Division. That was when he'd graduated from the Academy and had a head full of ideals and standards that had slowly been crushed by reality. Captain Aizen had tried, or told him he'd tried, to help him. All the times the man had kindly talked to him, pointing out the mistakes he'd made, forced Renji into feeling guilt. Each time they'd had one of these discussions, some of Renji's enthusiasm had been leeched from him. It was hard to understand why. After every talk he'd felt angrier and more distanced than before. He'd tried. He really had. Each attempt at meditation had failed due to surges of anger that overcame him while trying to empty his mind. Sleep had become a fleeting phantom which eluded him regularly. The anger led to more fights, more talks with Captain Aizen. He'd been trapped in a spiral of anger and guilt.

Then he'd gone to Captain Zaraki's Division.

Why was he thinking about this again? Something was eluding him. A fact, a comment. Whatever it was, it bugged him like crazy. The gut feeling said it was important and had to be recognised. What could it be? Captain Aizen was dead, the Ryoka were there, Rukia was going to die, his Captain hated him and he'd been imprisoned.

Was hate the right word? Despised. Yeah, the cold bastard despised him, that was clear in every frosty word he threw his way. So what if he wasn't noble? He was a fighter and he'd come farther than anyone expected a gutter rat from the dregs of Soul Society. It was great. He'd evolved from a stinking rat to a lone wolf, howling at the moon.

In some cultures wolves were revered.

In others they were treated a dangerous vermin. He may have changed, but there would always be people who looked down on him and hated him for what he was. That was the nature of the world. No matter how famous, kind, rich, intelligent, generous or helpful you were, one person might hate you for those very reasons. There were those who expected more, no matter how much they were given, and were quick to judge if they felt there was even some infinitesimal imperfection in what they were offered. It's easier to judge what is freely provided than to attempt to give in return.

Standing, thinking, wasn't getting him anywhere. This was not the time to be contemplating the functioning of the Universe. It was time to gain control of his bankai and prepare to save Rukia. His priority was clear and the past wasn't changing, no matter how many times he examined the parts of it he didn't see clearly. Then he almost laughed. The past couldn't be seen clearly. Later events changed the way he looked at it and he was again thinking instead of acting.

Surreptitiously leaving the building he noticed patrols of Shinigami's were present in the streets but he managed to avoid them. Keeping to the roof tops seemed the wisest plan as mainly Captains used those to move speedily around the Seireitei, or to crouch, waiting for prey. There were only 12 Captains left and he'd be pretty unlucky to run into any of them. All the same, he kept down and moved quickly and quietly. Being able to shun-po as fast as his Captain might have helped, but it wasn't an option. He'd work on it later, once this was all over and there was time, if this was ever over and he was alive.

As he was about to leap from one roof to another, he heard voices below him. If he jumped, they might see him so he hesitated and idly began to look at the sky until he heard Rukia's name.

"Rukia Kuchiki dies tomorrow? They changed the day again?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki's sister will be executed at noon tomorrow. I heard the announcement from the Hell Butterfly," the other voice said.

"The Council must really want her dead."

"She committed a crime. All criminals must be punished."

The news staggered Renji. Tomorrow? He'd planned on spending all the time left on training in order to be ready, but now he had less than a day?

Knowing this made his stomach churn. Was it possible for him to get as far as he needed? He had to try. If he didn't try, he'd fail.

Entering the underground cavern, he was taken aback by the noise and the sight of a beautiful woman. He gazed at her, wondering who she was, while she yelled at someone. Would he like it if the woman yelled at him. He stared at her figure, noticing the clothing outlined her curves, showing the perfection of her buttocks and the long slim legs. No matter which way you cut it, Rukia would never be able to dress like that and not look short. This woman had grace, style and a temper. The sort of woman who appealed to him: strong and passionate. Not a lump who sat and cried or waited for someone to take care of her. Rukia didn't do that. None of the women he admired did.

After staring for a while he finally turned his eyes to the person she was yelling at and swore softly. That damned kid, again! What was it? A curse on him that since he'd become an assistant captain so every woman he found romantically interesting would be involved with the kid? Was it some deity having a long practical joke? Who'd he offended this much? Or was it just a cruel coincidence to force irony down his throat until he was gagging?

He had a choice. Either give up, or put up with the situation. He wanted to train and it had to be now. Leaving it until later might mean Rukia's death and the loss of his best friend. That wasn't going to happen. Instead, he'd play it cool and pretend it didn't matter. It didn't matter, as he didn't know the woman and was unlikely to become friends with her. The kid was lucky, that was all. Lucky to get all the women who might interest Renji. Briefly he wondered what Rangiku would think of him. Would she fall victim to his nonexistent charms as well? She'd quickly told Renji she wasn't interested.

Then he heard the woman's name. Yoruichi. It seemed familiar, but he could not recall seeing her. She was powerful, there was no doubt in his mind of her abilities. Who could she be? Had there once been a captain of that name? It didn't matter.

Adopting a cheerful smile that made his teeth ache, he called a merry greeting. During the short conversation that followed, he made certain to mention the change in the time of execution. Then he admitted he wasn't ready. Why did he do that in front of the kid and the woman? It made him seem weak, but at least he'd been honest. Having delivered the message and his reasons for being there he went as far from them as possible and prepared to work harder than he'd ever worked before.

"Focus," Zabimaru hissed at him.

He'd drawn his zanpakuto, but was standing there, staring at nothing, doing nothing. He hadn't even been consciously thinking. Just breathing and existing rather than face the events in his life which only brought disappointment. Even though he kept reminding himself he couldn't change the past and it was better to live in the present, it was impossible to let his earlier life go. All the mistakes, pain and loss were behind him, but with him at the same time.

"If you don't think, how can you act?" The spirit said.

"I don't want to think," he said. Thinking hurt.

"Fool. Think about bankai, not your piddly little emotional boils."

Boils. The word made him smile. Zabimaru made light of his thoughts often, wanting him to stop brooding.

"Right," he shot back.

Concentrating he once more formed his bankai and it held. This time it was stable and he began to work with it. While it might be slow, it was powerful and it could move with the speedy strike of a snake. Bankai! He'd trained hard to reach this level. Two ambitions fulfilled; assistant captain to the man he was determined to watch and learn from and then defeat, and bankai. If only his romantic life was gaining as much success!

"Bankai, not women," Zabimaru chided him.

Then he wondered about the kid trying for bankai so quickly. Was it even possible? The small amount of training he'd observed was different to what he'd practised. The long, slow and occasionally painful process of trying to win against his spirit had caused both despair and elation. Most people took centuries to get as close as he was and he'd felt pretty damn proud of getting there so fast, but now this Ichigo kid who'd had Shinigami powers for a few months was trying for bankai in 3 days. It made all his efforts laughable.

He might really begin to hate the boy. Did everything come so easy to him? Renji had struggled, watched friends die from hunger and the harsh life of an abandoned kid, but this human got powers and seemed to learn the name of his zanpakuto without even trying. He got the women, the help, the friends, but he didn't have the looks or the intelligence. No intelligence at all.

When they'd met in the human world, he'd challenged Captain Kuchiki when he didn't even seem to be able to measure his reiatsu. He'd laughed at Renji and demanded Rukia's release. The kid was dumb but lucky. He'd even managed to befriend a Shinigami from 4th Division and some person from Soul Society. Was it possible there was more to the kid than he'd originally thought? Everything that happened seemed to force him to accept that probability.

The distraction made his bankai disappear. "Why won't you focus? This is more important than any orange haired child." Zabimaru placed a clenched fist in the middle of Renji's forehead. "Think with this," and then punched him sharply in the chest, "not with that."

"Okay!" Renji stuttered, the small pain reminding him of the importance of this.

"Block out all other noise. Work with me."

He tried. The noise the kid was making faded into the distance. He forgot Rukia and his ambitions and the relief from those guilty thoughts made it easier to concentrate. Each attempt brought him closer to holding his bankai for longer. The way he interacted with the new form became less clumsy, more direct. Working closely with his spirit he began to learn some of the assets, the ability for the joints to separate.

Would it be enough? Letting the bankai lapse, the new doubt formed. There was no time to perfect it and as he had witnessed so few bankai's it was difficult to compare. Worrying about it now was stupid. He would leave and check out how events were unfolding.

He paused before he left and watched Ichigo try and fail. The kid had progressed, yet he was failing consistently. Even from a distance, Renji could see he was panting and blood was staining his face.

Despite his reticence he asked Yoruichi about the chances of success. The ensuing conversation didn't make him feel any more confident of Ichigo's chances, even though he could sense his determination and Yoruichi's belief in the kid.

One part of him wanted to stay and observe. Realistically he realised events might be moving fast outside this refuge and it would be wise to check. Watching the boy train wasn't going to help anyone.

Emerging carefully from the cavern, he took refuge against a wall. More patrols of Shinigami were moving around.

"Are you going to wait?" Zabimaru asked.

Renji knew what he meant. Wait until the execution to rescue Rukia, or get her now. It was a tough decision, and he didn't have any one to help, but he'd get her now. Why wait and prolong her agony? Once he freed her, they'd hide in Soul Society, maybe return to the neighbourhood in which they'd grown up, but that was a bad idea. The Gotei 13 would expect them to hide there. It didn't matter. They'd find another lawless area where it was easy to disappear and wait until it was possible to find a way into the human world.

Yes, he was sacrificing his position in order to save his friend, but it didn't matter.

Rather than think matters through any further, he drew his sword and cut through the patrol in front of him. More Shinigami converged and by not looking at their faces, or acknowledging he may know and have friendships with any of them, he kept moving forward, not permitting anyone to stop him, or even make him falter. They would heal. He wasn't trying to kill anyone, only disable them to prevent further attacks.

Every step drew him closer to the tower. The closer it was, the more he believed in his success. No Shinigami he'd fought had provided the slightest hesitation or challenge. The bankai training had improved his other skills. His sight was keener, his moves more forceful and his determination was unparalleled.

Nearer, he faltered. Something had changed. It was impossible to ignore the overwhelming feeling, one to which he'd become accustomed. Like other Captains', Captain Kuchiki was prone to lurk, lying in wait for the person he wished to punish, and on this occasion it seemed Renji was his choice.

This meeting was inevitable. All the time he'd known his Captain would prevent any attempt to rescue his sister. Instead of feeling the normal sense of awe and admiration, he nearly felt confident. They were now more equal than they had been. He'd achieved bankai and could hold himself against any Shinigami, except possibly Captain Yamamoto. He may fail with some women, but few could match him on the fighting arena. Conveniently he excluded Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku from the roster of people who'd best him in a fight as they weren't here and he had no reason to fight them, yet. He'd heard rumours that Captain Zaraki had gone rogue, no surprise there, and might have joined with the Ryoka.

All this passed through his mind while he tilted his head up slowly to gaze in the direction of the reiatsu. Then he had to crane his neck even further as the man had decided to stand on top of the highest building to be imposing. Instead he was nearly invisible.

Captain Kuchiki demanded to know where he was going, as expected. It didn't matter how he replied, what would happen after the interchange of words was unavoidable, inevitable, fated. They would fight and during the battle he'd have the chance to prove his abilities. Finally the man might be forced to recognise his existence and show him the respect he knew he deserved.

As expected, his Captain moved fast, the blur of motion that normally escaped his vision, was visible to him and he could follow and avoid the first anticipated attack. The fact that he could feel his Captain's approach and fend off the attack increased his confidence. Previously his senses were not at a level where he could do either and to face his Captain with this enhanced skill made him begin to believe that there was a chance at victory.

Voicing this aloud, hearing the words, made his heart beat faster. His Captain would know that he was facing an equal, not a subordinate who quailed with fear at the thought of being gutted by his blade. Once he beat this man, nothing would stand in his way. Rukia would be rescued.

The well remembered scorn washed over Captain Kuchiki's face. The man seemed to find it impossible to accept that any person was his equal and would never admit it. Was it so hard for him to accept that others had abilities that were equal or superior to his, or was it the fact that Renji was not of noble family which made it so difficult?

His words refuted any claims Renji made. Once again he tried to force him back into the role of lesser being and to reinforce his message he prepared to use his shika. This was his chance and he took it. Releasing his own shika he prevented the move and was gratified to see the disbelief on the 6th Division Captain's face. He'd stunned the man who had never expected him to develop into anything more than a second class Shinigami and this gave him a glow of pride. It was the first time he'd felt a measure of respect from his Captain.

Mixed with the respect was the realisation of his achievement. If he could use shika without calling the name of his zanpakuto...

Rather than keep him in suspense, he eagerly uttered the word he'd worked toward since he became a  
Shinigami. This would be the ultimate proof of his success as he surpassed the man standing in front of him.

Standing proud, he straightened his shoulders and pushed out his chest slightly. This was the reason he had worked so hard, aside from saving Rukia. To savour this moment when the world seemed full of endless possibilities that promised everything for which he had longed.

"Bankai," and the world tilted. He was standing on top of it.

With the admission that the man hadn't been aware, he lashed out at him, releasing some of the bile that had built over the years. He'd continued to look down on Renji and treated his sister as if she was there on sufferance rather than a valued family member.

Until now he'd ignored the joy that could be gained from engaging in a battle which encompassed more than the need to win. He was not simply trying to kill a Hollow, or disable those who stood in his way, but standing as an equal to a person who had until now shown only disgust to be in his company. A thrill of excitement, tempered with impatience grew within him as he revealed his bankai and saw the shock it created. He'd been rather surprised when it had first occurred, not knowing what to expect, but he hadn't expected something quite so large or ornate.

Another challenge from the proud noble. Not being able to force him to one knee. That was the beginning. Forcing him to both knees and then watching him beg for his life or simply bleed from the wounds inflicted by his assistant captain might satisfy a portion of the resentment he held. Wiping the superior expression from his face felt good.

Taking the initiative he sent Zabimaru after Captain Kuchiki, watching carefully as the man dodged the attacks, anticipating where his feet might take him in an attempt to avoid the powerful assaults. He thought he detected the man breathing heavily as he sent another powerful wave of the bony body of his bankai after him, but it may have been his imagination. Columns toppled, buildings crumbled under the powerful strikes, but he still didn't manage to hit the person for whom he was aiming. At the same time he felt immense satisfaction that he was forcing the man to run and not stand there, haughtily deflecting each blow.

After minutes he heard his voice, acknowledging, actually admitting his bankai was worthy of the name. The smile of pride that nearly crossed his face was suppressed as he waited for the sting to come with later words.

The words came and the next move was one he'd anticipated. He'd worked long and hard to be able to counter this specific moment when the Captain decided to break his bankai. If he'd been unwary and hadn't planned exactly for this, he would have been a fool. This time he would not act like a moron and prove his grasp of tactics. The best weapon was understanding the strengths and weaknesses of the enemy. Since meeting Byakuya Kuchiki he'd made every effort to study the man, watch his attacks and formulate the best way to best him in fair combat.

Releasing the reiatsu the bound his bankai together was impressive. It appeared his control had been broken by the shika his captain had no hesitation in using. The small smile of satisfaction that crossed the man's face was not lost on Renji. He expected this to be the final move in the game of chess in which they were engaged and seemed to be about to pronounce checkmate. Renji waited a few more seconds, to increase his opponents confidence and make his next move even more startling.

Reassembling his bankai, he felt a grim joy as each bone slotted back into place, slowly at first and then increasing in speed as he released more and more reiatsu. The glimmer of confused amazement on Kuchiki's face was worth every backbreaking moment he'd spent working on this particular move. He's sweated, cursed and nearly given up many times, deciding the manoeuvre was too hard, required too much control and exertion of strength, but this was his ultimate aim. Then he struck and was gratified to see his blow connected and the man was forced to eat his earlier statement as he was forced to one knee.

He was going to win. He could taste the victory he'd worked toward and was confident in announcing his success. Why permit false pride to besmirch this triumph?

They passed more words back and forth and when his captain once more drew his sword, with the smug assurance that the hits inflicted on him were just the result of good luck, Renji felt his determination grow. The man would go down and he finally he'd accept Renji as an equal. It was dumb to believe he'd been seen as superior unless he managed to become the head of a noble house and the Supreme Commander of the Gotei 13 and that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Why were they talking about curtains? Drawing curtains? Why hadn't he said simply he'd finish it now, but instead he made some comment which got parlayed back and forth for no good reason.

The sudden use of kido didn't sit well with Renji. The move was underhanded and suspect. Was he implying he was unworthy of his blade and it was preferable to finish him with kido? He dodged the attack quickly, wondering why his captain had thought it would work. Hadn't he learnt by now his moves were visible? Then part of his Baboon King separated.

What was happening? Hearing the explanation pared his confidence, slightly, but not enough to make him give up. He prepared again only to be caught by another kido.

Was this fair? Was this the way Captain's won, by not using their physical weapons, but by substituting kido attacks meant to weaken and bind their enemies?

In 11th Division he'd learnt to despise kido as an ignoble weapon. Now it seemed he needed to adjust his ideas. Rukia used it, he knew that, but she was a girl and women did things differently to males.

Trapped as he was, he couldn't escape Kuchiki's bankai. Until now he'd never seen it, and while it was a beautiful sight, he quickly became aware of its deadly nature. The sting of each blade cutting into his flesh caused him more agony than he'd experienced before, but it did not equal the pain in his heart. If he lost now, Rukia would die and there was no pain greater than that.

Even now, fallen and apparently defeated, his captain couldn't resist gloating, reminding him again of the great gulf between them. The biggest insult was comparing him to a monkey. Monkey's were comical. Wolves weren't.

His foe went on and on about the superiority of his bankai, how wonderful and perfect it was compared to Renji's and possibly anyone else's. It was one of the few occasions he'd heard the man talk so much, and about a part of himself as well, but Renji wasn't interested. He was lying there, trying to gather any strength he had left, refusing to let it end this way. There was a chance, slim, but still there, he could rise and bring victory from apparent defeat.

Once more he failed. And now the agony of his heart and his body screamed through his brain. "Rukia. Rukia."

"I will not let it end like this. I have to succeed. I made a promise to myself!"

His bones complained, his muscles strained hard as his skin wept blood. Feeling each move like a thousand sharp knives cutting through into his very marrow, he stood once more, refusing to accept defeat.

Their conversation didn't interest him. He answered the early questions with little thought as his body ached and begged for him to rest. Kuchiki taunted him about his approaching death, while he struggled to breathe, forcing his legs to support him. Once more he approached his captain, each step bringing him closer, while blood surged through his body and out of the cuts, zanpakuto in hand. The man would let him pass, Rukia would be saved.

Trying to stab the man who stood there, watching him with slight interest, he noticed his blade had gone, shattered. There was nothing to kill him with. The handle didn't wound him. To his surprise he saw a flicker of admiration and compassion on the cold face, but decided it was the pain distorting his vision, otherwise the compassion would have been the worst insult.

The fragile skin that covered his flesh began to separate, the cuts joining together, more blood flowing from the deeper wounds. Increasing in speed, the weight of the pain and fear bore him down and finally defeated, he fell: fell into despair, death and a few memories of what he had lost and could never hope to regain.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note

This is the second attempt at this chapter. The original chapter featured Sajin Komamura, but I wish to rethink parts of it and it will possibly not be solely devoted to his character. It may not even be the next chapter I concentrate on. This partly explains the delay, but life got busy again. Thanks to TinBuzzard, the-lioness, badkidoh and Rukia's Reflection for the reviews.

Renji is pivotal to the Soul Society/Rescuing Rukia arc. His development mirrors Ichigo's and in addition his motivations are more interesting. It is uncertain whether he will feature in another chapter.

Next chapter? Problematic. I'm going to South America at the end of September for a month. The Sajin chapter might be revisited, however there are other characters that interest me. Iba, Yumichika, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana. So many decisions...

Manifest is the best convention I've attended and Little Kariboh is even more amazing in real life.

Please review.

MS


	34. Sajin Komamura

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. I make no money from this work. _

**Sajin Komamura**

It was normal to be concerned about the welfare of a friend. If care wasn't taken and all the problems were overlooked, then was it really friendship between the two people? Or was it merely the spoken words without the real meaning and dedication behind them? It was easy to be friends, if it purely meant idle conversation and disinterest in the real person that hid behind.

No matter what he did, the past was unchangeable and the cruel events broke through into the present conjured by memory or circumstance. They were both at a disadvantage from their physical disabilities, but Kaname's past, coupled with his lack of sight had affected him in ways that Komamura could not understand.

The occasions that Kaname had spoken of his murdered friend, there had been such a depth of longing and remorse in the words that he wondered if friendship was all that had existed between the two. The way the man's voice deepened each time he mentioned her name, the anger present when he spoke of the man who had caused her death, the bitterness of reproach that he had been unable to help her indicated a stronger emotion. It seemed stronger than reproach, more like a constant self flagellation for his failure to discover the problem and remove the cause.

If he had known, if he had the chance to take the action, Sajin wondered how swiftly Kaname would have killed the man. Would it have been before he married the woman, or after? There had never been a cause stated for the murder, or if there had been it was simply put down to the drunkenness of the man and unstated assumption that it inevitably led to the attack. The death had been an accident due to the excessive beating the man had administered to his wife due to the rage and alcohol.

As an explanation, it left much unexplained. Inebriation did not inevitably lead to violence or even anger. Considering the way the Seireitei operated, the Shinigami would have been apprehended and confined to the Maggots Nest as he was a threat.

Once or twice he nearly asked Kaname the question which he knew would provide the solution to the puzzle, but each time he held back. To ask meant prying into a delicate area in his friend's life and he'd hoped that they'd established a measure of trust between them that the information would be volunteered, but it never was. Experience had taught him that asking unwelcome questions would lead to either a cooling between the two of them, with his friend becoming more distant and unavailable, or a sharp short retort that it was none of his business and a breach of trust and honour to question anything that was not freely revealed.

Sajin occasionally wished to return the insult, because insult it was, but it wasn't possible, mainly because Kaname demonstrated very little interest in his past, his ambitions or his concerns. When he permitted his mind to acknowledge this, he was forced to question whether what they shared was friendship or scant tolerance for each other. Being the man he was, with his lifetime of experience and disappointments behind him, he insisted it was friendship, even if it was one sided. He might not accept it, but Kaname needed friends. Each time he rejected a possible candidate, his isolation and sadness increased, for all that he denied it existed.

The time in the Academy had forced them into this ill formed intimacy. Both were accepted as Shinigami, but the camaraderie with the others of their year never happened. Once and once only, he heard Kaname make a bitter comment that the people around him were blinder than he because of their lack of acceptance of his blindness, but Sajin knew it was more than that. While the man was very careful to prevent emotions from being displayed on his face, they were still evident. He could also not see how people responded to him, a disadvantage which could not be overcome.

Too often his lip curled slightly with distaste, his attitude became aloof or superior, and his speech patterns would slip into condescension if someone displayed any ignorance in a subject with which he was familiar. He well remembered one conversation when he tried to explain, as tactfully as he could, why one of the more popular female students had left abruptly once Kaname had spoken to her.

"It's a definite indication of her unsuitability to become a Shinigami," Kaname had announced coldly when Sajin had told him the woman had left.

"She will be a very good Shinigami," Sajin replied.

"You only say that because she is very attractive. You've told me that on numerous occasions."

Sajin shook his head and then remembered his friend couldn't see the action. "She is attractive, competent and has a very good understanding of the basics," he tried to explain.

Kineme's mouth lifted slightly at one side. "An understanding of the basics is no substitute for comprehending the importance of justice and the theories that accompany it."

Biting back the sigh that rose on the mention of justice, Sajin persevered. "Not everyone had your interest in theories and justice. It's a good thing to have a variety of interests and to try to develop skills in different areas."

"Without a thorough knowledge of justice, how can anyone function effectively as a Shinigami? We mete out justice to the Hollows and provide them with the opportunity to reform. The woman failed to listen to my simple explanation." Kaname's voice rose slightly.

That was a warning sign that worried the man to whom he was talking. The blind student was normally very careful of any emotion that might be discerned in his voice and this proved he was upset and would soon become irrational. His first thought was to calm the situation, but suddenly decided to force the issue. If he could help his friend now, this situation might not arise again.

"You didn't have to tell her she was wrong so bluntly,' was his reply.

"People have to accept that they make mistakes and then learn from others who have more wisdom," Kaname returned promptly.

Trying to think of another tack, Sajin replied, "Trying to explain things simply doesn't mean you have to use words between one and three syllables only."

"Trying to simplify a difficult concept meant I had to choose my words very carefully. If she had opened her mind, it would have been very easy for her to grasp the theory." Kaname's voice rose further.

He only had one more chance to try to salvage the situation and smooth things over. Feeling his chances slip away, he made one more suggestion. "You could try smiling when you talk."

It was immediately obvious he had said the wrong thing.

"Twist my face into a pleasant expression? Reveal my teeth by spreading my lips into an imitation of a primate? As you do, I'm sure, not that anyone would see it." Kaname rose to his feet and walked away, with no further word or explanation.

Deciding not to make the situation any worse, Sajin watched him walk away. His pride had been injured and that was no small thing. Instead of trying to immediately re-establish the friendship, he waited. It was necessary for time to pass so the sting of the perceived insult could become less.

Weeks passed and while missing the companionship of his closest friend, he formed tentative contacts with others, discussing class related matters in a desultory manner. He avoided many debates over topics that seemed irrelevant, or at worst, prurient and debased speculation about well known Shinigami as none of those subjects interested him. The conversations with Kaname about anything but justice had been interesting and forced him to stretch his mind considerably in order to refute his arguments, or try to persuade him to accept other facts and truths which explained the world in which they lived. Kaname was quick to judge and make decisions. Attempting to make him change his mind wasn't easy. In some cases, Sajin didn't even consider making the effort.

He missed him. Simply, he missed his friend. Originally they may have been drawn together by their alienation from the other Shinigami, but the separation indicated that they were friends for other reasons. They liked to discuss serious matters and debate the things they were taught and the duties of a Shinigami. It was rare they joked, Kaname found little amusing; of he didn't have much of a sense of humour. Joking around was fun and he enjoyed an occasional chuckle. Friendship without laughter was acceptable if he had a friend.

Nights of conversation about meaning were absent. Idle chat, simple topics of conversation were enough to pass the time but lacked the substance to which he was accustomed. One person he'd spoken to constantly made wisecracks and appeared to take nothing seriously. Many of the jokes contained personal comments which slighted many of his acquaintances. Fortunately the helmet hid his lack of smile and he found he was beginning to avoid the man. Kaname did not make personal observations of others very often. When he did, it was never to joke at their expense.

Now he was being more sociable, many of his fellow students asked why he wore the helmet and he either changed the subject or simply shrugged saying he was extremely photo sensitive and any form of light could damage his eyes and skin. It was a lie, but truth was difficult and the explanations involved would satisfy no one and lead to further speculation. Growing up looking as he had made it only too clear his appearance mattered greatly. Questions, jeering words, insults and bullying had encouraged him to hide away from society, but instead he hid his face.

At least no one screamed or started throwing things at him when he wore the helmet. No hordes of angry villagers with flaming torches and pitchforks appeared at his door at the dead of night to invite him to a special barbecue.

It was uncomfortable and inconvenient as his vision was severely limited. Learning to fight wearing it had been a challenge and still was as he constantly worked on improving his abilities and increasing his range of attacks. He never bothered complaining about wearing it as in many ways it served well as his nose and ears were sensitive and extremely vulnerable and from what he witnessed and experienced during training, anything different was a target for foes.

"You don't hang around with the blind guy anymore?"

He hadn't heard the man who addressed him, approach. He'd seen him here and there and observed how he interacted with others: never opening his eyes, always a slight smile on his face and a careless attitude to the truth. Rumours abounded about his supposed relationship with an attractive and well endowed young woman. Other rumours were less pleasant and whispered between close friends. He'd only heard bits and pieces which hinted at acts which might warrant execution, but then again, these rumours may have even been spread by the man for his own amusement. His sense of humour was known to take unusual forms.

"What business is it of yours?" The man was presuming a relationship between them that didn't exist. The question was both rude and intrusive.

"It's not. That's why I'm asking."

The man's effrontery shocked him. He'd rudely asked about a friendship and then glibly replied to his question. Perhaps the rumours about his insolence were correct.

"I'm asking because he's been following my friend around."

Did he mean the woman? That didn't sound like Kaname who'd only ever mentioned his appreciation of one female, and she was dead. "I have trouble believing that. He has shown little interest in the fair sex."

Ichimaru laughed. "Not Rangiku, but he wouldn't be the first. I mean Sosuke."

The name wasn't familiar and he had a few seconds of frantically searching his memory to try to identify who the man might be referring to. He dimly recalled a dark haired calm man who wore glasses.

"Kaname is free to choose his own friends and past times," he said calmly.

"Very interested in justice, isn't he?" the man persisted.

"Isn't justice of interest to us all? We are training to be Shinigami." Another cool reply might force the man to cease this conversation and go and find other sources of amusement.

"He's a bit dour. It's hard to make him laugh." Ichimaru grinned widely, indicating he was different.

The man was pushing at him with his words. "This conversation is over. If you wish to discuss Kaname, talk to him." Spinning around he prepared to walk away and find a solitary space to think.

The man laughed and asked a final question. "What's under the helmet? My curiosity is roused."

Deciding not to give the man the politeness of a reply, he left.

Sitting under a tree in a quiet place he often frequented he allowed his mind to replay the conversation. Why had Ichimaru spoken to him? Until now they had little to do with each other. In the short conversation they'd had the man had inspired him with a lack of trust he'd never experienced before.

Was the information he provided, correct? Did it matter if Kaname formed other friendships? His friend was not the type of person to follow another around. Very often Sajin was the one who initiated their conversations or went in search of his friend. Trying to believe this change was real wasn't possible, but perhaps he was seeking new people with whom he might converse. It would benefit both of them to have other contacts and points of view to consider.

He should trust his friend's judgement.

Returning to the Academy building he sought out one of the worst gossips lodged there. Until now he'd avoided the woman who seemed to take pleasure in slandering people to any person who cared to listen, and even those who didn't.

After greeting her politely, there was little need to open his mouth. Gabble flowed easily from her lips as she assassinated characters, committed libel and generally let her venom flow. For half an hour he endured the barrage of words as she focused on some of the questionable habits of the teachers of the Academy. He didn't even try to believe that the Kido teacher drank nothing but sake, of the Kendo instructor fondled her students during private lessons. The private lessons he'd experience were all business with the instructor pushing him to try harder, to control the velocity of his strikes and the placement of each blow.

Moving onto the Captains, he attempted to block out most of her words. The Captain's he'd met he respected due to their seniority and ability to bankai. How anyone could accuse Captain Retsu Unohana of improper actions was something he didn't understand.

Then she began to speak about Rangiku Matsumoto, how she'd sleep with any man, her breasts were augmented by chicken fillets and other assorted unpleasant comments. This was the closest she'd come to mentioning the people in whom he was interested.

It was the best chance he'd had since he began the conversation. Waiting for the woman to draw breath, he asked, "What do you know of Gin Ichimaru?"

The woman seemed struck dumb by the question. Then she smiled and shook her head. "The man is a terrible gossip and rumour monger. You can't trust half of what he says."

It was difficult to stifle an inopportune chuckle at her words. The helmet hid the smile her words called forth. "Worrying information. Does he ever tell the truth?"

Her face assumed a thoughtful expression. She bit her lip, and then chewed it slightly as if she needed the sensation to help her think about her answer. Sanjin could see she was torn between answering the question, changing the subject or embellishing on the truth.

"When it suits his purpose," she answered carefully and then fell silent.

This was a state which made her fidget. Deciding to break the silence, he asked, "You are implying that he will tell the truth to annoy or irritate people, or make them act in a certain way."

A frown wrinkled her forehead and she looked at his helmet, scanning it with more curiosity than she's previously shown. "I didn't say that."

"It is what you meant, nonetheless, is it not?"

Her words made it clear she didn't like to have her words interpreted. She could indicate and suggest, but to have the truth offered in return did not please her. This was indicated by her frown.

"Gin Ichimaru is a man who likes to influence people, on occasions," was her carefully chosen reply.

The finality of her tone indicated she did not wish to discuss the matter any further, and it was evident she'd be reluctant to talk any further unless he changed the subject. She might know something of this Souske Aizen, but how did he change the topic?

"Which Division do you hope to be placed with?" That was better, taking a personal interest which might deflect her attention.

She simpered and it astonished him. Was she choosing her division based on the people within it, or what is represented? There was little doubt in his mind the choice would be the former rather than the latter.

"If I'm lucky I'll join 5th Division. The Captain is amazing!" were her hastily uttered words. "His hair is so long," she paused as if realising she was giving an insight into her choice, "and he has such skills and works closely with his Shinigami."

"I see. An interesting choice," he said, pleased his face was invisible to her.

"Sosuke Aizen was personally selected to join the Division while still in the Academy. He is so lucky," she chattered on.

That was the man's name. How peculiar she should mention the very man in whom he had an interest. Rather than let the opportunity slip, he spoke casually. "I wasn't aware people were selected for Divisions before they left the Academy."

"He's said to be very talented and caught the Captain's eye. I wish I could; I mean I wish he'd see my abilities," she amended hurriedly.

"What is he like?"

Taking a deep breath, the woman rattled on about the wonderful Captain Hirako, which wasn't what he meant, but instead he sat, waiting patiently for her to take a breath.

"He does sound impressive," he finally broke in. "I wasn't aware of all his accomplishments. Yet the man you mentioned, Sosuke Aizen, must also be unusual."

Even though she attempted to hide her reaction, it was clear she didn't wish the topic to be changed. "Perhaps. He seems pleasant."

Seems. An interesting word to use. Did she believe what she was saying? Or was she hiding her thoughts? Or was it simple jealousy?

"What do you know of him?"

A strange expression crossed her face. "Everyone likes him. No one has a bad word to say about him and he's known to be friendly and helpful."

He didn't miss the hesitation before she answered, or her impassive voice. There was the possibility she knew more than she was saying, or there was no gossip about the man she could pass on. Carefully observing her face, he noticed a range of expressions pass over her visage quickly and to his surprise she spoke very low and very quietly.

"He's almost too good to be true."

The expression alerted him to what was troubling her. Most people had a noticeable fault or failing available for examination and wild exaggeration. So far, she hadn't been able to find anything which made the man look bad, which meant he hadn't done anything wrong or left no traces or witnesses.

"He's friends with Gin Ichimaru," was all he could think of to say.

Her face became even more thoughtful. "It makes no sense to me."

The concern she expressed began to seem logical to him. If Sosuke Aizen was supposed to be a model of everything a Shinigami should be, why was he friends with a man who enjoyed confusing and even hurting others? Was it due to their very difference, or was she hinting that instead of difference it might be similarity which brought them together. It might be due to her obvious jealousy she mentioned this, or her suspicions might have valid foundations.

Asking her to share her thoughts only brought a few murmured doubts and then she seemed to become wary.

"I have to go and study," she said before bidding him goodbye.

He stood and thought. Tosen was spending time with a man who had been selected for a Division before he graduated from the Academy and was known to be a model Shinigami. However, the man had dubious friends. What did it mean?

Even though he was friends with Tosen, he didn't ignore his faults and obsessions. To be honest, being friends with Tosen was often difficult. Most people misinterpreted his seeming disinterest and saw it as arrogance, not that he wasn't. Why would a man like Aizen be interested in Tosen? Why was a he friend to Ichimaru? Knowing his friend as well as he did, it was difficult to imagine the possibility of a friendship forming between Ichimaru and Tosen: one so flippant, the other so serious.

For the next few days he observed the interaction from a distance, when he had the time and was able to find an unremarkable situation. He wished to appear uninterested and carried some reading material with him so it appeared he was studying. Fortunately his ears enhanced his ability to hear and even from some distance he managed to overhear a fair amount of conversation. Mostly it was about justice and the quest for knowledge. A few slight references caught his attention, but whenever these arose, the conversation was quickly turned to other, more general topics, by Aizen.

His curiosity was piqued.

One day as he sat, apparently reading he was startled to hear the approach of his friend.

"You study hard," was the conversational introduction.

"As we all should," he replied, placing the bundle of papers down and looking at his friend. "How do you know?"

"Someone mentioned it to me. How are you?"

This was a conversation between acquaintances, not friends.

"I am well. How is your health?" Keep the conversation polite.

"Good."

An uncomfortable silence lay between them. He didn't wish to break it. Tosen had a reason for talking to him and he wondered what it was.

"I might have been a little harsh."

Startled his immediately replied, "Smiling is important to sighted people. It makes them feel more comfortable."

Tosen sighed. "I realise that now."

Had he discussed this with Aizen? Was he instrumental in Tosen approaching him? Until now it was rare he received a concession or admission from the blind man. Not wishing to sever the tenuous threads of friendship he selected his words with care.

"Sometimes I forget you cannot see. My remarks show that."

Tosen nodded. "I cannot see; you do not wish to be seen. We have much in common."

Totally unprepared for this, Sajin asked, "Do you wish me to help you study? There is much I have been wishing to discuss with someone with your analytical skills."

A nod was the only reply as his friend took a seat.

Those events may have happened years ago, but he still remembered them clearly. While their friendship was re-established it had changed form considerably. A change had been wrought which was tricky to identify. The talk of justice continued, but the fervour had dulled a little. The demeanour changed also as Tosen became slightly more approachable.

The trust that had been growing between them was corrupted. Sajin had done some investigation on Aizen and any rumours about him dried up as fast as he heard them. The man was Teflon coated. No mud stuck. No faults aside from his eyesight. Forming friendships with those who were mostly friendless, except Sajin, to whom he was polite, but distant.

Doubt of Aizen crept through everything he heard of the man. When he mentioned the man in idle conversation with Tosen the reaction always confirmed his intuition. There was more to their 'friendship' than the man was admitting.

When he'd graduated from the Academy he spoke to his Captain who listened and encouraged him to voice his doubts to the Captain-General, Yamamoto who listened to him but showed little reaction. "I have no cause to doubt Sosuke Aizen," he said carefully. "Why not approach his Captain?"

The meeting with the 5th Division leader seemed to promise much as he noticed intelligence behind the facade the man presented to the world. He made a promise to meet with Sajin later, to discuss his concerns, but he and a number of other captains and lieutenants disappeared shortly after. The rumours of their disappearance were many. Some believed they were dead, or had been killed while fighting a rare species of Hollow which had managed to infiltrate the Seireitei. Others stated they had escaped to the human world to be free of the stifling restrictions under which they lived. All he knew was he'd lost one possible link in proving there was something wrong with Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

In order to monitor the situation, Tosen was to be watched. Observing him became part of his life, which warred at first with his desire to retain the companionship, but as time passed he adapted. "It's not lying if I don't tell him my suspicions," was one of his thoughts of consolation. "It's an omission, nothing more."

At the same time it made him feel less honourable and cheapened his dignity, but his intuition did not permit turning from his course.

Now Aizen was dead and Tosen consumed by his overwhelming hatred of the Kenpachi was insistent of fighting him to expose him as the traitor he was. Why Kenpachi was assisting the Ryoka, Sajin didn't know, but urged by the Captain Commander, he too sought to stand against the renegades and invaders. The death of the man of whom he held suspicions seemed odd. For a man who was supposedly universally loved, to be killed so viciously struck him as peculiar. It was almost as if the murderer wanted to display the body so everyone would know he was dead.

He still had trouble understanding the overwhelming hatred Tosen showed for the spiky haired man who acted more like a buffoon than a talented fighter. The way he had gained his captaincy was permitted according to the rules, which ate away at Tosen. Added to that he wondered if it was the loyalty he engendered in his division, or he didn't care about other people's opinions, or his total lack of diligence over paper work. Or was it the slight friendship between the Kenpachi and Gin Ichimaru, or the mocking way he expressed his opinion?

Each time Sajin believed he'd achieved success in moderating Tosen's view of the situation, shortly after he returned to the conviction that Kenpachi Zaraki deserved death. Eventually he gave up, not wishing to waste his breath on a task that was never successfully completed.

Was it coincidence: Sosuke Aizen's death, Byakuya Kuchiki's sister's imminent execution, the arrival of the Ryoka, the fighting between the assistant captains and long term friends? The disarray in their ranks was only increasing.

There was something seriously wrong in the Seireitei and he sensed Tosen was involved. He would follow the orders he was given, while continuing to watch.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I don't want to consider how long it took to write this chapter. While writing about Captain Komamura was fascinating, there is not a great amount to draw on from the source material and much of this may be incorrect. Letting my imagination run wild didn't work on this occasion.

Thank you to Goku's Daughter, (yes it was a vacation) badkidoh, sierraqueen and Rukia's Reflection for the reviews.

Hands up those who want another Ichigo/Rukia chapter? *counts*

It may be a little difficult. I can't randomly knock Ichigo unconscious when he's actually conscious in canon. While it might be fun, it would be wrong.

So next featured character? Hisagi? Yamamoto? Soifong? Momo (shudder). Isshin? Unohana? Decisions, decisions.

Please review.


	35. Soi Fon Shaolin

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. I make no money from this work._

**Soi Fon Shaolin**

Since Yoruichi left, she had simply been passing time in a grey and unpleasant fug. While striving to improve her skills, speed, battle techniques and control over her body, mind and Second Division, she remained hollow within. Her souls seemed to be sucked away by the absence of the person she admired and had given her life to, as simply and easily as she drank water. It had required little thought or energy to devote her whole being to the service of the woman she viewed as a goddess.

Then she had been abandoned. Left behind like a discarded pet that had grown too large, annoying or demanding to keep. It hurt. Thinking about it hurt her heart and her mind, the pain smarting like the pain of bleach poured over an open, suppurating sore. Yoruichi had gone without an explanation or even a word of farewell. Her unexplained absence was a constant pain in Soi Fong's heart, which she ignored except for those few moments when she weakened and permitted a few tears to fall.

There had been a few unsubstantiated reports stating Yoruichi had been seen in certain areas of Soul Society, but investigation into the areas neither proved nor disproved the supposed sightings. Even though she knew it was foolish and a waste of time, Soi Fong went to each area, hoping for some indication.

For a brief time she'd imagined Yoruichi dead and even thinking of that for a moment turned her cold. They had been so close. If Yoruichi had died, she would know and then she would have no hesitation in dying as quickly as she could to be with her beloved mentor.

It hadn't escaped her notice that many people had vanished at the same time. That peculiar creature who'd hung around Yoruichi like a bad smell until he'd been forced to take up the position of 12th Division Captain, the Kido Master, many of the Captains and assistant Captains had all disappeared. Where had they gone? Why had they gone?

Rumours had been constant. A large Hollow invasion; some experiment going disastrously wrong which was covered up by the then assistant Captain of 12th Division; the Captain-General had an argument with all the people involved and unleased the power of his Zanpakuto on all of them, burning them to ash and leaving no trace... So many rumours, some of them amusing, many of them sad or painful which she tried to ignore but found it impossible to do so.

The Captain-General had never provided an explanation, even when she had made a written request. For him, apparently, the subject was closed, the events in the past and it was time to move on.

Unfortunately, it was hard to move on without a heart, or a reason for living. Performing her duties kept her mind from brooding every second of the day. Promotion to Captain had been unexpected and in many respects, unwelcome. How could she hope to measure up to Yoruichi? She was not of the same noble blood, but only a member of the minor nobility and even worse her assistant captain's status as far as the nobility went was higher than her own.

A pity it was his only positive noteworthy quality. She assumed his promotion was partially due to family because her observations indicated it certainly wasn't due to his dedication to work, his fighting abilities or pleasant nature. All of them were lacking as far as she could see and even her attempts at encouraging him to improve showed little effect.

He was content to remain a big, fat lump of conceited stupidity, content with his role. Any flicker of ambition was quickly dispelled when he realised it might mean he had to do some work or take some action. When necessary he could fight adequately, just. It seemed insulting that a man like him was the second in command for a squad which specialised in stealth, but he was not her selection.

His lack of ambition and ability once more indicated how different her upbringing was to his. She had been constantly forced to improve, to work hard and then work harder at any task she was given. Anything less than full effort was punished as it humbled the family. She was reminded every day in order to impress upon her, that she wasn't the only person her actions affected.

She carried this understanding with her into 2nd Division. If she was lax or didn't dedicate herself fully to her tasks, she would be showing her disloyalty to her family and her Division. It was part of this tenacity which helped her to continue functioning after Yoruichi left.

Now she had heard reports that Yoruichi had been seen, more than once, and appeared to be assisting the Ryoka. She had even rescued a boy who had been preparing to fight Byakuya Kuchiki and escaped using Shunpo and apparently quickly outpacing the man who had not been able to match her speed as a boy and he still was unable to match her pace.

She hastened to talk to Captain Kuchiki but he hadn't wished to talk to her. She was kept waiting without offer of tea or any form of refreshment for an hour. Simmering with anger, she kept her expression serene and her stance steady, unwilling to display any emotion or momentary disquiet. Her eyes lowered she examined the floor closely, counting the strand of the tatami matting and ignoring the murmured asides of the seated officer who had taken over in Abarai's absence. It had been a shock when she entered the office and noticed he wasn't there. It added credence to some of the gossip about Abarai joining with the Ryoka. There were other vague comments about Zaraki providing protection to a girl for some undisclosed reason.

Sighing loudly, the seated officer once more entered the Captain's office and emerged, gesturing for her to enter.

"Did you see Yoruichi?" she had demanded bluntly, as she finally entered his office. If his pride was affronted by her attitude, she didn't care. He had often displayed more discourtesy than any of the other Shinigami, using his nobility as an excuse. All it excused was his inability to bend.

"I saw someone. It may have been former 2nd Division Captain Shinon," he'd replied, apparently calm, but the hiss in his words indicated his displeasure at either her question or the memory of the meeting. "My main concern was to prevent the escape of the prisoner and the capture of one of the invaders."

"You mean you didn't let your sister escape, but let the others escape. I question your priorities."

"It is not your role to question any of my actions, Captain Shaolin. I answer to Captain Yamamoto, the head of the Seireitei, as do you," was his brusque reply. "Now, excuse me. I am busy and have other concerns."

She almost argued with him, urging him to tell the truth, but experience indicated he would refuse to answer any questions and become more and more distant and cold the longer she remained.

Frustrated at her lack of success she tried to talk with the other people who had been present, but either they were unavailable, or could not be found. She tried to obtain a meeting with Captain Yamamoto, but Sasakibe politely explained that the Captain was unavailable as it was essential he managed some of the immediate problems and continued to organise the pending execution.

Now she was pacing the streets in frustration. Her pride had crumbled and she was ready to beg, to ask for any crumb of information until it struck her she was approaching the situation as an amateur. Blinded by past emotion she had forgotten her current role.

As a commander of her own Division, she could send out her people to seek their former captain. There was no possible way she could be accused of using her resources unwisely as the capture of the Ryoka was a priority. If Yoruichi was assisting them then surely her capture was even more of an imperative. Swiftly she summoned her seated officers, with the exception of her assistant captain and gave the order.

"If anyone hears or sees anything pertaining to former Captain Shinon, tell me immediately. Do not try to engage her in combat unless I expressly order you to do so."

She watched her officers very carefully and noticed a few questioning glances. None were directed in her direction, but she felt the concern they felt. Was it easy for them to forget she was their current Captain and their former captain had forfeited any right to their loyalty?

"I will meet and talk to her; if necessary I will battle and defeat her, then bring her to the justice she has escaped for too long. She is assisting the humans who have invaded the Seireitei and caused a great amount of damage and injuries. You may have heard of the number of casualties from the 11th Division."

Was that a slight indication of amusement from some of her officers? Did they find the defeat of the 11th Division a cause of laughter? Admittedly, it was a small consolation that the Division, which prided itself on its fighting ability, were so quickly trounced. There might be less swaggering among the bully boys who made up the Division, or not.

"Be careful. We are unsure of the abilities of these invaders or if they are coercing former Captain Shinon to act. I want you to collect as much information as possible and inform me of any new developments. Go now."

Feeling an overwhelming need to join in the search she began to move quickly to an area she thought might be a possible area Yoruichi would inhabit, even for a short time. While she had instructed her squad to find the former captain, in her heart she wished to be the person to first talk to her, confronting her with the facts she must be denying, even now.

Why has she left Soi Fon in the Seireitei? Didn't she realise how much she meant to her? Was her seeming affection a lie? Was everything a lie? Taking on the role of Captain had not suited her; she wanted to be free to search for her goddess, but the situation made it impossible for anyone else to assume the role. With the dearth of Shinigami capable of achieving bankai or managing to pass the other requirements for being a Captain, and having been conditioned by her family and upbringing to always act responsibly and accept her duty without question, even the brief attempts and times she had done so with Yoruichi were not enough. Even though the promotion was unwelcome, she was bound by honour to accept the position and thus became stuck. Constrained by even more rules than those imposed upon her by her family, stifled by the expectations of her Division and Squad, observed (sometimes satirically, she was sure) by Captains who either thought they had more experience, ability or people skills, she chafed under all the restrictions. Meetings, discipline, giving orders, following orders, each minute consume with some task which no other person could be trusted to complete to her satisfaction... Was this life?

Again her mind fled to the times when Yoruichi flouted convention and encouraged her to join her on another adventure that had little to do with duty, but more to do with fun. Only afterward did she realise that part of the benefit of these excursions was she returned, refreshed, to her duties. In addition, it seemed certain of her talents had been enhanced by using them in a different manner.

Captured by her reminiscences, she had hesitated. Memories had the power to make her forget for a time the duties she needed to perform. A slight clearing of a throat drew her attention to a messenger, kneeling obsequiously at her feet.

"Captain Shaolin, I have been sent by Captain-General Yamamoto to ascertain whether you will be attending the execution today. As you are aware, it is the responsibility of each Captain to see justice being meted out to those who do not follow the rules," were the man's measured words, delivered in a hushed and possibly respectful voice.

A spurt of anger was quickly checked. Watching a silly female, and a noble one at that, receive punishment wasn't her plan.

The thought arose that if Yoruichi was caught, she might be subject to the same treatment almost made Soi Fong shudder.

How could it be like this? She was furious with Yoruichi for her desertion and wished for her to be punished; but punished only by Soi Fong, not by anyone else. Moreover, the punishment would not involve her death, or even much physical harm. What she wished for was an acknowledgment that Soi Fon was her equal or even her superior and then an apology.

"I said I'd attend," she snapped, pushing all the conflicting thoughts to the back of her mind. "Does the Captain-General think it is possible for all the Captains to shirk their responsibilities to settle a few petty feuds? The incursion of the Ryoka is not an excuse to ignore the rules." She watched the man's face to check if he was convinced. She wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

Stifling a large sigh, she went in search of her Assistant Captain. If she was going to suffer through the execution so was he. Too often he shirked his responsibilities and she often ended up correcting his work and making him do it again or giving it to some more talented officer.

It took little time to find him, seated in one of his favourite teahouses where he guzzled tea and food in unequal quantities. "Come Ōmaeda. Cease the endless stuffing."

"Only having a little snack, Captain. A man has to keep his strength up in times like this, attacked by Ryoka. You understand, or maybe not." He tried to sound assured but instead sounded uncertain.

A grim smile touched her lips. "Keep your strength up? An interesting idea. All your strength seems directed to keeping you partially mobile as you increase your girth. Now is not the time to eat. We are attending the execution."

He paled slightly and glanced around the room. "Ur, um. Captain, I think I need to do some urgent paperwork. You go ahead and I might join you later?"

The man was trying to find an excuse not to attend. She leant on the low table with both hands and brought her face close to his. "As I recall, I am the Captain and you are my subordinate. I have given you an instruction, not a request, with which you will comply. You will not eat during the execution; you will not talk during the execution. You will stand as straight and still as a waxwork figure and try to maintain some dignity. Do you understand?"

The man swallowed hard, his eyes dipping below hers. "Yes, Captain. I understand."

It was fortunate he agreed. Even so, from now on, he would re-do his work repeatedly until he got it right. She had considered it was laziness which made him perform so badly, but perhaps it was his hope that if she had to keep correcting his work, she may end up expecting him to work to the standard of his seat. Things had changed in the Seireitei. So could he.

He rose to his feet, slightly unsteady as she watched. "Let us go. It is improper to appear once the execution has commenced."

Nodding unhappily, he escorted her as she swiftly made her way to the location of the Sokyoku, taking her place next to the 4th Division Captain, who was standing, eyes modestly downcast, appearing serene and unperturbed by the reason they were gathered. A quick observation before she too cast her gaze on the ground indicated there was a lack of representation amongst the Captains. Both Captains and Assistant Captains were conspicuous by their absence. No one represented 3rd Division, 5th Division, 7th Division, 9th Division, 10th Division, 11th Division and 12th Division. To her astonishment, there was no representative of even the 'alleged' traitors Division! No Captain or 3rd seat stood there to witness the death of their comrade. Her brother was there, but no one from the 13th Division.

This was unthinkable! Why were so many Captains absent? It didn't surprise her that no one represented 11th Division; that man made up his own rules. She was shocked at the absence of so many Captains. Was there some task force, which had been created to meet the threat facing the Shinigami, and if so, why hadn't she been recruited? She had the skills and abilities perfectly suited in the detection and detention of criminals.

A slight feeling of affront touched her. Did the Captain-General consider her unable to complete the task? He'd prefer to permit Captain Ichimaru, who had already failed to kill or incapacitate the Ryoka when he'd encountered them previously, to her?

Or was something else happening? She'd heard some whispers about fighting amongst the Captains, dissension in the ranks and emotional encounters between old friends who found they were fighting on different sides.

It was becoming obvious to her that either the imminent execution or the invasion of the Ryoka had caused carefully repressed antipathy to be released. Even she was overcome by her emotional and illogical response to the news that Yoruichi had returned. No reports had mentioned any sightings of the former, pitiful, Captain of the 12th Division. She had permitted herself a few seconds of fantasy that Yoruichi had returned for her, but quickly dismissed the dream. Why had she waited so long if she missed her? There were other factors at play in this situation, which she didn't, yet, know.

Exclamations woke her from her reverie and she looked to see the transformation of the halberd into Kiko Oh. As soon as it was over, she would seek out Yoruichi herself and end the torment of her desertion.

Her eyes fixed on Rukia she blinked at the unexpected disturbance. An unfamiliar person wearing a torn Shinigami uniform materialised next to the girl. A red head! And the execution halted.

"That's impossible. How could he stop the destructive power of one million zanpakuto using a single zanpakuto?" She exclaimed. "But who? Who is he?"

He had to be a Ryoka. If he was a Ryoka, how had he managed to gain this amount of strength and power? She ignored most of the other exclamations except for that of Captain Kyoraku who guessed the person was the one who had defeated the Kenpachi and not been vanquished by Ichimaru.

Not to be gainsaid, the Kiko Oh began to move toward the prisoner again. From the raised voices, it appeared the Ryoka was arguing with her and as her second in command questioned what was happening, finally, the Captain of the 13th Division appeared, carrying something she recognised. It bore a crest as familiar to her as her own and she suddenly realised what it meant.

She ordered her Assistant Captain to intercede, but instead of acting as directed, he questioned her. Testily she answered him, but it was too late for the scaffold was destroyed by the actions of the Ryoka? How had he managed it? What was happening?

Soi gazed, aghast at what she was seeing. Then things began to really happen. Rukia was thrown to the ground only to be captured by the renegade Assistant Captain of 6th Division, who at the urging of the orange haired Ryoka began to run, still holding the struggling female in his arms. This was unthinkable. Again she shouted orders at the Assistant Captain's who were standing, gawping like a herd of cows. Finally, they began to move only to be cut down like the incompetent fools they were.

In amazement, Soi watched the 3rd seat of the 13th Division move toward her sister. She had betrayed the Seireitei by assisting her captain and deserved death, which Soi was glad to provide. Standing over the fallen female, she prepared to act.

Suddenly she was moving fast, fast and then faster, away from the scaffold and the boy fighting the 6th Division Captain. She was being removed from the action and only one person had the speed and the skill to undertake this dangerous activity.

Yoruichi!

Yoruichi?

A moment of complete, unfettered joy overcame her. Her goddess had returned for her. She was carrying her away from everyone. From all the important events.

She was carrying her like a child! Bundled up and helpless in her arms as if she had no choice. Decisions were not for her. Instead of asking, the woman had acted without any thought to what she was doing.

As quickly as the joy had sprung up, bitterness returned as rapidly and she began fighting back. She was not some doll to be picked up and removed at the behest of her former Captain. Now was the time to prove how much she had changed and grown since her desertion. She was Captain by right, by her skills, not because she was there to fill in while the Seireitei awaited the return of the daughter of the Shinon family.

Her movements made them fall to the ground hard. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except she now had the chance for vengeance. To show how little Yoruichi mattered to her and how much she had grown in abilities since her desertion.

As soon as they landed she attacked, using all her anger and bitterness to fuel her kicks and punches, but it seemed not to affect her former Captain. While they fought, everything became clear. All the rumours were true! Yoruichi had assisted the Ryoka! She was a traitor!

She commenced speaking, knowing the words she spoke were vital in setting the tone of the conversation and showing Yoruichi she was no longer needed or wanted.

Their conversation was heated, each finding fault with the skills of the other and then Soi struck, noting how her former captain had failed her family. Yoruichi's words stung and she tried not to listen to the vile words that were flung at her. In response, she summoned the punishment force, preparing to show her hand. No one was exempt from justice.

Not even if she still loved her.

Seconds later her squad lay decimated as Yoruichi taunted her once more. So, she was fast. Soi could be fast too, when needed.

Then they fought in earnest. Yoruichi stubbornly refusing to use her zanpakuto, not that Soi could see it anyone. Instead, she used her speed, strength, arms and legs as weapons. For a time as they traded words and blows, Soi also did not draw hers, hoping to be able to best her former commander without resorting to the blade.

For all the taunting, Yoruichi's skills had not diminished. Her speed and ability to anticipate where the blow would fall had not faded and finally Soi had to resort to using the steel.

In spite of the compliment, she felt Yoruichi didn't respect her powers. The resentment simmering in her veins demanded retribution and after launching her attack, she took great glee in explaining what had happened. Her skills had developed as had her ability to unleash further attacks from her zanpakuto and the fatal bee crest flower now blossomed on her opponent's chest.

To her immense satisfaction her foe ran, speeding away, but Soi followed managing to gain more hits. Why didn't Yoruichi acknowledge her superiority? Why didn't she give her the crumb of comfort of permitting her astonishment to show? Why was she being so stubborn?

Why had she been left behind?

Her anger and pain peaking she revealed her new attack, preparing to kill the one she loved only to be shown her attack was not new, not her idea.

And then with one quick touch her attack was neutralised.

A torrent of words was released as Soi yelled her pain. Why was it always like this? She could outclass nearly every other Shinigami she encountered, but this woman standing in front of her was permanently one-step ahead of her.

Then, to her shame and horror, she asked the question she'd needed an answer to since her desertion.

Falling to her knees, she wept, the shudders of her pain passing through her as the tears streamed down her face.

Two warm arms wrapped around her as Yoruichi hugged her.

"I didn't want to leave you behind. There was no choice and why force you to become an outcast?"

"If I'd been with you I wouldn't have cared! Don't you understand?"

"I knew you would take over the squad. I entrusted it to you as you are the only other person capable of controlling it. Things happened, Soi Fon. Things led up to this moment and the need to return to stop disaster from overtaking the Seireitei. You had to be here to grow stronger, away from me." Yoruichi's voice was soothing and soft as she patted Soi gently on the back.

"You left me here without you," Soi was sobbing even harder. Hope flared in her heart. Perhaps Yoruichi hadn't left her behind on purpose.

"My little Soi Fon. I will explain everything, I promise, but for now, I need you to trust me. We have something important we have to do, now." Yoruichi had pulled her away and looked her in the eyes, with earnest intent. "I trust your judgment and need your help."

Those words triggered an immediate acceptance. "Yes. Yes. We have to arrest Rukia."

Yoruichi's face set in a stern and unhappy expression. "No. We have to protect Rukia from Aizen."

Soi shook her head in disbelief. "Captain Aizen is dead."

"Then either he is the living dead, a zombie, a vampire or very, very clever." Yoruichi noticed the confusion on her face. "Soi Fon. Trust me. I'll explain as much as I can on the way, but we have to go now."

Soi nodded. If Yoruichi needed her help she was honoured to be able to assist. She followed listening to the hurried explanation and her horror grew.

There was something badly wrong in the Seireitei.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Over a year since I last updated this story.

Last year was ... hard.

Thank you to anybody who reviewed. While I apologise for the delay, it doesn't seem fair to burden anyone else with the explanation for the extended delay. Every person experiences good and bad years. If last year was bad for you, you have my sympathy.

As for the next featured person... Oooohhhhhhh. Momo? Rangiku? The first person who reviews might get to choose.

Please review.

MS


	36. Momo Hinamori

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. I make no money from this work._

**Assistant Captain Momo Hinamori**

So much was wrong. No. Everything was wrong. Nothing could or would make it better or make the pain in her heart ease. Whenever she tried to smile, tears would form in her eyes and then she had to force herself to resist the urge to blink. Blinking meant she closed her eyes and if she closed her eyes, she saw the image, which was forever etched, on her mind. The image which broke her heart.

He was dead. Captain Aizen, the most noble, kind hearted, laudable and wonderful man, Shinigami or Captain in all of Soul Society, in the entire world, had been murdered and even now, the memory of his wounds, of his near crucifixion called to her for vengeance.

When she saw the body she was certain her eyes were playing tricks, or someone had made an effigy of the man she adored. Then the swaggering, insolent and arrogant 'Captain' Gin Ichimaru had happened to pass by. It wasn't an accident, she was certain of that. He had engineered the murder and was now enjoying the reaction and the reflected fear that one of the best-loved members of the Seireitei had been murdered in one of the most difficult to access areas. Of course, her instinct had been to attack the man but even then, she wasn't given the satisfaction of causing him pain. Her friend, a dear friend she'd counted on for support since they'd graduated from the Academy had stepped in and prevented her justifiable revenge. How could Izuru do this to her? While he might be the Assistant Captain of Ichimaru, he'd been her friend long before and they'd shared a mutual admiration of Captain Aizen after he'd stepped in and saved them from the Hollows who'd attacked them in the human world.

Izuru was no longer her friend, of this she was certain. No one could have known Captain Aizen and then defended his murderer. No one who had any loyalty or understanding of how much she had, no, the whole of Soul Society had lost by this death would stop justice being done. Izuru was lost to her, corrupted by the sly man who had once held her position. Even though he visited his former superior, she'd often heard raised voices and just knew Gin was being unreasonable. Any advice or suggestion made by Captain Aizen was certain to benefit anyone. She had often thought he should be in charge, not the Captain-General yet never said a word.

Captain Ichimaru was jealous. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes to see.

To make matters worse, 'Shiro had intervened. A friend since her childhood had turned on her at the same time Izuru had betrayed her. Didn't he see that she had to kill Ichimaru even if it meant she had to defeat Izuru so she could attack his Captain? Was everyone but her blind to the facts? Didn't everyone feel the despair that surrounded her heart, making the many fractures rupture ever larger with each breath she drew? 'Shiro was hard and wrong. Becoming a captain so young had made him believe he was superior to everyone. Even her beloved Captain had mentioned his concerns to her about his youth and the amount of responsibility he had to bear. Of course, he tried to help 'Shiro. Instead of gratitude, her one time near brother had ignored the advice and continued on his misguided way. In spite of this behaviour, she saw it as her responsibility to remind him of his past, treating him as a junior, not a Captain. In fact, her Captain had slightly indicated his approval of her behaviour. 'Shiro had to learn his place.

He hadn't and Captain Aizen was dead.

'Shiro had always been jealous of Aizen. It had never been something she wished to mention to him, but she knew it instinctively. Maybe it was part of her women's intuition or she'd known 'Shiro since he was a child. He was extremely jealous of the senior Captain and she'd passed a few idle moments trying to work out the source of the jealousy. Was it due to how people vied to be selected for his Division or how crushed they were, like Renji, when they were moved somewhere else, as they didn't meet 5th Division's high standards? Was it how people liked, trusted and respected Captain Aizen, bringing their problems to him whenever they needed a sympathetic ear? Few people would approach 'Shiro for help. He was so young and inexperienced, not to mention his prickly attitude. Sometimes Momo wondered how an easy going female like Rangiku Matsumoto managed working with 'Shiro every day. He couldn't compare to Captain Aizen.

Of course, a new Captain, like 'Shiro, would be jealous of a man like Captain Aizen which is why he warned Momo against him. Did he think a warning from him would sway her loyalty and devotion to the man who was her Captain and the centre of her world? Hadn't he shown everyone consideration, even to the intolerable man who was Captain Ichimaru? Didn't he take the time to provide advice and assistance to him? All the times he had offered to help 'Shiro only to have his assistance rejected hadn't made Captain Aizen bitter or annoyed. The rejection had saddened him but nothing more.

'Shiro was ungracious.

Captain Aizen was dead!

Captain Aizen was dead. Her life may as well be over.

Staring at the bars of her cell, she fought the tears once more, but to no avail. They dropped from her eyes like the water dripping from icicles, chilling her skin as well as her heart. Once again she relived the last conversation, the precious moments she spent with him before selfishly falling asleep. Typically, he'd downplayed his part in protecting Renji from being dismissed for insubordination, when he'd been moved from his Division to the 11th Division. She was certain Captain Aizen was mindful of the immense pressure and grief Renji must have felt when he'd been sent to such a Division. She wouldn't have been able to bear it.

Even in this cell, she'd heard the news about the events in the Seireitei since the arrival of the Ryoka. Now Renji was in serious trouble again with his own Captain. He was in a cell, like her and Izuru because of insubordination and there was no one to speak on his behalf. Renji must be devastated by his former Captain's death and it was unlikely the Kenpachi would offer any support. Renji's own Captain was in no position to see reason. With his sister being charged with a capital crime and dishonour brought to his family name, he had little time for compassion or consideration. Sometimes she felt sorry for Captain Kuchiki. He'd rejected every offer of friendship from Captain Aizen and seemed intent on isolating himself from everyone.

Admittedly, she hadn't felt that way at first. Originally she'd believed the man to be cold, hostile, uncaring and arrogant but her Captain had taken the time to explain that Captain Kuchiki was young, inexperienced and bore a large burden of trying to match the power and experience of his grandfather who had been Captain of 6th Division before him. From the stories, she was told it seemed he would be a hard man to match and this probably weighed heavily on Captain Kuchiki and caused him to make many of his mistakes. Her Captain being the kind man he was had never outlined the many mistakes the junior Captain made, but unconsciously he'd let a few hints drop as he very rarely did. It was kind of him to notice, but the junior Captain appeared indifferent to any suggested improvements.

She felt pain in her hands and looked down, noticing without really thinking about it, her nails had dug deeply into her palms and they were bleeding. What was a little blood when Aizen was lying dead, drained of his blood and now lost to her forever? She should bleed more. The tears she continually shed should be staining her clothes red with the blood, which was no longer of any use to her. Her life was over. It should be over. There was no one who mattered enough to make her desire to remain alive. She wouldn't kill herself, but she didn't care if she was killed.

In comparison with her Captain, all the other leaders of the Seireitei left something to be desired, even the Captain General. Why was her captain the one who died? Who was so jealous of his abilities that they felt the need to murder him and leave his body so starkly displayed? Her first judgement was it had to be Ichimaru. Once, long ago, she knew Captain Aizen and the man had been close but when he became a Captain in his own right, the relationship had soured. She knew it had. On occasions, she'd heard raised voices, or at least Ichihara's voice raised when he'd visited her Captain. How anyone could argue with her Captain, she didn't understand. He knew so much, had so much talent and everything he said was due to good sense and lots of experience.

Again, tears spattered her cheeks as another paroxysm of grief shook her frame. Completely dead. He was dead to her and the rest of Soul Society and nothing could restore him. With his death she lost a lot of faith in the Shinigami who surrounded her, as one of them must be responsible. The only people she could not include were Renji as he was badly injured and in prison and Rukia as she too was under lock and key. Izuru was a suspect and the Ryoka. Could it be the Ryoka? Why would they want to kill someone they'd never met? Or had Captain Aizen's fame spread to the human world?

Her thoughts turned once more to Izuru. Had he helped Ichimaru kill her captain? Surely not. He loved Captain Aizen as well and held him in such high esteem. The look of adoration on his face when they'd been rescued could not be faked. Had he forgotten? Was he so altered by the tutelage of Captain Ichimaru he forgot about friendship and loyalty? Of course, Captain Ichimaru was there when Captain Aizen had magically appeared as their saviour, but only as support. She'd barely noticed him.

For a moment, she realised that the three people who had been rescued by the Captain and owed so much to him were all imprisoned. All had apparently dishonoured their divisions by their actions.

Shame struck her. Had she really dishonoured her Division? She had simply sought revenge on the most likely suspect for a murder. How was that wrong? If Izuru hadn't intervened, Ichimaru might be dead and then she would happily await execution. There was no point to her continuing existence without the kindly man who inspired her to greater heights.

Huddled on the floor, lost in despair, she hardly heard the door open. A slight whisper of shoes caught her attention and looking up she saw her friend, or one time friend, 'Shiro's Assistant Captain approaching. She held something and a small frown creased her forehead. They talked briefly and after Rangiku left she was left holding a piece of paper addressed to her in Captain Aizen's handwriting. His last words to her! He had once again thought of someone else when he should have been caring about himself and his own safety. More guilt plagued her. If she had been with him when he left, she might have been able to sacrifice her life to save his. She should have been with him to protect him in exchange for the times he'd saved her. Why hadn't he awoken her?

With a certain amount of hesitation, she broke the seal of the letter, fearing the words it might contain. Was it better to leave the letter unread and preserve her Captain's memory? No, she had to read these words addressed to her. He might have left instructions for her or even an indication of anyone he suspected of plotting to kill him. Was this the paper on which he'd been writing the night she visited him? Had he been writing to her while she selfishly slept in his bed?

Taking a deep breath, she decided to remain standing as a mark of respect. As she read the words her mind at first had difficulty in accepting what was said. Why was he grateful to her? He'd written he trusted her above all others, including the Captain General? Until now he'd always spoken so highly of their superior officer but maybe he was trying to keep his suspicions at bay.

A few more lines and his words became more urgent. She had been right! There was something very wrong in the Seireitei and Captain Aizen was the man who was trying to discover the cause and those people responsible. Even though he was genial and kind he was not a fool and knew he could trust her. Her heart lifted slightly at the thought of his trust and she vowed to do anything to destroy his assassin. Revenge would be metered out and the corruption, which lay at the centre of the Seireitei, would be exposed. It was her responsibility and a small touch of joy at her former Captain's trust strengthened her resolve. She was the implement of his justice.

She read the final paragraphs and felt sick. After reading the letter once, she quickly read it again, certain her eyes had misread the carefully drawn characters. There was no mistake.

Her shoulders drooped under the knowledge she didn't wish to accept. If the letter had been from anyone but her Captain, it would have proven impossible to accept the revelations. Staring at the floor, her mind calmed slightly as it became clear the actions she needed to take. At present she was of no use to her Captain as her movement was restricted. She had to gain her freedom, take her zanpakuto and face the person identified in the letter.

Until now, she hadn't really suspected 'Shiro. No, for now she would call him Captain Hitsugaya. He was not the 'Shiro she thought she'd known, but obviously he'd been corrupted by the power of being a Captain and plotted to remove anyone who might prove to be a threat or notice his activities. Once again, Captain Aizen had been kind and only the barest hints of the evil actions her former friend had taken were in the letter. 'Shiro hadn't shown his loyalty and her love and respect for Captain Aizen drove her to accept the words written in the letter. The few questions that rose in her mind she firmly ignored. This was his handwriting. These were his last words.

She could either accept the last words written by her friend and mentor or reject them and thus dishonour his memory and everything they'd been to each other.

There was no other choice. Her Captain had demanded she act; even requested it directly as his dying wish. It was impossible to ignore his words or his request, though she was at a loss to see how Captain Hitsugaya could be defeated if Captain Aizen had fallen by his zanpakuto.

Straightening her shoulder and dashing the tears away from her eyes. She made a vow. She would act on his words. Justice would not be ignored this time. It might even be possible Captain Ichimaru and Captain Hitsugaya were working together.

Today was the day she lost everything. Her friends were dead, disgraced or now verified to be enemies. The only reason to live was to carry out the last wishes of her Captain.

In minutes she was free and moving in the direction of Ichimaru's Division. He would be there with his smug little smile on his face, feeling pleased to have his biggest potential threat removed. If Captain Hitsugaya discovered she'd escaped, she knew he would follow her and it was easier for him to find her than her fruitlessly searching for him. Most Captains disguised their reiatsu and it was difficult to find them when they didn't wish to be found. This was the best plan and one which she was surprised she'd managed to formulate so quickly.

She would kill her former friend and then Ichimaru and Izuru too, if he got in the way. None of them meant anything to her now. Nothing was important except to carry out Captain Aizen's last request to her. A last request was sacred and only evil could arise from ignoring it.

For some reason her subconscious was pushing images at her: memories of times she'd spent with Captain Hitsugaya before he joined the Academy. The times when he used to look up to her and seemed to admire her. Every time one of these thoughts rose, she pushed it aside. Memories like that would damage her resolve and make the execution of her plan more difficult. If Captain Aizen warned her about the Captain of the 10th Division, there was a good reason. She quickly pushed aside the memories of Captain Hitsugaya's obscure warnings about Captain Aizen and Ichimaru.

As she drew closer to 3rd Division, she saw something, which startled her. Captain Hitsugaya was already there, talking to Ichimaru. From his tone, he might be threatening him. Tears rose in her eyes. Captain Aizen was right! Her former friend was threatening a fellow captain, even if it was Ichimaru! If he treated his equals in this way, who could say how he'd treat someone who reminded his oldest friend of their change in status?

Until now she was certain she knew the boy she'd called 'Shiro. They'd grown up together, cared for by the same woman. How could he conceal his true nature all this time? Had he been like this in childhood? There were times he'd seemed cold and distant but she'd thought that might be due to his pride. At first people had mocked him because of his height and while he showed no outward sign of his emotions, each time he became a little colder, a little more withdrawn.

All the teasing, even that which was well intended must have altered the boy into someone she didn't recognise. If she'd noticed, she might have been able to do something about it but once again, it was too late. Once she had seen him as a brother, now she knew they only shared a background. Even as the tears streamed down her face, she recognised they were not united in their views of the world and the correct actions. They were simply people who had lived in the same house.

Captain Hitsugaya turned to her, talking, entreating her to leave. He was under the delusion she was there to attack Captain Ichimaru. Stifling her sobs, she held her zanpakuto tightly and pointed it at Captain Hitsugaya. He appeared bewildered at her words, and it was hard to believe he was feigning his confusion. Then he made a point she had tried to ignore.

Why had Captain Aizen, a man known for his kindness, consideration and sense, asked her to take on the role of avenger?

Her confusion and disorientation grew. Everything was wrong. Everything. If Captain Hitsugaya hadn't said those words, she might have felt some comfort in the belief that she was acting on a last request but now it was all too much. Her heart was pounding, her head muzzy from the dilemma which faced her. What should she do? She had to keep fighting...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

When she awoke, she was once more in a bed with another containment field around her. She recognised Captain Hitsugaya's work. His use of kido was unmistakable and once again wrong. When they were young, he often underestimated her abilities and it seemed he still did. He thought to contain her and keep her out of his way. Well, it wasn't going to work. He was the key to this, she was certain.

Nothing could hold her. She was seeking revenge, or justice. Was there a difference in this instance? Her Captain had been murdered, his body displayed like a trophy, an insult to every Shinigami.

She set her shoulders firmly. If she thought of his death now she would waver and lose her resolve and give into the tears that were once again threatening.

It took but a short while to free herself. She might not be able to sense Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu, but she could certainly sense Ranjiku's. Trying to keep out of sight and masking her reiatsu as much as possible, she followed. Their route led in an unexpected direction. Momo had heard the announcement of the change of date and time for execution and instead of heading toward the Sokyoku execution ground they were going somewhere she hadn't expected. Wasn't attendance mandatory for the Captains and their second in command? It made it more important she follow them. Maybe this would prove everything Captain Aizen had written to be true, but then it meant she had misjudged Rangiku completely. What did it matter? Until the last few days her belief in her understanding of Captain Hitsugaya had been unwavering. Who really knew anybody?

She gulped at the thought. An execution. Of a person she knew. The thought of watching Rukia's execution made her blink. The death of another person so closely following that of Captain Aizen only made sense if the person was the one who murdered him. Rukia could not be guilty of his death.

Why were Captain Hitsugaya and Ran headed in this direction? Unless she was mistaken, they were moving toward the Council of 46! What reason could they have for heading there?

Unless they were attempting to plead for clemency for Rukia!

Why would they do that?

It made no sense.

Toshiro didn't have feelings for Rukia, did he?

Again, the axis of her world tilted. Toshiro in love? Why wasn't her brother appealing to the Council? Why wasn't Rukia's Captain?

Nothing made sense anymore but in spite of that she continued to follow. There must be a reason they were doing this. There was always a reason, even if she didn't agree with it. Somehow, someway this might eventually make sense because her life was now a complete tangle. From being a respected officer she had been imprisoned twice and almost branded a traitor for trying to execute a real traitor.

Her step faltered slightly as her resolution began to crumble. Toshiro mustn't be the monster Captain Aizen painted if he was trying to prevent a death.

They reached the building where the Council was held. Holding back, she watched as Toshiro and Rangiku entered only to emerge very quickly, looking shocked and chasing Izuru. If Izuru were here, then Captain Ichimaru must be here also.

Why were there so many Captains at the Council?

What should she do? Follow Toshiro or enter the building to see why the three people had exited so hurriedly?

Looking in the distance it appeared Izuru was preparing to fight Toshio but it didn't seem important.

Captain Ichimaru might be in the Council Building.

Despite everything written in Captain Aizen's letter, her belief in Captain Ichimaru being the cause of her Captain's death remained. She had never liked the man. Everything indicated he was deceitful and showed a lack of respect. He was close by when she found Captain Aizen and had seemed unaffected by his death despite everything his former Captain had done for him. How could he see the body and remain unmoved?

Her hand on the door, she hesitated. Shinigami were not meant to enter this building unless they were invited. The large wooden doors exuded a sense of the forbidden and the feeling made her unwilling to push the door open.

If she didn't how could she confront Captain Ichimaru? The truth. The truth might be behind the doors. There was no choice. She was going break the law again.

After opening the doors she entered and walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at the Council. The view was disturbing, as was the smell. It made no sense. She must be in the wrong place. This couldn't be true.

Everyone was dead. Bodies lying back in their chairs, slumped over tables, sprawled on the floor. Sprays of blood marred the walls and were smeared over the floors and furniture. Some of the bodies showed some indication they'd fought back, others didn't and none of the wounds were the same. One man appeared to have his head nearly severed; another had all his limbs removed. So much death. Was it possible for one person to murder so many people? Someone or more than one person had killed them, but was Toshiro one of them?

Her eyes rapidly roving over the scene in front of her, attempting to distinguish any signs of life, she tried to move but couldn't. Her eyes again travelled over the carnage in front of her. The silence made the experience even more terrifying. She had to tell someone but still her muscles refused to obey her instructions to move. The deaths had to be reported. It was important. Maybe the same person who killed the members of the Council had killed Captain Aizen!

Concentrating so hard on trying to move and find a way to report the latest atrocity, she didn't hear anyone moving in the room.

"Hello Momo," a familiar, but unpleasant voice said from over her shoulder.

Her body recoiled in shock and disgust as her trance was broken and she turned to face Captain Ichimaru. He was here as she suspected. Opening her mouth she was about to demand to know why he was here, why everyone was dead but he held up his hand, the sickly smile in place on his face. One day she wanted to see the smile slide off his face to be replaced by shock or anger but he seemed undisturbed by the sight in front of him.

"Come with me Momo. I have something Captain Aizen would wish you to see."

Her original instinct was to refuse but he mentioned Captain Aizen. What would Captain Aizen want her to see? If Captain Ichimaru said it, could he be trusted? Without replying, she followed as he led her further into the building. The rustling sound of their sandals moving over the floor was the only sound in the quiet of the rooms aside from the sound of her breathing. It sounded loud and harsh as she realised her breath was coming faster. Something was about to happen.

They stopped and he questioned her briefly before announcing there was someone he wanted her to see.

In this place of death, there was another person alive? Who could be so important that Captain Ichimaru had taken her further into the area forbidden to Shinigami?

She turned as instructed and for the second time within half an hour saw something that made no sense. Blinking hard she looked again and the figure smiled and didn't change.

Captain Aizen?

Captain Aizen!

It was her Captain. Amongst all the others who'd died he was alive and in front of her smiling his familiar beloved smile.

He was alive!

She didn't know she was walking toward him until she was close and he was holding her once more. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. He was alive and here and holding her once more. Her sobs were mingled relief, fear and joy with a little anger. Why did she feel angry? Her Captain was here, holding her close, apologising, reassuring her, saying he had to disappear. Why had he told Captain Ichimaru and not her? How could he trust the man when he'd told her in the letter he trusted her more than he trusted anyone? Pushing those errant thoughts away, she revelled in the knowledge he was alive and now everything made sense again.

Not really.

Not everything.

He was alive and she felt alive once more. Nothing else mattered. Not even all the questions she had.

His thanks for her words made her dizzy. Now life could continue. She would take her place as his Assistant Captain, the Ryoka would be defeated, Rukia's execution stopped and everything would return to normal. There was no need to kill 'Shiro anymore.

That was a relief. Everything was going to be wonderful now Captain Aizen was not dead.

"Goodbye."

Why was he saying goodbye? This was the new beginning.

Why did she feel a sharp ripping pain through her chest and back? The agony was not exquisite, but harsh and extreme. Pulling back slightly from the comfort of her Captain's embrace, she looked down and saw his hand holding the handle of his zanpakuto in front of her chest. The blade was invisible.

No, the blade was in her body.

"Captain...?"

Time seemed to slow down as he pulled the blade out of her body and her thoughts scrambled. He was still smiling.

Her beloved Captain Aizen had stabbed her. Why?

He'd tried or succeeded in killing her. Why? Why would he do this to her?

She'd loved him devotedly, absolutely, never questioning his decisions. Why did he want her dead? Was it because she hadn't killed 'Shiro? Was she such a failure that she had to die?

'Nothing makes sense,' Momo thought as she slumped to the ground, her blood draining from her body. 'Is this really Captain Aizen?'

The sound of sandals slapping against the floor was the last thing she heard before all her senses failed.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Anyone who had read Daydreams and a few of my other stories may know Momo is not my favourite character.

Through the experience of writing this chapter and gaining, maybe, a better understanding of the shock she must have felt when the centre of her world was removed and many of her beliefs destroyed. It does not completely exonerate her from being silly and annoying.

Nearly at the end of the Soul Society arc.

Who will be next? Will I promise to update more often?

Please review.

MS


End file.
